


Could You Love Me Anyways?

by hidansbabe530



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Caught in the Act, Extreme BDSM Mentions, F/M, Hazing trigger warning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight torture trigger warning in chapter 54, Slightly OOC Levi, barren trigger warning in later chapters, sadist!levi, sexual harassment trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 111,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akako Kira is a member of the Survey Corps, put under Corporal Levi by Commander Erwin Smith. What happens when Akako begins to develop feelings for the Corporal? How will her family react to her feelings? Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Akako Kira  
> Looks: Lower back length light brown hair, worn down with two ribbons holding it, but when fighting Titans is styled in a bun/ponytail combo to keep out of her way. Large brown eyes with a red tint. About 5'5'' (165 cm.) Soft facial features, pale skin.  
> Age: 15 (chapter 1) 18(Chapter 2 on)  
> Past: Akako lived in the village of Shiganshina with a family friend after her parents went outside the walls and died, both of them being in the Survey Corps. The family friend was Grisha Jaeger, so she was raised with his son Eren. One day, right before she turned 13, Wall Maria was destroyed and she watched in horror as Eren, Mikasa, and her mother was eaten by a Titan. She was enraged and was happy when she joined the military, telling Eren that she looked forward to the day they'd see each other on the field.

**Akako's POV**

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I smiled softly. I had finally joined the Survey Corps. Just like my parents. I truly believed that the Survey Corps were heroes, they went out and actually TRIED to put an end to the Titans instead of drinking until we're drunk or cuddling up in the warmth and comfort of Wall Sina.

"Hey you!" I turned to see a shorter woman with light ginger hair and amber eyes walking up to me with a smile on her face. She was wearing a standard military uniform, with the Survey Corps emblem. The Wings of Freedom. Something that always made me smile when I was young. When a Survey Corps member back was turned, it was like watching an angel. I smiled at the woman, as I saluted.

"Ma'am." She smiled as she returned the salute.

"Are you Akako Kira?" I nodded and she smiled a little brighter. "My name is Petra Ral. Commander Smith would like to speak with you." I nodded and followed her to the man's office. In the office was a desk and at it was a tall muscular man with neat blond hair and blue eyes. Commander Erwin Smith. He smiled at me.

"Akako Kira, it's good to see you." I smiled as I walked in and saluted with Petra.

"Commander." He gave a wave of his hand, telling us we could relax. "It's good to see you too." He stood and walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to personally welcome you to the Survey Corps. I'm sure your parents would be thrilled that you're following in their footsteps." I smiled softly and nodded. Petra seemed slightly shocked.

"Commander?" He turned to Petra.

"This is Aoi's and Mina's daughter." Petra's eyes widened.

"The Kira Pair?" Yes, my parents were very well known among the Survey Corps. They were highly talented and excellent Titan slayers, but even the smallest of slip ups could end tragically, and that's what happened when I was 6. They made the smallest mistake, and it cost them their lives.

"Yes." I smiled a little more, though a quick wave of sadness flashed in my eyes. I missed them. Petra turned and saluted me with a small smile.

"It's an honor to meet you." I giggled a little.

"You don't have to be so formal with me. I am your subordinate after all." I giggled a little more. Then turned to Erwin with hopeful eyes, a touch of revenge hidden deep within. "When's our next expedition Commander?" He looked at me and shook his head a little.

"Not for a while longer." I pouted slightly but nodded. He sent Petra out and I sat down in the chair across from Erwin.

"Is there anything you wanted to discuss with me, Sir?"

"I wanted to talk, it's been nine years since I last saw you." I smiled a little.

"Has it really?" I giggled a little. "Couldn't really tell."

"Couldn't tell? Last time I saw you you were only up to my mid thigh. Now look at you. You've grown into a strong, independent young lady. You look a lot like your mother." I blushed a little and smiled, eyes filled with excitement.

"Do I really?" He nodded.

"Except you definitely have your father's trouble trait." I smiled. Damn right I did. First day of training camp, I purposely pissed off the instructor, ran 7 hours no problem. Last day, put a rat in his shoe. "You're not gonna put a rat in my shoe, are you?" I shook my head.

"I could never do that to you Erwin. You took care of me until I went to the Jaeger's. I view you as a second father." Erwin smiled. And then we caught up about the last 9 years, though I did leave a few details out here and there. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal a short man with black hair that was shaved on the underside, the rest longer and framing his face. He was pale and had these striking grey eyes. "Corporal. I was wondering when you'd get here." I watched the man as he stood next to me, not even showing that he had noticed me, nor did he salute.

"What is it you wanted Eyebrows?" My jaw dropped slightly. How dare he! Not only is Erwin his superior, but someone important to me. I was about to stand when Erwin gave me a look.

"As you know, we have new recruits, and I'm giving one to your team." The Corporal's expression didn't change, but his eyes allowed some irritation to flash across them.

"You know I chose the members of my own damn team." Erwin's eyes sharpened.

"This isn't an option. I'm putting this recruit in YOUR care because you are the only one I trust with this recruit." My eyes widened slightly. He's kidding right? It's not me, right?

"Oh, so I'm babysitting. Great. The guy better be fucking spectacular if he got your attention Eyebrows." My eye twitched. I didn't like how he spoke to Erwin. Erwin sighed and his expression softened.

"This recruit is very dear to me. Following in their parents footsteps." The Corporal seemed slightly interested. And my jaw dropped more. Shit, it is me.

"Following in their parents footsteps? This kid's parents were in the Survey Corps?" Erwin nodded.

"Died in the line of duty." The Corporal's face didn't change.

"This kid must be stupid. You'd think they'd want to avoid the Survey Corps after losing their parents." I glared. Erwin noticed this and gave me a quick glance. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Loyal I think is a better term." I smiled at Erwin.

"So where is the brat?" I growled. He turned to me a little.

"Corporal Levi, meet Akako Kira." Levi's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Kira, you mean like Aoi and Mina?" I stood, finally.

"Yeah. They're my parents." Levi nodded.

"I expect you're as good, if not better, than them then." I shrugged a little.

"I haven't gotten the chance to kill a Titan yet, so I have no clue." He rolled his eyes.

"You're giving me a kid who hasn't slayed a Titan yet?" I pouted.

"I just became a member of the Survey Corps. Today. And the last Titan attack happened before I could join the military." He sighed.

"Corporal, please. She's very dear to me and I know she'll be safe in your care."

"Why don't you fucking take her?" Erwin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Because that wasn't the agreement Aoi, Mina, and I came too." Levi sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Come on brat." I growled. Before I went far Ewin stopped me.

"Akako, try to behave." I threw up a smile that quickly slid into a smirk.

"I'll try to keep the rats out of his shoes." Erwin smiled lightly as I followed the short man out.

"So, you're Humanity's Strongest Warrior?" I said to the man as I walked slightly behind him. He didn't make any sound and I sighed. I had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this story will hold anime (season one) spoilers, so be warned. Oh, and this is a LONG fanfiction, didn't even mean too, it just happened like that.... Oh, and this story may or may not be littered with different triggers... I'm not really familiar with them so...


	2. Chapter 2

**Akako's POV**

Well, it's been three years since I joined the Survey Corps, and we're headed out on another expedition. I sighed as I rode my horse in formation, right behind Corporal Levi. These past three years have definitely been interesting. I've proven myself to Levi as a valuable member to the squad and quickly became friends with them all.

"Hey Akako! How many Titans do you think we'll see?" I turned to Hanji. She was very excited. She was our Titan researcher, she loved trying to find information about them. I smiled a little. Her hyper active and sunny personality really picked my spirits up, even after the loss of multiple comrades.

"Who knows. I'm thinking maybe..." I put my finger to my chin as I thought. "Ten." Her eyes lit right up.

"Do you really think so? Oh I hope so!" She was ecstatic. I watched the people we went by and saw Eren Jaeger in the crowd. He was wearing a military uniform as well, but I knew he wasn't in any factions yet. I smiled at him and when he saw me he waved. I waved back a little.

"Who you waving at Akako?" I turned to Hanji as she smiled wide. "A boyfriend?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Hell no. He's like a little brother. I haven't seen him in five years." She got interested.

"Really? You've never talked about family." I smiled a little as I looked back at him once more. He had a huge smile on his face and his green eyes shone with respect and excitement.

"You guys never really asked." We went out and headed to where Erwin told us. We made it to one of the towns that had been over run with Titans. Needless to say that when Wall Maria fell, all hell broke loose on the land. Everyone went behind Wall Rose, and it was the Survey Corps job to claim it again, and then after that finish off the rest of the Titans. Though getting TO Wall Maria was the biggest pain in the ass.

I stood on the roof of one of the many empty buildings, scanning my area when I saw a 15 meter Titan. I used the 3DMG to get close, cut it's nape and landed gracefully on another roof as it fell and began to decay. I saw a retreat signal in the air and sighed. I only got three Titans on this run and I know that we aren't even close to reaching our goal. But I retreated with them, and when we returned to Trost, it was a mess.

Apparently, the Colossal Titan came back and kicked another hole in the wall, and so the Garrison and the 104th Trainees Squad fought them, and somehow managed to seal it. When I got there, it was over. Levi had gone over the wall already and dealt with... whatever. I sighed as Levi and Erwin went to talk to some kid that was currently locked in the dungeon. Why, I didn't know. But I'd find out at the kid's trial.

So that's where I was, standing in the courtroom next to Erwin as they brought the poor kid in, who happened to be Eren. I froze and stared at him. From what was said, Eren could shift into a Titan, something I thought was awesome and terribly useful. Someone said something about Mikasa, who I remembered coming to live with us when I was 11 because her parents were killed.

I was about to say something when Eren did, and when the Military Police pointed a gun at Eren, Levi was already there, kicking the shit out of Eren. I saw Mikasa move to stop Levi, and I understood how pissed she was. Erwin put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. Levi's little show worked though, and the Survey Corps got custody of Eren. So the trial was a success at the moment.

I was fuming though. I was headed to the room that they had taken Eren too. I kicked the door open and by how Erwin and Eren flinched, I looked pretty damn scary. Hanji turned to me with a smile.

"Hello Akako. You should be happy to know that his tooth has already grown back." I nodded slightly and walked in and looked at Eren. He was sitting on a couch and Erwin was kneeling in front of him, Levi sitting next to him. I bee lined and threw my arms around Eren.

"Eren!" He jumped a little but hugged me back.

"Hey Akako. It's been a while." I pulled back and flicked his nose gently.

"I was worried sick about you young man. I told you to keep in contact with me."

"You didn't." I frowned and pinched his cheek.

"Don't you turn this on me."

"Akako!" He was blushing. I smiled lightly and pulled him back into a hug.

"I've missed you so much." I felt the tears at the edges of my eyes. He was pretty much my last family, and those five years, I didn't know what happened to him. I heard a scoff and whipped my head to glare at Levi.

"He's fine. And he's in our squad now. Calm down brat." I breathed out before cracking my shoulders. Eren jumped a bit. I turned slightly to Levi and before anyone could blink, I had popped him in the nose. The room went quiet, dead silent. Levi was glaring at me and if looks could kill, I knew I'd be dead. I stood and popped my hip and put a hand on it.

"That's for hitting my baby brother." Eren blushed more. I leaned down to look Levi in the eye. "And I know it's your job to kill him if he loses control, but I promise you, that if you lay a hand on him for no good damn reason, I will personally kick. Your. Ass." He smirked.

"You really think you can take me down?" I blinked a few times.

"I got you in the nose didn't I?" He glared a little more. "What, pissed you got hit by a girl?" He glared and stood, as I straightened.

"You hit a superior officer-"

"And you care now? How many times have I done that in the past three years?" He glared more. I smirked and put a hand on his head. "Don't worry shorty." He grabbed my hand and flipped me on my back. I got winded quick. He was about to drop his foot on my face when I rolled, and popped up onto my feet.

"Kira." Levi's face didn't change much from it's usual stoic expression, but his eyes, they held all of his emotion.

"You won't hit me and we all know it." Eren was sitting on the couch in shock as everyone else had calmed down a bit.

"Akako." I looked at Erwin, he gave me a stern look. I sighed and got down on my knees, bowing low to Levi.

"Forgive me Corporal Levi, for hitting, insulting, and provoking you. I will receive my punishment with no complaints." Eren's jaw dropped a little.

"Akako? What are you doing?" I sat back on my heels and turned towards the younger male.

"Has it really been that long? You remember how I was raised by my parents to apologize to a superior or elder. Deep, humiliating bows." And I allowed the foot to connect with the side of my face. A delicious shiver ran down my spine. That was all I'd get.

"There." Levi sat back down. Hanji came over and sat next to me, leaning over.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you." She whispered. I shrugged. Hanji was the only person who knew I was a masochist. If Levi knew, he'd probably get stuck and not know how to discipline me, considering he thought that pain was the best form of discipline.

"Maybe a little." She shook her head and smiled a little.

"You're so weird." I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Says you." She smiled wider and then we just started laughing. We were definitely best friends. The boys looked at us weird, which made us laugh harder.

"Kira, I think four eyes is rubbing off on you." I turned to Levi.

"I'd rather be half mad then have no life." He didn't say anything as Hanji and I giggled a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akako's POV**

We headed to our new headquarters, a castle out of the way of any villages or towns or what not so that when we trained with Eren in his Titan form, it wouldn't cause TOO much damage. I rode next to Eren and we caught up, and I laughed as Auruo bit his tongue, again, while trying to intimidate Eren.

We got to the castle and the first thing we did, was clean. Because Levi would NOT be able to work in a dirty environment, and this castle had been abandoned for YEARS. I sighed as I was cleaning the kitchen. I could make a comment about it being sexist making a girl clean the kitchen, but Levi would've cleaned the whole damn castle himself if he felt it was necessary, so I digress. The door opened and I whipped my head around to see Hanji. She had a huge smile on her face.

"So are you just on cleaning duty, or are you on cooking duty as well?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just on cleaning. I'm not sure who's on cooking. Is it almost time for lunch?" Hanji nodded slightly. "Well they better hurry. I'm almost done in here. Is the mess hall cleaned yet?" Hanji shrugged.

"Haven't checked." I sighed again as I scrubbed the last area on the counter top.

"Well, let's go check. If they haven't finished yet, Levi will hang them from the stable rafters." Hanji giggled a little as we went to check the mess hall. When we opened the doors, our jaws dropped. The soldiers assigned to the mess hall, were just standing there, talking. I could see their footsteps on the floor, the tables were sloppily wiped down, and the benches hadn't even been moved off the tables.

"They are so dead." Hanji nodded in excitement. I pushed the doors open more and they turned quickly. They didn't seemed to worried, until I stepped in and almost slipped on a washcloth just left on the floor. Hanji caught me and helped me up. I growled, grabbed the cloth, and clenched my fists.

"I suggest you start cleaning, and I mean actually cleaning. Lunch is soon and if Corporal Levi sees the mess hall like this." I gestured to the room. They looked around and shrugged.

"It's clean enough to eat in." Hanji and I looked at each other, shrugged, and left.

"They are definitely dead." Hanji nodded again as we headed back to the kitchen. "I better get stuff ready for whoever's on lunch duty." Hanji nodded and kept me company. The people for lunch duty came in and as soon as we left the kitchen we heard screams.

"What was that?" We turned our heads slightly, stepping back from the men running down the hall. There was terror in their eyes.

"Levi just got to the mess hall." Hanji nodded as we headed for the scene of the crime, to find a large group of soldiers in the hall, some looking terrified, others hungry, and a few irritated. We squeezed through to see Levi, bandanna on his head covering his hair, another around his face, mop in hand and scrubbing the floor furiously.

"I'll go tell the cooks to hold off for a while." I nodded as Hanji headed back to the kitchen. I put my bandanna back over my face, grabbed a mop, and started to help clean the floor. I looked at the others standing in the doorway.

"If you're hungry, I suggest you help. If you haven't finished your area, go back and continue. I'll send someone to get you when it's time to eat." Everyone left and I sighed. They must not have finished, or decided to make sure it was spotless.

I helped Levi clean the mess hall, a few others trickled in and helped finish it up and we were glad when it was ready. I went and told the ones cooking that they could continue, and then went into the courtyard when they were almost done. No one was out there. I turned to the castle and inhaled deeply.

"LUNCH TIME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was the loudest person in the Corps. And when I went in and made it to the mess hall, everyone was there, waiting in line for the food. I got my food and went with my squad to the dungeon, where we would eat with Eren, since that's where his room was.

"So, this is nice." I said as I scooped some stew into my mouth. "Haven't had a meal with you for a while Eren." He smiled and nodded. I smirked a little and rammed my foot into his shin, causing him to jump and yelp, then glare at me playfully. The others looked at him with confused expressions.

"So that's how you wanna play?" I glared back as he rammed his foot into my shin. I shuttered as the pain shot threw my leg. This continued until Eren's bowl was almost empty, in which I just picked it up and placed it on Eren's head, what hadn't been eaten, was slowly dripping down his face. "Hey!" I smiled as I stood up and stepped away from the table.

"What?" He took the bowl off and lunged at me, knocking us both down as we playfully wrestled. We laughed childishly. I saw the opportunity open and squeezed his sides. He stopped and bit his lip, eyes wide.

"You wouldn't dare." I smirked and squeezed again, causing a jump and a little giggle.

"I would." To which I started to tickle him, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

"A-A-Akako s-stop." I shook my head as I got him pinned so he couldn't move and attacked his sides mercilessly. When I had enough I stood up. Eren was a panting mess. I held my hand out to help him up, but instead he jumped me and started tickling me. I laughed and squirmed until I was pinned. I couldn't help but be happy, until someone cleared their throat. We stopped and turned to see everyone staring. Petra had a light smile, Auruo was shaking his head, Eld and Gunther looked slightly amused, but Levi looked less than impressed.

"Are you two brats done? We still have work to do and your insufferable laughing is beginning to piss me off. And you're filthy." I looked at Eren, he still had bit of stew in his hair and dirt clung to it. I giggled a little. Then Eren did.

"It's all threw your hair." I giggled more. Then Eren pointed at me.

"You have dirt in yours too." We continued to giggle until we finally got up. "We should probably wash up." I nodded.

"Definitely. Levi will kill us if we dirty the castle again." A thought struck me and Eren saw the glint in my eye. A smirk slowly came across my features. I began to rub my hands together.

"Akako. What are you planning?" I opened the door of the dungeon with Eren close behind.

"I'm gonna go wash up. That's all." I went to the bathroom that was for the girls and washed up. I got dressed again, and with a bucket of soapy water, made it to a window. Eren came behind me, hair slightly damp and cocked an eyebrow. Right below us was Levi, talking to one of the other soldiers that had the mess hall as a cleaning assignment.

"Akako." I smiled and dumped the water on Levi's head, and then pulled Eren with me to put the evidence away, giggling like a 4 year old. We made it to the room that Eren and I had a joint cleaning assignment in and started to clean it. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a very wet Levi. His face held no emotion, but his eyes were filled with anger.

"Kira, Jaeger. Do you have anything to do with this?" He gestured to himself. Eren and I looked away, and I couldn't help the giggles. Levi stepped into the room and up to me. "Kira. Did you fucking do it?" I turned to him, face completely serious.

"I thought you'd like a shower. I promise it was fresh, clean water, and soap that hadn't touched anyone else." I then smiled. His hair was stuck to his face and he was literally dripping wet. "Now, I suggest you go change into dry clothes so you'll stop dripping all over the castle. We're gonna have to redo the floor now because of you." My smile widened as his glare darkened. His fist connected with my jaw and I was glad my tongue was nowhere between my teeth. The pain slithered through my body.

"Finish cleaning in here, and then clean all the halls and the stables." He turned and left. Eren seemed a little irritated.

"Are you okay Akako?" I nodded and smiled wider.

"Ecstatic." And I got back to cleaning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akako's POV**

Needless to say, that I have found many 'clean' pranks to pull on Levi, getting a good kick or punch in return. Sometimes I even managed to get Eren, Hanji, or someone else from the squad to help a bit, but not enough that they'd get disciplined as well. Levi was obviously getting annoyed with my childish behavior.

"Why did I even let you on my damn team?" I shrugged as he sipped his tea while we were in the dungeon eating breakfast one morning.

"You didn't have a choice. I was forced into your care remember?" Eren cocked his head.

"What do you mean Akako? I thought Corporal Levi hand picked his team himself?" I put on a little smile.

"Not in my case. Erwin put me in his care. Erwin took care of me before I went to live with you, and he was good friends with my parents, so he wanted me under the command of someone he knew could take care of me properly." Levi scoffed a little.

"Yeah, not the first brat forced in my care, Jaeger." I glared a little.

"Hey, I proved myself to you as a useful member of this team and you know it. I've proven to be as valuable as my parents were." He shook his head.

"How many Titans have you killed?" I glared slightly.

"Obviously not as many as you or half the people on the team."

"You haven't even killed as many as Jaeger." I glared more.

"Well sorry for not being as fucking amazing as you and not being able to turn into a damn Titan."

"Don't use that fucking tone with me." I stood and glared at Levi.

"Make me short shit. I'll use whatever fucking tone I want." Levi glared a little.

"Kira. I suggest you control your fucking temper." I growled a little.

"You haven't seen my fucking temper yet." I felt a hand on my arm. It was Eren.

"Akako." He warned. I sighed and sat down, flipping my hair and exhaling deeply.

"I swear that if I wasn't worried about scarring you Eren, or having Erwin yelling at me." I just put another spoonful of tasteless oatmeal in my mouth.

"So you'll listen to a younger brat but not your fucking superior?" I growled.

"I listen to Erwin. I just don't listen to people shorter than me." He glared. "Oh no, it's the Levi glare, I'm absolutely terrified. What are you gonna do? Kick me? Make me muck out the stables? Make me train 'extra hard'?" He stood.

"Kira. Watch your fucking tongue." I stood.

"I don't fucking wanna. Come at me shorty." I put my hands up. "I'm not scared of someone who needs a step stool to get on his fucking horse." The other four in the squad's eyes widened as they slowly stood and began to leave the room, though Eren didn't and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Akako." I turned and he turned pale, then slowly left with the others. Levi marched right up to me and got ready to kick, and at that moment, I cheap shotted him and he fell face first into the floor and I sat on his back.

"Will you fucking look at that? How humiliated you must feel right now Corporal." I made sure to use as much venom in the last word as I could. Before I could blink, my face was being pushed into the floor by a foot and my hands were locked behind my back. A chill shivered through my body. I've never been forced into a submissive position before.

"And how fucking humiliated do you feel Kira? That short shit has you pinned." I shivered. "Now, I want a fucking apology. And then you'll be mucking the stables, cleaning the bathrooms, and weeding the courtyard. Do I make myself clear bitch?" I growled. I can take a lot of shit, but being called a bitch is where I cross the line. I managed to get up and slam Levi onto the floor, getting my hands out of his grasp as I jumped on him and straddled him, grabbing his cravat, loosening it a bit from his usually clean and neat attire and forcing his face to be inches from mine.

"I can take humiliation, I can take being forced to clean, but I will NOT tolerate you calling me a bitch you bastard! I will NOT apologize! I'd rather be torn to bits by a fucking Titan, then apologize to you!" He glared.

"I'll call you a bitch if I want." And I just pulled my hand back and knocked him square in the jaw before I got up and walked out of the room. Erwin was walking by when he saw me and saw Levi walk out of the room, wiping his face with a napkin. Erwin grabbed my arm and kept me from walking.

"Akako, Levi. My office." And Erwin pretty much dragged me as Levi walked on the other side of him. Anyone we passed was curious for about two seconds until they saw Levi with a napkin held to his face, and me being dragged by Erwin. We got to his office and he sat at his desk while Levi and I stood next to each other, death glares going between the two of us, even with Levi's stoic expression.

"Okay, what happened?" He looked between the two of us, waiting for a response.

"Well, obviously, shit happened." I said. "Levi was talking about how I haven't really contributed to the team in the way of killing Titans, I got pissed and allowed my anger to get the better of me. We exchanged a few words, the squad left the room and it turned from a verbal to a physical altercation. He went to kick me, and I kicked him in his balls, sat on his back, and insulted him. He flipped me, locking my hands behind my back and pushed my face into the floor with his foot. He called me a bitch and I flipped my shit more, ending in me punching him in the jaw and leaving the room." Erwin did not look pleased as he turned to Levi.

"Levi, is this true?" Levi just nodded. Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Akako, you can't attack your squad leader-"

"He called me a bitch!" Erwin glared slightly.

"Akako, you are part of the Survey Corps. You need to learn to control your emotions." I glared.

"Oh yeah, take the short shit's side." Levi glared, as did Erwin.

"I'm not taking sides Akako. The fact of the matter is, you stepped out of line. You provoked your squad leader, and you know how he deals with disobedience." I growled.

"Yeah, what the fuck ever. So what now? You think that I'm going to apologize to the prick? No way in hell." Erwin glared.

"Akako." I turned to Erwin and put my hands on his desk. "What would your parents say?" I froze. My eyes widened and my heart clenched in a not so pleasurable painful way. I shook as tears bit the sides of my eyes. "What would Eren say?" I growled as the salty water began down my face. He knew EXACTLY what got to me. I sighed, turned to Levi, and got on my knees, and bowed, pressing my forehead to the floor.

"I apologize for my actions Corporal Levi. It will not happen again." I said. I heard a 'tch' and felt a foot in my side. A shiver went through my body.

"Go muck the fucking stables." And he left. I stood slowly, glaring at Erwin.

"Fucking happy now?" Erwin's eyes softened.

"Akako, you know I put you under Levi because he's the only one your parents and I trust you with." I nodded. "You can't snap at him all the time. You should know by now that he doesn't care what you think or say to him. He wants results." I clenched my teeth.

"Yes, well in case you forgot, I don't get as many chances to kill Titans. You hold me back." Erwin sighed as he dismissed me and I went to the stalls. Eren was feeding one of the horses. He saw me and he looked concerned.

"Akako? Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"Mother fucking peachy." And I started cleaning. I opted out on eating lunch, and just continued with the cleaning assignments I was given. I was cleaning the floor in front of Hanji's lab as she came out.

"Hey Akako. Heard what happened this morning." I glared at her. "Was the pain at least worth it?" I shook my head.

"Nope. It's never worth it when Erwin gets involved." Hanji sighed.

"I didn't see you at lunch."

"I decided not to eat." Hanji's eyes softened.

"Akako." I gripped my mop.

"I refuse to be called a bitch." Her eyes widened a little.

"Levi called you that?" I nodded. "That's harsh. Is that why you punched him?" I nodded. She sighed. "Well, it's time for dinner. Come on." I sighed and went with her. She came with me to where the squad was eating. They saw us enter and I took my place next to Eren. He looked at me with worried eyes, as did some of the others.

"You okay Akako?" I shook my head.

"I'll be fine Eren. Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to. You didn't eat lunch with us." I turned to him a little and put up a small smile.

"Don't worry Eren. I'm fine. Just needed a good kick in the side to calm me down." Eren frowned a little.

"You're lying." I sighed.

"Not completely. I did get a good kick in the side." Eren turned to glare at Levi. "Don't worry about it Eren." I sighed. "I deserved it. I was extremely disrespectful." Eren turned back to me, worry written throughout his features. Petra looked at me a little worried as well.

"Akako?" I smiled a little more.

"Don't worry about me." Auruo chuckled.

"Well, you did deserve it. No one questions Corporal Levi's authority and gets far." I glared a little.

"Oh, bite your tongue." He was about to say something, but bit his tongue. I smirked a little and ate some of my food. He scowled a bit. He mumbled something under his breath, but not quiet enough for me not to catch it.

"Bitch." I slammed my hands on the table and stood.

"You got something to say dumbass? Wanna share it with the class?" He said nothing. "Go ahead Auruo." I leaned closer to him a bit, a dangerous glint to my eye. "Call me a bitch again. See how far my foot goes up your ass." He chuckled.

"You don't scare me." I smirked.

"Really? You aren't my superior officer Auruo. I will fuck. You. Up!"

"Kira." It was Levi. I glared at him, sat down, huffed, and crossed my arms. Auruo seemed quiet pleased.

"This is bullshit." I said, putting more food in my mouth. I felt something hit my shin, and when I realized it was Eren, I smiled a little and kicked back. This continued for a bit until I accidentally rammed my foot a little to hard. He jumped a bit, nearly knocking over the table.

"Kira, Jaeger. Are you done playing footsies?" I growled, as did Eren. "You sound like a pair of fucking dogs." I was about to stand when Hanji put a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head.

"Levi." Hanji said. "Leave them alone. They're siblings, and have five years of annoying each other to catch up on."

"Well they don't have to do it here. I don't need them flipping the table and making a fucking mess." I inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Besides, it's not like they're real siblings." Eren's glare darkened and I just stood.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I said, clearly ready to kick his ass. Levi just looked at me with no expression, as usual. "So what if we aren't related by blood. That doesn't mean anything. I lived with him for most of my life, we might as well be real siblings." I began to shake. "He's the only family I really have left." I heard my voice shake. "And if you have a problem with our behavior then shut the fuck up and get over it." I felt the tears begin down my face.

"You're both part of my squad, and your behavior is inappropriate. Not only that, but your 'brother' is under my control, and I have strict orders to kill him if needed. You should control your feelings and accept the fact that at any moment, you may have no family." My eyes widened and Eren seemed even more pissed. The others said nothing, and Hanji looked slightly annoyed with Levi. I shook more and just ran out of the room, running to my room and throwing myself onto my bed, and cried.

That asshole! That short piece of shit! How could he say that? I know that. I know that if Eren loses control as a Titan, Levi will kill him, but I'd rather not think about that. I want to enjoy our time together while we can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Akako's POV**

A few days later, and the Titans we had captured for Hanji had been killed, and while she cried and was heartbroken, I was sitting next to her, patting her back.

"There there Hanji. We'll find who did this and bring them to justice. Then Sonny and Bean can rest peacefully." Hanji nodded.

"Thanks Akako." I smiled. We went back to HQ and the new recruits were there. Eren happily went to see his friends, and shared some words, then looked highly upset because of what one of the teens said to him. I walked over.

"What's up guys." I saw Mikasa and Armin and smiled wide. "Mikasa! Armin!" I hugged them real quick.

"Akako! Is it really you?" I nodded to Armin.

"Yup. It's good to see you again." I turned to Mikasa. "How's my little sister doing?" She smiled lightly.

"I'm doing well. It's good to see you Akako." We hugged. The guy from early, who had a long face and light ash brown hair, that was darker on the underside, stared at me.

"Y-You're M-Mikasa's sister?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm her big sister. Just like I'm Eren's big sister." He cocked his head. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him. Jean's just an idiot." In which Jean glared and was about to say something when I stopped him.

"I have a feeling that you two don't get along, so in front of me, let's play nice."

"You don't play nice." It was Levi, walking his horse back to the stables.

"You don't either shorty!" Mikasa glared at Levi. "I already got him for hitting Eren don't worry." Mikasa calmed slightly, but not by much. I showed the new members around the castle.

"And there's cleaning duty. If you do not follow through your cleaning, or if you slack off, you will hear about it directly from Corporal Levi. If you make a mess, you better clean it ASAP." The others nodded as they looked at me. I turned to them and smiled. "I'm happy to meet you all. I'm Akako Kira. If you have any questions, ask me. I will happily answer them."

"Where's the kitchen?" It was a girl with brown hair held up into a ponytail, and she had brown eyes. She had a small amount of drool coming from the side of her mouth.

"By the mess hall. I thought I showed you already." A thought hit me. "Oh yeah. And if any of you steal food from the kitchen, you'll run six hours with no lunch, dinner, or breakfast the next day. Anyone caught feeding you during this time will forgo the same punishment." The girl's eyes grew.

"Akako." I looked at Eren. "You steal food all the time." I blushed a little.

"No I do not! I ask and they just give it to me. There's a difference. There is nothing wrong with asking for extras, if you know who to ask." Eren sighed and the girl got closer.

"Who should I ask for extras?" I smirked.

"Find out yourself." And I walked away. "Dinner's in an hour or two. Go around and see if there's any small chores you can do or try and get to know some more of the Survey Corps members." And I walked to the roof. I leaned against the door frame. There was a light breeze. The view was almost breath taking.

I could see the small forest surrounding the castle, the small field that had a well in it, where we trained Eren that one time. I could almost make out a small pond within the forest. The sun painted the sky with oranges and yellows and a few pinks and purples. The clouds looked fluffy and only added to the scene before me. It almost made me forget that Titans existed. The world, at this moment, was peaceful, was perfect.

"So beautiful." I whispered to myself. I felt a single tear go down my face. I slid down the wall and pulled a flute from my jacket. I let out a sigh as I put the instrument to my lips and played. My mother taught me to play the flute when I was five, so I'm very rusty. After a while, I stopped. The castle was quiet, and it seemed peaceful.

I returned into the castle and to the mess hall for dinner and sat with my squad. We had a few of Eren's old Trainee Squad with us. Petra smiled.

"Did you guys hear that music earlier?" I froze a little. Hanji nodded.

"Yeah, I heard it. It was lovely. A little sad too." Petra agreed with her.

"Yeah, who ever played it must have been upset or something." Armin said, joining in the conversation. Soon the entire room had joined the conversation, except for Levi and I.

"But who could play it?" One of Eren's friends said, a boy with his entire head shaved. Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe the castle is haunted." A few of the new recruits stiffened at the thought, while Levi scoffed.

"The castle isn't haunted shitty four eyes." She pouted a little. Then leaned over to me.

"Hey Akako, what did you think about the mysterious flute?" I felt my face heat up more.

"I-I don't know. I-I didn't really hear anything." Eren crossed his arms, knitting his eyebrows a bit. Then something seemed to hit him.

"Akako, can't you play the flute?" My face turned beat red as everyone turned towards me. I giggled a little.

"I haven't played since I was five. If the music was as beautiful as you say it is, it wouldn't have been from me. It's been thirteen years." Everyone shrugged and nodded, accepting that as a good reason and soon the flute topic was completely dropped and replaced with something else.

After dinner, I returned to the roof without anyone noticing. I looked out. The moon was out now and decorated the world differently. The pond reflected the moon's light and looked almost silver, the grass looked more of a green-blue and the trees seemed almost a light purple. The air was slightly cold and the sky was velvet with bright shining stars. I pulled my flute back out, and started to play it again. After a few minutes I stopped.

"Doesn't sound like it's been thirteen years brat." My eyes widened as I turned and saw Levi leaning against the door frame.

"L-Levi!" I looked between him and the flute a few times. "U-Um... I-I-"

"Could you play it again?" I blushed.

"W-What?" He straightened.

"I asked if you could fucking play it again." I blushed more and nodded. I put the flute back to my lips and played. After a little bit, I began to sway with the music. And when I finished, I pulled it down. Levi's eyes were closed, and he almost had a peaceful expression on his face.

"L-Levi..." He opened his eyes. His face was still in it's stoic expression, but his eyes seemed soft.

"Nice job brat." He turned and started down the stairs. Then stopped. "I won't tell anyone that it was you." I blushed a little more and ran at him, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you Levi!" I let go and smiled as he turned to me.

"What the fuck was that?" I blushed a little and smiled more.

"A hug. You want another?" I lifted my eyebrows a few times. He said nothing and just continued down the stairs, with me close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Akako's POV**

It was time for the 57th Expedition outside of the walls. My squad was in the middle back of the formation, being the safest spot. Flares were going up left and right, mainly right. I watched as multiple black flares went up, signaling an abnormal Titan.

"Why do abnormal Titans have to exist? We have a hard enough time with normal ones." Auruo scoffed.

"You complaining?" I glared slightly.

"Depends, are you biting your tongue?" He was about to say something when he bit his tongue. "Yes, I'm complaining." I growled low as we continued. We made it to a forest that used to be a tourist attraction before Wall Maria fell. The middle part of the formation went in while the sides went and kept Titans from coming into the forest.

After a while, a 15 meter Female Titan came in and was chasing us, most likely after Eren. Eren was freaking out about the other soldiers dying by the Female Titan's hands, but Levi and everyone else told him to ignore it and keep going. I was next to him, on the right side.

"Eren." He turned to me, his thumb near his mouth, ready to shift into a Titan himself. "You trust us, I know you do. Listen to Levi. Do whatever you'll regret the least, however, remember that we are here to protect you. Trust us to do our job." I smiled lightly as he nodded and decided to put his trust in us. We continued on as Levi used his 3DMG to go and do something, but we were told to continue on.

"Is he going to be alright?" I nodded. After a while we moved to using our 3DMG, and then ran into the Female Titan again, and while the rest of the squad went to fight her, I followed my orders. My orders were strictly to never leave Eren's side, no matter what. So when the Female Titan killed Gunther, Eld, Petra, and Auruo, Eren snapped. He turned around, as did I.

Eren bit his thumb and changed into his Titan form, but I was too close and when the Titan body emerged, it hit me. Not with enough force to kill me, but enough to fling me into a tree and knock me unconscious. After a while, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the forest and Levi and Mikasa were over me. Mikasa exhaled.

"She's alive." I looked over to Levi and though his face was still emotionless, I saw a small hint of relief in his eyes. I smiled a little before fading back into unconsciousness. The next time I woke up, I was laying in a bed back at HQ. I sat up a little to see that I wasn't in my room, which had me slightly confused. When I turned my head I saw Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sitting in chairs, sleeping. Eren's eyes fluttered open and when he saw me, he smiled and hugged me.

"Akako! Oh my Maria, are you okay? You've been out for days." I blinked a little as I hugged him back. I smiled softly as Armin and Mikasa slowly awoke as well.

"I'm okay. Where am I?" I asked.

"Headquarters." I sighed.

"I figured that Armin. I mean who's room?"

"Mine." We turned to look at the door and leaning against the door frame was Levi. He walked in, Eren letting go of me and sitting back in his chair. Levi stood at the end of the bed. "Do you remember what happened?" I cocked my head slightly. "Do you remember how you got fucking knocked out." I closed my eyes and they widened as I remembered. I slowly turned to Eren.

"Before I say anything, Eren, it wasn't your fault." His eyes widened. I exhaled. "Eren had decided to turn into a Titan and fight with the Female Titan after she had...." I exhaled deeply. "Wiped out our squad. I stayed by him, but I was too close. When his Titan body emerged, his arm hit me." Eren looked like he was going to cry. I grabbed him, though he flinched, and pulled him into a hug.

"A-Akako... I'm so sorry." He hugged me back.

"It's alright Eren. I was too close. I knew you were going to shift, but stayed close anyways. It's not your fault. Hey." I pulled back. "Look at me Eren." He looked at me, sadness swimming deep in his emerald green eyes. "Do you regret it?" He looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you regret any choice you made in the forest? If you don't, then it's okay. I'm not hurt, I'm not dead. I'm perfectly fine. Alright." He nodded a little. I looked over to Levi. "What happened after I was knocked out? Did we get the Female Titan?" Levi shook his head.

"We let her go. She had kidnapped Eren." My eyes grew. I turned to Eren. Mikasa seemed a little irritated at the mention of the Female Titan.

"How'd they get you back?" I asked.

"Ackerman and I went and got him." I turned to Levi. He moved and winced a little. I sat up more.

"Levi? Are you alright?" His eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?" I pointed.

"You winced. What happened?" Mikasa noticeably froze. Levi 'tched'.

"While trying to get Eren back, Ackerman went in for the kill, after direct orders fucking not to, and in order to save her, my leg tweaked." The room went quiet. I looked over to the black haired girl.

"Mikasa, come here." She looked up at me and did so. She kneeled next to me. I glared and the sound of a smack echoed in the room for a minute. That's right, I back handed my little sister. She looked at me as she held her cheek.

"Akako?"

"Mikasa! I know that saving Eren is always your first priority, but you have to follow orders. What would've happened if Levi hadn't saved you huh? You'd be fucking dead. How much use would you be to Eren if you aren't alive to protect him. Not only that, but you were specifically ORDERED NOT to kill. I am disappointed in you young lady." She frowned. I grabbed the blanket that was still covering my legs. "Though I can't say anything. If I had done my fucking job right, you would have never needed to save Eren."

"Akako." I glared at my hands.

"If I was paying attention, I would've been able to stop that fucking Titan from getting Eren, you never would've needed to go after Eren, never would've disobeyed orders, and Levi wouldn't have gotten hurt. This is all my fault." I growled. There was a hand on my shoulder. It was Armin.

"It's not your fault Akako. Don't blame yourself." I shook my head. Levi cleared his throat.

"Okay you little shits, you've been in my room for long enough. You three, out." Mikasa glared, but left, Eren didn't want to, but did so, and Armin gave me a quick hug before following close behind. Levi sighed. He sat in one of the chairs the other had been in.

"Do you regret your decisions?" I looked at Levi and sighed.

"I don't know." I said, frowning. "I couldn't have done anything for the others, but Eren, Mikasa and you..." I trailed off.

"There was nothing you could've done Kira." I turned and looked down. His left leg looked slightly off. I got down in front of him, making Levi jump a little, as I pulled off his boot and examined his leg. It was a little swollen, but not badly. I sighed a little, looking up at him.

"I should've back handed her a little harder." Levi smirked a little.

"No, I think you did enough." He put his boot back on. "Lay down, you should get a little more rest." I crossed my arms.

"How long have I been out? A few days right? After a few days of sleeping, I don't think I need to sleep anymore." Levi sighed, stood, and headed to the door. He stopped before he opened it.

"You know, everyone's surprised your fucking back isn't broken. No one's been hit by a Titan and lived, let alone come out unscathed. Consider yourself lucky." And he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Akako's POV**

I went and sat in the mess hall as Levi and Erwin talked about a new plan to get the Female Titan. They believe that they had found out her true identity, thanks to Armin. Armin had said that it was Annie Leonhart, someone from the 104th Trainee Squad, who had joined the Military Police. Eren seemed shocked.

"There's no way that it's Annie." I looked at Eren and sighed. Standing up with him.

"Eren." He turned to look at me. "If she is the Female Titan-"

"No. It can't be true." I growled.

"Eren, if she is though, we need to take her in. Not only is she a Titan Shifter, as are you, but she KILLED most of the Survey Corps members during our 57th Expedition." He was about to argue. "Eren!" My eyes went cold. "If she is, she has to pay for her crimes. If she isn't, she's free to go. No harm, no foul. Alright." He frowned, but sat back down. I did soon after.

The next day, we were to report to the capital because there needed to be another trial to find out what to do with Eren now. However, he went with Armin and Mikasa to go get Annie, while I sat in a carriage with Jean, who was disguised as Eren. I sighed.

"There are so many things wrong with this." Jean cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what?" I frowned.

"Height, eye color, skin tone, general build." He nodded.

"No one said the Military Police were smart." I nodded and leaned back in my seat. "May I ask you a question?" I nodded. Jean seemed to blush a little. "How can you fight Titans with..." He gestured to his chest. I looked down. Yes, my chest was larger than other female soldiers. In fact, it was bigger than some of the prostitutes that walked the streets at night.

"Easy. It's called binding." Jean cocked his head. I sighed as I pulled some bandages from my back pocket. "I wrap my chest, tight. That way I don't have to worry about them getting in the way. It's quite simple, though it also helps that my shirt is also a little tighter than what's normally standard." Jean nodded.

"Alright." I leaned back, smirking.

"You know, if Eren, Mikasa, or Commander Erwin found out you just asked me that." I let his mind imagine my next few words as he paled. I giggled a little. "I won't tell them though. Don't worry. You were curious, and I'm sure you're not the first one to wonder that. And just so you know, you aren't the first one to ask." He cocked his head.

"Who asked first?" I blushed a little before looking out the window of the carriage.

"Corporal Levi." Jean's jaw dropped.

"R-Really?" I blushed a little more.

"Well, sort of. It was more like 'How the hell do you think you're going to fight Titans and use the 3DMG with those fat sacks weighing you down and getting in the way?' And unlike you, he asked in front of the entire Survey Corps, in the middle of dinner and a long silence. And he wasn't very quiet about it either." Jean nodded. I smiled as I turned to him. "Thanks for having the decency to ask in private." Jean blushed a little and looked out the window.

"N-No problem." The carriages then stopped and Jean just got out and took off the crappy wig, freaking out a little, as Erwin got off his horse and Levi came out of the carriage he was in. Jean went off to go fight the Female Titan, who had happened to appear within Wall Sina, which meant that yes, Annie was the Female Titan. I stood by Levi as he belittled and berated the Military Police, and then Erwin went off and shortly after, Levi and I did.

Levi went and cut Eren out of his Titan body, while it was... doing something with Annie's Titan body. What had happened, I found out, was that Annie had covered herself in a crystal/ice casing to protect herself, so we sort of succeeded, but at the same time we didn't. We got the Female Titan shifter, but we couldn't really get any information out of her. So we went to the holding facility and awaited Eren's next trial.

During the trail, some of the same shit was said and I sighed. In the end, Eren stayed in the custody of the Survey Corps. And I smiled. We returned to Headquarters.

"As soon as we get back, I expect everyone to be cleaning." Levi commanded from the front. I sighed as we got there. We had a lot of work to do. First of all, we had to get the belongings of those who had died on the expedition, and during the falling in within Wall Sina, and return them to the families. We also were going to be given double, if not triple, cleaning duties to make up for the people who were no longer with us.

I sighed as I went into Petra's, Gunther's, Eld's, and Auruo's rooms. Some sick fuck thought that I should do it since I was in their squad. I did so, and by the time I finished I was exhausted mentally.

As soon I closed the door to my room and walked into the middle, I finally felt the impact. My squad members were gone. They had died more than a week ago. I'd never talk to Eld and Gunther during training, wouldn't laugh as Auruo bit his tongue, would never get to see Petra's happy and bright smile and eyes. No more meals as one big happy family, laughing and sharing stories and gossip. No more cleaning duties together. No more of any of it. It was over.

I fell to my knees as the tears began down my face. I shook a little, slowly grabbing my sides as I began to whimper. As memories shared with them swam through my mind, the whimpers turned to sobs, and the sobs to almost hyperventilating pants and screams. I laid on my side, curled up as I continued my deep mourning. I haven't been able to mourn properly for years, so everything just came out.

The tears I fought as a child after learning my parent's weren't ever coming home, the depression I forced myself to swallow after watching Carla Jaeger eaten by a Titan. All of the memories with those people came flooding back as my screams increased and breathing was almost an impossibility. I coughed and hacked as my body convulsed. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Akako!" I could barely hear as someone ran over and forced me to sit up as they hugged me, slowly patting my back and whispering comforting words into my ear. I calmed a little and soon realized that it was Eren who was holding me. I coughed a few more times and then, unfortunately for Eren, threw up all down his back. He just moved to the side as he got me on my hands and knees as I continued to empty the non-existent contents of my stomach.

After what felt like hours, I finished. My face was soaked with tears, but no more ran down my face, mucus was coming from my nose and my mouth tasted awful as drool, mucus, and other things dripped out and onto the floor. My shaking had decreased to little shivers every so often, and my breaths came in shudders. The rubbing on my back continued.

"Akako? Are you feeling better?" I slowly shook my head and looked at Eren. He looked slightly terrified, and overly concerned. I leaned against him. I noticed someone's boot over to the side and turned. It was Levi, and he looked not only terrified, but absolutely disgusted.

"Jaeger, I'll take her to clean up, deal with the rest of this mess." Eren looked slightly confused, but nodded. I, on the other hand, would've been completely shocked, however, I was exhausted and a little light headed. Levi walked over and kneeled on the other side of me. Eren slowly passed me to him, and Levi looked down to me. "Can you walk?" I slowly shook my head. He sighed and hooked an arm under my legs as another wrapped around my shoulders. "Do you think you can put your arms around my neck?" I nodded as I did so, and he lifted me without too much trouble. "You aren't going to puke on me are you?" I shook my head. "Good." And we started out of the room.

Walking threw the halls was a little awkward. My head rested on Levi's shoulder, and everyone was watching. It wasn't too surprising, I was screaming, and they must have been curious on who was screaming like a Titan was about to bite off their head. I saw Mikasa and Armin and they looked extremely worried. Levi stopped in front of them.

"Arlert, go help Jaeger clean her room, Ackerman, come with me." Mikasa nodded and followed close behind.

"Sir, may I ask what happened?" Levi shrugged.

"She had an anxiety attack. Most likely caused by the loss of the squad." I began to shake more. Levi stopped and slowly placed me on the floor and leaned me against the wall. "I don't know how to deal with these situations." Levi admitted, so Mikasa kneeled next to me and slowly rubbed circles on my back, telling me comforting things until my shaking returned to small shivers. Levi picked me back up and we finally made it to the one of the only bathrooms that had a tub. Levi placed me on the floor and turned to leave. I didn't even know why but my hand darted out and grabbed onto his arm.

"Kira." He said. I gripped tighter. "I need to go Kira. Mikasa can help you clean up." He pulled his arm, trying to get out of my grasp, but I soon grabbed with both arms and pulled it closer, until it was between my breasts. I clung to his arm like it was the only thing holding me together, because it might as well have been. He 'tched'. "Kira this is ridiculous. I need to go." I shook my head and clung tighter. Mikasa even tried to help pry me off, but I had his arm in a death grip.

"Corporal, I think you should stay. She obviously wants you too."

"It's against protocol. I can't stay in the same room as a woman while she bathes." He pulled once more and this time I pulled down a bit, causing him to stumble. I looked up to him, feeling new tears begin down my face.

"P-P-Please." My voice sound hoarse, weak, and nothing like me. "D-Don't g-go." He sighed.

"You sound pathetic." He sat down next to me and looked away. "You can start bathing her Ackerman." Mikasa nodded. She slowly removed my clothing, Levi's arm moving from between my breasts to my hand. Mikasa gently washed me, taking special care to my face. She went to retrieve my clothes and came back and helped dress me in my sleepwear. She then brushed my teeth for me.

"She's all set." Levi turned back, a small blush on his face, though it was expressionless.

"Finally." He slowly stood. "Can you stand yet?" I shrugged. "Can you at least try?" Mikasa glared a little, but I nodded. I got up, my legs shaking slightly. Levi lead me back to my room. Armin and Eren were in there. "You done in here?" The two nodded.

"Yeah." Levi nodded as Eren came over to me.

"Are you feeling any better Akako?" I shrugged a little. He sighed and Levi walked me over to my bed. I laid down as Mikasa covered me up, being motherly as always. She pecked my forehead, as did Eren and Armin, and they left. Levi began to turn, but I hadn't let go of his hand.

"Kira-"

"I-I'm sorry." He cocked an eyebrow. "Having to carry me must have been hard on your leg. And coming in after I had made a mess..." Levi sighed. He sat on my bed next to me.

"I came in before you started puking. I heard screaming and thought that a Titan had appeared, only to bump into Jaeger. We were headed in the same direction and so we found you, in a ball, screaming." I frowned.

"I-I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "A-And thank you." Levi shrugged.

"Whatever. Can you let go of my hand now? I swear you've cut off the circulation so that the damn blood flow won't return to normal for a week." I sighed and unwillingly let got. Levi stood and left, muttering a quick 'Good Night' before closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Akako's POV**

I woke up it a cold sweat. I was breathing hard and my eyes darted across the dark room. I exhaled deeply as I began to sit up. I curled my knees up to my chest and sighed. Nightmares. I hadn't had nightmares in years. When was my last nightmare? After Wall Maria fell right? So, about five years now? Five nightmare free years. I rested my head in my arms. Not gonna go back to bed now. And it's not like I can act like I did when I was younger.

When I had a nightmare, I would hug something. Before my parents died, if they were home, it was one of them, when they were gone, my stuffed bunny. When I lived with Erwin for a short amount of time, it was him, or the bunny. Once I began life with Eren's family, I'd cling to him, and in return he came and clung to me. Once Mikasa joined, the three of us would just cling to each other. But now what? It's not really adult-like to ask to hug your younger siblings. A thought hit me. I got out of bed and went over to my desk. I opened the lower left drawer, and there was a small, very faded, pink stuffed bunny. I picked it up and smiled.

"Hey Floppsy." I hugged the bunny. "Haven't needed you in a while." I walked back over to my bed and laid down, propping Floppsy up against the wall. And then I sighed and began talking to him. That's right, my stuffed animal became my therapist. As my little session went, I rolled over to my side, and slowly pulled him into my arms. I slowly fell back to sleep.

I awoke to my door flying open. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. In the doorway was Levi, and he didn't look very happy.

"Kira! You were supposed to be up two hours ago!" He marched over and looked down. "What the fuck is that?" He asked, eyes widening a bit. I followed his eyes to the small stuffed animal. I blinked a few times and looked back at him, picking Floppsy up by under his arms, his head falling to the side. I held him out to Levi.

"It's Floppsy." I said, still tired and definitely not all there. "He's my bunny. I've had him since I was a baby. He keeps me company when I have a nightmare." I hugged the little rabbit close. "He makes a great therapist. Don't you Floppsy." I asked the stuffed animal, his head flopping to the side again. Levi's eye twitched.

"Are you serious?" I looked back at Levi. I blinked a few times before nodding.

"Dead." I looked down at Floppsy, holding him back out to Levi. "You wanna hold him? He's clean and he's very soft." Levi's eye twitched again.

"This is ridiculous. You're supposed to be a military officer." He grabbed Floppsy and pulled him out of my arms harshly. "Needing something like this. It's an embarrassment." My eyes widened a little.

"What's so embarrassing about Floppsy?" Levi growled.

"I'm going to do you a favor and get rid of this." My eyes widened as he headed for the door. "I suggest you get ready for training." He was almost out the door when I was out of bed and had him tackled to the floor.

"Gimmie back Floppsy! You aren't throwing him away!" Levi growled again.

"You need to grow up! Something like this doesn't belong in the military!" I growled as I reached for the hand my stuffed rabbit was in. Levi tried to get it out of my reach, which failed since I am slightly taller, though in order to get my rabbit my breasts got pushed into Levi's face. I managed to grab Floppsy's foot before Levi flipped us over and pinned me, face red. I struggled helplessly, arm waving to try to get a hold of my stuffed animal again.

"Hey, give him back." Levi glared and looked towards one of the windows. My eyes widened. "You wouldn't." He shrugged and chucked the small pink rabbit out the window. My eyes widened even more.

"There. Consider it a favor done. Now, go get-" I cut him off with a scream. I threw him off me and ran to the window. Down on the ground laid the rabbit. I had to get down there. I tried to think of the quickest way down, when Armin walked over and picked it up.

"Armin!" He looked up at me. "Stay there and don't you dare do anything to that rabbit or I will kill you!" He froze and nodded as I turned to start running. Levi glared a little and we both bolted. Levi got to Armin first, about to say something when I tackled him to the ground.

"Damnit Kira."

"No! Fuck you!" I looked up to Armin with pleading eyes and jumped up. "Can I have that please?" Armin was about to when Levi flipped me over, again.

"Damnit Kira. You are not keeping it." I growled.

"That's my rabbit and you have no say in the matter dammit. Why the fuck should you care anyways? It's not like Floppsy could bite you or anything." We struggled a little more, a small crowd forming around us.

"What's going on here?" Erwin said, the crowd parting to let him threw, Levi looked at him real quick, in which I took the opportunity to ram my foot into his groin, causing him to freeze as I pushed him to the side and grabbed Floppsy from Armin's arms, hugging it close. I glared at Levi.

"That is the last time I offer to let you hold Floppsy." I said. The circle stayed quiet as Erwin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Akako, you still have that?" I glared at Erwin.

"Well it isn't like I can come cuddle with you after I have a nightmare." I said. He sighed again and shook his head. Levi grumbled something under his breath. "You say something short shit? Don't you think it was stupid for you to leave me alone, in my room, after what happened yesterday?" He said nothing as tears bit the sides of my eyes. "You try reliving every horrible memory you've ever experienced in the same dream." I was tempted to kick him in the side, but instead left. After a while, Hanji came in.

"Akako?" She saw me sitting on my bed, hugging Floppsy and glaring at the wall. "You alright?" I nodded a little.

"I don't care if I'm in the military. I don't care if I'm an adult." I said, glaring harder at the wall. "He had no right to try and get rid of Floppsy." Hanji sighed and sat next to me.

"I understand you're upset Akako, but you have to admit. It is a little odd having a stuffed animal in our line of work. And most of us have nightmares and suffer alone." I turned to her as she smiled lightly.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't like to suffer alone. You want to know what that got me? An anxiety attack." She sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Akako. It's okay. I know Levi's harsh. We both do." I started to tear up.

"I don't get it." I said. Hanji cocked her head a little. "He was kind to me yesterday. He carried me to the bathroom for Mikasa to clean me up, actually stayed while she did so, helped me back to my room... And today he's a total ass." Hanji sighed.

"I know. It's odd. But you have to remember that he does care about the Survey Corps and all of its soldiers deeply. He probably wanted to get rid of Floppsy so that you wouldn't be made fun of by the other members, or thought differently of."

"So what, it'd be better to go wake someone up to help me calm down from a nightmare? Like I said earlier, I don't want to suffer alone. Every time I've had a nightmare, I clung to something, that being another person, or Floppsy. I decided that it'd be better to chose Floppsy because it wouldn't bug anyone." Hanji nodded.

"Alright. Come on. It's time for lunch." I looked up at her.

"You think Levi will let me eat?" Hanji shrugged.

"If he doesn't, I'll share with you." I smiled and put Floppsy into the drawer, closing it. We headed out and ate in the dungeon with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, the other members that had joined from the 104th Trainee Squad, and Levi.

"So Akako, you have a stuffed rabbit?" I glared at Connie, the boy with a buzz cut.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" He shook his head quickly. Eren sighed.

"If you needed to Akako, you could've come and woken me up." I sighed.

"Yes Eren, because having a superior officer visit you in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare is totally okay. Not only that, but I'm your OLDER sister. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? The younger sibling going to the older?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So you had a nightmare. We all do. Suffer in silence with the rest of us." I glared at Jean. "Being in the military with a stuffed rabbit, it's ridiculous." I growled.

"Well sorry for not liking the thought of being alone when I'm upset."

"You think any of us do? We all have our problems and have lost people we care about. What makes your cases so special?"

"How many families have you lost dipshit?" He looked at me, not changing his slightly annoyed expression. I stood slowly. "How many family members have you had to watch die? I'm sorry, I get attached to people easily, and quickly. Everyone in the Survey Corps is like family to me, and every time one dies, I get upset. Now let's add to sets of parents into that equation, and the almost loss of two siblings."

"Last time I checked, Mikasa and Eren are only your adopted siblings." Mikasa and Eren froze briefly, slowly turning glares to Jean. "And from what I've gathered, you were an only child. And you can't tell me that you were able to get to know everyone in the Survey Corps well enough for you to be considered a family." Levi glared at this one. Jean leaned forward. "We all have lost people we care about, but we move on and do what they can't. So get over yourself." My eyes widened slightly.

"You're telling me to get over myself? How many times have I heard you whine about that Marco guy." Jean's look darkened. "Hey Jean, take your own advice. Get over yourself." Jean stood.

"Don't you dare say his name again."

"Or what Jean? What the fuck are you going to do? You said it yourself, we've all lost people important to us, but we've gotta move on, right? So quit your bitching. There's a huge difference between one friend gone, and a family. So do me a favor. The next time you wanna complain, save it. If you wanted to sit on your ass and bitch, you could've joined the Military Police." His look darkened.

"I couldn't join after seeing what they can do." I glared more.

"You haven't seen shit. What's the worse thing you've seen? A friend eaten? Pulled apart? Kicked like a ball? Thrown? Stepped on? Have you seen people killed and the only thing left is an arm? A finger? An eye? Their heart?!" The room was quiet. "Did they bring your parents HEARTS back to you as a child, because that was all that was left?" His eyes widened. "Oh yeah. That's what I got back. A six year old girl, waiting for mommy and daddy to come home so that she could tell them she was proud of them and couldn't wait to follow in their footsteps, got two hearts instead."

"I-I-I didn't-" Jean stuttered.

"You didn't what?! You didn't know? Of course you didn't! If you weren't so high on your high horse or wondering how my breasts don't get in my way when fighting and maybe understood me a little, you would have noticed something! I let my feelings control my actions!" I slammed my hands down on the table. "You wanna know what my nightmare was? I'll tell you. It was every single death I've seen! Every head bitten off, every leg and arm ripped from a body, every bloody puddle, every spray of blood, every tear soaked face, every scream, every crunch! And what could be better than ending it off with having the hearts of my family, friends, and Corporal handed to me!" I nearly screamed. I glared as tears filled my vision.

"A-Akako..." I shook as I fell to my knees and sobbed. Hanji was automatically there, rubbing my back soothingly. Mikasa and Eren where next, with Armin.

"I-I may not have the best control. I may be a horrid bitch when it comes down to it. I may be childish during the worst times. I know this." There was the sound of someone standing.

"Everyone out, I would like to have a word with Kira." Everyone was slow to leave, but did so none-the-less. After a bit, Levi walked over to me, and sat in the chair that Hanji had previously occupied.

"L-Levi..." I said as I looked at him. He sighed.

"This is extremely out of character of me, however, if you ever have a dream like that again, as long as you're quiet about it and don't make a mess, you can come to my room to calm down." My eyes widened. He was right. That is out of character of him. "We both lost our squad, people we held dear. I think you'd have an easier time crying to me about it then someone else." I automatically latched onto his waist.

"Thank you Levi!" I said as he sighed.

"Will you get off me? I'm not a huggy person and I doubt you've bathed since last night." I looked up at him and smiled. "And I'll leave you alone about that ridiculous rabbit." I smiled.

"Does that mean I can bring him with me to-"

"If it ever leaves your room, it goes to the trash." I nodded and let him go, wiping my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder, did he secretly want someone to mourn with?


	9. Chapter 9

**Akako's POV**

I stood in the forest, waiting for the others.

"Hurry up slow pokes! Training was supposed to be done an hour ago!" The others happened to be Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Armin.

"Sorry Akako." I stretched my arms a bit.

"It's not your fault Armin. If Sasha hadn't stopped us to see if those mushrooms were edible we'd have been back by now." I glared at the brunette as she landed on the tree branch next to me.

"But they looked so good."

"And you should be damn happy that they weren't poisonous and only made you puke for ten minutes." She sighed as her stomach growled. "I swear I should make you skip dinner and muck out the stables." Her eyes grew.

"B-B-But-" I glared more.

"No buts. I said I should, but I won't. I know that you'll sneak some food out of the kitchen in the middle of the night, again." She continued to pout a little. I rolled my eyes as we continued to Head Quarters.

"How did a simple 3DMG training session turn into this?" Jean asked as he was behind me a bit. I turned.

"Easy, Sasha needed to puke and Connie couldn't hold his piss for ten more fucking minutes. You needed to complain about your stupid 3DMG needing to be fixed for fifteen minutes before we even started. The only thing Armin's done is blindly follow my orders. Seriously, if I get in trouble because of you, I'll have you mucking stables, cleaning the bathrooms, and weeding the courtyard for a month!"

"Don't need to be so harsh Miss. Floppsy." I turned and managed to pin Jean against a tree as the other three stopped.

"You have a death wish? I am not in the mood because of your stupid stunt at lunch yesterday. Listen to me carefully Kirstein. I can be as terrifying as any Titan, as crazy as Hanji, and I sure as hell can be as intimidating as Corporal Levi." I saw a glint in his eye.

"Don't forget as hormonal as a teenage girl." I backhanded him.

"I'm still technically a teen dumbass. And I wouldn't be talking. If it wasn't for your build I'd think you were a girl that was constantly on her period." He glared as I got off him. "Come on. If we're any later I won't be able to promise any of us dinner." Well, we made it back, over an hour later than we should have been.

"What the hell took so long? It was a standard 3DMG training assignment. Go around the perimeter of the forest. How did that take you two hours? Everyone else did it in one." I sighed as I stood in front of Levi's desk, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Jean standing to the side of me.

"Well let's see. It took us fifteen minutes longer to start because someone." I turned a deadly look towards Jean. "Had to complain that there was something wrong with their gear, which there wasn't. Then someone else." Switched my look to Sasha. "Decided that they should eat mushrooms that they weren't even sure were poisonous or not and needed to puke for a good ten minutes. Another couldn't hold their piss." Flickered to Connie. "And then I had to remind SOMEONE where their place was." I glared at Jean. Levi clicked his tongue.

"What, did you get the band of misfits?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Armin wasn't a pain in the ass." Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttered something under his breath and looked up.

"Whatever. Go get you gear off, clean up, and get ready for dinner." And we were dismissed.

"Did you have to say all of that?" Jean said as he walked beside me. I turned towards him.

"Yeah. I did. It was suppose to be an oral report. I needed to tell him what happened." I shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I'm feeling mischievous." I smirked. Jean cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you didn't know me before you guys came here did you? I had this lovely little habit of pulling pranks on Levi. And I think it's due time to pull another. If any of you care to join me, I'll be happy to shoulder all the blame." Connie and Sasha looked at each other, a small smile playing their lips.

"Sounds like fun, what do you have in mind?" I smiled as we degeared, put it away, got ready for dinner and then went outside.

"If you find a rat or two, tell me." I said once we entered the stables. They found them easily and I smiled more. "Oh, this is gonna be great!" I grabbed them and slipped them into my pockets.

"Is this really alright?" Sasha asked, a little worried. I shrugged.

"Most likely not. But this isn't all I'm planning. I've got a few others. Come with me." They nodded and I grabbed some cleaning supplies.

"What are you doing now?" I smirked evilly as I filled a bucket with warm water and soap.

"We're gonna make something fun happen. Trust me." They followed me to infront of Levi's office, where he still was, and quietly poured the water down the hall he'd usually take to go to the mess hall. I set up some brooms and a sack at the end.

"What..." I elbowed Connie gently.

"We're playing a little game called 'Catch the Corporal.' If it goes well, Levi will slide into this sack, and I'll tie it real quick and then go put these lovely little babies into his boots. Then." I pulled out a little bit of mud. "He will have a fun time cleaning the mess in his bedroom. We'll bring him down to the dungeon and..." I shivered in excitement. "Let's just say that a lovely little dirt explosion may happen. I'm gonna make a mess." I clapped my hands a little as the other's looked at me.

"But what if it fails?" I shrugged.

"You two were innocent bystanders. That's the entire story. You had nothing to do with any of this. Dinner's in a few minutes. Go eat. If you don't see me in half an hour, it means that it all failed." They nodded and left. Just then, Levi came out and was not paying attention when he stepped on the slippery floor. He slipped and slid down the hall and directly into the sack, which I quickly tied off. He started moving around.

"Hey! Whoever did this I am going to skin you alive and throw you to the Titans! Let me out." I smirked and drug the sack back to his office and put my little friends in one of his pairs of boots and lovingly put mud all over the room, careful not to get it on his papers. Then went to his bedroom and did the same treatment. I began to drag the sack to the dungeon, Levi yelling the entire time, though every time I got to some steps, I let the bag roll down, smiling wide when it hit the bottom and he swore, loudly.

"Get me out of this sack damnit!" I smiled once more. I got to the dungeon. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes when they saw the sack.

"What'cha got there Akako?" Hanji asked. I smiled as I made sure to cover the sack in as much dirt as possible. I turned back to the others and smiled even wider.

"A horribly pissed off, dirty, Levi." I opened the sack and in a puff of dirt there stood Levi, extremely pissed, covered with dirt, with a wet patch on his ass. Everyone stared in shock.

"Akako?! What did you do?" Hanji said, smiling. I puffed out my chest.

"I kidnapped Levi and covered him in dirt." He glared. "And since I didn't feel like carrying him, I pulled him around the castle."

"How'd you get him down the stairs?" Armin asked. I smirked.

"I rolled him!" They continued to stare as Connie and Sasha looked a little guilty. Levi grabbed me by the front of my shirt and forced me to his level.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I put on an innocent face.

"I just thought that we needed a little prank to be pulled. Nothing major."

"Nothing major!" He pulled me closer to his face. I smirked.

"Yeah. I'm just following in my parents footsteps. Dad was a prankster after all. What I just did to you, was tame compared to what he's done. I'm not willing to waste food to get my kicks." Levi glared.

"Get your kicks?! You drug me around this castle in a filthy sack to get you kicks?! I'll give you kicks." In which I saw the ceiling and there was a foot smashed into my side. After a few more kicks he was done and I got up, delicious pain running down my spine. I held my side and staggered a little.

"If this is what I get now, can't wait to see what happens when you see what else I've done." Levi's eyes widened, as did everyone else.

"What?!" Half the room said.

"Let's just say that I may have sort of broken a promise to Erwin." Levi stormed out of the room and I went and got my dinner and then returned downstairs. As soon as everyone was finished, the door flew open and there stood an extremely pissed Levi next to a less than impressed Erwin. Everyone got as far from the door, and me, as they could.

"Akako..." Erwin said. He didn't get to continue as Levi walked up to me and punched me in the face, knocking me out of my chair. I saw Armin and Reiner, one of the 104th Trainees, holding back Eren and Mikasa, both looking slightly murderous.

"You little bitch! You dirtied my room and put rats in my boots!" He kicked me in the back, and after a while, he finally felt satisfied with his 'discipline'. And so wasn't I. The shivers of pain pooled in my lower stomach, but I made sure to look like I actually hurt instead of being totally turned on. Erwin walked over and kneeled next to me.

"Akako." I got up, wobbling. "You went too far." I looked up at him slowly, a few tears running down my face.

"Did I ruin any documents?" Erwin shook his head. "Did anything get ruined?"

"No, the rats hadn’t eaten threw his boots either." I nodded.

"Then it was, all in all, a harmless prank." I shook a little as Hanji came over and helped me up. "Well, I feel accomplished. I'm gonna go to bed now." Hanji took me to my room.

"Was the pain worth it?" I nodded.

"Oh yeah. The pain was delicious. I kinda wish he would've pulled my shoulder out of place though. That would've driven me over the edge." I shuttered at the thought. Hanji laughed.

"You really are weird." I smiled.

"Yeah. I know." Hanji helped me change.

"Hey Akako." I replied with a hum. "Did you do this to help get over..." I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I thought maybe a prank and a good beating would make things seem at least a little normal. With them gone..." I looked out my window. "You know, I miss them. All of them." Hanji nodded.

"I know. I miss them too." I started to hum. Hanji smiled and began to hum with me. Hanji, Petra, and I would usually sit together and hum when mourning. It felt a little off, not having that sweeter, more innocent hum with us, but it was fine. I didn't feel as lonely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Akako's POV**

"No don't eat him!" I sat up quickly reaching out as I awoke. I was panting and covered in a cold sweat. That nightmare shook me to my core. Yeah, it wasn't as terrifying as the last one, I don't think anything could have been as bad as that one, but for some reason this one hit me harder. I shook as tears fell down my face. I looked around my dark room, and came to a decision.

I got up, showered real quick, and began down the hall. I stood in front of the door and debated on reaching out to it. I exhaled deeply as I quietly slipped into the room. It was dark, which wasn't too surprising. And over in the corner was a bump on the bed, covered in a blanket. I tiptoed over and stared down at the person in the bed.

They rolled over, making them face me. Usually hard features were soft, dark lashes gently rested on pale cheeks. Mouth slightly parted, allowing soft breathing, and black hair clung gently to the pillow underneath. I smiled. How many people could say they've seen this?

I slowly lifted the blanket and crawled under the covers. I decided not to wrap my arms around the person whose bed I had invaded. So when they pulled me closer, I was taken by surprise. My face was pushed into their chest, their chin rested on the top of my head, one arm around my shoulders, the other around my waist. I blushed. But I felt safe, so I slowly drifted back to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and sighed happily when I realized where I was. The person whose bed I was sharing was still there, and was still holding me close. I heard a small grunt from above me and the person in front of me shifted. The body seemed to relax before stiffening. I felt the chin leave my head and the body pulled away for a minute and I looked up. Striking grey eyes stared into mine.

"What the fuck?" I blushed and sat up quickly.

"S-Sorry Levi!" Oh yeah, did I mention that I had gone to Levi's room? No? Oh, by the way, I went to Levi's room. "I-I remembered you s-said that I could come in here if I h-had a nightmare..." I blushed more. He sat up and then I realized that he slept without a shirt on. And DAMN was he BUILT! Perfectly toned arms and pecs and... was that a six pack... no that was definitely an eight pack.

"What are you staring at?" He said while running a hand threw his hair. My breath caught. Never, in the three years I've known Levi, had I thought he was attractive in any way. However, I can no longer say that. This man, was HOT! "Well, are you going to answer me?" I shook my head to get myself out of my daze.

"Uh... I-I... I-I'm g-gonna go now. Y-Ye-Yeah..." And I was GONE! I made it to my room and shut the door, panting. A shiver ran down my spine. I changed and went to breakfast and ate in the dungeon with the others. Hanji sat next to me, a grin plastered on her face.

"So. Akako." She drawled.

"So. Hanji." She got a glint in her eye.

"What had you running like a Titan was chasing you this morning?" I nearly choked on my oatmeal.

"W-What? Is there something wrong with a morning run?" I tried to avoid her gaze. She smirked.

"Well, no. But why were you running out of Levi's room." A blush smacked my face as the room automatically got quiet. What was I gonna say?! 'Oh you know I went in last night and ran this morning because I was caught staring at Levi's body. Did you know that he has a really sexy eight pack?' Oh yeah. That'd go over well.

"Akako." It was Mikasa. I looked up. She looked a little... over protective. "Did he do anything to you?" My blush increased.

"No! No no no no no! Nothing happened."

"Then why were you in his bedroom?" I glared at Jean.

"Well if you must know I-" My words froze as the blushed darkened. "W-Well... I-I... uh-um... Y-You see.. I....." I shut my mouth.

"She slept in my room." All eyes turned towards Levi. He took a sip of his tea. Mikasa looked damn near murderous, Eren almost there, everyone else looked a little shocked.

"What? Why?" Armin said, a little scared as his two friends looked ready to kill.

"She had a nightmare." Simple, to the point.... but not very sweet. It stayed quiet.

"Why'd she go to you and not Mikasa or I?" Eren questioned.

"Well, I'm sure the dungeon isn't the best place to go after a nightmare Jaeger." Levi replied smoothly.

"She still could've come to me." Mikasa said, slowly standing.

"Maybe she wanted some male interaction." Hanji said. I stared at her with my jaw dropped.

"H-Hanji! I thought you were on my side!" She smirked again.

"I am. So tell me Akako. Was Levi awake or asleep when you got there? And did you really just sleep?" I saw the way her eyebrows moved. I stood up, face completely red.

"Oh my gosh Hanji! How could you think anything like that?! Did you finally get your last screw loose?" She stood as well, an all knowing smile on her face.

"Well what should I think Akako? Your face is beat red. You're embarrassed." I glared a little as my face heated more. "So come on. Give me all the juicy details."

"There are none! He was asleep when I got there! I just crawled in his bed and went to sleep alright! Nothing happened! I woke up, embarrassed because he didn't know I was there until he woke up! I ran out because of it and didn't wanna risk getting yelled at for sta-" I shut my mouth quickly, putting a hand over it. Hanji looked excited. Everyone stared between Levi, Hanji, and myself.

"For what?" She said, grabbing my free hand. "You'd have to have done something. What?" I shook my head. "Come on tell me. I need to know! I'm your best friend!" I looked around the room, then grabbed her hand and drug her out and to her lab.

"You wanna know what happened?" She nodded. "Alright. I had a nightmare. And you know the whole Floppsy incident?" She nodded again. "Well, when Levi wanted to talk to me, he told me that if I had a nightmare, I could go to his room to calm down. So I went to his room last night after a nightmare. He was dead asleep when I got there and I crawled in bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me in his sleep and I fell asleep. I woke up before him and just stayed there, then Levi woke up and I spazzed. He sat up and it took me till then to realize he doesn't sleep with a shirt on." Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"So you saw him shirtless?" I blushed and nodded. "What did he look like?" I sighed.

"Hanji, I don't think anyone's body could beat that man's." Hanji smiled.

"Details!"

"Well he's muscled. Nicely toned arms, pecs and oh my MARIA those ABS!" I put the back of my hand to my forehead. "No one should have abs like those. I didn't even know they came in eights."

"Eights! He has an eight pack?!" I nodded. "Damn."

"And then when he puts his hand threw his hair." I nearly collapsed as a little drool dripped out of the side of my mouth. "It should be illegal how Sina damned SEXY that man is without a shirt on." Hanji giggled a little.

"Sounds like it." I nodded and I sat in one of her chairs. Hanji got a teasing smirk on her face. "Imagine if he 'disciplined' you like that." A delicious shudder ran through my body.

"Oh don't tease me. I think I'd snap with the first hit." Hanji snickered. I snapped my head up. "You tell anyone and I will personally kill you." Hanji nodded as she giggled more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Akako's POV**

The next few days were... awkward to say the least. I'd blush every time I saw Levi, Hanji would just smile at me with a knowing look every time, and Mikasa and Eren would glare at him like he kicked puppies for a living. I sighed.

"I swear Akako if he touches you I'll kill him." I hit my head on the table. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I were just sitting down at one of the tables outside during some down time.

"Mikasa, a few things. First, I'm an adult, I don't need to be protected. Second, I'm OLDER than you by three years. Third, in case you haven't noticed, but in order to execute his 'disciplines' Levi kinda HAS to touch me. It's physical pain, so there needs to be physical contact. And fourth, you can't kill him. He's the reason Eren isn't being dissected right now, no matter how much it pisses us off how he managed to get that to happen." Mikasa crossed her arms.

"I think she means sexually Akako." I blushed at Eren.

"Oh my Maria you two. He's not! Why would he?"

"Well, you are very attractive Akako." I looked over to Armin who was blushing a little. "You're also strong willed, and very caring when it comes down to it. Though when the situation calls, you can be a strong leader." I hit my head against the table again.

"Not to mention her tits are HUGE." I sat up quickly.

"Hanji!" She smiled as she sat on the table. Armin and Eren had dark blushes on their faces, while Mikasa looked back and forth between herself and I. "Oh my Rose. It doesn't matter. He thinks they're a waste of flesh anyways." Mikasa looked up and glared, as did Eren.

"He what?" I facepalmed. Hanji smirked.

"Well it's not like it's easy for her to hide her highly gifted and developed body. Many a soldier has stared as she walked around the Head Quarters on days off where she hasn't had to bind her chest." I let out an exasperated sigh. "Hey, didn't you say that Jean guy asked something about it?" I face palmed.

"Yes. During the whole Female Titan in Sina thing, I rode with him and he asked. So what? I didn't care. At least he had the decency to ask in private." Mikasa and Eren looked down right deadly, and unfortunately, Jean had walked by during that time, and they were both on him. Armin had gone over to try to stop it as some others surrounded them, watching the spectacle.

"Whoa. This is interesting." Hanji said, standing on the table to see over the crowd forming.

"Damn it Hanji." I said.We just stayed there until someone cleared their throat. Everyone except for Mikasa, Eren, and Jean stopped and turned to see Levi. They automatically scattered, Armin coming to hide behind Hanji and I.

"What's going on here?" He said, expressionless as always. I sighed. As Hanji jumped off the table.

"Well, they found out that Jean asked about Akako's breasts in battle and then he walked by and they jumped him." Levi cocked an eyebrow, then looked at the three teens.

"All this because of fat sacks?" Mikasa was about to jump him when I threw my hands up.

"Yes! Because apparently the topic of my chest has to be on everyone's mind! Mikasa, Eren, I'm eight-fucking-teen! I don't need two fifteen year olds protecting me. I'm an adult. I can handle myself. If I had a problem with anything, I'd deal with it myself. Now leave poor Jean alone, he deals with enough shit." They let go, but not before both of them gave him one more punch. I glared at Hanji.

"What?" She put up a really crappy innocent smile.

"You need to stop starting shit. Next thing we know, you'll make this elaborately stupid story that might actually get someone killed." She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go clean my room, do my laundry, and check my gear before the next training session." They nodded and I turned, but stopped. "Eren, Mikasa, Hanji."

"Yeah?" They said in unison. I turned with a deadly glare.

"Don't get into anymore fights. Ignore Hanji if it involves me." Hanji was about to say something. "Hanji keep your mouth shut." She nodded quickly and then dragged Eren off for another experiment. I got to my room, did what I said I was going to do, and reported to the training grounds. We were doing hand to hand combat. And I was paired up with Eren.

"Don't think I'll go easy because you're my sister." I smiled lightly.

"I'd have to kick your ass extra hard if you did." He smirked and we started. He did somethings I wasn't familiar with, but I got around them and knocked him down onto his back, and sat on him. Happily smiling. "Hey baby bro, if I can take down Levi, what makes you think I can't take you down?" Eren muttered something under his breath and I got off him, offering my hand to pull him up. I saw the glint in his eye as he tried to pull me down and pin me, however, it failed. How you ask? Well, easy. While I was on my way down and he moved to pin me, I managed to flip back up, land on my feet, and flip him over my shoulder and into the ground, winding him briefly.

"Ow." He said finally after he could breath right. I smiled.

"Repeating my earlier statement. If I can take Levi down, what makes you think you're a threat?" I asked, he sighed and I extended my hand again to help him up, and he took it, actually getting up this time, a small blush on his face.

"Thanks." He said. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, don't be embarrassed. One day, you'll be able to flip me onto my back without breaking a sweat." He looked at me for a second.

"You really think so?" I nodded.

"I know so bro." I put my arm around his shoulders, then frowned. He noticed this.

"Akako?" I got my hand off him and crossed my arms.

"Aren't I the older one? Why am I shorter than you?" Eren smiled.

"I don't know, the same reason Levi's the shortest one here." I looked at him for a second before I burst out laughing.

"You're so right." And he joined me in laughing. Someone came over and cleared their throat.

"May I ask why you're laughing and not training?" We both turned to see Levi and we tried to hold the laughing back before I just continued and hunched over, holding my stomach. Eren continued to try and hold his back. Levi sneered. "What's so funny?" I gasped and continued, eventually falling to my knees.

"N-Nothing Sir." Eren tried to say without laughing, saluting Levi. I, however, couldn't help it, because Eren had had to look DOWN to look Levi in the eye.

"Oh my Maria this is priceless." I said, falling onto my ass. Everyone in the training area had stopped what they were doing to see what the hell was going on. Eren slowly regained his composure.

"Akako. It really wasn't that funny." I looked up at Eren, laughing still.

"Oh, but it is Eren. It is. How many times does the topic of a joke appear." This made Levi's eye twitch.

"Joke?" He said. I nodded a little and slowly stood. "So I'm the ass end of a joke am I?" I shrugged a little.

"Well... I'm sure you're the ass end of a lot of jokes Levi." He glared.

"And why would that be Kira?" He snapped quickly. I looked at him, then looked up.

"Well Levi, I would say it has something to do with the fact that if I look straight ahead of me, I can see over your head." He growled a little. I felt another laugh threatening to leak out.

"Is there a problem with my height?" I giggled a little.

"Not really sir. Just that so many short jokes have most likely been directed at you, purposely a joke or not." His look darkened.

"Really now. Well, maybe you two would enjoy making jokes while you're mucking stables." He turned and walked away, Eren irritated.

"He has a short temper." In which I burst out laughing again, getting a rock thrown at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Akako's POV**

I was leaning against a tree outside reading a book. It wasn't anything special. But it had caught my interest. And damn did I love it. I could barely put it down. It was amazing, and a romance no less. It just made me wish I had something like that. But I couldn't, because at any second, I could die, or them if the person was also in the military.

I finally got to a good part, when I heard the grass around me shift. I looked up to see Hanji.

"What'cha got there?" She asked.

"A book I found in the castle library." She nodded.

"What's it about?" I shrugged.

"It's about a peasant girl trying to help her family by working in a tavern, when one of the king's men came looking for someone to be a maidservant to the princess. The girl is chosen. After a few events, she meets the prince. He was horribly cold, but after enough time, they slowly fall in love. That's as far as I've gotten." Hanji nodded.

"Sounds good." I nodded and continued to read, but as I did a blush began to form on my face. "Akako?" I closed the book. "What? You're red as a tomato?" She pulled it out of my hand and found about where I was. She read a little and burst out laughing. "Oh my Rose that's priceless. Akako, I didn't know you were into these kind of stories." I pulled it out of her hands.

"It's not like I knew that the author was going to have them have sex!" Hanji laughed.

"That's not just sex my friend. That's the kinda stuff YOU'RE into." I blushed more, opened it back up, read a little bit of it, and the blush darkened.

"... I hate it when you're right." Hanji giggled a little. I put in a bookmark, though I didn't really need it, and put the book in my lap. "Anyways. What reason am I so lovingly graced with your sunny presence?" I asked and she put a finger to her chin before it seemed like something clicked.

"Oh yeah. Levi wanted to speak with you." I sighed and stood.

"Alright. From how he asked, on a scale from 1 to Titan Fodder, how dead am I?" She shrugged.

"I'd say a three at most." I nodded.

"And how much do you think that's increased since you took so long to tell me?" Hanji crossed her arms.

"Probably a little closer to a six."

"And if someone's managed to piss him off during this time span?" Hanji tilted her head.

"Three Titans at once?" I sighed.

"Great. I'm fucked now. Thanks Hanji." She nodded and I went, making sure to tuck the book in my jacket. I got to Levi's office and knocked on the door. He said 'Come in' and I did so. By the sound of his voice, I'm at a six.

"What took you so long?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You sent Hanji to get me." He stopped for a minute and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Right." He stood up straighter. "Well, tomorrow we're going to be training." I rolled my eyes. Nothing new there. "With Jaeger in Titan form." I stared at him for a second. I wasn't to sure if I liked the sounds of this.

"Okay..." He sighed.

"I thought you'd like to know since this is your little brother." I stared at him more and leaned away from him a bit.

"Okay. That's new." He cocked an eyebrow. "When did you care about what I did and didn't know?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Next time I'll leave you in the dark." I shrugged and was dismissed. As I went down the hall, I pulled my book back out and began to read it. I could read and walk at the same time, I've proven it multiple times. Ducking when people were carrying stuff, spinning out of the way of people who weren't paying attention, weaving through crowds. Hell, I even read while training with the 3DMG once. Once, because Levi had gotten pissed off that I wasn't 'taking it seriously.'

"Hey Akako, what's that you got there?" It was Jean. "Something dirty? You're blushing pretty hard." I sighed and turned to him.

"It's a book. And who said it's a blush, maybe I'm pissed off about something." Jean cocked an eyebrow and pulled the book out of my hands. I reached for it, but he was taller than me, so he held it out of my grasp, turned, and started reading, and the blush on his face.

"What the hell is this?!" He pretty damn near screamed, making anyone in that hallway turn to look at us. I blushed more as I reached for the book more.

"Jean! Give it back!" He looked at me, eyes wide.

"This isn't just dirty. This is raunchy." The blush continued. I growled.

"Give it back!" By this time, a few of the members from the 104th Trainee squad was around us.

"What's up Jean?" Connie asked. Jean passed the book to him.

"Read this. It's Akako's." Connie read it, a blush creeping to his face.

"Oh... oh my... oh... oh.. that's... that's gross!" He pretty damn near dropped it, but it was caught by Sasha, who read some, blushed, and that happened until everyone in the circle had read it. And I was completely embarrassed. Even some of the older members got their hands on it. One of them smirked.

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of books." I growled.

"It's not like the entire book is about it! Just give it back already!" However, it was passed a few more times and then Mikasa, Eren, and Armin showed up, and it was pretty much shoved in their faces.

"What's this about?" Armin said, eyes sparkling at the thought of a book. That excitement was over with one look, he not only blushed, but pretty damn near fainted. Eren and Mikasa scanned a bit, both blushing and looking slightly disgusted.

"Who'd wanna read trash like this?" Jean snorted.

"Ask your sister. It's her book." They looked at me, shocked. I growled as tears bit the sides of my eyes. I walked over, slowly.

"C-Can I just please have my book back...?" I asked, holding out my hand. They did, and I pulled it close to my chest. I turned and glared daggers at everyone. "For your fucking information! This isn't a book all about sex! It's a fucking romance, and it's my first time reading it! So you can all go fuck yourselves on your blades!" And I hurried out of the hall, tears rolling down my face.

I was completely embarrassed. Completely and utterly embarrassed. How could this get any worse? Now, I shouldn't have thought that, because everytime that question is asked, the world loves to show me how. How did it get worse? I bumped into Levi with enough force to knock him flat on his ass.

"What the hell Kira? Watch where you're going." I wiped my tears quickly.

"S-Sorry." I reached my hand out, and he took it. I helped him up and was about to hurry past him when he grabbed my arm.

"Kira, what's wrong?" I froze. Did he really just ask that? That was weird. "Why are you crying?" I sighed. I turned to face him, when his eyes caught something. "What's that?" He reached out and grabbed the book.

"W-Wait!" I was about to spazz when he read the title. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. Then he opened it and looked at the page I was on. I almost died.

"Oh, that's how far you've gotten." He shrugged and handed it back to me. "Quick warning, that's in there about three or four more times." My jaw dropped a little.

"Y-You've read this?" He nodded.

"I own a copy." My eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"Y-You own it?" He nodded.

"Yes, it's a good read." I smiled a little. "Now, why were you crying?" I froze a little, and my shoulders dropped.

"I was reading it after I left your office, and Jean took it, read where I was, and passed it around to most of the Corps." I shook a little. "And the look on Mikasa's and Eren's faces when they had gotten a hold of it." I bit my lip. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Levi was staring at me, expressionless face, but a soft look in his eyes.

"No matter what they thought of what you read, they won't think of you any different." I smiled a little. "Besides, it's not like you're into that kinda of stuff." I almost blanched, but giggled lightly.

"Yeah, that stuff's just kind of weird." Something flashed in his eyes, but I didn't recognize it, and he walked away. I cocked my head a little. What was that look in his eyes?


	13. Chapter 13

**Akako's POV**

Dinner that night was quiet, which was a little unnerving. Glances were made, but words weren't spoken. Okay, dinner wasn't completely quiet, Hanji was talking away in my ear, hushed though.

"So they laughed at you?" She asked. I sighed.

"More or less. Laughed, smirked, thought I was a pervert." She growled a little.

"It's not like any of the men haven't read books that were nothing but sex." I nodded.

"Yes, well the fact a girl is reading it, and I'm so young, and the type of sex in the book, automatically makes it worse." She crossed her arms.

"They're so stupid." I nodded. "You said everyone found out?" I nodded.

"Everyone but Erwin." She nodded.

"So, Levi knows?" I nodded, a small smirk came to my face.

"He owns a copy of it." She raised an eyebrow. "He didn't question anything, said it was a good read." Hanji smirked with me.

"Really." She giggled a little. "Good to know that you aren't the only one who's read it." I nodded.

"I bet if everyone knew that Levi owns it, they'd shut up about it, but I'm not going to tell. It's not like it's going to bug him." She nodded. Then the doors opened to reveal Erwin. We all turned to him and I cocked my head.

"Akako, may I speak with you?" I stood slowly, and as I walked over I heard Jean snicker. I would've pushed his face into his bowl, but decided against it.

"Yes Erwin?" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Some of the officers came to me to tell me that they were 'concerned' about what you do for entertainment." I cocked my head.

"What?" He held his hand out.

"Can I see the book you've been reading?" My jaw dropped. I stepped back.

"No." He seemed slightly shocked. "There's nothing wrong with it." He sighed.

"They said it's disturbingly explicit. I need the book and to know where you got it." I stepped back again.

"I got it from the castle library." He nodded.

"Alright. Now, hand me the book." I shook my head.

"No. There's nothing wrong with it." He sighed again.

"Akako, this isn't a request, but an order from your commanding officer. Give me the book." I growled.

"Why? What's wrong with my book? What exactly did they tell you? That it had some highly raunchy sex in it? It's not the entire story. It's a fucking romance. So what if the author threw in some sex, it's not like it's the entire point of the damn story anyways."

"Akako we are not debating this. It's an order." I growled, but pulled the book out. I looked at the cover. Brown, slightly cracked leather, with the title engraved with red paint in to make it pop out more. I placed it in his hand. And he pulled it away.

"Fucking happy now?" I asked, he nodded, and turned, when Levi stood.

"Hey Eyebrows." Erwin turned to Levi, who pulled a book from his jacket that looked almost the same as mine, but better taken care of. My chest tightened. It was his own copy. "You do realize that I own a copy of that book, right?" Erwin's eyes widened a bit, as did everyone else in the rooms eyes, some even dropped their jaws. "If I own it, it can't be as bad as they say, right?" He said and Erwin looked between Levi and I.

"I... I guess." My heart fluttered, when Jean stood.

"Wait a minute. I read part of that book, and-" Levi glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with it. The sex doesn't mean anything. It's there because the author thought it'd be interesting. It's really not as bad as you fucking say it is. It's enough to peak an interest in the story a little more." Jean sat down quickly. Erwin tilted his head. Levi sighed. "Just give her the damn book back. You wouldn't want to upset her more than she is already, do you?" Erwin made a face, but sighed.

"Alright." He handed me the book back and I smiled, and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Ernie!" The room went quiet. Hanji bit back a laugh.

"Ernie?" She giggled. Erwin blushed a little. I smiled more.

"Yeah. That's what I called him when I was younger." Erwin scratched the back of his neck. I cocked an eyebrow. "It was either Ernie or Daddy." The blush went across his face more as he cleared his throat.

"I'll be leaving now." He turned and began out the door. I stepped out and waved to his fleeting back.

"See ya later Dad!" He straightened and then hurried away. I turned to the room and smiled wide. "So, Jean. You wanted to say something about my book?" He shook his head quickly as I walked in.

"N-No." I smiled a little more.

"Really. I wouldn't mind reading some of it to you." I opened the book. "Oh here we are." And I read a paragraph. It had no sex in it, just absolute mushy girly stuff that would make any stereotypical girl squeal. "Now, was that bad?" He shook his head. "Oh, you want something a little manlier don't you?" I flipped back a bit and read a passage that defiantly would make anyone believe that Levi would read this book no problem. "Now, does anyone question my book?" Everyone shook their heads, except Levi, whose head was in one of his hands.

"Hey Akako!" It was Hanji. "Can I read that after you're done with it?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." I sat back down next to her, finished my meal, and then leaned back a bit, opening the book back where I was, which was the second sex scene. And it was worse than the last one. I felt the heat in my face. Not only did in give me a tingly sensation in my lower abdomen, but it gave me ideas for if I ever had sex.

"Find more sex?" Hanji asked and I nodded slowly. "Is it worse than the first one?" I nodded more. She giggled. "Getting ideas." I looked up at her and nodded even quicker, I could tell my eyes sparkled.

"If only I could find a sadist." She laughed a little more.

"You'll find one someday." I nodded and then went to bed to get ready for training with Eren in the morning. I was definitely nervous about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Akako's POV**

The next day we got ready for training. I had my chest bound, hair up, and 3DMG on and ready. I was standing in the field we were going to be using, however, I was the only one there. I growled. Levi said at breakfast to report here an hour after lunch. So here I am, where's the rest of them. I saw Levi standing off to the side. Easy to miss when he's so short and his back is turned.

Eventually, everyone else showed up, and Levi called them all lazy asses that apparently didn't care how to fight with a Titan instead of against. I sighed as we started the training. We got away from Eren, and he bit into his thumb, and with a yellow bolt of lightning that sort of changed the air around him to a golden color, there stood Titan Eren. We waited a few more seconds, but he didn't move towards us.

"Alright, let's move." And so we did. Eren allowed us to move around him, even allowed Levi and I to stand on his shoulders a few times. Training was going well, until Sasha and I collided. She wasn't paying attention and let her grapple cross my path, it which we crashed together, and the blade I was holding got shoved into my leg. I felt my skin crawl and expand and then was enclosed in something warm.

Did I lose that much blood that quickly? To already be hallucinating? I knew I was hallucinating, because I was sitting back in the dining room with Petra, Eld, Gunther, Aurou, Hanji, Levi, and Eren. They were having a great time, talking and laughing. I was sort of out of it, not really knowing what was actually said, but it made me happy. And Levi even had a small smile on his face, which totally warmed my heart. What made it better, was that it was directed at me.

I was suddenly surrounded by darkness and when I woke up, I was staring at a ceiling. It didn't look to familiar either. I went to rub my face with my arm when I realized I couldn't. I looked to the side to see a shackle on my wrist. I looked to the other side, and there was one there too. I sat up and saw bars. I was in a cell... Why?

"So you're up?" I looked past the bars and saw Levi leaning against the wall, an empty chair next to him. I blushed. I was shackled to a bed, and Levi was the only other person down here... Kinky.

"U-Um... why am I down here? What's going on?" Levi readjusted himself.

"Do you remember what happened?" I cocked my head.

"I remember training, and running into Sasha, and then a pain in my leg..." I looked down and moved the blanket to see that the leg I thought my blade had gone into, was perfectly fine. "But I thought..." I looked up at Levi. The look in his eyes scared me.

"Kira, did you know that you were a Titan Shifter?" My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and my jaw dropped.

"W-What?" Levi sighed and pushed himself off the wall.

"When you drove your blade into your leg, you transformed into a Titan."

"D-Did I hurt anyone?" Levi shook his head.

"Blause got hit a bit, but Ackerman caught her. You, on the other hand..." He sighed. "We had to cut Eren out so that you wouldn't kill each other." My eyes widened more and I would've put my hands to my lips, but I couldn't. I looked down and refrained from biting my lower lip, afraid it'd make me shift.

"I-I'm sorry." Levi sighed.

"For what?" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"For not knowing."

"Jaeger didn't know he was one until after the first time." I shook a little as the tears rolled down my face.

"... What's going to happen now?" Levi exhaled more and sat down in the chair.

"Well, I couldn't keep it quiet. Half the Corps saw it and told Erwin. The Military Police are furious, and demanded custody of you and Jaeger. We already have secured custody of Jaeger, so we are currently awaiting your trail." I nodded a little.

"Levi, be honest with me. What are the chances that I'll stay with the Survey Corps?" He stayed quiet for a while.

"Very shitty." I felt the shiver go up my spine. I tried to hold the sob back, but couldn't. I began to cry and shake, no way to get comfort. Levi left then. Some of the Military Police came to guard my cell.

"Another one. Great."

"Well, we're in favour to win." They chuckled darkly.

"You know, for a monster, she has a nice body. How much fun do you think the Survey Corps had with her?" My eyes widened. Those swine! How dare they?

"Who knows. Maybe before we dissect her, we can have some fun with her." I glared and would've growled if I knew it wouldn't provoke them. They continued with that discussion, talking about what they'd do to me if they were able to have their way with me first.

The trail could not have come quicker. Hanji came to get me.

"Hanji!" I cried out as she cuffed me and I put my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know Akako, I know. This is gonna be a rough trial." She walked with Mike and I. She came in with me, joining the rest of the Corps on one side, while Mike went to one of the balconies. I was secured to the floor by a metal rod, similarly to how Eren was, and the trail began. Everyone was staring at me, and I didn't like it.

"Akako Kira, do you know why you're here?" I nodded, but waited for the judge to motion for me to speak.

"I'm here to find out what's going to happen to me. Because I'm a Titan Shifter." He nodded.

"Military Police. State your case." The leader, Nile Dok, cleared his throat as he looked down at his paper.

"Well, according to our resources. Akako Kira isn't a competent soldier. She has killed about as many Titans as those in the Military Police. She also seems to have no respect for authority. Unlike Eren Jaeger, she seems to be more of a threat. We'd like custody of her." I glared at him. The judge nodded.

"Survey Corps?" Erwin seemed calm, but his eyes were screaming emotions. He was pissed that we were even doing this.

"Akako Kira has been in the Survey Corps for three years. She has proven her worth to humanity multiple times. Where she lacks in kills, she excels in assists. She has also saved multiple of our men at the risk of her own life. The reason we haven't suffered greater losses is because of Kira." The judge nodded. Someone in the Military Police cut in.

"Sir, I don't believe we can believe that Commander Erwin's statement is without bias. The one in question lived with him for five months after the death of her parents." Erwin clicked his tongue. "She was also raised with the other Titan Shifter, Eren Jaeger. It's possible she knew she was one all along."

"That's bullshit!" I said, glaring. I turned to the judge. "Forgive me for speaking out, but I'm still shocked myself that I'm even able to shift into a Titan-"

"Lies!" I growled, low. "Why should we believe a monster like you?"

"Well think of it this way. If I was a Titan shifter all my life, why would my parents keep me?" I barked. "The Kira Pair had no remorse when it came to Titans. They despised them like everyone else." Nile glared.

"The Kira Pair were worthless soldiers that did little to help in anything. Just like the rest of the Survey Corps. How many expeditions have been successful?" I growled even lower.

"At least we're doing something unlike you filthy swine!" I yelled. "Last time I checked, all you did was sit on your ass and do shady under the table business with everything! Our economy sucks because of you assholes!" I caught a glimpse of the guards that were at my cell. They smirked and I glared worse.

"Watch your tongue!" Nile commanded.

"I will when your men stop with the sexual harassment! You think it's fun being chained so can't cover my ears and hear them talk about how much of a whore I must be, how many men I must've slept with, and what they wanted to do to me?!"

"The Military Police only accepts the best of the best. They have high moral standards and would never say or do anything of the sort." I let out a bitter laugh.

"Moral standards? High moral standards?" Another bitter laugh. "Please. If you guys have high moral standards, then the Titans are harmless!" He seemed to have had enough and had a gun pointed at me, and then I felt a kick across my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Akako's POV**

I looked back and it was Levi. In which he started to beat the shit out of me.

"I've already said that I find that pain is the best form of discipline. Kira's followed my commands, and after a quick reminder of her place." Kick to the stomach. "She's as obedient as a dog. I've dealt with her for three years. Surely I can continue to deal with her." He kicked me again and a delicious shiver ran through my body. He kicked me again and I couldn't hold back the loud moan that slipped out through my lips. The room went silent.

"What was that?!" One of the Military Policemen said. Levi stepped back.

"What the hell?" I shivered again and looked towards Hanji, giving her an nod. Her eyes lit up.

"I can explain!" Hanji said. The judge nodded at her. "You see, Akako's a masochist. For those of you who don't know what that is, it means that she finds sexual pleasure in pain." Levi took another step back.

"You mean all this time I've been... That's disgusting!" Okay, that actually hurt. I frowned and looked down.

"Then if Corporal Levi can't control her, how do we know that she's actually not a threat?" Hanji shrugged her soldiers.

"Because, like a dog, Akako is horribly loyal. She would never do anything on purpose to upset the ones she's loyal too. Most of her loyalty lies with Commander Erwin and Eren Jaeger. The thought of what they think of her dictates her actions. That, and she also holds high respect for Corporal Levi." The judge nodded.

"Akako Kira." I looked up at him. "Prove to us where your loyalties lie." I nodded, flipped my hair down so that the nape of my neck was showing, and pressed my forehead to the floor.

"Corporal Levi." I said. The room was silent as Levi walked over and placed the bottom of his boot on my nape, pushing down on it until my neck was against the floor, my chin now resting on it. I didn't move, but closed my eyes. It felt like eternity until something happened.

"I've made my decision." The judge said. "Akako Kira will stay in the care of the Survey Corps and Corporal Levi." I felt relieved. Levi pushed off my neck, and I made a small choking sound. The metal rod was removed and I was uncuffed. Hanji and Mike escorted me to another room and I sat down on the couch while Hanji helped clean the blood off my face.

"Well, we got you back." I nodded.

"Yeah. And everyone knows I'm a masochist." I sighed deeply. "And let's add on the fact that I can turn into a fucking Titan." I buried my face into my hands. "What am I going to do Hanji?" She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. But now we get to spend more time together." I looked up at her.

"Sorry that I'm not ecstatic about being a test subject." She smiled, but it was soft.

"That's alright. I have different experiments to try on you." I blinked a few times.

"I swear to Wall Maria, if you shove anything into my eyes, I will never forgive you." She giggled a little.

"Got it." The door opened and in came Levi, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. I looked away, embarrassed. The youngest ones came up to me.

"Are you okay Akako?" It was Mikasa, of course.

"Well, I can safely say that I know that I'm not going to get raped by a bunch of moraless swine." That made the room go quiet, and almost everyone had a murderous look in their eyes. All except Mike, who seemed to get some hint that he should leave the room, and did so.

"What?" Eren bit out. I looked up at him. "What made you think-"

"Because my fucking guards wouldn't shut up about how much I must spread my legs for everyone in the Survey Corps, and what they'd do to me if they were able to." The air almost was like poison.

"I'll kill them." Mikasa said, standing and ready to go do so.

"Mikasa." I warned. "There's no point."

"No point! Those pigs-"

"Didn't get me. So it's not going to happen. Calm down damn it." She did, obviously upset about it.

"Um... Akako?" I turned to Armin, who was blushing a little. "You're a masochist right?" I nodded. "So... why didn't you turn into a Titan before now?" I blushed. And Hanji smirked.

"B-Because I don't like the thought of self inflicted pain."

"She likes it when someone's rough with her." Hanji said and the blush on my face increased.

"H-Hanji!" She looked back to me.

"What? Am I wrong?" I was about to respond when I stopped, and glared.

"We've been over this already! I don't need to repeat myself to you, Hanji." Her smirk grew.

"But shouldn't your family know as well?"

"N-No! They don't need to know about what could happen once I start having a sex life!"

"But shouldn't they know how you found out?" I could feel more heat rising into my cheeks.

"Fuck no! In case you didn't notice, family isn't the only thing in here!" She waved her hand.

"Yeah yeah. So Levi's here. That doesn't mean anything. Shouldn't he know as your superior?" I knew where she was going with this. I was hoping someone would come to my aid, but no one said a word. "Listen, I'm your best friend, I want what's best for you. However, as said best friend, I also need to push your buttons." I sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell. Real quick though, if you don't want to know how I found out I'm a masochist, I suggest you leave." No one budged. "You're a bunch of pervs."

"Not as much as you obviously." I glared at Levi.

"Really? Not as much as me? Funny since you helped me find out." It went quiet.

"What?" I stood.

"You heard me. I found out the sexual pleasure of pain one of the times you were kicking my ass for stepping out of line." I put my hands on my hips and popped one of them. "So thanks Corporal Levi for helping me find out what gets me hot and bothered."

"That's disgusting." And he turned to leave, but I caught the faint pink on his cheeks. I smiled.

"One sec guys. I gotta do something real quick." And I followed him out of the room. He was standing in the hall when I got out and I walked up to him.

"You lied to me." I cocked my head.

"About what?" He looked at me and pulled a book out of his jacket. I recognized it instantly.

"You are into this kind of animalistic sex." I shrugged.

"And? So what." He hummed in response, pushed off the wall he was leaning against and motioned for me to get down to his level.

"I'll be sure to find different ways to punish you." I saw a small glint in his eyes when he backed up.

"Sounds kinda sadistic."

"That would be the point." He threw up a quick smirk, before turning and continuing down the hall. My face was heating up. I think I may have found my sadist.


	16. Chapter 16

**Akako's POV**

I was moving my belongs into the other cell in the dungeon. I sighed, it was cold down here. How did Eren deal with it? Well, I can't really say that they're cells, they’re rooms, and it's not really a dungeon, but a basement. But that's beside the point. I sighed as I put the last thing away. I turned to look at the door, where Eren was. He had helped me move.

"You okay Akako?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's just weird. I'm sure you felt the same way when it first happened, right? Thinking you're human, and then bam. You can turn into the thing you've wanted to destroy your entire life." I clenched my fists, shaking a little. "E-Eren." Damn it. I stuttered.

"Yeah." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Were you scared? When you found out you could shift?" His face softened as he pulled me into his arms.

"I still am." He said, and started to pat my head as tears began down my face. "But you have me, alright. If you ever need to talk, or cry about it, I'm right next door." He pulled back and smiled. "Alright?" I nodded.

"Thanks Eren." I kissed his cheek. "You're probably the best little brother a girl could ask for." He nodded.

"Come on, it's time for that meeting Corporal Levi arranged." I nodded and we walked to the mess hall, because it could fit everyone in the Survey Corps. Levi and Erwin were standing by the counters that connected to the kitchen. Levi was leaning against it. Eren and I seemed to be the last ones there, because as soon as Levi saw us, he glared at us. Erwin cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone's here. Let the meeting begin." And so it did. He talked about how having two Titan shifters could help in expeditions and helping figure out more information about Titans. He continued until he had finished going over everything important. "Does anyone have any questions?" One of the older members raised his hand.

"Is it really safe to have a masochist that can turn into a Titan? Doesn't that make Kira more dangerous?" I looked down at my hands. I heard someone click their tongue.

"I don't see how what makes her wet has anything to do with what we're talking about." Obvious statement from Levi.

"But she enjoys pain right? Doesn't that mean that she inflicts pain on herself?" I blushed. Did we have to talk about it? It was hard enough to tell Hanji in the first place. She almost told the entire Corps.

"She doesn't like self inflicted pain, so we have no worries." It stayed quiet a little more. I felt weird. Did Eren feel weird? No, he's not a masochist... is he? I turned to Eren and cocked my head.

"Akako?" He asked once he noticed I was looking at him.

"Are you a masochist?" I didn't even register what came out of my mouth until he blushed.

"N-No! No I'm not a masochist." I blinked a few times, blushed and hit my head on the table.

"Oh my Maria! I am so sorry for asking that, Eren. I wasn't thinking." Everyone had flinched when my head hit the table, some even looked angry.

"You said she didn't like to cause herself pain." The guy from early said. I looked up and made direct eye contact with him.

"First things first, from what I've seen and experienced, I would have to have made myself bleed. I didn't use enough force to do that. Second, why would I try to get myself off IN PUBLIC!"

"Could've fooled us in the courtroom." I blushed more.

"Th-That was different! I was getting the shit beat out of me." A shiver ran down my spine thinking about it. I heard someone whispering from the table behind me.

"Remember that book she was reading? It had some of that stuff in it too, didn't it." The officer next to him nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." And so that conversation was passed around the room until I heard another tongue click.

"Are you done gossiping like a bunch of schoolgirls?" It was Levi. One of the officers raised his hand.

"Commander Erwin, sir. Did you read anything from the book that Kira had been reading. Like we asked." Erwin shook his head.

"It wasn't necessary."

"Why?" Levi rolled his eyes as he pulled the book from his jacket, again. Did he always have it on him or something? I mean, mine hadn't left me since the Erwin thing, but seriously.

"Because I own it and told him it wasn't anything bad." It went quiet. Some idiot stood up slowly.

"Corporal Levi... Are you a masochist as well?" The room went dead quiet this time. The look on Levi's face was deadly.

"No. That's disgusting." I felt my heart drop. Then I stood.

"You can't really mean that!" I said. His glare went to me, as did everyone's eyes. I was walking into suicidal territory, and I didn't care.

"Excuse me? The thought of getting off to pain is vile." His eyes narrowed. I smirked.

"But causing it makes you feel all tingly, right?" I could barely see the pink across his cheeks, considering that I was sitting almost directly in front of him had it's perks. "It's just a guess, Corporal. You say that pain is the best form of discipline, I don't know about anyone else, but it sounds sort of..." I purposely paused to make it look like I was thinking of the word before my smirk increased. "Sadistic." The pink on his face became slightly darker.

"I suggest you sit down Kira. And keep your mouth shut." He hissed. I smiled more.

"Why? 'Cause you're gonna hit me if I continue? Go right ahead, I won't stop you." He walked up to me and swung his hand to back hand me, and I closed my eyes, ready for it. But it never came, what I felt was a light touch to my face. I opened my eyes and looked at him, questioning. He grew a dark smirk.

"What's with the look Kira? Surprised I didn't hit you?" I was about to say something when he stepped back."Did you want me to hit you?" I opened and closed my mouth a few times. "I think I found a new kind of pain, that you don't like." My eyes widened.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You're gonna TEASE ME to discipline me?" He nodded. I growled. "Fucking sadist." And Erwin dismissed everyone, Eren had to force me away from Levi. Hanji found us and took us to her lab.

"So, Akako. You really wanted him to hit you, didn't you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. But..." I pouted to Hanji. "Hanji! He's gonna tease me. It's not fair." I whined. She chuckled and Eren seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"I know. I know. Now, what happens if I do this?" She ran a blade across my arm and I flinched, but nothing happened. The cut just evaporated. "How did that feel?" I shrugged.

"Not very pleasant." Hanji cocked her head.

"Not pleasant? After that tease I halfway expected you to beg for another cut." I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, to be truthful, I've always been curious about you and your sex drive. What kind of pain do you prefer, how much pain until it actually hurts, or how long till it pushes you over the edge. And since I know that you can heal fairly quickly, I can experiment on you." My jaw dropped.

"You are one sick person Hanji." She nodded.

"Well, since you're a masochist, there are a bunch of tests I want to run while you're in Titan form. See if a Titan can feel sexual pleasure even without reproductive organs, does the pain still turn into pleasure, does your masochistic trait come out as a Titan. So many tests to try with you." She smiled her creepy smile.

"Hanji, please calm down. We don't have time to do those today." She sighed as she took Eren's hand and repeated the process.

"Okay, well, I'm moving to the next step." She turned around, and when she turned back, she had a hammer. "Who wants to go first?" Eren and I looked at each other, slightly terrified, and begging the other, though I caved first.

"What are we breaking?" Hanji smiled, creepy again.

"Your arm." And with that she reeled back and hit my upper arm, I heard the break as I gasped. "And?" I looked at her, eyes half lidded. "Oh... that good huh?" I nodded. "Your turn Eren!" And she didn't even give him the chance to brace himself when she swung, another break was heard, and he almost screamed.

"Ow!" Hanji crossed her arms and readjusted the bone so that it would heal properly. She came back and felt my arm. I shivered because it sent pain through my body, a very welcomed pain.

"You are such a baby Eren. Look at your sister. She's perfectly fine."

"She enjoys the pain!" I smiled.

"Yup. Is this what most of the experiments are going to be like?" Hanji shrugged.

"More or less." I hugged her.

"You are my bestest friend EVER!" Hanji laughed, patting my back, as Eren sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Akako's POV**

Hanji continued with those types of experiments for another hour or two then we left. Eren was limping because his legs hadn't finished healing, and I was holding myself, shivering. Every step sent pleasure through my body.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Eren shrugged, wincing.

"We get back to our rooms as quick as we can so that no one sees us and asks us to do anything, like clean." I nodded, more pleasurable pain going through my body. We made it to the stairs and Eren sighed.

"The most painful part." He said, and used the wall to brace himself as he began down. I just took one step, collapsed, and fell down the rest of the steps. I landed on my ass and pain shot through me and I let out a soft, slightly lustful, whimper. "You okay Akako?" I nodded, more pain going through my body.

"The masochist is more than alright." I said and stood. I could probably die happy right now. So much beautiful pleasure was coursing through my body with my new injuries.

"You should be careful." I nodded.

"I know. What if I pulled an Aurou and bit my tongue." I tried a soft giggle, but my heart wasn't in it. Eren understood what I meant and slowly put a hand on my shoulder, hurting both of us.

"Yeah, and they'd flip if you shifted and destroyed half the castle." I nodded as we finally made it to our rooms, though we just stayed in his. We were sitting on his bed, backs against the walls. I giggled lightly.

"It's kind of like old times." Eren cocked his head. "Before Mikasa lived with us, and we'd stand up for Armin? We got totally thrashed, and limped back home. Then sat in either your or my bed like this." Eren smiled.

"And mom would scold us while dad made sure we hadn't broken anything." I nodded. I felt a tug in my chest.

"I miss them." Eren nodded.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

"Do we know what happened to dad?" Eren shook his head.

"No. We don't." I sighed. Of course not. "Hey Akako." I hummed in response. "What were your parents like?" I turned my head a little to look at him. "I never asked when I was little, because I didn't want to upset you or make you think I didn't view you as family." I smiled and just hummed happily.

"Well, my mother was very kind, but strict. She was strong too. And beautiful. The first time I saw her in her Survey Corps uniform, I thought she was an angel. Really I did. My dad was a total prankster and shared his love of causing trouble with me when he was home. When they were away, I stayed with you guys, remember?" Eren shook his head.

"I was too little. You came to live with us when I was four." I nodded.

"Well, we were the best of friends when I was over, and you'd cry when my parents came back to get me. But you looked up to them, even at such a young age." Eren nodded.

"Can you tell me more? About when we were younger? I don't remember it that well." I smiled.

"Sure thing. Well, after my time with Erwin, I came back and you nearly knocked me over crying. You yelled at me for not coming over, saying how you thought I had forgotten about you." Eren blushed. "How much you missed big sissy." I felt the tear. "And from that moment on we were almost inseparable. Then Mikasa came and I feel embarrassed to admit it, but I was jealous of her." Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" I smiled.

"Well, she was about as protective as I was, actually, she was a LOT more protective. Still is. But she was closer to your age and maturity. Once I hit puberty, our relationship had changed, remember? And then she came, and I felt like... she had replaced me." I felt a tear go down my face as Eren wrapped an arm around me.

"Akako. Mikasa could never replace you as my big sister." He kissed my head and I smiled.

"Thank you Eren." I leaned against his shoulder and shut my eyes. "Eren?" He hummed in response. "Do you think I'm weird?"

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"For being a masochist." Eren chuckled.

"Yeah, a little." I frowned.

"Are you disgusted by me?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm not. You're my sister, I couldn't be."

"You were when you read part of my book." Eren sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Akako. I'll admit that I think it's weird, and it doesn't settle right with me, but, hey." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I will never and could never think of you as anything but my loveable older sister. You just have some weird quirks." I smiled a little.

"Good to know." And I leaned onto his shoulder again, content to sit in my little brother's presence, until the fucking door opened and there stood Jean.

"There you two are! Corporal Levi has the whole squad looking for you." We both glared at him.

"Can two siblings not sit down and let their broken bones heal?" Jean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Come on." We rolled our eyes and stood. I let out a whimper and Eren supported me.

"She finished the experiments on me first, and considering you fell down the stairs..." I nodded as he helped me walk a bit. We made it to the room we usually ate in, aka the root cellar, and everyone was there.

"There you two are. Where the hell were you? You were to report to me after Hanji was done with you." I blinked a few times and looked to Eren.

"Do you remember hearing that?" Eren shook his head. "Well, since we weren't given an order, we didn't do it. Anyways." I sat down. "What did you need us for?"

"We had training to do!" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You think I'm gonna go train after having most of the bones in my body broken by a crazy scientist with a hammer? You must have inhaled to much Titan steam." I said.

"Yes, however your injuries heal faster than a normal humans. Pain shouldn't have been an issue." I rolled my eyes with a light smirk gracing my lips.

"Yes, pain shouldn't be an issue. Delicious pain is a completely different topic though." I looked at him with a knowing look. "I also fell down the stairs, so cut me some slack Levi."

"You disgust me." I smiled.

"But I complete you." I said, with a small whine. The room went quiet. "Why did you guys go quiet. Seriously, everytime I say something. It's not he's gonna hit me. The most he's gonna do is tease me." I said and huffed. Levi started to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you insist on saying things that are so incredibly stupid." I blinked my eyes a few times before shrugging.

"Because I know you can't do anything to me. The only ones who can are Eren and Erwin. Eren, am I out of line?"

"Don't pull me into this." I nodded.

"Alright. Erwin?" He shook his head.

"Don't pull me into this either." Levi let out a sigh.

"You're going to be the death of me I swear."

"Not if you kill me first." And I just smiled, knowing that he did have the authority and capabilities of killing me, and actually had orders to do so if anything went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but having little Eren be all 'big sissy' with Akako made me smile. I thought it'd be a nice little cute thing that showed how close the two were/are. =)


	18. Chapter 18

**Akako's POV**

Well, the next week was weird and out of routine for me. In the mornings I'd train, afternoons I'd be with Hanji for experiments. I'd eat with everyone for every meal as usual, and sleep in my room in the basement. There were also the chores, which ended up being shared with Eren more because our schedules throughout the day were more or less the same. It was weird, but I got used to it. By the end of the day I was always exhausted. Which made no sense to me.

We weren't going to have another expedition for another month, because Erwin decided that he want to see if Eren and I could control ourselves in our Titan forms, and to see if we can restrain from trying to kill each other in those forms, which has yet to happen in the three times we've tried. We had tried today, and it failed, again. So that makes five times that we've tried to kill each other, if you include my first time as a Titan.

And it's only added to my nightmares. Instead of just dreaming about my friends and family dying, I see it as myself killing them, eating them, ripping them apart. And it crushed me everytime. I'd wake up to Eren over me. Apparently, it came down to me screaming in my sleep, and waking Eren up, almost nightly. A few nights, I refused to go to sleep. I felt awful. I looked awful. And my emotions were showing like no tomorrow. I was moody as hell! Snapping at people with no remorse.

And so when Levi confronted me in the hall after dinner and a nasty outburst on Sasha for talking with her mouth full, things seemed to continue to slip downhill.

"Kira, what is the matter with you? You usually have more control than that." I clicked my tongue in annoyance, something that made Levi glare.

"That was nothing. You nearly ripped my head off the first time I spoke with my mouth full." He sighed.

"Kira, what's wrong? You're being a real bitch lately." I growled.

"I thought we already went through the 'bitch' thing." He glared.

"Kira, what is wrong?" He said and stepped closer to get in my face. I turned away, refusing to meet his gaze. "Why are there such dark bags under your eyes?" I let out a bitter laugh.

"Why do you care Corporal? As long as you get results, does it matter?" He scowled a bit.

"Hanji, Jaeger, Ackerman, and Arlert are worried. Jaeger told me that you haven't been sleeping well, if at all." Another bitter laugh.

"Yep, that's just like him. Shoving his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Kira! Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He pinned me to the wall. It sent a shiver through my body.

"This isn't like you! At all! What happened to that immature prankster that always smiled? Tempted 'discipline'. Stepped out of line to see how far she could go before she actually got in trouble? What happened to that Kira?" I was about to let out another bitter laugh, when I saw something in Levi's eyes I had never seen before. He almost looked sad. I sighed as I felt a tightness in my chest.

"I-I don't know." I said, as I felt a tear roll down my face. Levi saw it and wiped it away with his thumb. "I've been having horrible nightmares." I shook and my legs gave way and as I fell, Levi caught me, holding me up as I began to cry into the crook of his neck. I heard him sigh, putting a hand to the back of my head and slowly petting it.

"Alright. Come on Kira." I sniffled as I pulled back. He took my hand and started to pull me away. I was confused on where we were going, until he opened the door to his bedroom. I cocked my head as I saw him grab a pair of pants and came back to me to drag me back to the basement.

"L-Levi?"

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight." I felt my face heat up. We made it to my room and he turned his back to me, and started stripping. My face heated more as I turned. "Are you going to change into sleepwear?" I nodded quickly and grabbed a nightgown and changed into it. It wasn't the most appropriate nightgown, it hugged my chest, was short, and had no straps.

"I-I'm changed." I heard him hum in response and I turned. He had already climbed into my bed and had the blanket pulled back, waiting for me to join him. This was really odd, but I didn't question it. I crawled into bed, and Levi covered us up. I wasn't expecting any physical contact, so when Levi pulled me into his arms, I was shocked. He started to pet my head again.

"Your hair's really soft." I blushed.

"Th-Thank you." I felt him pull me closer. His nose in my hair. "L-Levi?"

"Thank Wall Maria you're clean." He mumbled. I was embarrassed and glad that I had decided to bathe before dinner. Levi began to draw circles on my lower back, sending shivers up my spine. But it was soothing, and I fell asleep quickly. Though that was short lived when I opened my eyes and Levi and Eren were hovering over me.

"Oh thank Wall Maria. Akako are you alright?" Eren asked, slowly wiping away a tear. I shook and hugged them both. Eren hugged me back without a second thought. What shocked me, was Levi putting his arm around my waist.

"I'm alright... you're both okay. You're both still alive." I kissed Eren's forehead, and Levi's cheek without a second thought, and I didn't care either. It was worth the light blush on his cheeks. "I'm gonna go bathe." Eren sighed.

"Why do you have to bathe every time?" I blushed a little.

"Because cold sweat makes my skin feel tight." I replied simply. Levi seemed relieved that I was going to go bathe. So I did, and he changed my sheets. When I came back, I heard arguing through my door.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Seeing if I could help her sleep."

"Yes, well that's what I'm here for."

"She came to me before, I thought it'd help."

"I don't feel comfortable with you being in a room alone with my sister."

"She's an adult, she can makes her own choices. And it's not like I'm going to do anything to her."

"Could you go back to your room? I'm here so I'll stay with her."

"No..." They turned to me. I had finally decided to come into the room.

"Akako?" I slowly walked into the room. Eren sighed. "Alright. I'm next door if you need me, okay Akako?" He kissed my forehead and headed for the door. "Corporal, if I find out that you've touched her." He turned and sent Levi a death glare. "I will kill you." Levi nodded.

"Understood." And Eren shut the door behind him. Levi sighed and walked over to me. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded and he pulled me back to my bed and we laid back down. He pulled me back into his arms and this time I snuggled closer, pushing myself against his bare chest. He pet my head again and repeated the circles on my back.

"Thank you." I mumbled. And then I heard him humming. And it was beautiful, and I remembered the tune from the night I played my flute on the roof. It made me happy, and so that's what I fell asleep to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Akako's POV**

Waking up in Levi's arms just felt right for some reason. Waking up with my leg around his waist, my nightgown rolled up, his hand on my exposed hip, and my breast pressed against his bare chest with the blanket disheveled and not covering us with Eren walking in with Mikasa, almost did. Though Levi was dead asleep still, and I was awake. I thought heads were going to roll.

"Corporal!" In which Levi mumbled something and pulled me closer, digging his nose deeper in my hair. I yawned, then looked up at him and poked his nose.

"Levi. Wake up." He mumbled something else and his eyes opened. He didn't look to happy to be woken up.

"What?"

"We need to get up. And as much as I would love to sleep in." I moved my leg off of him and I saw the blush flash across his face when he realized how we were positioned. "I'm hungry." He nodded and removed his hands.

"Right." He noticed Mikasa and Eren. "What?"

"What did I say about touching her last night?!" Eren was not happy. And neither was Mikasa. I stood and pulled my dress back down.

"Eren, Mikasa. Relax. We were asleep."

"But he-" I stopped Mikasa with a glare.

"He helped me sleep. And if I had an issue with it, I would address it. However, I was comfortable. Now, leave so that we can get dressed." They didn't move. "I have no problem stripping in front of all of you, you both know that." Eren blushed and left, but Mikasa stayed.

"Akako." She said, tone slightly warning.

"Do you want to see Levi naked?" Mikasa growled, but left. Levi sat up and looked at me.

"You feeling better?" I nodded and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and my pants.

"Tons. Thanks." I said and smiled softly. He nodded and we turned our backs to each other as we finished changing and went to breakfast. Everyone looked at us when we entered. Mikasa and Eren were glaring, and Hanji was smirking.

"You look like you slept well, Akako." I smiled as I sat down with my food.

"I slept great. Only woke up once."

"Does that have anything to do with..." She trailed off and looked at Levi. I blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. I expect details later." I huffed.

"You make it sound like we had sex." Her eyes sparkled.

"Did you?" I stared at her for a minute.

"No. We didn't." She pouted.

"Is that because Eren's on the other side of the wall?" I sighed.

"No. It's because we don't have that kind of relationship." Hanji crossed her arms.

"Would you like to have one like that?" I blushed. I decided to ignore her for the rest of the meal. Training went better, and lunch went fine, however, I was left with Hanji and Eren, and Hanji didn't care that there was someone else in the room.

"So Akako, to continue our discussion from breakfast. Would you like to have a sexual relationship with Levi?" Eren looked pissed as I blushed.

"Hanji! You're gonna get someone killed!" She shrugged.

"Come on. I'm your best friend. I need to know."

"But with my brother in the room?"

"What better time? Shouldn't he know?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on Akako! Tell me!"

"I don't know. You know where I stand on the matter." Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, no love no sex. I get it."

"So it doesn't matter." Hanji cocked an eyebrow for a minute before another thought hit her.

"Unless you love Levi." I blushed.

"W-What?! H-Hanji!" Eren's arms were crossed as he watched the scene before him unfold.

"Well, do you?" Hanji insisted.

"Can we talk about this without Eren present?" I asked.

"I don't care. I'm actually quite curious." I stared at him then I buried my head into my hands.

"W-Well... um... I don't know what that kind of love feels like..." Hanji nodded.

"Alright. Well I know you think he's hot."

"She what?!" I looked over to Eren. "You think he's hot?" I nodded.

"He's got an eight pack. How can I NOT find that hot? And he's got nicely toned arms and pecs and his legs must look amazing with the amount of force he can put into his kicks." A shiver ran down my spin.

"What do you think of his facial features?" I cocked my head.

"Well... it looks like a face..." Hanji said nothing for a second.

"Okay, what is your favorite facial feature?" I blinked a few times.

"His eyes."

"Why?" She asked, continuing her mini interrogation.

"Because while the rest of his face is stoic, his eyes hold his emotion. He could look bored as hell, but his eyes will show anger, sadness, happiness. They're captivating sometimes. And they're color just seems to add to it."

"Anything else?"

"Well, when he cares, he really cares. When he decides to be nice, he's sweet. And I enjoy it." Hanji nodded.

"And has he ever held you in his arms?" I nodded.

"The times we've shared a bed, yes."

"And how did you feel?"

"Safe. It, in general, felt right."

"Anything else about him?" I smiled wide.

"He's a sadist!" I said. Hanji's jaw dropped a little, as did Eren's.

"That's what you meant when you said you completed him." I nodded again. "Is there anything else you want to share? So that I can make a better guess on what your feelings might be?" Hanji looked completely engrossed in the current topic while Eren just sat silently, listening.

"Last night after dinner he seemed upset that I wasn't being myself, and when I looked in his eyes, he looked sad, and I felt this tightness in my chest and I started crying because of it. I wanted to make him happy, but I wasn't sure how." Hanji nodded.

"Well, I believe that I can safely assume that you are, in fact, in love with Levi." I blushed.

"W-What? Really?" Hanji nodded.

"It's clear that it's not just a physical attraction, but an emotional one." I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"Great. Now everything's going to be awkward." I said as Eren fumed a little.

"If he touches you-" He began.

"It'll be because he loves me back!" I snapped back. "I won't let him do anything with me unless he feels the same way. You should know that." Eren sighed and then the experiments began.


	20. Chapter 20

**Akako's POV**

So after getting poked and prodded at for hours and informed that the next experiment was going to be one of us in Titan form at a time, Eren and I went to eat dinner, Hanji hot on our trail.

"Akako! Wait! Are you going to tell him?" I turned and glared. During the entire experiment, she kept asking if I was going to reveal my feelings for Levi. And she was really beginning to piss me off!

"No Hanji, I'm not. I just found out, let me get used to KNOWING I love him. After I'm comfortable with that fact, maybe, but I hate the thought of being rejected."

"Why would he reject you?"

"Let's see, maybe because I'm about half his age, or maybe it has to do with the fact that he hates Titans and I happen to be able to shift into one. Or maybe because he has strict orders to KILL ME!" I sassed. She pouted.

"How could he reject such a pretty face?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"If it's only for looks then I don't want a relationship! Now can we drop this? I'm already going to be blushing at dinner." So the topic was dropped. We sat down with the squad and I sighed as I began to eat.

"Hey Akako, have you finished that book yet?" I looked up and made eye contact with Connie.

"No. I've been to busy getting nearly dissected." I sent a glare at Hanji out of the corner of my eye.

"I didn't nearly dissect you." I cocked an eyebrow.

"So then why did I need stitches in my abdomen?" She said nothing. "Exactly." Connie looked pale. "It's a joke kid. Calm down. If you can still eat after watching what Titans can do, what Hanji does shouldn't bug you."

"Or what you do to get off." I glared at Jean.

"I'm sorry. I can't control it. And quick question, why does me being a masochist seem to be brought up so much? For thinking it's gross, everyone seems to love talking about it." The room went quiet and we continued dinner quietly, a few words exchanged here and there. We finished and Levi stood.

"Tomorrow will be a day off. So use it wisely. That means for experiments too Hanji." She seemed so defeated, then elbowed me in the side. I looked to her and she had this expression on her face, and I blushed.

"No. It's not happening." She pouted.

"You're no fun." I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. I had finished changing when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." And in came Levi. I blushed instantly as I turned away. "Levi, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed fine at dinner, but I didn't want to risk you not sleeping well." I nodded. "Make sure you rest up tomorrow." I nodded again and the door closed. I turned, and was glad that he was gone. I nearly collapsed. I would NOT be able to handle him in my bed with me right now. So I went to bed, and didn't have a nightmare. Though a wet dream wasn't to welcomed either. I woke up in the morning, and ran to bathe.

"Mother fucker." I whispered to myself once I returned to my room. It was a day off. That made me happy. And I knew where I wanted to spend it. I grabbed my flute and book, and headed to the roof. It was a beautiful, sunny day. I smiled and put the flute to my lips and began to play it.

After a while I pulled it away, a few tears slipping from my eyes. I hadn't played since before the squad was killed. And they died not knowing who played the flute they loved so much. I sighed and was about to play again, when I heard the door open. I turned to see Levi, bored expression, but eyes dancing with emotion.

"I thought I told you to rest." He said, walking over to me. I blushed and turned forward.

"W-Well I thought that I-I'd sit on the roof to do so. I-I'm really n-not tired." I stuttered. Damn it! How do I cover that up?

"Are you sick? Your face is all red." He put the back of his hand to my forehead and I tensed a bit. "You're warm. You really should go back to your room." I shook my head.

"No r-really. I-I'm okay." I put on a light smile. Levi sighed and sat next to me.

"If you say so." I sat still for a little longer. "Kira."

"Y-Yes Levi?"

"Could you play more?" I nodded and put the flute back to my lips. After a deep breath, I played. After a little bit I heard humming next to me. It was Levi, and it made me happy to hear that he was joining me. We continued this until it was time for lunch. When I pulled my flute away and opened my eyes, there was a hand in front of me. It was Levi.

"L-Levi?" He just stared at me.

"Come on. You're hungry right?" I nodded and took his hand and we headed to eat. In the cellar, the squad was talking about the music they heard.

"That flute playing was awesome. I wonder who played it." Connie said.

"I hadn't heard that since before the 57th expedition." Eren said, a small, sad smile on his face. Hanji nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder who plays it." I said nothing as I ate. "Hey Akako, where were you this morning? I went to your room to find you, and you weren't there."

"I went on a walk. Nothing special."

"You should've taken me with you!" She whined.

"I get to spend everyday with you for hours. I wanted some alone time."

"Shouldn't someone be with you though?" I looked at Jean.

"No. I can take care of myself." I said and took another bite. After we finished, I headed back to the roof after leaving my flute in my room in the drawer with Floppsy. I just sat in the middle and read my book. The door opened and closed and I looked to see Levi.

"I thought you'd be up here." I nodded and he sat next to me again, pulling out his own book and we read in silence. I got to the last sex scene, and unfortunately it was really hot, making me blush, and wonder what it'd feel like to do that with Levi, making the blush worse since Levi was right next to me. "What? You get to another sex scene?" I nodded.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Getting hot and bothered?" I blushed more.

"W-Where are you?" Levi looked back at his book.

"The third one." I remembered reading that one.

"... Do they get you hot and bothered?" Levi looked at me for a second and shrugged.

"Not really. They focus on the girl's perspective, so it's always about how the pain feels." I nodded. "So, what about you?" I blinked a few times.

"Well, a little, yeah." I blushed more. Hiding my face in the book.

"Would you ever consider trying any of these things?" I looked up at him with big eyes.

"W-What?!"

"I'm not asking to have sex with you, calm down." I sighed in relief. "I meant, when ever you have sex, would you consider doing any of the things mentioned?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. What about you?" Levi shrugged.

"Maybe." We went back to reading. It was quiet, but it wasn't awkward, even though the conversation we just had was. Finally Levi sighed and put his bookmark in and closed his book. I followed suit and looked over to him.

"Levi?" He turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been blushing a lot recently."

"I just read two people having hot sex, I'm going to blush."

"You were blushing last night, and didn't even try to talk to me at dinner, or breakfast, or lunch, and you blushed this morning as well. You can't fool me, something's wrong." My jaw dropped. I wasn't ready to tell him I was in love with him! I still hadn't really come to terms with it.

"W-Well... u-um..." I turned away, refusing to meet his gaze, "I-I don't want to talk about it." The air thickened as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are they harassing you for being a masochist again? The book you're reading? The fact you can shift into a Titan? Are they trying to make passes at you? I swear I'll beat them to a pulp if they are." I froze and turned to look at Levi, his face was dead serious.

"L-Levi..."

"I mean it Akako. If someone's bugging you, tell me." My eyes widened. He has NEVER called me by my first name. It's always been Kira, or brat, or something along those terms.

"You called me Akako..." He blushed. "You never call me Akako..." He blushed more. He was about to say something when I cut him off. "Can you say it again?" He stopped.

"What?"

"Can you call me by my first name again?" I grabbed his hand. He sighed.

"Akako." I smiled. I loved the way it sounded from his mouth. I put his hand to my cheek. He sighed and just cupped my face. "Akako." And he repeated it again and again until his lips were almost on mine, and then the fucking door opened. And there stood Hanji.

"I found them guys!" She said looking behind her, and then back. Levi and I were glaring. "Oh... I just interrupted something." Then Mikasa and Eren came up, and they didn't look happy.

"There you are Akako! We've been looking everywhere for you... what are you doing with HIM?" Mikasa said, glaring. I looked over to Eren.

"We were reading. And considering we're currently reading the same book it was comforting." Eren's glare was a little harder than Mikasa's and I knew why.

"Why are you so close together?"

"Eren, I swear to Wall Maria if you ruin this for me I will never forgive you and might actually be tempted to kill you."

"It's not healthy Akako."

"What's not healthy? My book, sitting on the roof with my superior officer, my aweful sleeping habits as of the last week? What Eren, is unhealthy?" He growled. "Me being a masochist?" I stood up. "Listen bro. I love you, you know that. But I would like to remind you and Mikasa of something, again. I am a big girl now, and I can make my own decisions. I can take care of myself. Stop babying me damn it! You're suffocating me."

"Akako. I don't approve." I knew what he meant. And it broke my heart. I clenched my fists as tears threatened to fall down my face. Hanji looked at me with sad eyes, while Levi and Mikasa looked confused.

"What the hell is going on? Eren, Akako, tell me." Mikasa asked.

"It doesn't matter. Apparently I'm just a child who has no idea what to do with herself and needs her LITTLE brother's permission to do anything. Now, if you would all please, I'm going to my room." I made eye contact with Eren and I allowed the tears to fall. "Is that alright? Or do you need to escort me to my room too." Eren said nothing. "Thanks for that little bit of freedom..." And the balling began before I even made it past them. I made it to my room and threw myself onto my bed. What the fuck was wrong with him? It's not even like I admitted my feelings for Levi or like he even said he loved me back.

"Akako..." It was Mikasa. "Can I come in?"

"Go fuck yourself!" It was silent, but the door opened anyways and she came and sat by me.

"Akako, what's wrong?"

"Didn't I just tell you to go fuck yourself?" Mikasa sighed.

"Akako. Please, what's wrong? What were you and Eren talking about on the roof?" I sniffled.

"M-My feelings... for Levi..."

"What? Why him?" I sat up and glared at her.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I can't get him out of my head. Maybe because he hasn't ever really left my mind since I met him, but was to stupid to realize it. Maybe because he was there when you and Eren couldn't be, though it may not have seemed like it. Maybe because the thought of him being upset makes me upset, maybe because I want to wake up in his arms every morning and want to fall asleep to him petting my hair and making circles on my back! Maybe he doesn't find me being a fucking masochist as disgusting as the rest of you! Maybe his eyes captivate me with how much emotion they show when his face doesn't! Maybe I like the way my name sounds when he says it. Maybe I think the fact he's shorter than me makes him cute, not to mention he's got a hot body. Maybe, and least important of all, he's a fucking sadist and completes the masochist part of me!" Mikasa just sat there and stared at me.

"Akako..."

"What?" I spat out. "Are you going to disapprove of my feelings like Eren? Are you going to tell me that my feelings for Levi are unhealthy?" Mikasa shook her head.

"No." She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm not going to, because it's not going to change your mind. Am I happy about it, not really, but your heart will choose who it wants, even if you don't want to believe it." I cried into her shoulder. There was a knock on the door. I looked up, it was Hanji.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but it's time for dinner." I nodded, wiped my eyes, and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you sure you're fine Akako?" Mikasa asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks girls." And we went to dinner. Where all hell broke lose.


	21. Chapter 21

Akako's POV

Mikasa bee lined for Eren and bitch slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" She didn't answer him and sat down next to him. I sat down in my normal seat and the air in the room was thick with tension. For a second I thought I could see it. I ate slowly, but could see the silent argument going on between Mikasa and Eren, until someone broke it. "Why did you hit me Mikasa?"

"We will talk about it later." She said, tone dark.

"No, I want to know. Why did you hit me?" She glared.

"For making Akako cry. In all of our years as a family, I have never seen you purposely make her cry." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Does it really bug you that much Akako?" I ignored him. "Akako. Answer me." I looked up.

"You tell me Eren. Does it? After not sleeping for a week, everything gets to me." He sighed.

"This is stupid." Mikasa kicked him. "Ow! What? It is!"

"We will talk about this more later Eren." She said this in a 'my word is final' tone, but Eren continued.

"No. Do you even know why it bugs her?" Mikasa nodded.

"She pretty much screamed it at me." Mikasa glared at Eren. "Now Eren, I will say this one last time, we will finish this conversation later." She sounded downright murderous. I finally just stood and left, giving what was left of my dinner to Sasha as I headed back to my room. A few minutes later, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin came in.

"Okay, what's going on?" Armin asked.

"She's in love with Levi." Eren said bitterly. Armin seemed a little shocked.

"Really?" I nodded.

"And Eren doesn't approve of my feelings."

"Why should he care? He can't control you." I threw my hands up.

"Thank you Armin!"

"It's not healthy Akako." Eren's voice was still bitter.

"How? Because we could have really hot kinky sadomasochistic sex? Well, I'm a fucking Titan shifter, I'll heal before I even leave the bedroom." It got quiet. "What?" Eren sighed.

"I don't want you getting hurt Akako." He said.

"Then why disapprove!"

"Because I got angry when I saw how close he was to you?"

"Why! Because he might have kissed me? Coaxed me into admitting my feelings for him?"

"He doesn't care!" I scoffed.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because of how he treats you!" Eren continued.

"He was willing to kill someone because he thought I was upset! He came down here just to make sure I got to sleep! He offered for me to go to his room after a nightmare! He cleaned me up after my anxiety attack! He obviously cares Eren!" Eren didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." And I headed for my door.

"Akako, where are you going?" I turned back to Hanji.

"I'm going to the roof. Get some fresh air." And so I headed up to the roof and sat down, glaring at the ground. The door opened and closed. I turned to see Levi. I blushed a little, but turned back, wiping the tears I had been crying.

"You okay?" I shook my head. He sat next to me again. "I'm sorry." That surprised me slightly. Not only did Levi say sorry, but he didn't even fucking hesitate to say it to me.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Levi sighed, and I looked over to see him biting his lip.

"I almost did." I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?" Levi ran a hand through his hair.

"I almost threw Jaeger off the fucking roof." My eyes widened a little. He turned to look at me.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"For making you cry." I just stared at him while he wiped a tear. "I hate seeing you cry, Akako." My heart fluttered. I leaned into the hand that cupped my cheek.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Will you tell me why you were blushing earlier? And what he disapproves of?" I blushed.

"I-I..." I looked down.

"Akako." I looked back up and stared right into his eyes. His entire face actually looked concerned. I felt him pull my face closer until our lips touched. And I felt this huge spark run through my body. I closed my eyes and kissed back. It was a very sweet kiss. It was gentle, kind, and even... loving? We parted. He looked kind of confused.

"D-Did you feel it too?" I asked. Levi looked at me and cocked his head.

"A spark?" I nodded. Then he did. "Yeah. It was kind of weird."

"But in a good way?" He nodded.

"Can we do it again?" I nodded. He pulled me into another kiss. The spark wasn't as strong, but it was still there, tingling in the pit of my stomach, making my heart feel light. We pulled apart again.

"L-Levi..."

"Yes?"

"W-What are your feelings for me?" He blushed a little.

"W-Why?" He just stuttered, and it was cute. "What are your feelings for me?" I blushed more.

"I-I love you..." He blinked a few times. Thinking, before nodding, a small smile on his lips.

"The feelings are mutual." My heart fluttered and my face heated more. It wasn't a direct confession, but it was very Levi like. He pulled me in for another, sweet kiss. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" I giggled a little.

"Yes, you may." And so we headed to my room and changed into our sleepwear. We crawled in bed and Levi wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his bare chest again. "So... what do we do now? Should we let people know about us?" Levi shook his head.

"Let's let Mikasa and Eren calm down a bit first. After that, we'll go public." I nodded as I cuddled into him more. "Hey Akako..."

"Yes?" He looked down at me.

"Was that your first kiss?" I shook my head.

"My first kiss was with Armin." Levi raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't look so shocked. I already know that I'm not your first." He shrugged.

"Will I be yours?" I looked up at him.

"Yes. I'm still a virgin, and I'm willing to give my virginity to you in the future." Levi smirked and kissed me. Then went to my ear.

"We can try out those things in our book." I blushed, but nodded, feeling heat run through my body. He chuckled, which shocked me, but made me smile hearing it. I frowned for a minute.

"Do you still think my breasts are nothing but fat bags?" Levi chuckled again.

"I haven't thought that since you started to bind them, though." He pulled me closer, pushing them against him. "Yeah, I like them." I blushed and giggled.

"Perv." He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What about you? There must be some physical trait on me that you love."

"Besides your eyes?" He nodded. "Your abs. Definitely." He chuckled.

"Of course." I sat up on my elbow.

"Well can you blame me? I didn't know they came in eights until I saw you with your shirt off the first time." Levi shrugged and motioned for me to get comfortable and we went to sleep, humming to each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**Akako's POV**

I slept well, no nightmares, no weird wet dreams, just peaceful sleep. I woke up in Levi's arms and couldn't help the smile on my face as I cuddle up against him. I sighed happily, and heard shifting behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows while I turned around slowly. What met me were two bright brown eyes behind glasses. And since I didn't expect it, I screamed, effectively waking up Levi.

"Akako are you okay?" Levi then saw Hanji. He glared. "What do you want shitty glasses?" She smiled happily.

"So, when did you start calling her Akako?" She seemed to bounce in her squatted position. "And why do you two seem so close and cuddly?" I blushed a little. Her smile only grew. "Oh my Rose! Did you tell him? You told him didn't you! Oh I'm so happy for you Akako!" She just ripped me out of Levi's arms to hug me, jumping around and swinging me like a rag doll.

"H-Hanji... Can't breath." She let go and I gasped.

"Well you have to tell me Akako. Did he say yes? Did he ask you out? Come on give me all the details!" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"She knows?" I blushed and pushed my pointer fingers together.

"She helped me realize that I love you..." I said. Levi groaned.

"Have you had kinky sadomasochistic sex yet?" We both blushed.

"Hanji! Oh my Sina no! No we did not!" Hanji pouted.

"Why not?" I facepalmed.

"Let's see, we just started dating less than twelve hours ago. And Eren's on the other side of the fucking wall! He's still pissed off about me even liking Levi!"

"I see your point." I grabbed her shoulders.

"Hanji, you have to listen to me. Do not tell a soul about Levi and I."

"Why?" She whined. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What happened yesterday?" She stopped for a second.

"Got it." I nodded.

"Yeah. We're gonna wait until Eren calms down, and then we're going public. We discussed all of this last night." Hanji nodded again.

"So... you'll tell me all about your sex life when it starts right?" I threw my hands up.

"Oh my Maria! No! I am not sharing it with you."

"But Akako." Hanji whined. "I'm curious about what drives you." I facepalmed.

"Well stop. It's kind of creepy." She sighed.

"Fine." It was quiet for a few seconds.

"If you two are done now, I'd like to get dressed. Shitty glasses, leave." Hanji did so and Levi and I changed, not facing each other. "She's knows I'm a sadist?" He didn't seem pleased. I bit my lip. "Who else knows?"

"Well... that depends..." He glared.

"On what?" I twiddled my thumbs.

"Well... on what happens to me?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Am I going to get hit, are you going to tease me... or are you going to hate me?" I frowned. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I can't hate you." I sighed in relief.

"Well, she does, Eren does because he was there when I told Hanji, I yelled it at Mikasa yesterday, and Armin found out when Mikasa had her talk with Eren last night." Levi nodded.

"Alright." It was quiet for a minute before I felt him hit my knees just right to make me collapse. I was waiting for a kick, but none came. I pouted.

"So you're going to tease me?" He nodded with a smirk on his face.

"I'll be teasing you all day for it." I pouted more.

"Sadist." He smirked more.

"Masochist." I smiled.

"But that's one of the reasons you love me." He rolled his eyes and helped me up from the floor and we went to breakfast. Everyone looked at us weird. "What?" No one said anything so I sat down and ate happily, sneaking a glance or two at Levi, which wasn't anything new. Everything seemed normal.

"Hey, Akako." I looked to Eren. "I'm sorry about yesterday." I shrugged.

"It's alright. I'm sure Mikasa gave you an ear full after I left the room anyways." He nodded and Mikasa seemed proud of herself. Training began, and Levi took every opportunity he could to do something he knew I would find hot, but didn't seem like it. I was tempted to just pin him against a tree and kiss him senseless a few times, but couldn't.

"You alright Akako? You seem a little, tense." I nodded.

"I'm fine Armin." Just then Levi ran his hand threw his hair and I nearly drooled. Armin followed my eyes and laughed a little.

"Right. Hey Akako." I turned to him and he pointed to the corner of his lip. I blinked and wiped it. I thought I had nearly drooled, apparently I just flat out drooled like a fucking dog. I was definitely going to get Levi back for this. And I did damn it! He was watching me as I was running over to Armin, and even in bindings, my breasts still bounce, and I made sure that they did so. I saw him staring and a small pink blush on his cheeks. At lunch, it stopped for a bit and I went with Hanji and Eren for experiments.

"So Akako-" I stopped her with a look. "You seem happier today, why?" I shrugged.

"I actually slept peacefully." She gave me a knowing look.

"Okay, well, let's go try those experiments." We went outside and Eren went Titan form first. Hanji tied him down and we both went around cutting him in different areas and recording how long it took all of them to heal, then we saw how long it took for limbs to regenerate. After he stopped regenerating we cut him out. Then it was my turn.

"Here I go." I looked down at my hand and sighed, biting into my thumb and changing. They tied me down and did the same process, but I felt the pain myself, and it was weird. I felt it, but I didn't. It was like Levi was teasing me with almost hitting me, but not and just gently tapping me. I squirmed, pissing off those around me. I felt myself cut out and it was Levi holding me.

"What's wrong?" I pouted.

"They were teasing me." He blinked a few times and sighed. Hanji came over.

"Akako! What was it like?" I turned to her.

"You were teasing me."

"So your masochism did transfer over, but since you didn't feel the pain directly on yourself, it didn't give you the same sensation for if someone actually hit or cut you." I nodded. She scribbled it down in her notebook. "Well, that's it for today. I got a lot of good data out of this. There's an hour or two before dinner, go rest up some." I nodded.

"Kira." I turned to Levi. "I'd like to see you in my office." I nodded and followed him closely. I went into the room first, then he did, shutting the door.

"You needed something." He nodded and pushed me onto his desk.

"What was with that running during training?" I cocked my head to feign innocence.

"What do you mean?" He grabbed my chest. I whimpered a little.

"You purposely ran to make your tits bounce, didn't you Akako." I squirmed a little.

"Yeah, well you purposely acted so hot and sexy that you literally made me drool." He smirked.

"Really?" I nodded.

"It took everything in my body to keep myself from kissing you senseless." Levi's smirk widened as he squeezed my chest a little. His lips then crashed into mine and my body flooded with heat as we began a very heated make out session. Levi pulled away way too soon for me.

"Well, it's time for dinner. Come on." He stood up and headed for the door. I sat up and opened and closed my mouth a few times.

"Wh-What? Are you serious? You can't kiss me senseless and turn me on and then just walk away. That's torture." He turned back with a smirk. I caught the gleam in his eyes. "You fucking sadist." I said with a small smile.

"You know you love it." I nodded as I got up and went with him to dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

**Akako's POV**

We made it to dinner and it seemed fine, except Eren looked off.

"What's up Eren?" He looked up at me and sighed. I looked over to Mikasa, who seemed normal, though she seemed a little... irritated?

"Mikasa sassed me again." I cocked my head.

"Why?" Eren glared at Levi.

"Because I voiced my opinion about Levi needing you in his office." I blushed a little, but sighed. "Why did he need to talk to you anyways?" I shrugged.

"None of your damn business." He glared at me a little. "What? It isn't. If it was, you would've been informed. What was discussed in that room is between Levi and I, and whoever else he ends up thinking needs to know." I sipped some of my tea.

"Akako."

"Yes?" Eren leaned forward a bit.

"Does Erwin know about your feelings for Levi?" I spit the tea in my mouth all over him, since he was right across from me. He opened his eyes and I blushed. Been awhile since that's happened. I started to cough and Hanji pat my back. I looked up at him and switched between him and Levi.

"Eren are you fucking crazy." I hissed. He had whispered it, but I needed to keep up an act right? "Don't say that shit so openly. And no, Erwin doesn't know. Why would it matter?" Eren shrugged.

"Well he's your father figure right? Shouldn't he know?" I facepalmed.

"You sound like Hanji. No, he doesn't. Why? Are you going to tell him?" Eren shrugged.

"Well, if I did, what would happen to you?" I growled, then smirked.

"Nothing. Since I'm a Titan Shifter and being under Levi's command is the only reason I'm still alive right now, nothing can happen. If it wasn't the case, he'd probably move me under someone else. But that can't happen." Eren huffed.

"Damn." Mikasa glared at him and I felt my heart break a little, but anger flooded my veins. I stood, grabbed the teapot, and chucked it at him, having it break once it hit his face, sending scalding hot tea down his face and shirt, even into his lap. Everyone stared at me, jaws dropped. I have NEVER been this hostile towards Eren, or anyone really.

"Well you wanna know what!" He looked up at me, eyes red, and I felt the fat tears roll down my face. "I hate you! Do me a favor and go jump in a Titan's mouth and don't fucking come back!" And I was gone, long gone.

**Levi's POV**

So there I was, sitting and eating the tasteless slop that the cooking staff that night decided to call stew, watching my girlfriend whispering back and forth with Jaeger, and after a disgusting display of surprise, she stood up and chucked the teapot directly at his face, breaking it and sending glass and tea all over him.

That tea was expensive, so wasn't the teapot, however, the look on her face, the size of her tears, and the words she spoke automatically made me wish certain death on Jaeger. Ackerman's glare was deadly, probably not as deadly as mine, but that's not the point. She opened her mouth, most likely to scold Jaeger, when Arlert came in, normally shy blue eyes glistening in rage.

"Eren, two questions. One, what happened to you?" The normal happy/nervous/shy/whatever this spineless child had for a 'normal' tone, was laced with a deadly anger.

"Akako threw a teapot at me."

"Well minus the fact I think you obviously deserved it, why?" Ackermann stood.

"Because he wanted Akako to be transferred to a different squad to keep her away from Levi. And was irritated that since she was directly put into Levi's care in the first place, and that being under his wing is the only reason that she wasn't given to those swine in Wall Sina, that can't happen." My eyes widened a little. He what?! It took every fiber of my being NOT to kick his ass into a bloody pulp. Arlert's eyes narrowed.

"Really Eren? Really? You do remember that that's your sister you just said that to, right? The person who was always there for you, even before Mikasa and I. And you treat her like that? This isn't even being over protective anymore. Now you're just being a blatant asshole!" That was new. Since when did he curse? I obviously wasn't the only one surprised by his language. Hanji then stood, dangerously.

"Eren, do you even realize how much Akako cares about your opinion? For three years she talked about this kid she grew up with, how much he meant to her, how she worried that he may not have made it within Wall Rose. She may not have said anything about having a little brother, but the way her eyes shined when she would talk about you, the way she'd cry when she was worried about you. You were what kept her going, what drove her. And you do that to her. Erwin told me about the day she was brought to live with you. What happened to loving 'Big Sissy' so much that she was never allowed to leave you again?" Jaeger's eyes widened. I was about to move, when Erwin came in.

"What the heck is going on? I've heard nothing but shouting from you guys?" The room quieted. "Where's Akako?" All eyes turned to Jaeger. "And where's Kirstein?" Everyone froze. Where was that horse face?

**Akako's POV**

I was curled up, in the stables, crying my eyes out. That mother fucking asshole! What the fuck was his problem? I continued with this angry train of thoughts, when I felt someone's presence. I turned, and was shocked to see Jean, kneeling next to me with a handkerchief.

"You okay?" I shook my head, but took the handkerchief to wipe my eyes. "I don't know what happened, but whatever Eren did, was uncalled for. I know we aren't the best of friends, but if you ever need to talk, I'll listen." And thus the dam broke. And he listened. I told him everything from the last few days, that was important, and that bugged me. I even told him about Levi being my sadist boyfriend. He nodded and patted my head. "Feel better?" I nodded.

"Th-Thank you." Jean nodded again.

"Levi won't kill me for this, will he?" I smiled a little and shook my head.

"He shouldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Levi seemed off during his POV. Not always good at doing other people's views besides my OCs =)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter is pretty much a huge 'Akako said she loves this about Levi' thing... and I'm not sorry for it =)

**Akako's POV**

When I returned with Jean to the root cellar, everyone was, first, a little shocked, and definitely confused. And I saw Erwin.

"Alright. Kirstein, Ackerman, Jaeger, Arlert, Hanji, Levi, and Akako. My office. Now!" And so we all huddled into Erwin's office. "Okay, what is going on?" Everyone stayed quiet. His glare worsened. "Is someone going to tell me?"

"Eren doesn't approve of Akako's feelings for Levi." It went quiet. Erwin looked slightly taken aback and surprised.

"What?" I blushed hard while Levi had a faint blush, barely noticeable.

"Akako is in love with Levi-" Mikasa began.

"For all the wrong reasons." Eren interrupted. I glared at him. "She told Hanji and I that she loved him because he was hot and a sadist." I growled, but Hanji butt in.

"That was not all she said! She said that she loved the fact that through his emotionless facade, his eyes held all of his emotions. That when he cared and was kind, it spoke volumes to her. That he was concerned when she wasn't acting like herself, seeing him upset made her want to make him happy, and being in his arms felt right to her." Mikasa now cut in.

"She also told me that she couldn't get him out of her head, and that she couldn't since she met him but never realized it. That he was there for her when Eren and I couldn't, even if she didn't realize it. That he didn't find her being a masochist completely disgusting. That his eyes captivated her with the emotion it showed. How she thought it was cute that he was shorter than her, and that the way he says her name pleases her. She also said that the least important thing she loved about him was the fact he was a sadist." I blushed deep red. Jean cleared his throat.

"She just told me that she used to hate his guts because of how he talked to Commander Erwin, but after a month really began to respect him. She went out of her way to make a good impression, and began to feel that her pranks where ways to get his attention when he usually ignored her. That she felt that she needed his 'discipline' to feel like she was an important member to his team since she was originally forced into his hands." Armin nodded.

"And Eren has no room to disapprove of Levi if you think about it. Remember her anxiety attack. He was there with her, took her to get cleaned up and then helped her back to bed." Hanji nodded.

"And said that if she had nightmares she was more than welcome to go to him for comfort. And over the years he had always given her a little more help during training and tips for cleaning. She told us last night that he was willing to kill someone for upsetting her." My blush was a deep, dark red. And the blush on Levi's face was actually visible.

"So, how does all of this lead to what happened in the basement during dinner?" Erwin asked, slightly taken back again and completely shocked. I cleared my throat.

"Well, Eren had made a comment about how he wasn't thrilled with Levi needing to meet with me in his office, getting sassed by Mikasa. He then asked if you knew my feelings, and I told him it wasn't important if you did or not. He asked what would happen if you knew, and I told him nothing since I now had to be under Levi's command or else the Military Police would've gotten custody of me, but if that wasn't the case, you'd move me to a different squad." Erwin nodded. "He then expressed that he was upset that, even if you knew, Levi and I would not be separated. It down right broke my heart and infuriated me. So in my fit of rage, I threw a teapot at him, told him I hated him, and pretty much told him I wished he was killed by a Titan." Erwin's eyes widened significantly, then narrowed.

"Akako Kira! I may not have had the chance to raise you long, but I know you were raised better than to wish a Titan death upon someone." I nodded.

"Shows you how mad I was at him. He did the same sort of thing yesterday because I had spent my day off sitting on the roof with Levi. And we circle back to the fact that Eren disapproves of the fact that I love Levi." I blushed more, looking over at Levi from the corner of my eye, and he was looking back at me from the corner of his, blush still visible on his face. Hanji was between us and I kind of wished she wasn't.

"Okay, so in other words, this entire thing, is a sibling spat over who has a crush on who?" I facepalmed. He was right. It was. Eren sighed and turned to me.

"Akako..." I turned to him. "I-I'm sorry." I saw tears in the corners of his eyes. "I-I've been absolutely awful to you these last few days, and I had no right too. I understand why you hate me, and wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me and hated me the rest of my life. But I want you to know, that I do love you, and I truly am sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt." I smiled softly and hugged him.

"Does this mean you don't disapprove of my feelings?" Eren nodded.

"If you love Levi, that's your decision, and I can't control it. You're an adult, and I'll support you whenever you need it." I smiled wider.

"Fuck yes!" I jumped out of his arms. "Does anyone else object to my feelings?" No one said anything, but shook their heads. Then almost everyone turned their heads to Levi. He looked at them and shrugged. After a few minutes of silent staring, he clicked his tongue.

"What do you want me to say? I need to think things over." It didn't hold a direct response, but did show that there may be hope for a possible relationship, so that's how I acted. We were dismissed and we slowly filed out. Hanji came up behind Levi and I.

"Remember, Eren sleeps on the other side of the wall." She whispered. Levi glared at her and I shook my head. Then Jean leaned over.

"If you guys are interested, I know a cheap place to buy handcuffs." Levi just stopped, and looked at Jean.

"What?!" Jean smirked.

"I already know. Akako told me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." And he continued. Levi turned to me.

"You told him?" I poked my fingers together.

"Well, I was balling my eyes out, and he came and told me that if I needed someone to talk to, he'd listen, and I just kind of... told him everything important that happened in the last few days." Levi sighed. "So... we gonna sleep in your room?"

"You have to stay in the basement." And so we went to my room. Once we got there, we turned our backs to each other and changed. We may be dating, we may joke about sex, but we respect each other, and it's only been a day. Don't need to rush it. We got into bed and I sighed happily.

"So, at least Jaeger doesn't disapprove anymore." I nodded.

"And it only took a huge fight between us to do so." I cuddled into his chest. "I love you Levi." He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if drama hits and is then gone too quickly. =)


	25. Chapter 25

**Akako's POV**

So, showing up with Levi for breakfast was welcomed with a few more weird looks than normal. People questioned why Levi'd be the guy I liked and why we seemed to show up together for meals. I, however, questioned how the fuck we both managed to always be the last ones there? I sat where I usually did, Hanji on one side, and Jean actually took the spot on the other side, which no one usually sat in. I had the feeling it had to do with being one of the few people knowing Levi and I were in fact together, making him feel important. I glanced at Levi, like any teenager who was in love with someone, and I did so more frequently.

"Hey Akako." It was Sasha. She didn't have her face full of food, but most of her breakfast had been devoured already. "Is it true you have a crush on Levi?" I blushed a little and looked down.

"Y-Yes..." She nodded slowly. Everyone just stared at me a little. "What?" Connie looked down at Levi before leaning over to whisper.

"Why? I mean, he doesn't seem that likeable, or approachable. Not to be rude or nosy or anything. I'm just curious." I leaned forward as well.

"I don't feel like sitting here for an hour or two telling you why, if you wanna know, ask Mikasa, Eren, Hanji, or Jean." Connie's eyes widened.

"Another thing, when did you two get buddy buddy? I thought you hated each other." I turned to Jean and we both smirked. We put an arm around the other's shoulder.

"Well, that's for us to know and you to never find out." We said at the same time, scaring most of the people at the table, though I did catch Levi's slight death glare at Jean for having his arm around my shoulders. We got off each other and went back to eating.

Training after breakfast went, pretty well. I continued my little 'he knows I like him, but I don't want to be too obvious about it, but failing' act. And Levi was apparently upset with Jean and I because of breakfast, because he was teasing me, again. And it was absolute torture.

When he sighed, he made sure I saw him run a hand through his hair. When he picked something up, he made sure I saw how strong he was. When he bent over, he made sure I got a view of his ass, which was really nice by the way. When he knew that no one was looking, he smirked at me. And if for whatever reason he was above me, like a branch or two, he made sure my eyes were on him, and that I got a nice view of him. We were heading back to the castle for lunch, Levi and I in the back. I made sure we were close enough so that he could hear me, but the people in front of us couldn't.

"You fucking tease." He cocked an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emotionless mask, but his eyes danced in amusement.

"Don't you lie to me Levi. You know exactly what you did. Being all hot and sexy and making it hard for me to focus." I saw his lips twitch, most likely to keep from smirking. He just shrugged and we continued. I was definitely going to get pay back, but how?

I found my chance at lunch. We had been blessed by some kind person, aka Erwin, and were given sausages. I smiled as I sat down at the table. I sighed and slowly ate , making sure Levi was paying attention. I ate sausages like I always did, bite the end off, then suck the juices out of it before devouring it. Eren and Mikasa had always thought I was weird, but I didn't care. I heard Hanji chuckle beside me as I began to eat one of the three sausages on my plate.

"Practicing?" She asked. I started to cough as I choked on the juices of my sausage. I turned to her, wiping the drool and juices from the side of my mouth.

"What the hell! Why would you ask that?" She smirked.

"Well, you are sucking on that sausage quite, seductively." I blushed.

"That's how she's always eaten them." Mikasa confirmed. Hanji raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Eren, Armin, and I nodded. I continued to eat my sausage happily, licking up the juices that came from breaks in the skin. When I finished and sipped my tea, I cast a glance at Levi, who hadn't touched any of the sausages on his plate, and looked a bit... flustered. I smirked into my cup and was about to leave, when Sasha stopped me.

"Hey Akako! The cooks said that we could have the leftover sausages!" I smiled.

"No way!" She nodded. I looked at the plate before her.

"Yeah! Who else wants them?" Most of the boys shook their heads. They had been watching me eat. The girls shook their heads too. "Really? Guess it's just me and you, Akako." Sasha said, drooling a bit out of the side of her mouth. I smirked.

"Hey Sasha, let's make this interesting." She looked up at me. "Let's have an eating contest." I could almost FEEL the boys shiver. Sasha looked between me and the sausages, then nodded.

"Sure, why not." So we put down the plate, adding whatever others didn't eat, and sat across from each other. "Any rules?" I nodded.

"You can only eat one at a time." She nodded. Hanji had decided to be the referee.

"You two ready? Begin!" And so we did. I decided that my strategy would be to bite off as much as I could without choking, which ended up being a little over half of the sausage. Sasha, on the other hand, just stuffed her face, taking smaller, easier to chew and swallow bites. I knew that if I won it would be a miracle, but this was just to continue to tease Levi. And, of course, I lost. But only because Levi ended it, leaving only three sausages left on the plate. I sighed, letting Sasha eat the last three happily.

"Damn it. I could've won that." I said.

"And made yourself puke maybe. Hanji still has experiments to perform on you. So wipe that shit off your face and hurry up. And don't blame me when you can't eat dinner." I shrugged and left, purposely swaying my hips side to side in a seductive manner. I heard Levi groan. Hanji walked next to me, Eren on the other side of her. Hanji was pretty much dying laughing so hard, while Eren sassed me, not because he saw my eating sexual in anyway, but because I had challenged Sasha to an eating contest.

"You just don't do that. It was obvious who was going to win." My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? If Levi hadn't stopped us, I would've won. I only needed to eat two more." Eren sighed and the experiments began. Afterwards, Hanji sent me to see Levi, because he had apparently told her to tell me during the eating contest. So I went to Levi's office. I knocked quietly and he told me to come in. When I did, he was doing paperwork, but seemed, distracted. He looked up and when he saw me he was automatically up, coming over to me, shutting the door, and I heard the door lock. He then pushed me against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

"You're eating. What was with you?" I blinked a few times, before smirking.

"What? You mean the sausages? That's how I always eat them. You can ask Mikasa, Eren, and Armin." He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not lying. It's true." He pushed against me more.

"So you're telling me that you always eat sausages... erotically." My smirk widened.

"Why do you ask? Did it bother you Levi?" I was answered with his lips against mine, but they were gone a second later.

"I never want to see you do that in public again." I cocked my head a little in feign innocence.

"Why? Because other guys could see what I can do with a sausage?" He didn't say anything. I giggled a little. "Were you jealous?" I saw a faint pink dust his cheeks.

"No."

"May I ask why you wanted me here Levi?" He didn't say anything. I smirked as I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Were you hoping for a similar treatment?" I felt him freeze up for a second. I let out a giggle. "Sorry Corporal. But I don't think we're... acquainted, well enough for me to give you head." Levi then threw me over his shoulder and brought me over to his desk, where he successfully pinned me and kissed me, hard.

"So, Akako, did you enjoy teasing me?" He said as he pulled away. I was blushing a little, but nodded.

"Only fair since you teased me." He chuckled a little as he went to leave a few butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck, letting his teeth ghost over my skin every so often, making me wish that he'd just bite me. "Don't tease me." I whined. Another chuckle.

"It's not my fault, you asked for it." I pouted a little as he came back to kiss me.

"How? What did I do to provoke you to tease me?" Levi looked me dead in the eyes.

"Kirstein was touching you, and you were touching him." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, so we're possessive are we?"

"Damn right I am." And his lips slammed against mine, causing me to gasp, which Levi took as a good time to slip his tongue into my mouth. One hot make out session later, we were at dinner after fixing our disheveled clothing and hair. That man was showing me how possessive he was without going too far. He didn't leave any marks on my skin, but I can promise that our lips were definitely swollen, and mine bled a few times with how hard Levi would bite my bottom lip, though it healed before we even left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love erotically eating sausages =)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Little gruesome with the explanation of Akako's parent's death.

**Akako's POV**

So the next few weeks were back and forth between Levi and I teasing each other. There was so much sexual frustration between us that I'm pretty sure some people thought that we were gonna snap and go at it at anytime. Though that wouldn't happen, because as far as they knew, we weren't together and the feelings were mostly one sided. Hanji and Jean, however, knew that we were, but that we wouldn't do anything for a while. There was too much respect.

So there I was, laying in my room with horrible knots in my back and I couldn't think of a way to get rid of them. My Titan regenerative ability only worked with physical damage, not knots, which I thought was completely stupid. Shouldn't they work for knots too? They're physical pain... right? I whined loudly, not forming any words, just sounds. There was a knock on my door. I sat up on my bed, silent for a second, and the door just opened. In came Levi, with some tea. He placed it on my bed side table and sat on my bed next to me.

"Hanji told me she may have tested you too hard today and needed something to sooth your muscles." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she kept hitting us with a mallet, hard enough to 'hurt' but not enough to break anything. So needless to say that I am sore, and the knots in my back are not pleasurable." Levi nodded as he sipped some of his tea. I giggled a little.

"What?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I giggled again.

"I just think it's cute how you hold your tea cup. I mean, it has a handle, but you hold it by the rim." I giggled a little more. "It's absolutely adorable." Levi sighed and just sipped it again.

"So you were saying you were having bad knots in your back right?" I nodded. He put his cup down and motioned to the floor. "Lay down." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I fucking told you to." I smirked.

"Is that an order?" He grabbed my hair at the base of my scalp.

"No. Just fucking do it." I nodded and laid down on the floor, on my back. Levi rolled his eyes. "Lay on your stomach." I nodded and rolled. Levi looked down at me and crossed his arms. "Are your tits propping you up?" I blushed a little and turned.

"Obviously. What do you expect?"

"Are they bound?" I shook my head.

"Not when Hanji's doing experiments." Levi nodded and smirked a little as he came over. "So, what am I on the floor for?" Levi walked out of my sight and I suddenly felt pressure on the back of my thighs. I arched my back slightly and turned. "L-Levi!"

"I'm not doing anything sexual calm down and turn around." I did, a bright blush on my face. I felt him lean forward and apply pressure to my back. I inhaled quickly, but then let out a relieved sigh. What was better than getting a back massage from your boyfriend? And not only that, but the man had magical fingers, sending shivers up and down my back.

"Dear Wall Maria this is heaven."

**Eren's POV**

I was laying on my bed after Hanji was done experimenting to see if the regeneration powers of Akako and I worked on sore pain instead of normal physical pain. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. So I was happily resting as the soreness slipped from my body, when I heard something from Akako's room. I shouldn't have, but I pushed my ear against the wall to see if I could hear what was going on.

"Right there Levi. Harder." I blushed and felt my blood boil. Was that jerk really taking advantage of my sister? Needless to say that I was out of bed and in front of Akako's closed door before I could even think, and I kicked it open. What greeted me was not Akako and Levi naked in her bed having sex, but them both clothed, on the floor, Levi sitting on the back of Akako's thighs, pressing into her shoulder blades. Not only that, but very angry glares.

"U-Um..." I managed to get out. Akako sighed.

"What is it Eren?"

"I-I heard a noise and thought that you were... What's going on?" I was confused. Akako blinked a few times before turning to look at Levi.

"I offered to clean his room, office, and muck out the stables for a week if he gave me a back massage." Akako said, not batting an eye. Levi nodded and sighed in annoyance.

"Am I done yet?" He said, irritably. Akako sighed.

"No. You are not done. I can feel a huge knot between my shoulder blades."

"I just took care of that one!" She shook her head.

"No, that was a different one." She smiled wide. From what I gathered, she was taking this chance to have Levi touch her as much as possible. I nodded slowly and shut the door heading back to my room. That was awkward.

**Akako's POV**

I sighed deeply after I was sure Eren was back in his room. Levi leaned forward and rested his head between my shoulder blades.

"That was close." I breathed. Levi nodded.

"Good job thinking of an excuse on the spot like that." I nodded and sighed.

"Too bad that now I've said that, Eren will expect me to be actually doing all of those things for a week." I could almost feel Levi's smirk.

"But if you're cleaning my office and my room, we can spend some more time together." I nodded, a small blush gracing my features. Levi got off me and helped me up. "It's good to know that you've cleaned your floor recently." He said while noticing that there was little to no dirt on either of us.

"I know you hate dirty things, so I try to make sure my room is spotless." I cocked my head to the side. "Levi, why do you have a bedroom AND an office if the rest of us only get a room with a desk?" Levi shrugged.

"I'm a higher rank. Eyebrows has an office and bedroom, hell, four eyes has them." I nodded a little. Then I sighed.

"Hey Levi?" He passed me my tea before sitting in my desk chair and taking a sip while I sat on my desk. He hummed. "What do you think Erwin will do when he finds out we're together?" Levi shrugged.

"I don't know. He seemed okay with the general idea of you liking me." I nodded a little. I stared into my cup for a second.

"Levi?" He hummed again. "Do you think my parents would've approved? Of us?"

"Biological or adoptive?" I looked into his grey eyes.

"Either." Levi leaned back.

"Well, I don't know anything about the Jaeger's, so I'm not sure about them, but the Kira's" He smiled. Actually SMILED. And it was gentle and soft and made him look almost angelic, which was really weird. "Aoi actually flat out told me that he'd give me his blessing if I ever decided to marry his daughter, because he believed that I was a perfect match. Mina said that she would prefer for her daughter to marry someone around her age, actually swore at me for not being born later." I stared at him, eyes wide.

"R-Really?" He nodded.

"I told them that I would never marry someone I had to babysit, let alone date them. Why would I put myself through that hell? If I wanted to babysit some brat, that's what I'd be doing." My shoulders dropped. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "But looks like I don't have to worry about that with you, do I?" I felt the tears run down my face.

"Thank you Levi. I love you." Levi nodded. We kissed, and it was gentle and completely loving. Levi pulled me into his lap. "Did you know my parents well?" Levi nodded again.

"Yes, I did." I looked up at him.

"C-Could you tell me more about them? Erwin didn't tell me much and I was so young when they died." Levi nodded.

"Alright. Well, Aoi was definitely a prankster, and I was in fact the ass end of a few. Mina was definitely kind, and usually apologized for her husband. There were times I wondered how they even got together, and I even asked once. Mina said that she needed a little more fun in her life, and Aoi said he needed some control. They were sent to deliver some message to the swine inside Wall Sina, and they just clicked. Got married a month or so later, and nine months after that Mina had to go away for a few months." I smiled.

"So you knew they had a kid?" Levi nodded.

"Yeah, I knew, but I never cared. They asked Erwin if they could bring their kid to head quarters once, but he said no because he had seen you, and was certain the entire Corps would turn into babbling messes and nothing would get done. Aoi said that it wasn't true, because he knew I'd kick everyone's ass if they did. Erwin said that they couldn't bring you then because he didn't want me to need to do that." I giggled a little.

"So I stayed with the Jaeger's because of you?" He shrugged.

"I guess." I closed my eyes for a second, thinking of anything else I wanted to ask. I opened my eyes, grabbing onto one of Levi's arms gently. "Akako?"

"Were you there... when they died?" Levi bit his lip.

"Yes, I was. I got there right when they were hit." I tightened my grip. I could tell by the sound of his voice, the way he looked away from me, and the way his hands clenched, that he blamed himself somehow. I grabbed his head and forced him to look at me.

"Levi, don't blame yourself." He was about to say something, but I stopped him. "It's written all over your face. Levi, you couldn't have done anything, it's okay." Levi sighed and put his head against my shoulder. I exhaled deeply. "C-Could you tell me exactly what happened?" My voice was shaky. Levi sighed, but nodded.

"They were protecting members of their squad by a 15 meter Titan. The Titan hit Aoi first, sending him into a tree, a branch going through his abdomen, head bouncing off the trunk, heart burst from his chest and rolled on the ground. Mina freaked out, but tried to keep her head, but that was quickly bitten off and she was hit, her heart flying out of her chest and landing hext to Aoi's. I killed the Titan and grabbed their hearts gently. I didn't have time to retrieve their bodies, but knew that someone would want something from them. What I didn't expect was to go with Erwin to their house." My eyes widened.

"You went with Erwin?" Levi nodded.

"Yes. I went with him, because I had promised Aoi and Mina that after that expedition that I would come over to their house for dinner to meet their daughter." I felt my lip tremble. "For some reason, their daughter was home alone. She opened the door, eyes bright and a wide smile on her face. She said hi to Erwin, and then asked where her parents were, and that guy that they said was going to come to dinner. Erwin kneeled infront of her, a sad look in his eyes. The kid seemed to know what it meant instantly." And I felt the tears roll. He propably didn't say 'you' because it might have made me cry more.

"She said 'Did they die fighting? Did they help? Did they save someone else's life?' One of the men from her parents squad walked forward and kneeled next to her, a soft smile on his face, telling her that yes, they did, and he was one of the lives saved by their sacrafice. He apologized, and she screamed at him. 'Don't apologize! Don't feel sorry! Mama and Papa died to protect you! If you regret it, then Mama and Papa would be sad'."

"She took a deep breath. 'Was there anything left of them?' she asked, and Erwin nodded. 'I want to see. I want to see what was left of my parents. I don't care what it is.' Erwin tried to talk her out of it, but couldn't. So one of the other soldiers brought her a cloth. He put it in her hands and she stepped back and gently put in on the floor, because she didn't want to risk damaging anything if she dropped it. She opened it and saw the hearts. She placed a hand gently on one, Aoi's, and called it Papa, then put one on Mina's, and called it Mama. It sent a cold shiver down my spine. Erwin said that they were going to send her somewhere until they could find out where she could live, but she shook her head. She wouldn't live with anyone else but Erwin until they found out where she would permanently stay." I clung to him and cried.

"T-Thank you. For telling me." I shook a little. Levi hugged me back and whispered soothing words into my ear. "I love you Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hope Akako's parents death wasn't to much for you, but hey. Needed to know right? =)


	27. Chapter 27

**Akako's POV**

So, I don't need to say that Levi slept in my room that night right? I mean, what kind of boyfriend would leave his girlfriend alone after telling her how her parents died, and that he was there the day she was told? So the morning after was like any other morning, we went to breakfast together, but what was different, was Erwin standing by the door.

"What's up Eyebrows?" Erwin turned to us.

"Levi, Akako. Is there something you aren't telling me?" We looked at each other, faces not changing, before looking back to Erwin.

"What do you mean Erwin?" I asked, cocking my head and slightly confused.

"Levi's been in your room a lot lately." I nodded.

"And? I've been having nightmares, and he calms me down. This has been happening for about a month. Where have you been?" Erwin sighed.

"It's different now though." I cocked an eyebrow.

"All because he knows I like him doesn't mean anything. If anything it makes it better that he's the one keeping me calm, right?" Erwin furrowed his brows.

"Akako. I want you to be serious with me. Are you two having sex?" My face lit up like a match.

"Oh my Maria!" The entire room turned to watch us now. I looked between Erwin and Levi. "What the fuck would ever make you think that?" Erwin looked me dead in the eye.

"You two seem to spend a lot of time together, alone. I'm only worried about you Akako." I glared.

"I'm not a child anymore Erwin! And not only that, but why would we? Yeah, I like Levi, but what would he gain by fucking me? I'm pretty sure you know this, but I refuse to sleep with anyone unless they love me. And Levi has yet to tell me otherwise. At this point in time, it's all one sided. Now, do me a favor, NEVER ask me that again. It's embarrassing."

"Really?" Levi said next to me. I turned to him, blushing more.

"I don't know Levi. I was just asked if we're fucking and you happen to be RIGHT NEXT TO ME! It's awkward." I said, looking away.

"How?" He said as he walked away and sat down. I gaped at him and went to my seat, placing my food down.

"How? How? Really Levi? I was pretty much asked by my dad if we're knocking boots. That's in and of itself weird. And he asked if I was fucking YOU, who happened to be RIGHT NEXT TO ME! Not only that, but it was also in front of our squad. How is that NOT awkward and embarrassing for me?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you really just say knocking boots?" I nodded.

"Yeah, what of it?" He shrugged.

"Nothing, I just thought old farts said stuff like that." My jaw dropped, then I smirked.

"So you must say it all the time right?" He glared a little and I couldn't help the giggle. And oh the banter that went back and forth, that ended with Mikasa standing and sassing me, while Hanji tried to tease Levi about it.

"Really Akako. Did you have to do that?" Armin asked, face bright red. I nodded.

"It was completely necessary. Be happy it was stopped, I was going to bring his height into it."

"What?" Levi said at the end of the table. I smirked wide.

"I was going to bring your height into our little sex arguement." Levi's eye twitched.

"What's wrong with my fucking height?" I could feel a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Well, if you think about body proportions based on height." I said, keeping eye contact. "What does that say about what's in your pants?" I thought he was going to break that cup and the exasperated gasp I heard from Armin as he buried his face in his hands and the looks I got were definitely worth it.

"What are you implying Kira?" I couldn't help but sit straighter.

"I'm just saying, short things have small packages." In which I happily walked out of the room. I was definitely going to regret that one, but it was going to be worth it. However, the 'worth it' didn't come during training, the 'regret' did. Levi worked me to the bone, so much that during lunch, I almost needed Hanji to feed me. Hanji 'loved' me enough to not experiment on me. But that meant that I had to muck the stables and clean Levi's rooms.

The stables weren't too bad, and I went to shower afterwards. I slowly headed to Levi's office. I knocked, heard a 'come in,' and entered. Sitting at the desk was Levi, who, by the way, did not look pleased.

"I'm here to clean Levi." He looked up at me and stood, walking over to me.

"Not yet, dear." Now, Levi NEVER used pet names with me, even in private, so I knew I had dug a DEEP hole. "What was that comment earlier this morning? About 'short things' and 'small packages'?" I tried to stay calm. "I know you weren't talking about my dick." I smirked a little.

"What if I was Corporal?" And everyone already knows I only call Levi that if I'm in a challenging mood. Levi's eyes darkened, with something I hadn't seen in his eyes before, at least, not this much.

"Well, I'd have to prove you wrong." I felt my face heat as I was forced against a wall and kissed, roughly. Levi bit my bottom lip, making it bleed. I gasped as the delicious pain sent shivers through my body. Levi took this opportunity to shove his tongue pretty much down my throat. He only did THAT when things were going to get REALLY heated. He undid my shirt to expose my collar bone, neck, and shoulder more. He slowly attacked it, finding my sweet spot quickly and I bit back the moan that wanted to explode from my throat.

"L-Levi." I whimpered. The man knew how to rile me up. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to turn me on till it hurt, just by kissing, nibbling, and biting, and then walk away. He did it during these mini arguments. He was definitely a sadist. He chuckled darkly.

"What is it Akako? Getting horny?" I whimpered again as he picked me up and brought me to the desk, slamming me down on it and kissing me again. I felt heat all throughout my body. After what felt like eternity, Levi picked me off his desk and sat in his chair, placing me firmly on his lap. I felt the bulge in his pants and gasped. I don't know who's idea it was to make our pants so thin and hug EVERYTHING, but they were my favorite person right now.

"L-Levi." I whimpered as he pulled my waist down, grinding into me more.

"Now, what was that about a small package?" I shook my head.

"I was wrong. I was definitely wrong." I said, grinding myself down more. Levi smirked, leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now." He sat back, face indifferent, eyes no longer dark. "Get off me and stop acting like a bitch in heat." My jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Did you just..." Levi smirked and gently pushed me off his lap. I looked to his crotch, the bulge was still there. "But you're still-" Levi clicked his tongue.

"Unlike a teenager with raging hormones, I can control my sexual urges. I'll be fine in a few minutes." I stared a little longer before clenching my teeth.

"You fucking tease!" I said as I stood. Levi smirked.

"But you love it right?" He said it so matter-of-factly I wanted to hit him. "Now, I believe you have cleaning to do." He said, turning back to his paperwork that somehow didn't get messed up when we were making out on his desk. I sighed as I began, still hot and bothered by the earlier events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Levi you tease! I don't think he'd really do that, but it'd be hot if he did =)


	28. Chapter 28

**Akako's POV**

The next expedition was tomorrow. I sighed. So much can happen in so little time. Let's see, what's different between the 57th and 58th expeditions? Well, my squad was almost completely replaced with members of the 104th Trainee Squad. I was a Titan shifter, who could be in the same vicinity with Eren's Titan form and we not kill each other. And I was dating Levi. Three big changes. Three very big changes.

We were getting everything ready for the expedition, last minute cleaning, and packing. Why packing? Well, if you did die on the expedition, it was easier to send your stuff if it was already put together then having someone else pack it up. There was no training, no experiments. It was pretty much a giant, 'Prepare for your death' and another briefing of what we were aiming to do this time. After the briefing though, was a day off for the most part.

I was told to report to Levi's office after the meeting, so that's where I was right now. I knocked on the door, and, after the usual 'come in', entered. Levi's desk was clean, for now. After the expedition it was sure to be littered with paperwork, again. And leaning against said desk was Levi. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Akako." I cocked my head a little. He motioned for me to come closer, and I did so. I went until I was right in front of him. Levi looked up at me, putting a hand on my cheek, gently. I leaned into it, loving the gentle caress.

"Levi." I kissed his palm. Everything was so gentle, it was kind of weird. Which was quickly broken by Levi's smirk and the hand on my face grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a rough kiss. He pulled back, much to my displeasure. I pouted. "Levi." I whined. His smirk widened as he leaned forward to my ear.

"What is it Akako?" I felt a shiver. I sighed.

"Fuck it." He seemed confused for a second, when I just shoved him back onto his desk and kissed him. I had pinned his wrists, and kissed his lips hungrily. I pulled back, happy that I had successfully bruised Levi's lips. His eyes were widened slightly, showing his shock, when another smirk came to his lips.

"I thought I was the dominant one?" I smiled seductively.

"You were taking too long." He chuckled slightly, and then flipped us over on his desk, reversing the pin.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that." I pouted when his lips crashed into mine. He started biting my bottom lip until it bled, and then shoved his tongue in my mouth, bringing forth another hot make out session. Something that seemed to happen frequently. However, what has never happened, is that the door has never opened during one of these. No one has ever dared to go near Levi's office, unless ordered to by Levi himself, so this was odd.

"Sorry Corporal but we were looking for Aka-" The voice, was Eren's. The growl that followed, was Mikasa's. Levi pulled away from me slowly and turned, allowing me to see them. Eren's eyes widened, most likely because my lip was still bleeding.

Levi moved to the side more, allowing me to sit up, which I did, and I rubbed my neck. Eren's eyes widened more, and I figured it probably had something to do with the hickies that were probably on my neck and shoulders. Though I did some damage right back, leaving a few good sized ones down on Levi's shoulders, where they were always covered. Oh, by the way, Levi was topless, and his hair was a mess. My shirt was up a bit, and my hair was also a mess.

"W-What the-" Mikasa marched in and got into Levi's face.

"How dare you take advantage of my sister?!" I jumped off the desk and got between the two.

"M-Mikasa. Calm down. There is a completely logical explanation for all of this." Mikasa stepped down. Eren walked in more.

"This isn't just some 'we're going on an expedition so if for whatever reason something happens, let me at least make love to you first' thing right?" I stared at Eren, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Oh my Maria no! Hell no!" I said.

"We're dating." Levi said, not batting an eye as he leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. Eren and Mikasa stood there for a second.

"Since when?" Mikasa asked. I clasped my hands behind my back, looking at the floor.

"Well, you know the day I told you my feelings for Levi, Mikasa?" She nodded. "That night." Her jaw dropped a little, as did Eren's.

"You've been dating for that long?"

"No, we just lied to your faces. Yes, we've been fucking dating that long." Levi said, slightly irritated.

"So.. you lied to Erwin when you said you weren't having sex?" Eren looked slightly irritated.

"No, we didn't. Because we aren't."

"She's not ready." I nodded. Levi respected me, and never pushed anything on me without checking first.

"Then you two were going to have sex before you went on the expedition?" Eren was the only one asking questions, because Mikasa was pissed.

"No. We were making out."

"With his shirt off?" I nodded, and then motioned to the topless Levi.

"Do you blame me? Look at him! Look!" I pointed at his abs. "Look at his abs!" I licked my lips a little. "How any woman could NOT want him shirtless, I have no idea. But seriously. Look at him! All that muscle and... hotness. If I was you, I would be jealous that I didn't have those abs, or that body. He may be short but hot damn!" I shivered a little.

"Are you done yet? I understand you love it, but you look like you're about to drool." I turned to Levi.

"I am! This is torture all on it's own! I mean really. It's so hard to not just touch you right now." Levi smirked dropping his arms and resting his hands on his desk, revealing all of his upper naked glory. "You fucking tease!" He just shrugged.

"Um... okay." Eren was a little flustered. "Still not very comfortable with the whole thing, but I did tell you that I'd support you." I turned and nodded.

"So, if I ask you to come with Jean and I to find cheap handcuffs, would you help me buy them?" Eren lit up like a match while Mikasa growled more. "Mikasa, you said you'd support me before Eren did, calm the fuck down."

"I don't like the thought of him hitting you." I got in her face.

"I'm a masochist. Stop worrying about it. It's not like it's actually going to hurt." Mikasa exhaled deeply, but turned and left. Eren shifted foot to foot. "If you feel the need to share it, go nuts. Levi and I were just waiting on you." Eren nodded and shut the door behind him. I sighed. That could have gone better.

"Well, it's time for dinner. Fix your clothes and hair." I nodded and got ready with Levi and we headed down. Entering the root cellar, everyone was quiet.

"What?" Someone cleared their throat from behind Levi and I. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Akako, Levi. When were you going to share that you two were dating?"

"I don't see how it's really any of your business, Eyebrows. There have been other military couples within the Corps before." Erwin's eyes narrowed to Levi.

"Yes, but as her father-"

"Aoi already gave me permission." Erwin's words caught. "So didn't Mina. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to eat..." He looked down at his bowl. "Whatever the hell this is." So Levi sat down, and I sat next to him, happily. The room remained quiet, no one moved. I sighed.

"Are you done staring? Eat up, I won't tolerate you guys wasting food." And I ate.

"So, you two really are dating?" I rolled my head back and sighed.

"Yes, Connie, we are dating. No, we have yet to start having sadomasochistic sex yet. Yes, every time I've been going to his room for the last few weeks has been to just make out. Yes, they do get hot. And yes he does turn me on just to torture me for no reason besides his own sick pleasure. Do you have any questions that I have not yet answered?" Everyone shook their heads. Levi sighed.

"I thought you weren't going to tell Hanji about our sex life?" I turned to Levi.

"There's no sex, hence there is no sex life to speak of. I don't plan on broadcasting when we start either." The look in Levi's eyes. It pretty much said 'They'll know because you'll be screaming as I drive you into the mattress' which obviously made me blush. Jean sat next to me as Hanji sat across from me.

"So, are you going to need those handcuffs?" I turned to Jean.

"I invited Eren to come with us." Jean just nodded, as Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"Can I come too?! I wanna see what you get!" My eye twitched.

"No! You can't come. I don't need you asking what everything is going to be used for!" Hanji pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Whatever." And so it was planned that after the expedition, that the Survey Corps was going to go out shopping for stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else screams 'We're dating' then walking in on two people in the middle of a hot make out session =)


	29. Chapter 29

**Akako's POV**

So out we headed, again, for another expedition. The people seeing us off had the same looks as usual. Some looked hopeful, some looked indifferent, some angry, and some had that 'have fun Titan food' look on their face. I didn't really hate it. It's not like they actually go out and do anything, and they have never seen outside the walls. Technically, neither have I. We're only going out of Wall Rose, so I've never really seen outside the walls either, and it's depressing to think about.

"Hey, Akako, why the long face?" Hanji asked, looking back a bit from her position. I sighed.

"Just the usual." She nodded. The usual was 'I want to see beyond Wall Maria.' I looked off to the side and saw some children, looking at us like we were heros. I smiled warmly at them and one of the boys blushed. I couldn't help the giggle. I always loved the children's expressions. So innocent, trusting, and I could almost feel their hope, and it always made me want to try harder, so that one day they could see past the walls.

"We're headed out, get ready." I straightened on my horse. Levi turned to me a little, and though his face was in it's normal facade, his eyes said 'Be careful'. I smiled.

"You too." He nodded and turned back to face forward. The gate opened, and out we went. We went back to our long range formation. This was just an extermination run, seeing how far we could get before we needed to retreat. We made it to an abandoned town, that was filled with Titans, as most of them were.

"You know your orders!" Levi said as he used his 3DMG to go find some Titans to kill. Eren and I looked at each other and nodded. During this expedition, we were not to transform unless we saw the green signal. So we went and did our job.

I landed on a roof, looking out. Three 15 meter Titans off the bat? I was slightly overwhelmed. I only have ever been one-on-one with a Titan. One of them saw me and reached for me. I used my gear to dodge, swinging around to spin and cut it's nape. I got it, but the other two had sensed me and one of them reached for me. I dodged again, but only to get my leg grabbed by the last one. I growled and cut it's fingers, nearly escaping the second one. I landed on a roof, again. I was going to need help. I can't do more than one at once, but I had no time to fire a signal.

I had to dodge another. I went to try another kill, when I felt a sharp pain in my leg and missed, slicing the arm instead of the nape. I crashed into a roof, breaking some of the roofing. I pushed myself up, wobbling. My body was arguing over whether or not the pain felt good or not. And it pissed me off. I turned and right there was a Titan. Beady black eyes and a weird messed up grin. It reached for me and I just got away from it, and managed to kill it. When I went to land, I fell flat on my face. I looked down, and noticed that the pain was because my leg was bitten off, and I was losing blood. I clicked my tongue.

Why didn't it click sooner? I felt my vision begin to fog. Shit, I've lost to much blood, he severed the femoral artery. The only reason I probably wasn't dead was because of the Titan regenerative powers. I could slowly see my leg regenerating, but it wasn't fast enough. Hanji hadn't gotten around to see if our human forms could handle amputation, or how long it would take to regenerate. We also never found out if we could bleed to death. I looked up as a hand grabbed me. I struggled in the grip as the Titan put me into it's mouth. I growled. I wasn't supposed to transform unless I saw the signal, but right now, I couldn't die.

So I bit into my thumb and felt the familiar feeling of the shift. I was in control, so I came out of the Titan, successfully killing it. First Titan kill in Titan form. Isn't that how Eren changed the first time? He was eaten by a Titan? Well, I can effectively say that it reeked, was disgustingly slimey, and warm. Definitely warm.

I roared, letting everyone know that, by the way, I shifted. That was an instruction, as soon as Eren or I transformed, while in control, we roared. So I just pretty much strolled around, killing Titans, getting angry looks from Survey Corps members because, I wasn't supposed to yet. And then I got swarmed by Titans, like they overwhelmed me and started to eat my Titan body. I managed to break out and tried to get away, but it just had to be my luck that I ended up losing both of my legs in the process.

I landed on another roof, having pieces break off, and even slid over the edge and landed on an old awning. I was so tired. Not only had I bled out earlier, and gotten eaten by a Titan, but I had also shifted into a Titan, which was even more exhausting, and right now both femoral arteries were severed, and my legs were slowly regenerating. I would have fired a help flare, but I was tired, and weak. I saw a 4 meter Titan heading over to me. Was this really happening? This was bullshit. I was either going to somehow manage to bleed to death, or a 4 meter was going to eat me. Great.

"Levi..." I sighed out. If I was gonna die, his name was going to be the last thing I said. But, speak of the devil, there went Levi, killing the 4 meter as it reached out for me. And he looked PISSED. Like very pissed. He turned to me and his expression changed completely.

"Akako!" He came over, kneeling next to me. "Can you hear me?" I nodded weakly. He tore part of the awning and wrapped it around my legs, effectively stopping the bleeding. He picked me up gently after wrapping more of the awning around my legs, so that nothing could get in and infect it.

"Levi!" It was Hanji and Erwin. They came over, and Erwin seemed... content. "We have completed our expedition at the moment, the city's been cleared. Eren's finishing off the last few Titans and we can return with few casualti- Akako?" Erwin looked desperate, and Hanji looked slightly mortified.

"Akako! What happened?" She nearly screamed. I mumbled, weakly shoving my head into Levi, trying to kill the headache that was forming. I looked up at Levi, he looked so worried, and it made me frown. I pushed my head into him more, snuggling into him.

"'M tired." I managed out, slowly closing my eyes.

"Akako, don't you dare go to sleep on me. Stay with me. Open your eyes." Levi sounded slightly desperate, but I sighed and opened my eyes, attempting to glare at him. "Stay with me." I nodded a little and allowed my head to just rest comfortably on his shoulder.

"Levi, we need to get her onto the cart-"

"No. I won't let her leave my sight."

"Levi, riding on your horse could make it worse. You know that. Now stop acting like a brat and come on. She's going into the cart." Hanji insisted.

"No..." I said, trying to clutch onto Levi, but could barely move my arms. Hanji came over and was looking down at me, serious.

"Akako, now is not the time to be clinging to your boyfriend. You are injured, horribly. And I don't know how long it will take for your legs to regenerate, and you aren't well enough to shift. And the horse ride could cause you to start bleeding again." I growled, trying to cling to Levi again.

"Don't... care... want... Levi..." Hanji sighed.

"Akako." She reached out to me and I flinched away from her. She growled. "Erwin! Talk some sense into her!" Erwin came over.

"Akako." I looked up at him and pouted. I tried to look as pathetic as I could, which wasn't to hard. I heard Levi growl.

"She's under my care, remember? I chose what happens to her. She's staying with me." I nodded a little, allowing more of my weight to rest against Levi. They both sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as her condition gets worse, she's going to the cart." Levi nodded to Hanji. They took my gear off and put me on Levi's horse. As soon as Levi got on, he held me. We left and Eren and Mikasa nearly shit themselves looking at me.

"W-What happened to Akako?" Levi told them and then why I wasn't in the cart. They weren't happy.

"She should be in the cart!" I would glare, but decided not to. I would have to find out where Mikasa was located right now, and then glare, but I was too tired. But I couldn't sleep. Levi would kill me if I did.

Going back through the town was weird. Levi and I were definitely stared at.

"Isn't that Humanity's Strongest?"

"Why is he carrying a soldier on his horse with him?"

"What happened? Where are her legs?"

"What's going on there?" The whispers continued. I looked up at Levi. I wasn't as light headed anymore. I just sighed and cuddled into him. More whispers came from that. Levi just leaned down and kissed the top of my head, causing even MORE whispers.

"Isn't that one of the Titan Shifters? One of the ones that can turn into one of those monsters?"

"Isn't she also a masochist?" I frowned a little. Why did they care? Well, obviously they're going to. A Titan Shifting masochist? Seems pretty dangerous if you really thinking about it.

"Are they together?" One person whispered, causing the person next to them to laugh.

"That would be something. Dating the person ordered to kill you. He's probably doting on her because she's injured and he has to watch over her." I sat up a little more and glared. Levi had heard the comment to, and by the look on his face, he wanted to stop his horse and go give them a piece of his mind.

"Levi." Erwin said, turning a little. "Stay in check." Levi clicked his tongue.

"Whatever Eyebrows." He mumbled. I sighed as more of those comments were made. It upset me. I didn't want people to think he was doting on me because I was in his care, but because he loved me. And by the look in Levi's eyes, he had almost had enough.

"I bet she's a whore, and is just hoping Corporal Levi will take pity on her." Erwin had heard that comment, I saw his shoulders tense. And I could almost feel the tension coming from Mikasa, Eren, and Hanji. I looked up at Levi. His eyes looked like they could kill the Colossal Titan. Levi stopped his horse, causing everything to stop. He turned his head towards the man that made the comment.

"You there, come here." The man walked forward, a little frightened. "What did you just say? About her?" He motioned to me. The man looked a little antsy. "What? Can't say it unless you're in a crowd. Whatever you had to say must've been important if you said it loud enough for me to hear." The man shifted.

"I-I..." Levi leaned down a bit.

"I believe you called my girlfriend a whore?" The man's eyes widened.

"G-Girlfriend... her... You're in a relationship with a mon-"

"You aren't going to finish that sentence." Levi's eyes darkened, and the man shut up. Levi straightened, looking around. "Anyone else have anything to say about my relationship with this girl?" No one said anything... well... there was that one comment from Hanji.

"You could always prove it with a kiss." She said, making me blush a little.

"Hanji!" My voice was weak, and this was definitely embarrassing. The Corps had known we were dating for only a day, and we just let humanity know, pretty much. Levi just shrugged and leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on my lips. The crowd was silent, though I did here a few cat calls from the Corps. And so when Levi pulled away, he continued moving like nothing had happened.

"Levi." Erwin sighed. "Did you have to do that?"

"They called your daughter a whore." Levi said bluntly, causing a different cycle of whispers to start. I sighed. This was going to be awkward from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had Levi stop the entire Corps to sass someone for calling Akako a whore. I also had him kiss her infront of the town. Because I can. =)


	30. Chapter 30

**Akako's POV**

So once we got back to HQ, I was automatically put into Levi's room and got medical treatment from Hanji.

"Well, the horse ride doesn't seem to have made anything worse, and you're already regenerating. No strenuous activities until the entirety of both legs are back though. Which means no masochistic pleasure." I sighed and just snuggled into Levi's pillows.

"Yes, I get it."

"Now that we've checked you out, you need to get some sleep. Maybe it'll help you heal faster." I nodded.

"Yes Hanji. I get it. And you want me to drink a lot of water right?" She nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Now. What was it like in that Titan's mouth?" She asked. I sighed.

"Gross, like, I need a bath, now. I can still feel it in my hair." Hanji nodded and sent Mikasa to go get some water to bathe me with.

"What else?"

"What else is there? It smelled like corpses and was slimey because of the saliva. Though, it was warm, like if it was winter, and I knew I wasn't about to die, I'd be happy." Hanji nodded as she wrote it all down. "Did you ask Eren and Armin these questions? I heard they were in a Titan's mouth in Trost? Hell, Eren could tell you what the inside of the stomach looked like." Hanji nodded and as soon as Mikasa came in, went to go interrogate the two boys.

"You should've been more careful." I shrugged.

"I didn't have the chance to fire a flare." Mikasa glared at me. "You think this makes me happy?"

"How many?" I sighed.

"I went up against three right off the bat." She stopped taking my clothes off to stare at me.

"Three?" I nodded.

"I've never been up against that many before. Erwin has made sure I have only gone against one on my own, but Levi and the others were there in case something went wrong."

"Akako! You shouldn't have-"

"I know!" I glared at her. "I didn't have a choice though Mikasa. I had to take them down, it was part of the mission, and my orders. I already pissed off enough people by shifting without permission." Mikasa glared at me.

"Akako-"

"Can you hurry up and bathe me? The fucking Titan drool is beginning to dry and it's gross." I shivered. "How can I still be covered in it? Everything usually evaporates with the Titan corpse." Mikasa just sighed as she finished bathing me and put a nightgown on me.

"Akako... You could've died out there."

"But I didn't Mikasa. I actually saved most of the Survey Corps. I did well, and I only lost both legs for now." Mikasa glared again. "Oh stop that. I'm alive, right? You didn't lose anyone. And Eren's still alive too, as is Armin. We won't die that easily." Mikasa nodded, but her face didn't change.

"If that midget touches you while you're healing-" I groaned.

"Mikasa, he's my boyfriend. Calm down. And this is kind of his room." Mikasa's face softened a little. "Now, he won't be touching me inappropriately while I'm like this. Yes, he could probably cause me amazing pain, however, at risk of making my condition worse, he won't. Levi's about as worried as you are, even if he's not showing it as much." Mikasa nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you done yet?" It was Levi. Mikasa glared at the door while I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we're done." I called. The door opened and he walked in.

"I shouldn't have had to knock on my own damn door." I smiled at him as he came in. "Alright Ackerman, out." Mikasa glared, making Levi's eyes narrow. "It's my room Ackerman, get the fuck out." Mikasa was about to say something when I stopped her.

"He has a point Mikasa, I may be in here, but it is Levi's room, he has all the authority to kick you out. I'll be fine, don't worry." Mikasa nodded and left. Levi sighed and came over, sitting next to me. "Hey." He nodded.

"How are your legs?" I looked down.

"Well, mostly non existent. I'd wiggle them, but..." I trailed off. Levi sighed.

"Akako..." I blinked a few times. "I thought I told you to be careful." I sighed.

"I know. I know. I should've fired the help flare. But I couldn't. I had three Titans on me-"

"What?!" Levi turned to me. "Three Titans! Akako, you haven't had enough training to go up against three-"

"I know!" I glared at him. "But I couldn't help it Levi. I had no time to fire the flare, and I figured it wouldn't end well." Levi let out a deep breath.

"What were their classifications?" I sighed.

"All 15 meter." Levi's eyes widened.

"You went up against three 15 meters! Akako, that's suicide!" I growled.

"I know that! But I didn't have any fucking back up and had no fucking choice!"

"You could've died Akako!" I sighed as I flopped back down on the pillow.

"You sound like Mikasa and Hanji. I know that Levi! Why do you think I shifted? Because I knew that if I didn't, I would've died. I couldn't die there. I wouldn't be able to handle leaving you behind." I looked away and felt some tears roll down my face.

"Akako..." Levi leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled away shortly after. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again." I smiled a little and nodded.

"Yes Sir!" I saluted and he kissed me again.

"Go to sleep brat." He ruffled my hair. "As soon as you're able, the Survey Corps is going to a market because you want come fucking handcuffs." I smirked.

"But wouldn't handcuffs be fun to play with?" Levi smirked.

"Watch yourself, you're injured, and four eyes said we couldn't even make out." I pouted. Then snuggled back into the bed.

"Better get to bed then. Quicker I heal, the quicker we can get back to our sadomasochistic relationship." Levi smirked again as I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna just say that Akako also enjoys the feeling of regenerating, so when she lost her legs, her body was fighting over the pain of losing her limb, and the pleasure of the regenerating. Because I made her a masochist to the extreme, and sometimes while rereading it, I question what the fuck I was thinking when I wrote it. So bear with me!


	31. Chapter 31

**Akako's POV**

So my legs regenerated within a week, with a little help from changing into a Titan, which pissed Hanji off a bit.

"I got my legs back didn't I?"

"But what would've happened if you weren't healed enough?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hanji, calm down okay." She pouted a bit. "We have shopping to do right?" Hanji automatically smiled.

"Oh yeah! We're buying you handcuffs right?" I sighed and nodded. Hanji was absolutely ecstatic as we loaded up our horses. Everyone in the Corps was heading out, because we had some supplies we needed to get anyways. So before we bought our supplies, we were going to go buy stuff for ourselves.

"Hey Jean, Eren, you're with Hanji and I. Levi, you can't come with." Levi just looked at me.

"I have to. You and Jaeger are under my command and-"

"Hanji's a higher rank than you so she should be more than enough to keep Eren and I in check." Levi glared, while I smirked. "Besides." I rode my horse a little closer to him and leaned over. "I'm buying stuff for US to experiment with. I want it to be some sort of a surprise." Levi's face stayed stoic, but his eyes shined with sadistic excitement.

"Fine, you have an hour to buy all the stuff for me to make you feel good with." I blushed a little and nodded. We made it to the market area. There were stalls and a few stores as well. Jean pointed to a shop and that's were we headed.

"This is it." I walked in with the others and Jean showed us where the handcuffs were. "Here they are." I nodded and looked through them, testing them on my wrists.

"Hey Hanji, can you hold this for a second?" I passed one to her and grabbed another, putting it on. It was kind of tight, but didn't dig into my skin. I unlocked it and tried the one Hanji was holding. It was a little looser. I looked between the two, before deciding on the smaller ones. Eren was blushing.

"Why did you drag me along again?" I shrugged.

"Because I could. Hey Jean, thanks for telling us about this place." I picked up another object. It was a standard riding crop. I felt it's handle.

"No problem." Jean smirked. "Trying to find one for the Corporal?" I nodded.

"Hey Hanji, do you think Levi would prefer soft or hard leather for a handle?"

"Hard." I nodded as I picked one up. I continued around the shop until I also found a dog collar and a leash.

"Hey Hanji, can you think of anything else I should get?" Hanji was looking at some whips, she was having fun looking for stuff for me.

"Well, you have a riding crop so a whip isn't necessary. How about a blindfold and a gag?" Eren chose then to leave, with Jean. Hanji turned to them and sighed. "They're no fun." I nodded, but grabbed a blindfold and gag. "Hey Akako! Look at this!" I walked over to where she was and she was pointing at some clothing. I looked at what it was and felt my face heat.

"What the hell?" It was a maid's uniform. A mid thigh length black dress with frills, a white apron, knee high white stockings, and a frilly headband to match.

"It would be perfect! You have to try it on!" I looked at Hanji with a dumbfounded expression.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hanji's glasses glinted in the light.

"Because this could add a whole new level to the kind of pain you enjoy. Come on, it comes with little black heels too!" And so I was pushed into a dressing room with the garment. I looked at the heels. Those weren't little.

"What the fuck! No!" I said. I wasn't going to go that far, even if the pain was worth it.

Eren's POV

I was standing outside of the shop with Jean when I heard Akako yell. I automatically thought something was happening to her so I went back into the store. I headed to where I remembered the yell, which was behind a curtain, and pulled it open.

"Akako are you oka-" I stopped as I stared at my older sister in nothing but her underwear. No bra, no bindings, just underwear. She stared right at me, blush crossing her face. She pulled her fist back and next thing I knew, I was staring at the sky with blood dripping from my nose. A few seconds later, and I saw Mikasa and Levi standing over me.

"What happened to you Jaeger?" I sat up a little and looked into the store, Levi's eyes followed. Akako had the dressing room curtain pulled around her, and her fist was still in a punching stance. When she saw Levi she blushed more and shut the curtain.

"Eren!" It was Mikasa. "Did you walk in on Akako changing?" I started to stutter when Jean started to laugh.

"Oh my Maria that was priceless. Didn't know you had it in you Eren." I felt a cold glare on me. I turned to see Levi, and though his face said nothing, his eyes said that when we made it back to HQ, I was a dead man.

Akako's POV

I bought the outfit, because Hanji insisted on it, and left the shop with my purchases, which was actually pretty cheap. I was just walking around now with Levi, when a stall caught my eye. I walked over, not even telling Levi, and looked at it. On the table were animal ears, the woman at the stall smiled at me.

"A-Are they real?" The woman shook her head.

"No no, they aren't real. My husband and I made them." She then told me what they were made of, and that they were very easy and cheap to make. I picked up a pair.

"C-Can I try them on?"

"Oh yes dear, please do." The ears were on a headband, so I slid it on. "Those one's are supposed to be a cat." I nodded a little.

"Akako! There you are. Where have you been?" I turned to see Levi walking over to me. I cocked my head a little and he stopped. He looked like he was fighting trying to find the words to say. Finally he decided on "What the fuck is on your head?" I looked up and played with one of the ears.

"They're cat ears." Levi's face paled slightly. "They're fake. This woman made them with her husband. They're really cheap to make." The woman nodded.

"You're the only one to have found interest in them so far dear." She said to me. She told me the price and I smiled.

"I could buy one of each of them?" She nodded. "I'll take them!" I nearly squealed. They were absolutely adorable.

"Would you like the matching tails as well." My eyes lit up.

"They come with tails?!" She nodded and handed me the tail that matched the ears on my head. She helped me attach it to my pants. I spun a bit and turned to Levi. "How do I look?" He said nothing and I cocked my head to the side a little, and I saw the flicker in his eyes, and a very light blush dusted his cheeks. So I bought the ears with tails to match and happily continued on until we went back to HQ.


	32. Chapter 32

**Akako's POV**

Hanji had just finished after dinner experiments on Eren and I, because she's a bitch like that.

"Why did you have to do that?" Eren said as his head hung over a waste basket. I nodded as I clutched mine tighter. Hanji just smiled.

"I just wanted to see how much pain it would take to make you two sick." We both glared at her.

"You are messed up." Hanji smiled wider.

"Yeah yeah, well, I'm done. You can go to bed now." Eren happily stood, and I began to, but Hanji stopped us both. "By the way, you two have the day off tomorrow. Commander Erwin's orders." We both nodded, and I tried to stand again, but Hanji stopped me.

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Go on ahead Eren. She'll be down in the basement for bed, but she might be a few minutes." Eren nodded, said his goodnights, and left. I turned to Hanji.

"What do you want?" She smirked.

"Tomorrow may be a day off for you and Eren, but everyone else still has to work, and I know that Levi has a bunch of paperwork he still needs to work on. I think he might need some help... relaxing." I saw the glint in her eye.

"What did you have in mind?" Hanji's smirk widened as her eyes glinted with amusement.

"Why not be his maid for a day?" I blushed. "I'm sure he'd love it. His girlfriend in a maid outfit on her hands and knees-"

"Hanji! Stop! We haven't progressed past making out." Hanji cocked an eyebrow, and pointed to her neck, bringing up the hickies. "Really kinky making out." Hanji sighed.

"Whatever. But still. Even if it's not for that, I'm sure he'd love it." I sighed.

"You may have a point." I couldn't say I didn't notice his tension or the stack of papers on his desk keeping him from pushing me against it while we made out. Hanji then smiled.

"Of course. I suggest you try to get up before Levi, get ready and head straight to his office. He'll skip breakfast, as we know he does when he has all that paperwork, so maybe you should have some ready for him? And definitely some tea." Then Hanji smirked. "And tend to his sadistic side and call him 'master'. Really play the part of a maid. I'm sure he'll love it." I nodded a little.

"Alright." Hanji then got another thought.

"You bought some black cat ears right?" I nodded. "Wear those too." I cocked my head a little. "I saw the way he looked at you when you tried the orange one's on at the market. I've known Levi for years, I can read him pretty well." I nodded again.

"Alright. But if he doesn't like it, you get to do my cleaning duties for a week." Hanji nodded and I headed to my room to sleep.

I woke up before dawn, which was way earlier than anyone ever was. I got up and changed into the maid outfit and put on the ears and tail. I had to hook the tail to my panties, which was a little weird, but it worked. I looked at myself in the mirror. I left my hair down and my chest unbinded. The maid uniform hugged me everywhere, my chest, my hips, my ass. I could clearly see my hour glass. The ears and tail definitely worked, and I wasn't sure how, but the heels were easy to walk in. All together, I'd say my appearance screamed 'Innocent Slut'. Two words that did not go together at all.

I got Levi breakfast and tea and headed up to his office. It opened, and no one was there still, which made sense because Levi wouldn't be there for about five or ten more minutes. I placed the food on a side table, where he usually put his food in his office, and kneeled on the floor in front of the door, waiting for Levi. And son of a bitch, seven minutes later, Levi opened the door.

"Damn it Hanji, go train the newer recruits! I have paperwork to do." He turned and paused. I blushed a little and bowed.

"Good morning Master." That came out way easier than it should have. He didn't move or say anything, so I continued. "I know you don't have time to go get breakfast, so I took the liberty of bringing it up for you. I also have some tea prepared for you." I finally sat back up and looked at him. Levi actually looked shocked.

"W-What the in the actual FUCK are you wearing?" I looked down at myself. I felt a little self conscience.

"Do you not like it Master? Lady Hanji found it for me." The look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he wanted to go throttle Hanji, or praise her. Though he'd never actually praise Hanji. Levi said nothing and just closed his door. I waited for a moment before he rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" I then stood.

"No Master." He sat down. "Would you like breakfast?" Levi waved his hand in a 'sure' kind of fashion, so I grabbed the food, and after he moved a few papers, put it in front of him, and then poured him some tea. He began to eat, but stopped.

"Aren't you eating?" I shook my head.

"No, I've already eaten. Is there anything else you wish for me to do?" I asked, cocking my head as cutely as I could. Levi's face said nothing, but his body tensed.

"Sure, clean my office." I nodded, but before continuing turned.

"Do you want a general clean, or thorough?" Levi looked up from the bowl of oatmeal, contemplated the pros and cons, and then shrugged.

"Thorough. I haven't had a chance to." I nodded and left. Everyone was out training, except for Eren, who decided to spend the day sleeping. I got the cleaning supplies I'd need, and headed back to Levi's office. I went and took his dishes out and went to the kitchen, rinsing them and leaving them for whoever was cleaning up after breakfast, and returned to clean.

Levi hadn't moved from his desk, working on the mountains of paperwork, per usual after an expedition. The reason they weren't done yet, was because for a week he was watching after me as my legs healed. So here he was, behind in paperwork because of me. I sighed to myself as I started to clean. I made sure to be out of Levi's way, but asked if he needed anything every so often.

And that's how the morning went. Around lunch time I got him lunch, getting odd glances from the soldiers.

"It was Hanji's idea." And that was all they needed as a response. After Levi and I ate, I brought the dishes down for the cleaning crew, and then returned to continue. I wasn't going to be able to thoroughly clean Levi's desk, but I did move papers as he finished, asking before I moved stacks.

I had finally finished everything except for the floor, which I saved for last because with all the rest of the cleaning, I'd have to rewash it because it would've gotten dirty while I cleaned other things. So I got the water and came back, and started to scrub the floor. I wasn't really paying attention, when Levi cleared his throat. I turned to see him staring at me. I put the brush I was using aside and turned to face him.

"Master? Is there a problem?" Levi nodded.

"Akako, I could see almost your entire ass while you cleaned the floor. Your tits have been bouncing around, though I know that's because they aren't bound, and those heels-" He pointed. "Make your hips sway more seductively then usual. And those ears and tail make you look way too cute." I blushed a little.

"Master?"

"And that. Calling me 'Master'." I cocked my head.

"Do you really not like it?" Levi raised his eyebrows.

"Akako, come here." I got up and walked over to him. "By the look of my dick, does it look like I don't like it." I looked down and saw the obvious bulge in his pants. I fought my smirk.

"I would say that Master likes it very much." Levi sighed.

"Are you willing to do a thorough cleaning of something else?" I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips.

"Is Master requesting for me to give him head?" Levi blinked a few times.

"No, I was asking if you wanted to go clean my room. Yes, I want you to suck my dick." I giggled.

"But what about your work? Can you really afford a break?" Levi sighed. I walked around his desk. He had one that was enclosed, so you couldn't see his legs if he was sitting at it, or me if I was under it. "I have an idea so that you can still work." Levi seemed interested.

"Really?" I nodded and crawled under his desk. I fit perfectly. Levi smirked. "I see." So he got situated, and continued his work while I started mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh those teases! Some day my sweets, I may write smut. But for now, I shall tease it. =)


	33. Chapter 33

**Akako's POV**

Levi didn't seem as stressed for the rest of that week, and got his paperwork done a little faster than anticipated. No one knew what happened in that office when Levi asked for me to come and 'clean' and none of them needed too. Though the reason for Levi's stress reduce was found out, by Hanji.

She had come in one of the days Levi asked for me to wear the gray dog ears and tail. Levi, even while I 'cleaned', kept up a good poker face, but Hanji saw the tail poking out from under the desk. She had come over and tugged on it, pulling my pants a bit, scaring me so that I squeaked, which made Levi grunt.

"So, Akako." She had said on the other side of the desk, as I was still underneath. "What'cha doing?" I couldn't say anything, for more reasons than one. I could almost see her smirk. "What? Cat got your tongue?" I looked up a Levi, eyes pouting while my lips couldn't. He sighed.

"Technically it's dog today. Besides coming to annoy the shit out of me, is there anything else you needed?" I heard Hanji put her hands on the desk.

"Not really, though Akako, I'd pull that tail in before Erwin sees?"

"Sees what?" Son of a bitch! I swear Hanji was a jynx. Erwin had to come in now. My eyes widened as I stared up at Levi, he had stiffened. "Hanji, weren't you just talking to Akako?" I could hear Hanji trying to hold back a laugh. "I don't see her." I heard Hanji break in a giggling fit. Levi clicked his tongue.

"What do you need Eyebrows?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing on those reports, but now I'm a little more curious in what Hanji was discussing." I almost groaned, but in my situation, it wouldn't go over well. "Levi, didn't you ask Akako to meet you in here after she was done with Hanji?"

"Yes, and?"

"Where is she?" Hanji continued her giggling. Levi looked down at me, moving his entire head. I blushed. That asshole. I glared, growling and causing Levi to shiver. "Levi... is she..." I pushed Levi back and got out from under the desk.

"Yes Erwin. Yes I am. Now, if you two would please! We were in the middle of something." And I just pushed them out of the room, shutting the door and locking it. "I'll talk to you later Erwin!" And I turned to Levi, glaring.

"What?"

"Really? You had to pretty much tell Erwin?" Levi shrugged. I just rolled my eyes. "Yup, whatever." I just walked back over and continued where I left off. Dinner that night was weird. Erwin had decided to join us, to sass Levi and I, in front of everyone.

"Levi, I can't believe you used Akako like that." He just flat out said. Eren and Mikasa cocked their heads. Levi rolled his eyes.

"She asked for it."

"How?" Erwin asked. Hanji snickered.

"Because she was his maid for a day." I glared at her.

"Who's the one that insisted I bought the outfit?" Hanji snickered more.

"Who bought it?"

"Who thought it'd be a good idea to be Levi's maid for a day?"

"Who agreed to it and did it?" I glared.

"Hey, you said he'd enjoy it." Hanji smirked.

"Well, I didn't know he'd enjoy it that much. Hey, wait a minute. You said you didn't have that kind of relationship!" I growled.

"Because at that point in time we didn't!" Hanji leaned over, though I knew she wouldn't whisper whatever she was going to say.

"So, I was right about the hands and knees thing?" I blushed.

"It's not my fault!" Levi scoffed.

"Bullshit." I turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Levi looked at me.

"I said bullshit. It was definitely your fault, cleaning in something that showed your ass while on your hands and knees cleaning my floor." I smirked.

"Yeah, but who asked for me to 'clean' more." Levi smirked back.

"Who willingly got on their knees?" I stood straighter.

"Who asked for me to wear those ears and tails I bought?"

"Who wore them?" I walked over to Levi, leaning against the table.

"I don't know, Corporal. Who keeps a poker face when getting their dick su-"

"ALRIGHT!" Armin was standing now, face completely red. "That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore! Akako please. You two may be only feeling your own tension, but over here it's nearly deadly." I looked down the table to see Eren and Mikasa glaring, mostly Eren. I sighed.

"What? I can't have some sexual interactions with my boyfriend?" Eren stood.

"I said I'd support you, that doesn't mean I want to hear about it." I shrugged. "And I don't think Commander Erwin does either." Levi scoffed again.

"He already walked in on us, I doubt he cares if we talk about it." Hanji then started to giggle. Levi turned to her. "Shut up four eyes." Hanji continued.

"Do you even see Erwin's face?" She said, we turned to Erwin, whose face was red, with anger or embarrassment we weren't quite sure. I blinked a few times.

"Dad..."

"I don't like this Akako." I sighed.

"Well, we can't really do anything about it. It's happening." Erwin's face turned slightly sour. I sighed. "Does it make you feel better knowing he asked first? That he didn't force this on me and gave me no choice?" I saw his face and shoulders relax. "Okay, now, that was actually helping Levi concentrate on his work." Erwin sighed, and seemed to finish relaxing. Hanji then stood.

"Akako, you lied." I cocked my head. "You said Levi kept a poker face, but I saw that break a few times while I was in there." I smirked.

"Armin and those who don't want to hear any of this, cover your ears." I saw Armin cover his ears, but that was it. "You're all a bunch of pervs. Anyways, Hanji, the only reason it broke was because he's sensitive to vibrations." I squeaked as I felt a smack on my ass. I turned to Levi, who was glaring.

"What happened to not talking about our sex life?" I shrugged.

"You pretty much told Erwin I was giving you head."

"Watch yourself Akako." I then sat in Levi's lap, smirk widening.

"Why Master? Are you going to punish me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning closer and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Akako not here." Mikasa said rolling her eyes.

"But why? I never get to tease him back?" I whined. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" I looked up at him and smirked.

"Why of course Master. Why would your maid ever tease you?" Levi sighed an picked me up.

"Come on, time for us to go to your room." Eren stood. "We aren't going to fuck Jaeger. Calm down." I nodded.

"All because I give him head does not mean I want sex. Though at this rate." I kissed Levi's neck. "I'd say you've got another month of restful sleep." I giggled as Levi carried me away. "If you hear anything, I'm getting my ass kicked. Don't worry about it." And away Levi and I went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love this chapter. No straight out actions, but nothing's hidden and is totally obvious. It's like a little tease if you ask me, no straight smut =)


	34. Chapter 34

**Akako's POV**

The next few days were met with strange looks. No one talked to Levi about what I said at dinner in the root cellar. No one asked if Levi had kicked my ass, which he did, literally, enough that I couldn't sit down for the rest of the night.

So one lovely evening during a break between training and lunch, I went on a walk around the forest surrounding the HQ. We had been here for a while, about four months. And we've been so focused on training with Eren and I that no one's really gone around to explore. Yeah, from the roof you could see a small pond in the forest, and the fields beyond it, but we have yet to actually look through it. Yes, we trained in here, but we were focused on the 3DMG trainings, not actually trying to find out what was inside, and we usually followed the same routes every time.

I had gone in an area where I noticed that there were no marks in the trees. An area we had never been in yet. So I happily looked around, until I saw something that looked like steam. I got nervous. Was that a dead Titan? How? I approached slowly, and what I found made my face brighten and I screamed, loudly. I turned towards where the castle was and ran, making it to the courtyard. I inhaled deeply.

"Hanji!" I yelled. "Bitch get out here!" And in a few minutes Hanji was there, with Levi.

"What is it Akako? She asked, looking excited.

"Come with me, I have to show you something." I began pulling her, and Levi began to follow when I stopped, turning towards him. "Sorry Levi, girls only." He frowned.

"Akako-" I kissed him lightly.

"I'll make it up to you later. I promise." I gave him another kiss, and then continued to drag Hanji into the forest.

"Akako, where are we going?" I looked at her, my smile wide.

"A surprise." I brought her back to where I was earlier and her eyes brightened.

"No way! A hot spring? Out here?" I nodded.

"Isn't it awesome?" Hanji nodded, then started to strip.

"Let's try it out." I nodded and we completely stripped down to nothing and climbed in. We sighed happily. "This is great." I nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's amazing. Do we have to share this with anyone?" I asked. Hanji sighed.

"Unfortunately." I sighed, sinking until my chest was completely covered.

"That sucks." We sat there in silence for a few seconds. "How long do you think it'll take before they come looking for us?" Hanji shrugged.

"Well, everyone else will worry after lunch since you and I aren't there to do experiments with Eren. Levi, on the other hand, will come looking in a few more minutes." I nodded.

"... I don't wanna move." Hanji nodded. "Let's just stay. We deserve this. We need this." Hanji nodded again.

"I will not argue with that." We sighed happily, until we heard someone yelling.

"Akako! Four eyes! Where the fuck are you?" It was Levi. I looked at Hanji.

"Should I respond?" Hanji shook her head.

"Let's just get dressed." I sighed, but agreed and got out, getting dressed. We headed away from the hot spring when Levi finally found us.

"Where the hell have you been?" Levi asked, he looked Hanji and I up and down quickly. "And why the fuck are you two wet?" I smiled.

"None of your business Levi." I kept the smile on my face, and I saw the annoyance cross over his face, but he sighed, pecking my cheek.

"You owe me, remember that." I nodded. We then headed to lunch. Hanji and I whispered to each other during the entire meal, whispering more during experiments, which almost drove Eren nuts, and did some last minute whispering during the first half of dinner. Finally Hanji nodded at me and cleared her throat, getting everyone in the root cellars attention.

"Alright guys, we're going to have some after dinner training today." Levi cocked an eyebrow, while I just smiled. The others groaned.

"Since when did they have more training? Eyebrows hasn't informed me of anything." Hanji nodded.

"It's something Akako and I thought was needed." I nodded to her and everyone looked between the two of us, slightly evil smirks gracing our lips. "And if you don't come you have to muck out the stables for three months." And everyone was ready. I turned to Levi.

"Levi, I'm sorry to say, but you are not allowed to join us in this training, at first. I will send someone to retrieve you when you can join us, or I'll just yell for you." Levi cocked an eyebrow, I kissed his forehead while I stood.

"Alright, meet Akako and I in the courtyard within the hour, and do not bring your 3DMG." Everyone got worried and Hanji and I shared another dark smirk. We went and retrieved what we'd need for our 'training' and headed to the courtyard.

"Akako, what are we doing?" Armin asked as he showed up with Mikasa and Eren, Jean close behind. Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Reiner and Bertholdt came shortly afterwards.

"It's surprise training, if I told you what we were doing, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, follow us, and stay close." Hanji and I said, holding lanterns, we passed out a few to the others, and headed into the forest. We relied on Hanji's and my memory, and found the spot, turning with wide smiles.

"We're here." They looked around, not really seeing the spring.

"Where's here?" Jean asked.

"The spot of our special training. Now, our special training, is this." Hanji and I stepped to the side, allowing our lanterns to light up the water. Their eyes widened. "Friends, it's time for a well deserved break." Hanji and I pulled out the towels and threw them at everyone.

"Akako? You don't mean..." Armin said, blushing.

"Yes Armin. We are all going to relax in the hot spring, together. Boys, over there, towels around your waist, no horsing around. No one wants to see your dick, girls, over here, if I have to tell you where to put yours towels, I'll hit you, and no pulling towels down Hanji!" I said as her glasses glinted in the lantern light.

"You're no fun!" She whined and we went and changed, getting our towels secured and getting into the hot spring. Everyone let out loud, happy sighs.

"This is amazing." Sasha said, sinking in. I nodded.

"I didn't know there was a hot springs by head quarters?" Connie said.

"I just found it today." I said, happily allowing the water to caress my body.

"And we've already used it today." Hanji said. Armin just sat between Eren and Jean, a little awkwardly.

"Armin, you okay?" He looked up at me, face flushed. "Are you getting dizzy?" He shook his head. I sighed. "You're embarrassed?" He nodded. I sighed and went over to him. "Armin, if you want, you can go back to headquarters." He shook his head.

"N-No, it's okay. Really." I raised an eyebrow, but went back to my spot between Hanji and Reiner. I looked around, tapping a finger on my chin, before smirking.

"Hey Hanji..." She turned to me and saw the smirk.

"Yes Akako?"

"How many of the boys do you think have abs?" Her eyes glinted as I saw the guys visibly stifen.

"I don't know." I then stood.

"Alright boys, stand up, we're on ab patrol now!"

"Why? You have a boyfriend already, so you shouldn't care." I turned to Jean and popped my hip.

"It's not like I'm gonna drool. I doubt any of you have an eight pack. So come on, let's see." They realized they weren't going to avoid this, so they all stood. I grabbed a lantern, going around, nodding as I looked, then put it back and sat back down.

"Well?" Hanji asked.

"Reiner and Bertholdt have six packs, the other four have them, but they aren't as defined." Hanji nodded.

"Too bad we can't do that with the girls." Hanji said. I laughed.

"The best we can do is chest comparisons, and I'm sorry, I already have that one in the bag." I said, motioning to my breasts. Hanji nodded.

"True." Hanji sighed. She just sat there, thinking. "So... how well do we all want to get to know each other?" It went quiet. I crossed my arms.

"You mean like talking about our pasts, or something else?" I asked.

"How about embaressing things?"

"Like?" I glanced at Eren. He didn't notice as his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the water. "Like how Eren has a birthmark in the shape of a knife on his left ass cheek." His eyes shot open as he blushed.

"Akako!" Eren said. "That shits private!" I smiled wide.

"Not anymore!" I said. Jean started to poke fun at Eren and I giggled a little. Eren glared at me.

"What about you sis? You've got a heart on your ass." I blushed, looking away.

"What's your point? It means I was a born lover." I said, jumping across the spring and hugging him. "And it proves you're a born fighter." He smiled a little and hugged me back. Hanji cocked her head a little.

"Akako, does Levi know about the heart on your ass?" I blushed.

"N-No!" I said. Damn that stutter. It made it seem like I'm lying. I heard Eren growl. "It's true!"

"Better be." He said. I rolled my eyes. We continued with small talk for a while until Hanji looked up at the sky.

"Do you think it's about time to get Levi?" Everyone automatically stiffened. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I crawled out of the spring and faced the castle. I motioned for them to cover their ears as I began my inhale.

"Levi! Babe! You can join us now!" I yelled, hearing it echo around us. They uncovered their ears and I crawled back in. A few minutes later, Levi appeared.

"What the hell Akako, couldn't you have just sent someon-" He looked at us. "What the fuck is going on?" He said, looking at everyone in the spring.

"We're relaxing. Join us." I said. Levi shook his head.

"No. I will not get in a hot spring with eleven naked brats and Hanji." I pouted.

"We aren't naked Levi. We have towels, and we brought one for you, it's over there."

"I'm not joining you." I pouted. "That face isn't going to work." I pouted more, then smirked.

"You really won't join us? Is that because you're afraid?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Afraid of what?" I smirked more.

"Are you insecure about your body babe." I made sure to say babe as teasingly as I could.

"Why should I be?" I shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I think you've got a hot bod, but maybe you feel, intimidated, by the height of the other males in the spring." I saw the flash of annoyance in his eyes.

"Not working. And Springer's shorter than me anyways." I sighed as Connie crossed his arms.

"Well, last resort." I said, standing and getting out, holding my towel. Levi averted his eyes as I walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed his hand.

"Giving you a decision." I said flatly. "I can either drag you to the side of the clearing where the towel we got for you is-"

"I'm not getting in that hot spring." I shrugged.

"Alright." I then grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and the waistband at the back of his pants, picked him up, and tossed him into the spring. I then watched as he came out, eyes burning with anger.

"Akako!" I smirked.

"Whoops. Did I do that?" He climbed out and stomped over to me.

"What the fuck!" I flashed him a shocked expression.

"Levi! Will you look at yourself? You're soaked. You better change out of those wet clothes right now or you'll catch a cold, come on, we have something for you that you can wear until your clothes dry." His jaw dropped a little.

"You conniving little..." I smirked.

"Come on, your towel is over there." He glared, but joined us none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about you guys, but I'm not completely happy with how this one turned out. I rewrote most of it, but it still doesn't feel right. Sorry about that. =)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know ANYTHING about Levi's past(either through the grapevine/spoilers/not have read ACWNR)... there's a small spoiler in here.

**Akako's POV**

I sighed as I stretched. I was in the courtyard, holding a broom, though I was talking a break from sweeping. I was enjoying the fresh autumn air. The leaves were changing color and the air was a bit nippy. I smiled as a breeze blew my hair around. It was the perfect day.

It had been a few months since we started using the hot spring. Erwin was delighted to hear about it, but made strict rules about when it could be used. He also said that males and females could not go at the same time. So needless to say that Levi and I have only been in the hot spring together that one time.

We've also been on three more expeditions outside the wall, and Eren and I can completely control our Titan forms, and Eren's even begun to control his 'Fire Titan' form. That's not it's real name, but that's what I call it because he might as well be on fucking fire. Someone came up behind me and cleared their throat. I turned and saw it was Levi. A smile graced my lips.

"Good afternoon Levi." I said, saluting like I was supposed to and getting a salute in return, then a kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?" I shrugged.

"I was taking a small break, enjoying the weather." Levi shook his head. "I'm going to assume you didn't just come out here to tell me to get back to work?" Levi nodded.

"Eyebrows wants to speak with you in his office." My eyes widened.

"What? He found out about it already? Damn it all to hell! I was hoping I'd be with Hanji when he found out." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Found out what?" I stopped and turned my eyes to Levi.

"Oh... N-Nothing! Erwin's in his office right?" And I bolted. I made it to Erwin's office and knocked, receiving a 'come in' and entered, saluting Erwin. "You needed to see me Commander?" Erwin nodded.

"Yes. I have a... contact... in the Underground City. I'm sending you to get some information from him." I nodded. "This assignment is very crucial, so you have to be careful. Also, the Underground City is dangerous, so you can't go in your military uniform." I nodded again, saluting.

"Yes sir!" He stood.

"Akako, don't tell anyone, especially not Levi." I cocked my head. "I mean it Akako. Do not tell Levi. And when you're down in the Underground City, do not speak his name." I furrowed my brows. I wasn't liking this assignment. Erwin sighed, rubbing his temples. "I really wish I didn't have to send you, but you're the only one I can send because no one down there knows of you or your connection to the Survey Corps." I frowned.

"Sir?" Erwin sighed.

"Anyways. You'll be leaving in the morning. Wear something casual, I have already come up with an excuse for your absence." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I saluted again and was dismissed. Erwin seemed very upset about this. How dangerous could the Underground City be... wait... we have an Underground City?! I wondered about it for the rest of the day, also packing for my trip. I had to go to Sina in order to get to the Underground City. I wasn't very happy about this.

The next day Erwin and I headed out. Erwin had something he had to do in Sina, and on the way, he filled me in more on my assignment. I was retrieving a document from a man named Akito. He would be waiting for me in a strip club, which I thought was weird but it was the meeting spot. We made it to Sina and Erwin brought me to the room he was staying in while there.

"You know you're assignment. Be discrete, be careful, and don't draw attention to yourself. Don't talk about the Survey Corps, or any relations to the surface, alright?" I nodded and got ready to head down.

The Underground City was more like the slums in Shingashina, and Shingashina was pretty shitty normally. No sign of the Military Police, and it had a tension that made breathing hard and definitely felt void of any innocence. And it was dirty. Levi would've hated it down here.

I made it to the strip club. And it definitely was a strip club. Girls half dressed every where, men drinking in the sights, as well as alcohol. I saw the man described as Akito. Tall, pale, with short orange messy hair. I walked up to him, tapping his left hip like Erwin told me too. He turned to me.

"You must be that man's subordinate. He told me you were..." He looked me up and down, "Gifted." I sighed. "Sit down with me. I want to discuss something before I hand over the documents." So I sat down with Akito and we talked. All seemed to go well, until someone walked up to me.

"Excuse me. You should be working, not fraternizing." I couldn't even get a word out before I was pulled from Akito and thrown into a room. "Put your uniform on and go work!" The man barked. I was so confused. I tried to just leave, but the man was outside the door and yelled at me again. I looked around and realized that the room had no way out besides the door, so in order to leave, I had to pretend to be a stripper... sounds fun.

So I changed into the 'uniform' which was no more than pretty much a bra and a short skirt with some skimpy panties. I walked out and the man nodded and pushed me to a table with a pole coming out of it, which I climbed. Akito looked at me with amusement in his eyes. I swear if he set this up, I'll kill him.

The next song started to play and I just did what I had seen the other dancers do, but added a bit of my own flare, using my breasts to my advantage, and I got money thrown at me. I wasn't sure if I felt guilty, ashamed, or happy. Yes, happy. Because this was kind of fun. I was enjoying dancing like a whore, but I refused to remove my clothes, which the guys took as me teasing them, making them throw more money, hoping after enough I'd take them off.

"Come on baby! Take it all off!" Akito yelled from the side, making the other men do the same. I could tell Akito was just playing around, and didn't know of my relation with Erwin, but that was a little much. Most of my legs, abdomen, and a large amount of my chest where showing, and Levi hadn't even seen me this exposed before, so it was a little weird.

After a few more yells, the door to the club burst open, and for a second I thought they would fly off their hinges. In came two men, one shorter, one taller, both in Survey Corps uniform. The shorter one had black hair and grey eyes, which happened to be enraged.

"Where the fuck is she?" He yelled, quieting the entire club. The man from earlier came up to him.

"What the fuck are you doing down here Levi? I thought you had gone onto do better things." Yeah, Levi was here, and Erwin was right behind him. I flushed when I saw him. Levi looked amongst the crowd, avoiding looking at the tables with the half naked or completely naked girls. He said something back to the man, when Erwin was looking around, thoroughly disgusted by what he saw. Then he saw me.

Now, I was on a table, kneeling, with my legs slightly spread, and leaning back on one hand while the other was gripping the pole. Erwin's jaw completely dropped as he started to pull on Levi's sleeve. Levi glared at Erwin, following the man's finger. His eyes met mine. I gulped. Levi's eyes narrowed as he made a beeline to table I was on, the crowd parting until he made it up to me. I closed my legs, and sat on my heels, leaning forward.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?!" Levi said, obviously pissed off. The man from earlier came over.

"Levi, don't harrass my dancers!" Levi turned to the man.

"She isn't one of your slutty dancers." Levi spat. Erwin made his way over.

"Akako..." He said, I saw the look in his eyes. I scooted to the end of the table, sitting with my legs over the edge, crossing them and my arms.

"The man didn't let me say shit." I glared. "By the way sir, no, I'm not one of your sluts. And the only reason I got on this damn table was because you insisted I was one of your whores." I stood and just walked away, changing and coming back, everything just how I left it. The man was glaring at me.

"You cheated me!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Did I take your money? No, I made you money, now shove off." I walked over to Akito, taking the folder he was holding out to me, and turned. "Levi, Erwin, are we leaving? Or do you need to make a bigger scene?" I said before turning and leaving the club. Levi was right after me, pulling me into an alley with Erwin on his heels. He pushed me against a wall.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" I frowned.

"Blending in." Was the only thing I could say. "Obviously my body makes me seem like a stripper." Levi growled.

"Why did you send her down here Eyebrows?" Levi said, glaring at the blond man out of the corner of his eyes. Erwin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Can we discuss this later?" Erwin said. Levi didn't hesitate to grab my wrist and force me out of the Underground City, taking corners and moving around like it was second nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but this chapter seems to flow better then the last one, not necessarily with the story, but in general. =)


	36. Chapter 36

**Akako's POV**

We made it to the surface and went to the room Erwin was using. I was forced onto the couch while Erwin sat in a chair and Levi stood.

"Why was Akako in the Underground City?"

"I had her getting documents for me." Erwin looked to the folder on the table. "They're important for our next expedition."

"But why Akako?"

"Because they didn't have any idea who she was or who she knew, it was either her or one of the younger soldiers, and she can take care of herself."

"She was on a table dancing like a common whore, was that an order too?"

"No! I would never have Akako do that! She was only supposed to meet my contact and get the documents." Erwin was pissed that I was put on a table. Levi then turned to me.

"What the fuck happened?" I sighed, crossing my legs and leaning back.

"The contact wanted to talk to me before he gave me the documents. In the middle of it, the owner told me I was supposed to be working and pretty damn near forced me into it. I couldn't just run, I needed to get the documents, so I worked the table." Levi didn't seem pleased. "What?"

"How could you dance like that so easily for a bunch of men you don't even fucking know?" I glared. "How could you let men you don't fucking know see you in a way I never have?" There it was, the possessive jealousy.

"I didn't want to go that far!"

"How far were you willing to fucking go to 'blend in'" Levi said bitterly.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't taking my clothes off! I had enough trouble dry humping a pole!"

"Really? If you had a fucking problem with it you wouldn't have!" I growled and stood.

"You're right Levi. Totally right. I didn't have a fucking problem with it! Hell, I fucking enjoyed dancing like a whore! Having money thrown at me while men drooled like wolves looking at a hunk of meat! I enjoyed having them around my little finger, begging to see me bare ass naked!" Levi's eyes widened, as did Erwin's.

"W-What?" Levi said.

"You fucking heard me. I was enjoying being on that table. But you wanna know what! I didn't fucking want them to see me naked because that privilege is for your eyes only! But if you want to treat me like a fucking whore, then fine, I'll be one!" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"I never said you were a whore!" He got in my face. "I don't like the fact you allowed yourself to be swept up by all that filth!" I resisted the urge to growl. "Listen, I was terrified when I found out dumbass over there sent you down there. You have no idea what it's like down there, what men would do to someone like you-"

"Really Levi? I don't know? The Military Police weren't much better. And how the hell do you know what it's like down there?" Levi's eyes flashed.

"Because I was born down there!" Levi snapped. I was hit with shock. My darling Levi... was born down there...

"W-What?" Levi growled, which shocked me even more.

"You heard me, I was born down there and lived down there for a good portion of my life." I froze, I remember Petra had said something about Levi's past before, but I never paid attention, now I wish I did. "I was a fucking criminal before I joined the Survey Corps."

"L-Levi..." He turned away, but I grabbed his arm. "Levi wait." He turned, but I saw a small flash in his eyes. He was upset, and sad. I sighed. "Levi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." My eyes softened completely and I stepped closer, closing the gap, and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry for doing that, in the club too. I was just thinking that maybe..." I blushed.

"Maybe?"

"M-Maybe someday... I-I could do that for you..." Levi sighed.

"You don't need to strip like a whore for me, though..." Levi looked me up and down a bit. "I wouldn't mind it."

"I don't need to hear this." Erwin said, standing. "We finished our mission and can head back to Headquarters, let's go." I nodded and we headed out. Levi was close to my side, and though he didn't seem as angry, he definitely seemed off. Once we made it to the castle, he went straight to his room, not talking to me. I frowned and followed after him.

I just walked into Levi's room, not knocking, and Levi was laying in his bed, in nothing but his boxers. I blushed. I had never seen Levi this exposed... okay... I may have seen his dick, but that's different.

"Levi..." He turned to look at me.

"Come here." I nodded, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. Levi sat up. "Strip." I turned to him.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. Strip. Down to your bra and panties." I bit my lip to keep back a giggle. Hearing Levi say 'panties' was funny to me. Though I did listen to him, sitting next to him again afterwards.

"Happy?" Levi nodded.

"Did any of them touch you?" I shook my head.

"Nope. No one touched me." Levi nodded and kissed me lightly.

"May I?" I felt his hot breath on my face as he cupped my cheek. I nodded a little, getting another kiss and soft touches on my skin. It began to get hot. Levi pulled away. "Akako?" I blinked a bit, panting slightly.

"Y-Yes?" Levi scooted closer.

"I know it's still early, but I want to make love to you, tonight." I blinked a few times. "May I?" I nodded. Levi smiled, and pushed me back onto the bed. Everything that night was gentle, and caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, sorry to say but that's it for this chapter. There will be NO full on smut, but hints will be dropped, heavily =)


	37. Chapter 37

**Akako's POV**

Last night with Levi was a dream. Not a literal dream, that'd be torture, but it was pretty much everything I had ever hoped for my first time. And Levi was so kind to me. Waking up in his arms was amazing, and I smiled as I looked at him, a soft glow radiating off him. I giggled a little, wondering if I had that afterglow as well. Levi began to stir and opened his eyes. I smiled at him.

"So that wasn't a dream." Levi smirked, kissing my forehead before sighing. "Damn it, you have that fucking afterglow." I pouted.

"Hey, I'm not the only one. You have an afterglow too." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"I do not." I gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Yeah, you do." We went back and forth a bit until Levi just dropped it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, my breath hitching when our bare skin touched.

"Well, we need to get up." Levi said, though he pulled me even closer and put his nose into my hair, before pulling away. "You smell like sex." I looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Had no idea. Smelling like sex after having sex. I thought I'd smell like fucking daisies." Levi glared a little.

"Sarcasm? Really?" I nodded.

"You're pretty damn sarcastic sometimes Levi." He just shrugged. "So, are we bathing together as well? So we can both wash the smell off us? Or are you going to make me bathe alone?" Levi rolled his eyes, a smirk returning to his lips.

"I don't see a problem in bathing together." I smiled as we put our clothes on, and went to the washroom that was assigned to superiors, aka Hanji, Erwin, and Levi. We went in and bathed, happily giving little touches and kisses, though nothing too steamy. We left and I went to my room in the basement to get into clean clothes. Eren saw me on the way.

"Akako, when did you get back?" I shrugged.

"Last night." Eren cocked his head.

"Really? I wish I could've met you. I missed you." I smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you too Eren." He smiled as he hugged me back and then continued walking. I soon changed and got breakfast, sitting next to Levi. Hanji came down, a smirk on her face.

"Good morning all!" She said in her normal bubbly voice. She sat next to me, looking at me with an all knowing look. "So, when did you two start bathing together?" Hanji said without batting an eye. I started to choke on my tea while Levi's eyes only widened a fraction.

"W-What?" I said after I could breath. Her smirk widened.

"Levi, Erwin and I share that bathroom, and you can't lie to me when I saw you both leave the bathroom together, hair damp." My face flushed. Levi sighed.

"Akako and I have been dating for quite a few months. Of course we're going to start bathing together." I blushed more, hands in my lap and I shifted. Eren and Mikasa were glaring.

"I don't like it." Eren said. I glared a little.

"You already approved."

"That's not what I meant Akako. I mean I don't like the fact that you two are already comfortable being that intimate." At the word 'intimate' my face flushed a little more, but no one but Levi seemed to notice, and he smirked a little.

"So have you seen it then?" Hanji asked Levi, eyes sparkling. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Seen what?" Levi asked, obviously curious.

"The heart on her ass." Hanji said, bluntly.

"What?" Levi asked, face stoic but eyes confused.

"According to Eren, Akako has a birthmark in the shape of a heart on her ass." Levi glared at Eren.

"And how would he know?" The tone was dangerous as I rolled my eyes.

 

"Levi, he's my brother. We used to bathe together all the time when we were little." Levi turned his eyes to me. "What? We're siblings, there was nothing weird about it. Hell, I've bathed with Armin before." Armin's cheeks flushed as he turned away. Almost everyone was quiet. I sighed as I leaned back. "You guys blow everything way out of proportion. I haven't bathed with any guys between the ages of ten and last night." It was quiet a little longer.

"So you did he see the birthmark on your ass?" Hanji asked again. I turned to Levi.

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't see the fucking heart on your ass." I shrugged a little.

"There you go." It was quiet for a second before Hanji said something.

"Erwin raised you for a while right?"

"Five months, yes. Why?" Hanji turned to me a little.

"Did you two ever bathe together?" My face flushed deeply as I turned to my food again and just took a bite. "Well?"

"I was what, six when I first began to live with him. I could bathe myself by that point."

"Bullshit." Eren said. "Mom still had to help you wash your hair when you came to live with us. So unless you didn't bathe for five months..." I growled.

"I bathed!"

"So you'd need help right?" I growled.

"What's your point?"

"Did someone live with you and Commander Erwin?" Hanji asked.

"No, I was just the two of us."

"So he helped you bathe." Eren said., making eye contact.

"Why does any of this matter?!" I asked, standing. "What does any of it matter?" Hanji furrowed her eyebrows for a minute, thinking of something.

"Akako... how long did you bathe with a parent? Like shared a bath?" She asked. I cocked my head.

"When I moved in with Eren. Then I bathed with him." She smirked.

"So you shared a bath with Commander Erwin." I completely flushed. "And he knows about the birthmark." Just then, the door flew open and there stood a very wet Erwin, and he looked pissed.

"Akako!" I jumped and turned. He held up a bucket. "How long has this been up?" I shifted.

"Since the day before we went to Sina."

"That's what you freaked out about when I told you to go see Eyebrows?" Levi asked. I nodded. "Brat." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Been awhile since you called me that, love." Levi took a sip of his tea. I turned back to Erwin. "Sorry if it's cold. It was warm when I originally put it up."

"Why?" Was all Erwin said.

"Because it's been boring and I decided a little prank would be fun, and at almost four years being in the Survey Corps and never pulling one on you, I thought it was about time." Erwin sighed.

"You have lost any free time for the next two weeks, when not experimenting, training, or cleaning, I expect you to be in my office to help me with work." My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. He never did that to the other soldiers, they still had free time, but had to write a formal apology, that Levi would look over, even if it wasn't addressed to him.

"Did you just ground me?" Erwin shrugged.

"Yes, I just grounded you." I pouted, then growled.

"This isn't just because of the prank is it? You're grounding me because of the pole dancing thing." Erwin nodded. I sighed and just walked out of the now quiet room.

"Fine Dad, I'll go get ready for training and head for the grounds." Erwin nodded as I left.

"Wait!" Hanji yelled after me. "Does Erwin know about the heart on your ass?" I poked my head back in.

"Yes Hanji, yes he does. So does Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. That's it. Stop asking about it. It's my ass, and you shouldn't be worried about it. That's Levi's job." I smirked a little as I continued to go get ready for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Erwin just grounded Akako =)


	38. Chapter 38

**Akako's POV**

The next two weeks went quickly. I had gone to Erwin's office when not doing other things, and I ran errands for him. I only saw Levi during meals and training, considering that Erwin had said that while I was 'grounded' Levi and I couldn't share a room, which pissed Levi off to no end.

If you asked anyone in the Survey Corps the first thing they heard the first morning I was no longer grounded, it would be:

"Hanji! Get the fuck back here with my clothes!" The first thing they saw? Either Hanji running by with bindings, a bra, and pants, or me, in nothing but my panties and unbuttoned shirt. Hanji had come into my room in the middle of me changing and stolen my clothes, running out. Were those my only clean clothes? No. Cleaning bindings? Yes. So I was chasing her through the castle.

I turned a corner and saw Jean, he was standing there, slightly turned as he watched Hanji run down the hall.

"Jean!" He turned. "Give me a boost." He just nodded and locked his fingers together, getting into a slightly squatted stance. I placed my foot into his interlocked hands and he pushed me behind him while I pushed off, sending me flying towards Hanji. I grabbed her around the waist and after a few flips, landed.

"Gotcha bitch! Now give me my clothes." Hanji turned back to me, smirking.

"Sorry Akako. Eren catch!" She yelled, tossing the clothes out the window. I bolted up and looked out, seeing Eren standing on the ground with my clothes, smiling.

"Eren, you traitor!" Eren just shrugged and started walking away. I grit my teeth. I climbed up and jumped out the window, which was on the third floor. "Eren!" He turned and his eyes grew a bit.

"Connie!" He said, and Connie ran by and grabbed the clothes as I landed on Eren. I glared.

"You assholes!" And I chased after Connie. My clothes were thrown around to all the members of the 104th Trainee Squad, until Erwin go a hold of them. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Hey, can I have those?" Erwin smiled.

"Sorry Akako." And he tossed them behind him. I didn't notice who caught them but I tackled them to the ground, breasts pressing into their face. I grabbed my clothes and turned around. Everyone who had participated in stealing my clothes and playing keep away standing there. Most of them smirking.

"What the hell!" I growled. "You guys are all traitors, and you Erwin. They got you in on it too? Why?"

"Akako, what the fuck!" The person under me said, sitting up and returning their face to my chest on accident. I automatically looked down. The person moved their head and looked up at me, and I realized that it was Levi. He leaned back a bit. "Why the fuck are you running around in nothing but your panties and shirt?" He looked down a bit. "Unfastened..."

"Hanji stole my clothes!" I whined.

"How many of the soldiers saw you?" Levi said bitterly.

"The entire Survey Corps." Hanji said. I turned and glared at her.

"Why the fuck did you steal my clothes?" I asked. Hanji smirked wider.

"Just for the hell of it. I even asked everyone to help me, got them positioned in all the right places, and I'd say it all went as planned." I growled, then felt something underneath me. I realized what it was and yipped, rising slightly. The squad cocked their heads, Erwin cocked an eyebrow, while Hanji's eyes sparkled. "It worked even better than planned!"

"Damn it four-eyes!" Levi growled. Hanji just smiled.

"Come on guys, we don't need to be here for this part." She directed everyone away, turning back and yelling, "Don't forget to brush your teeth when your done 'cleaning' Akako!" I growled.

"Damn it Hanji! Stop messing with my sex life!" Just then I felt hands on my hips and the pressure from below me returned. I moaned softly.

"So, are you going to 'clean' me?" Levi asked, smirking a little. I panted a little, but nodded. After 'cleaning' I went and bathed, because I was sweaty and Levi hit me a few times since I had gotten sweat on his uniform, which made me shiver with pleasure.

We went to training, and Levi gave everyone a death glare if they looked at me. I sighed a little. His possessive jealousy was showing again. The rest of the day was uneventful, except the fact that Erwin told us that we were getting some new members from the 105th Trainee Squad, and they'd be here the next day.

So the next day we welcomed the new recruits with our usual open arms, which meant it was time for some well needed... initiation. Initiation was mucking the stables. I made sure that every new recruit went through this, since it was something Hanji had started after five years being in the Corps.

Hanji and I were laughing a little, watching some utterly fail, wondering how badly Levi would kick their ass for failing so hard. We were hiding in the rafters, surveying the cleaning and listening to their gossip, until we heard something unpleasant.

"Man I hate this. I was looking forward to joining, but we have TWO Titan shifters." One of the boys said to one of his comrades. Most of them nodded.

"Yeah, what could be worse than that? It sucks." I frowned and Hanji patted my knee reassuringly.

"But the female Titan shifter is hot. I overheard some members of the Military Police saying she was a whore. How long do you think it'll be before she drops to her knees for us?" A more built boy said. I growled, and Hanji glared. "I would love to see how she works her mouth around my-"

"Enough!" Hanji said, dropping from the rafters. She was pissed! "Akako is not that sort of girl! Shut your mouth!" Everyone looked at her as I dropped from the rafters next. They all looked at me.

"Oh, so you've come to suck me this quickly." The buffer boy said. I glared.

"I'd think you'd watch your mouth when speaking to or about a senior soldier." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. It's obvious you're just here for sexual relief. I bet you've slept with every man here at least a hundred times. Can't wait till it's my turn." I growled low. "What, you gonna turn into a Titan and eat me?" My eyes widened. Did he really just say that?

"He's got a point. Even if you aren't a whore, how do we know you won't turn on us?" Hanji nearly hit them, when I pulled her fist back.

"It's not worth it Hanji. You don't need to stand up for me." I shot her a glance. "Come on. We've got somewhere to be." I started to walk away, but not before hearing a comment about how me being a masochist was absolutely repulsive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we are having extremely immature soldiers. I don't know how the boot camp like thing works, so I'm making it be kind of like, all year round people graduating. =)


	39. Chapter 39

**Akako's POV**

You would think that being in the military would keep soldiers from being immature, but I have obviously proven that wrong. You would think that people would respect the Survey Corps when they come back from expeditions as much as they do when we leave, but we're proven wrong multiple times. You would think that being in the military and hearing how you were stupid by the people you're trying to protect would keep soldiers from attacking others verbally, however the 105th Trainee Squad loves to prove that one wrong.

When they look at me, it's either with lust, or absolute disgust. And the comments don't stray far from it either. I've been harassed by these little shits since they got here, and they don't try to keep their talk down unless Levi or Erwin are around. They don't care if Hanji's around, even if she is higher rank than Levi. But she says nothing because I've asked her not too. I'm in the military, I can at least stand up for myself and not trouble my father figure and boyfriend with petty matters of 'they're picking on me.'

"Hey whore." The built boy, James I found out, said to me. That was his greeting to me, with a half assed salute. I would salute back, as is proper, but didn't stop to talk as he started with his usual garbage. Erwin thought it'd be a good idea for a few members of the 105th Trainee Squad and I to clean the mess hall together. It was absolutely awful. If I moved to close to one of the trainees, they'd back away, or flat out glare.

"Go clean somewhere's else monster." I frowned a little. It was either some sexual derogative term, or one relating to my Titan shifting ability. Though I would get a few 'masochistic freak' sometimes. And it all hurt. I did nothing, because I could get in huge trouble for getting in a fight with a member, especially since they were younger and 'inexperienced.'

I went to the counter where food was served, where no one else was cleaning. James walked up to me, leaning against the counter.

"Hey whore. Would you mind doing some extra cleaning on me?" I glared at him, as did Hanji, who insisted to clean the kitchen with Jean and Armin. The two boys in the other room turned. It was the first time they had witnessed this treatment.

"Jackson, get back to mopping the floor." Hanji ordered, a deadly tone to her voice. James rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Hey slut, come to my room when we're done? I bet you could show me a good time." He smirked. Jean slammed his hands on the counter on the other side.

"Hey, watch your tongue." James cocked an eyebrow.

"What? You can lend her out to a newbie for a night, can't you." The look on Jean's face was absolutely appalled.

"What? Akako isn't like that! She's still a virgin." Jean defended. I blushed. Didn't wanna break the news now that Levi and I had had sex a few times already. We have yet to try our kinky fantasies yet, but it's still sex. James snorted.

"Right. Whatever you say man." James then reached out, grabbed the hair at the base of my scalp, and pulled, causing me to whimper. Hanji almost beat him, Jean wanted to reach out and throttle him, and the look on Armin's face scared me. "Oh, did I find a good spot?" I shivered and whimpered as he pulled again.

"Hey James, stop that. You don't want her to shift on you." One of the others said. I felt tears build in the corners of my eyes. I felt James let go.

"Good point." The looks on the three faces in the kitchen where harder than before. James walked away.

"They can't talk to you like that, nor can they treat you like that. I'm telling Commander Erwin."

"No Armin don't!" I said, panicked slightly. He turned.

"Akako, they're attacking you."

"Don't Armin. This is nothing Erwin needs to worry about." I said.

"Akako-" Hanji started, but I cut her off.

"Hanji please. It's nothing. They're being brats. I need to deal with it."

"He's out right harassing you Akako. He's pulling your hair. What would Levi do if-"

"Oh Maria, Jean don't tell Levi. Please. Don't tell either of them. Don't tell anyone, I beg of you." I allowed a few of the tears to roll and they sighed, accepting my request. The next day, I was training with the 104th and 105th Trainee Squads. The comments didn't start until we were taking a break, and James walked up to me while I was sitting with the 104th squad.

"Hey hoe." They all turned to him as he put a hand on my shoulder and I saw Jean and Armin give him death glares. "Come hang with me for a bit. I wanna see if I can bend you over that rock over there." Eren stood immediately.

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way!" James turned to Eren, a look of disgust automatically crossing his features.

"Don't talk to me you Titan shifting freak." The look on Eren's face almost broke my heart. The last time he was insulted like that was at his trial. I growled, throwing James hand off me.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" I snapped. "He's done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve your shit!" James made a face.

"Ew, that abomination's your brother?" My jaw dropped, as Mikasa stood, ready to kill him. "That's about as gross as you being a masochist. Speaking of which." He grabbed my hair again and pulled it, causing a loud whimper to escape my lips and my body to tremble a little. Mikasa moved, but Armin stopped her. Jean stepped forward.

"Leave her alone Jackson. We've got training to do, and you should be focusing more on that then harassing us." Jean sounded pretty fucking threatening. James rolled his eyes, giving my hair another quick pull before walking off. I fell to my knees, shaking as tears rolled down.

"Akako, we need to tell Erwin-" Armin began.

"No! Don't." Eren kneeled next to me.

"Akako, how long have they felt that way about us?" I frowned.

"They've always thought you and I were disgusting." My voice cracked.

"We need to tell Erwin. If not him, then surely Levi-"

"No Mikasa! Please guys, I don't want to worry them with my petty squabbles. If you want to bring up what they've said to Eren, fine, but don't tell them about what's happening to me please." I somehow managed to get them not to tell. So for another week, Eren and I were attacked, me more so than him.

Every Time I was happily talking to any guy, James would ask later why I'd arrange a hot night with them and not him or any member in the 105th. The names and his treatment to me eventually began to show in my face, my happy bubbly smile slowly faded. Hanji even said that my eyes were beginning to dim. Levi noticed and asked me about it.

"You okay Akako?" He asked one day when it was just him and I sitting on the roof. I nodded, a small, forced smile coming on my face.

"Don't worry about me Levi, it's nothing you need to worry about." He glared.

"It is if you're so upset." He grabbed my chin and turned my head. "Your eyes have gone dull, your skin seems to be paler than usual, and you have bags under your eyes. Have you been trying to deal with nightmares on your own?" I shook my head. "Akako, you haven't been sleeping with me in my room, and haven't allowed me to visit you in the basement. Why?" I turned away from him. It was true, I had been avoiding sleeping next to him because James found out once and asked if I liked short older men pounding me into the mattress.

"I mean it Levi, please don't worry about it." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to burden you with stupid girl shit." Levi sighed, but dropped it, wrapping an arm around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Akako is being hazed. =(


	40. Chapter 40

**Akako's POV**

The hazing continued for two more days until James stepped his game up again. He had come down to the basement, ignoring the glares he got from everyone, and sat right next to me. I flinched away from him.

"Okay, seriously. When are you going to give me what I want?" James asked, slightly irritated. "You've been keeping me waiting for way too long. Surely it's been long enough right? Come on already." I tried to scoot away from him, but James had his hand on the back of my chair. Levi's eyes narrowed slightly, but James didn't notice.

"How much longer until you fuck me, hoe? Really? Is there something I'm missing here? I mean, I've been pulling your hair you sick masochist, what else do you need? Do I need to break your arm or something? I'm not willing to make you turn into a disgusting Titan like your filthy brother over there. Come on you stupid whore!" He was seriously pissed, and I felt the tears start as he grabbed my hair and pulled. I whimpered. "Am I doing something wrong?" And in the next second, James was on his back and Levi had his knife to his throat.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Levi snapped. I can not tell you how James wasn't quivering and pissing himself, but he was still headstrong.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't plowed her into the mattress. The entire Corps has." Levi's eyes flashed with anger as Hanji pried him off James to keep him from killing the bastard.

"Akako is not a whore! Don't you ever say that to her again!" Levi snapped. "And don't you DARE touch her! She's off limits." James looked at me.

"Oh, that's how it is. Since she's a filthy Titan-shifter, she's under your control, so you have exclusive access to fuck her, and everyone else has to ask you to fuck her first. That makes sense, keeps her from shifting." Levi almost lunged again, but Hanji grabbed him first.

"Shut the fuck up you little shit! That's not the fucking reason at all!" Erwin then walked into the root cellar.

"What's going on here?" Erwin said, watching as Hanji held Levi back, the boys held Eren and Mikasa back, and the other girls came and tried to comfort me.

"The 105th squad has been hazing Eren and Akako." Hanji said, partially trying to hold herself back. "They think Eren and Akako are uncontrollable and could snap and kill them at any second."

"Not to mention he's been calling Akako a whore and pulling her hair." Jean said, about to step forward, but Armin stopped him, making Jean help hold Eren back. "He keeps saying she's slept with everyone in the Corps." James stood.

"Come on! It's true!" Erwin's eyes grew.

"You think I would sleep with the girl I raised?" Erwin spat. "I would never touch Akako like that! Mina would have skinned me alive! Akako isn't a whore, no one here has slept with her in that way."

"Then why had I seen her going to Corporal Levi's room?"

"Because she happens to suffer from nightmares." Levi said, Hanji asking the girls around me to help her hold him back.

"So what? Why should you care?" James asked.

"Maybe because she's my fucking girlfriend!" Levi spat again, eyes dangerously dark, almost black with rage. "The girl you've been hazing happens to be my girlfriend and might as well be the daughter of Erwin. And the boy happens to be her brother! You've signed yourself and your entire squad a fucking death wish, you piece of shit!" Levi struggled more when I whimpered and he automatically stopped, getting out of Hanji's grip and coming to me. James looked like he was staring the Colossal Titan dead in the eyes. Erwin exhaled.

"Levi, Hanji. You'll be leading the 105th squad in training tomorrow. Proceed with any punishment you seem fit for their actions. You are not allowed to kill them." Erwin said. He turned. "I will turn a blind eye to any other method you choose." And Erwin left, most likely to do some paper work. James almost ran out of the room when Levi picked up a knife and the others calmed down.

"Is this what's been bugging you for the past two weeks?" I nodded. "Damn it Akako, you should've told me." Levi wiped some of my tears.

"I didn't want to burden you with my petty problems." Levi's emotionless mask cracked slightly as his eyes actually widened noticeably.

"Petty problems? Akako, that was serious. Hazing in the Survey Corps is highly frowned upon. I may be a total ass, but I don't even haze people." Levi pulled me into a hug, showing a side of him no one has ever seen. "What else has that shit done to you?" I shook a little. "Akako."

"Erwin said you can't kill him." Levi's eyes narrowed.

"What did he do to you Akako?" I hugged Levi tighter.

"You know all the stuff the Military Police said to me?" Levi nodded. "He said all of that to me, only with more detail, pulled my hair daily, and told me that Eren and I where monsters and after he got bored with me he'd find a way to get Eren and I killed." Levi tensed. "You can't kill him!"

"But I sure as hell can beat him within an inch of his life." Levi said, voice cold. I tightened my grip again.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked, voice shaking. Levi nodded.

"You're always welcome Akako. You know that." I nodded.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the hazing is done... for now... Time for some happy stuff =)


	41. Chapter 41

**Akako's POV**

The next day, I didn't see Levi and Hanji until after lunch, when they came back with the 105th Trainee Squad. They looked like absolute shit. Some were bleeding, some were limping, others were puking. Though I didn't see James. I was about to ask, but the look on the trainee's faces kept my curiousity down for a bit.

One by one, the trainees came up to Eren and I, apologizing. Then went to their rooms to write formal apologies. I almost felt bad for them. Why? Well, every time Hanji sighed, the girls would flinch, and Levi's presence kept the boys shaking slightly, even the ones that were bigger than him. I was sure that having those taller them him physically tremble made Levi's day.

"Levi, what did you do?" I asked, after he had harshly dismissed the trainees.

"Punishment. Nothing more, nothing less. And don't worry about that Jackson prick. That shit won't be bothering you for a very long time." Levi seemed almost pleased. I sighed, pecking Levi's cheek and heading with Hanji and Eren to do experiments.

"So, Akako, how are you feeling?" Hanji asked, writing something down as she examined my hand.

"I'm feeling fine. Better actually." I smiled after speaking. It quickly dropped as she turned and grabbed a meat cleaver. "What's with the cleaver?" Hanji shrugged before laying my hand down.

"I thought now would be a good time to see how long it takes for you to regenerate amputated limbs." Hanji said before cutting my hand off at the wrist. I flinched as my blood hit my face, and some of Eren's, which was very pale.

"What the fuck Hanji?! Couldn't you have started with the other hand? That's my dominant hand! I can't do shit with my left hand!" Hanji just shrugged as she bandaged my arm and then reached for Eren's. I slapped her hand.

"What?" She asked, that slightly creepy side showing.

"You are not doing that to Eren!" I snarled.

"But what if gender plays a role in-"

"No!" I said, glaring. "He doesn't find pleasure in pain. That's going to hurt him like a bitch, and after the shit we just went through, he doesn't need it. Hell, this actually hurts." My eyes narrowed. "I won't let you cut his damn hand off. He still has training to do-"

"So do you-" I poked Hanji in the nose.

"Yes, but I've been training in the Survey Corps for almost four years, compared to Eren's half. I can afford to miss training until my hand comes back." I could already feel it coming back, slowly. Hanji just nodded.

"Got it Akako. But I wanna look at your arm before and after every meal." I nodded as she continued with different experiments and explaining how certain things were going to go in the near future. So then we headed to dinner, and when Levi saw me I thought he was gonna kill Hanji.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Levi asked.

"Cut her hand off." Levi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"To record how long it takes for it to regenerate." Hanji responded with a smile.

"You didn't get enough from when she lost her legs?!" Levi's tone was cold as he rubbed my handless arm.

"She changed into a Titan, therefore regenerating them immediately. I want to see how long it takes normally, so if for whatever reason Akako can't changed into a Titan for an extended period of time, we know about how long it will take for her limbs to return." I sighed.

"You also just want to know out of your own damn obsessive curiosity." I said, Hanji then smile went a little creepy and she nodded.

"That too." I sighed as I stared at my food. Stew, as per usual. I looked at my right wrist, then my left hand, thinking. Levi noticed, pausing from eating.

"What is it Akako?" I looked up at him.

"Oh, just thinking about what I use my left hand for compared to what I use my right hand for."

"Can't you do that while eating?" Levi asked. I shrugged.

"Well, to be truthful, I was wondering if you'd take pity on your girlfriend." I pouted a little. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Well, after two weeks of hazing and getting my hand cut off, I was hoping maybe..." I trailed off, looking away from him, as a small blush came to my face. "... you'd feed me?" Levi just stared at me.

"No." I pouted again.

"Oh come on! Why not?"

"Because you are completely capable of feeding yourself, and that's way too sappy."

"So you're proving you aren't a romantic?" I asked.

"Damn straight." And he went back to eating. I frowned a little, turning to Hanji.

"Hanji." I whined.

"Yes Akako?"

"He's falling short, help me." I heard a few chuckles from around the table, and a growl from Levi.

"A height joke?" Levi hissed. I turned to him and smiled.

"Not intentionally, but sure. Would you like me to continue love?" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"No." I leaned closer to him.

"But why? You're so cute when looking up at me." Levi glared. I giggled. "You're even cuter when you glare."

"Don't call me cute." I giggled more.

"Then what should I call you? Cute is the best option for you." I got another glare."See! So cute!" And I pulled him into a hug, but not any hug, a boob hug. His face was pressed into my chest, tightly. He started to hit my arm after a few minutes, and when I let go he looked like he was trying hard not to just inhale deeply.

"What the hell! Are you trying to suffocate me? Your fucking tits are huge and don't help with breathing." I crossed my arms under my chest, popping them out more.

"But I thought you liked them." I frowned a little. "And you don't complain about them being big when you're using them as pillows." The room was filled with a collective sigh, the other occupants knowing exactly where this was going, so Armin covered his ears.

"Yeah, cause that's all they're really good for." I cocked an eyebrow, looking down at my chest, then back at Levi, looked him up and down for a minute, then back to my chest.

"I can find a few other uses for them if you'd prefer?"

"What else could they be used for?" I shrugged.

"Titjobs?" Levi cocked an eyebrow, a small smirk forming.

"Is that an offer?" I smirked, stood, and walked over and draping my arms over Levi's shoulders.

"Maybe." I said, seductively.

"No!" Eren said, standing. "Not next to my room you're not. And not here either. You can go do whatever in his room, but Akako I swear if I walk in and you two are-"

"I'm not that mean." I said, turning towards Eren. "And why would I do that in front of all of you? His body is for my eyes only." Levi nodded as I sat down and finished eating.


	42. Chapter 42

**Akako's POV**

I was running to Erwin's office after an idea hit me during training. My birthday was in a week, and so was Halloween. Now, Halloween is not celebrated in the Corps, only Thanksgiving and Christmas. And that means we never celebrated my birthday. That's right, I'm a Halloween baby, which may have added to my love for pranks, and an undying sweet tooth. I wanted to celebrate my birthday, if only once in the Survey Corps. That, and I could pull some serious pranks, like stuff my father did.

So into Erwin's office I went, pretty damn near head first through the door, not bothering knocking or saluting, but ran up to his desk, a huge smile on my face. Just as I opened my mouth he spoke.

"No Akako, we are not celebrating Halloween." I frowned. How the fuck did he know? "I'm just that good." I stepped back.

"Can you read my mind?"

"Pretty well."

"You only raised me for five months as a kid! How the hell do you have the father mind reading ability?" I asked.

"Only five months in childhood, but I've also raised you for the past four years as a soldier. That, and you're about as predictable as Aoi. He would ask frequently." I sighed.

"All the better to celebrate. Come on Ernie! We've never celebrated my birthday!"

"Akako, we are in very difficult times and the next expedition is the week after and-"

"Adding to my statement! It would be a great way to unwind! Bring the soldiers some peace before the next expedition." Erwin sighed.

"I don't think it's very mature to go trick or treating." I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh, how the fuck would that work. Not only that, but Levi will kill almost anyone if they knock on his door in the middle of the night asking for candy. And Hanji would probably give candy she's experimented on or something." We both shuddered. "No, I mean the trick part." My eyes gleamed. "I've got some hard core pranks I would love to play. And I'm still a little pissed at the 105th squad for hazing me."

"No." I pouted.

"Come on Ernie!"

"Stop calling me that." I pouted more.

"Dad?" I saw his eye twitch as his resolve began to fade. I sniffled. "Daddy, do you not want to celebrate my birthday anymore? Do you not care?" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, we'll celebrate Halloween."

"YES!" And the door flew open to reveal a highly enthusiastic Hanji. "Are we really going to celebrate Halloween, Commander?" Erwin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose again. I ran over to Hanji with a nod.

"Yup! You wanna help me pull some pranks?" Hanji nodded.

"Of course I will!" And Erwin's head shot up. Hanji and I giggled as we turned to leave.

"What have I done?" Erwin said as we shut the door. Hanji and I went to do experiments. She looked at my hand, which was only missing the last digits of my fingers.

"Well, it looks like three days is the time for your hand to regenerate. At this rate you should be able to eat with your right hand at dinner, breakfast at the latest." I smiled wide.

"Perfect! That means that the pranks won't interfere with your experiment!" Hanji nodded as Eren looked at us.

"What pranks?" I smiled at Eren.

"Erwin is finally letting us celebrate Halloween!" Eren's eyes lite up slightly.

"We're celebrating your birthday?" I nodded a little.

"Yup, and we're pulling pranks all day! I can't wait!" I turned to Hanji. "What do you think we should pull for a prank against the 105th squad?" Hanji crossed her arms to think when we heard Eren chuckle darkly.

"We could always transform into Titans and scare the piss out of them." Hanji and I looked at Eren, both smirking darkly.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, bro. That sounds like the perfect prank. We can control our Titans completely, so there should be no problem transforming right next to the castle." Eren and Hanji nodded and we continued planning the gloriously terrifying prank.

Halloween came and Eren and I were up early with Hanji to get everything set up. At dawn Eren bit into his thumb and transformed, looking into the window that was James' room. After an hour we heard a scream and Eren roared, then leaned back and huffed in a motion of laughing. The entire Corps was now awake. Eren picked me up and brought me up to Levi's window. I knocked on the shutters, which soon opened and I smiled.

"Happy Halloween babe!" And I kissed him, then backflipped off Eren's hand and bit into my thumb, transforming. From the ground, the 104th squad and Hanji were holding up papers that had tens on them, except for Mikasa who was holding a 9.5. I looked over to Levi's window, his back was turned and when he turned back, he was holding up a paper that had a .5.

"Little harsh a score for your girlfriend!" Hanji called up, but Levi rolled his eyes. I sat happily by Eren as we saw 105th members and reached for them before pulling back after they screamed and huffed and roared in mimics of laughter. This went on for an hour until Erwin came out and bitched at us. We got out and went straight to phase two!

"Today is a GLORIOUS day for pranking!" I sang out as I set up a prank for Sasha. In the middle of the hall was a potato, tied to a string. Sasha turned the corner and saw said potato, and nearly dove for it. As she got closer, I pulled the string and the potato went up, causing Sasha to land face first into the floor. I had the potato dangling just out of her reach as she kept jumping trying to get the food. After ten minutes I allowed her to have it and moved on to other pranks.

Rats in shoes, slicked floors, missing clothes, all the good stuff. And I smirked evilly as I walked into my room. I was going to scare the ever living shit out of Mikasa. It was hard to get any emotion from the girl by normal means. She only flipped her shit when family was involved, so I was going hard core today. Eren was sitting in my room.

"Do we have to do this to Mikasa?" I nodded.

"We have to at least once before we die." I said.

"Yeah, too bad she'll be the one to kill us." I shrugged as I grabbed the fake blade and horse blood.

"Not if we keep our napes safe." Eren nodded a little as I dipped the fake blade into the blood. I had made this blade myself and felt pretty damn proud of it. It looked like any other of our 3DMG blades, minus the curve cut into it. A curve that fit perfectly on Eren's nape, and with horse blood it look like it was embedded into his neck.

"She's going to flip." Eren said as he looked at the blade. I nodded.

"That's the idea. Now lay down so that I can make it look like you're dead."

"Wouldn't I steam if I was dead?" Eren asked while laying down.

"We never found that out in Hanji's experiments. All we know is that sometimes when we heal we steam. Mikasa may never know the difference. Now, we need to make you look cold, maybe even a little pale." I tapped my foot a bit.

"Have fun trying that." Eren chuckled. I then tapped my chin.

"Think about me giving Levi head." And automatically Eren's face paled to Levi's skin color. "Just keep going through my sex life with Levi a few hundred times. It should work." And I poured some of the blood out onto Eren and the floor before hiding it, opening my door and turning. "You ready?" I said. Eren grunted.

"She's killing you first." I nodded and inhaled, then let out a blood curdling scream. In seconds Mikasa was down in the basement, and when she saw Eren she looked like she was going to flip her shit.

"Who did this to him?!" Mikasa said, absolutely terrified. I shook my head, hiding my face in my hands to hide the smile. Mikasa went over and kneeled next to Eren and when she reached for him, he grabbed her wrist, making her scream just as loudly as I had moments before. I then fell to my knees and laughed my ass off as Eren sat up, removing the fake blade and rubbing the back of his neck. He cringed at the feeling of horse blood.

"Sorry Mikasa. Really we are." Mikasa shook for a second before laughing with us.

"You really got me." And she wiped a tear away. "I was really scared for a minute there." I continued to laugh as Levi came down.

"What the fuck is with all this screaming?" He asked as he looked around the room, scrunching his face in disgust for a minute. "Why does your room smell like a dead horse Akako?" I waved my arm a bit to try and get more air, before inhaling deeply.

"Just pranking Mikasa." And back to my little fit I went.

"Well it stinks, all of you can clean this up." I giggled a little more.

"One sec, one more prank." Levi cocked an eyebrow as I left. I found Hanji and we planned the final prank. We went to Levi's room and I changed into the outfit I had given to Hanji to hide the night before.

"Are you sure about this?" Hanji asked, fastening a button.

"Definitely. This will be fun damn it! One more prank, and it'll make my birthday." Hanji sighed.

"Alright. Knock 'em dead." I smiled as I left the room, strutting down the hall in my heels.

Levi's POV

After forcing Jaeger and Ackerman to clean the horse blood off Akako's floor, which was still absolutely repulsive, I headed to dinner. I was a little uneasy. Akako had pulled pranks on everyone in the Corps, including Erwin and Hanji. The only one left, was me. I don't get scared easily. I can stare death in the face and antagonize it. I could watch comrades be eaten and not give it a second thought. I've seen hell at a young age, so nothing really bothers me.

So when I walked into the mess hall to retrieve my dinner, I was shocked to meet my girlfriend on a table in a highly revealing outfit.

She was in knee high, high-heeled boots. Not like the military boots, they were black with more spike-like heels. She also had thigh high red and black stockings and I could make out the ends of a black garter belt holding them up. Then there was the sinfully short red skirt, with matching strapless top which only covered her tits and part of her mid drift. She was also wearing black gloves that went up to just above her elbow, black cat ears and matching tail, a black harness, and a black collar with a leash attached. She saw me and smiled.

"Hello Levi. How are you?" Akako sounded so innocent. Like nothing was wrong with her outfit, or the fact that the room was already filled with soldiers, who all stared at her wide eyed.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I asked, not even trying to hide my agitation. Akako looked down at herself, spun around, flashing black lace panties, then stopped and looked up, a huge shit-eating smile on her face.

"A Halloween costume. I heard that the people in Sina wear costumes during Halloween, so I thought why the fuck not?" She walked across the table, swaying her hips slightly, coming closer to me. She jumped off the table, flashing her panties again, before walking up to me, twirling a piece of her hair around her newly regenerated right index finger. "So..." She was right i front of me now. "Trick or treat?" And my last nerve snapped as I crashed my lips into hers, pushing her against the table behind her. I bit her lips till they bled, and then went to her bare shoulder, before someone cleared their throat.

"Levi." It was Hanji, so I just continued with my ministrations. "Some people would like to sit there to eat." I pulled from Akako and turned, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's bullshit at the moment and we all know it."

"Fine then, get out of here before Erwin comes down. I highly doubt he wants to see you having sex with his daughter on a mess hall table. Get a room." And she didn't need to tell me twice as I picked Akako up bridal style and carried her out. She giggled a little.

"And where are we going Levi?" I didn't even look down at her.

"To get my fucking treat." Akako giggled as I shut my bedroom door behind me and threw her on my bed.

"But it's my birthday. Shouldn't I get something instead?" I stared at her a minute. I had no idea today was her birthday. I then shrugged.

"Okay, then your birthday present from me will be a trick, while I get my treat." And Akako giggled again as I began to unfasten the harness.


	43. Chapter 43

**Akako's POV**

So the next day was spent with me in my room writing apologies to everyone I had pranked on Halloween. Hanji came in and asked me if Levi liked his prank and I nodded, but when she said she wished we would take our relationship further and I asked how, she said she wished we would have had sex by now. I cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

How no one could know Levi and I are having sex, I have no clue. I mean yeah, I heal so it's almost like the first time every time, but I thought with how loud I am, everyone would know, especially because of what Hanji said on Halloween. But I digress horribly.

I went to lunch and stretched. Levi started talking about the feast at the end of the month and everyone cocked their heads.

"What feast?" Eren asked. I smiled a little.

"Well, it is November, Eren. Thanksgiving is at the end of the month. All the military factions get together in Sina and celebrate." Eren nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"That's great!"

"Not really." Levi said, sipping his tea. "It means we have to associate with those swine." His tone was cold. "Maria help me if they so much as look at you Akako." I giggled a little. Then looked at Eren with wide eyes.

"Hey! We'll get to see Hanes again!" Eren's eyes lit right up.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah, and I can introduce you to some of my other friends in the Garrison." Eren nodded and smiled wide as we continued to talk. Everyone seemed very excited about it. The day of Thanksgiving, soldiers would spend with their families. That night they would all head to Sina for the feast, and the next day return to their work. Yeah, it wasn't much, but it was enough and made the soldiers happy.

"That's great." Armin said, a small smile on his face. I smiled a bit more when something hit me.

"Holy shit! Now's not the time to think about Thanksgiving! There are more pressing matters to attend too!" Everyone turned as I jumped over the table and tackled Armin out of his chair and to the ground. "You're birthday's in two days! I have to think of something special for you!"

"Your prank wasn't enough?" Armin said, blushing slightly. I sat up and shook my head.

"No no no. Leaving my bra and panties on your bed was not enough. I need to give you something really special."

"What else could you give him?" Jean asked. I turned to him.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Looks like it's going to have to be the usual. How depressing." Armin lit up like a match.

"D-Does it have to be the usual?" I looked at him and nodded.

"There's nothing else to give you. So the usual it shall be. Be happy you aren't Eren." Armin nodded quickly. A few days later and it was Armin's birthday. He got a few 'Happy Birthdays' throughout the day, and at dinner he seemed really happy.

"So how was your birthday Armin?" Hanji asked with a smile on her face.

"Great." Armin said with a wide smile.

"Get any presents?" Hanji questioned again. Armin shook his head.

"No, but that's oka-"

"Wait!" I said as I stood. Armin automatically flushed. "You know the drill." And before anyone could blink I was on Armin and tickling him as he laughed.

"Akako! Stop!" I waited a few more seconds before getting off him. When he stood I pecked his cheek, causing the heat to rise in his face.

"Happy Birthday Armin." And I went and sat down while Levi glared. "What? I always gave my family birthday tickles and kisses." Levi's eyes narrowed. "I'll find your ticklish spot damn it." Levi then smirked.

"I've told you before, I'm not ticklish." I pouted.

"I'll still find it." The day before Thanksgiving came quickly after that. Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and I went to Erwin's house. It was pretty normal for Erwin, Hanji, Levi and I to be together, but I was happy to have my family as well. And I gave them the tour of the house. I opened a door and it was to a room that had a bed in the corner. That was it.

"Why are you showing us this room?" Eren asked as I walked in and sat on the bed.

"This was my room when Erwin was raising me. And it's my room when I stay here." The three younger teens walked in and looked around.

"It's bland." Mikasa stated. I giggled a little.

"Of course it is Mikasa. I'm never here. What would I even put in here?" She shrugged and sat next to me.

"Since you're with Levi, won't you be staying with him now?" I shook my head.

"Nope. He's moving in with me. Eren and Armin are taking his room, and you'll be staying with Hanji. It's not as bad as it sounds I swear." I said. "It's going to be nice to have you guys for Thanksgiving. It's been way too long." The other three nodded as we all hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was just going along and then thought 'Wait, when's Armin's birthday anyways?' and when I looked, it was Nov. 3rd and I was like 'Shit! I need this in here!' I then realized that I missed Erwin's and Hanji's birthdays, but the fucks I give are few =)


	44. Chapter 44

**Akako's POV**

After the tour, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and I went down to the living room. The three teens were pretty shocked. Living in Shiganshina, the living room was the dining room/kitchen area.

"Your house is amazing, Commander." Armin said as he stood by one of the couches.

"Thank you Arlert." Erwin said with a small smile. "It's been awhile since I've been home."

"We can tell." Levi said as he glared at the dust on the table in the middle of the room. I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Calm down Levi. He doesn't have maids." Levi scoffed. "Not everyone in Wall Sina is rich as fuck you know." Levi scoffed again and I sighed. "I tried." And I just sat next to him. Hanji was sitting in one of the chairs, as was Erwin. I looked to the three teens. "You can sit you know? It's the holidays. Relax." They nodded and sat down on the three person couch, but were still stiff. I sighed.

"What is it Akako?" Hanji asked. I stood up off the two person couch Levi and I were on.

"Them." I pointed to the teens. I then walked over to the arm that Armin was sitting closest to and just flopped down, laying across their laps. "Stop being so uptight guys. Ernie's not gonna bite your head off. You don't have to act like he's your Commander, treat him like an uncle or something." I then stretched a bit. "Damn you guys are comfy." I nestled into their laps a little before smiling. "Hey Erer?" Eren blushed.

"Yes Aky?" I smiled wider, cuddling more in his lap.

"Nothing, I was hoping that would diffuse some tension." Eren chuckled a little, patting my head.

"You are so childish." I looked up at him and pouted.

"Am not!"

"Are too. We haven't used those names in years." I 'hmphed'.

"Well excuse me for trying to remember the better days." I got off their laps. "If you're gonna be like that, I'll just let you make an ass of yourself tomorrow." Eren cocked his head.

"What are you talking about?" I smiled wide as I turned.

"The feast with the other factions." Armin cocked his head this time.

"It's just a feast right? The three factions will just be eating together." I laughed.

"Oh my dear dear family. It's not that simple. It's not as much of a feast as a party. You have to dance, waltz." And I saw the two boys pale as Mikasa just looked indifferent. I laughed more. "And I know that none of you can. I was planning on showing you how, but since I'm so immature, I'll let you find out on your own." I sat back down next to Levi.

"W-Wait. No one said anything about needing to dance." Eren said. Erwin and Levi just sighed while Hanji giggled a little.

"Oh yes, there is dancing. Lots of dancing. By what was said, I'm guessing none of you can?" I nodded.

"There were no breaks in Shiganshina. We worked most of the time, and most of the festivals where for adults only, and there wasn't much music either. The only dancing happened at weddings, and we never went to one." I said, snuggling into Levi's side. "I was lucky enough that Erwin taught me before the first Thanksgiving feast."

"So we need to teach them." Hanji said, thinking about it happily. Levi sighed and stood, causing me to fall onto my back on the couch.

"As much as I hate the idea, I won't have three little shits embarassing the Surevy Corps. Eyebrows, you have a room right?" Erwin nodded and lead us to a room that had a piano in it, even though no one really played it. "Perfect." Levi rolled his eyes. He really hated coming here because he thought it was too damn flashy with more rooms than was necessary.

"I'll teach Armin!" Hanji said, grabbing the poor blond's arm. I grabbed Eren, and Erwin offered a hand to Mikasa as Levi walked over to the piano to lean against it. We began and Mikasa learned quickly enough, and Armin got the hang of it, but poor poor Eren. He was having trouble leading. I eventually just sighed.

"Alright Hanji, take over, I have an idea." I walked over to the piano, shooing people off it as I sat down and began to play it a little. I wasn't amazing, but it worked as Hanji taught Eren how to waltz. When I finished playing it was quiet.

"I didn't know you could play piano?" Armin said. I shrugged.

"She taught herself. And thank Maria. She sounded like shit a few years ago." I glared at Levi.

"Thanks. I'll remember that next time you want head." Armin blushed as most of the others sighed.

"Will you two just have sex already? The tension is murder." Levi cocked an eyebrow at Hanji, but I waved my hand to tell him to not bother.

"Anyways, now that you three can waltz, we should be good. You don't HAVE to dance, but it is always better to know just in case." I said, stretching my arms and legs as I stood up from the piano. "Hey Erwin, who's making dinner?" He shrugged.

"Who ever decides to go to the kitchen to make it." I nodded.

"Come on Hanji, looks like it's us." And we walked away as almost everyone left in the room watched us leave slightly terrified. "They look like we're gonna burn the house down or put something weird in their food." Hanji nodded as we began cooking.

The plus in being in Sina is better ingredients when cooking. So we could have something besides stew, however, considering that the best cooks were Levi and Erwin, we still ended up with stew. But of better quality. I smiled a bit as I saw slight relief on their faces as we brought it in.

"You washed your hands first right?" I growled.

"Of course I did Levi. And I made sure Hanji did as well. We washed them every time we touched something different. Fucking Maria." And I put his bowl in front of him. "Next time, I should make sure I forget to at least once just to see if you notice the difference." Levi glared at me.

"No, you wouldn't." I shrugged.

"Right, because you'd be more of the woman of the house anyways." He made a motion as if he was choking before swallowing.

"Excuse me! What was that bitch?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm just saying, out of cooking and cleaning between the two of us, you're the best at both."

"I'm also better at killing Titans then you." I growled again.

"I can turn into a fucking Titan."

"I can hunt." I cocked my hip.

"I repeat my earlier statement. Since Titans don't eat game, they don't see them as threats. So I could get a deer before you could." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" I shrugged again.

"Might be." Levi smirked slightly.

"Alright Akako. When all this shit is done with, we'll go hunting. And I'll prove to you that I would not be the 'woman' of the house." I shrugged.

"Too bad you still would be." Levi glared.

"No, I wouldn't be."

"Yeah you would. Akako would never be able to clean to your standards, and she's not the best cook in the world either." Hanji chimed in. I threw my hands out.

"Fucking told you! And I bet Hanji's not the only one thinking it." Levi scanned the others with cold eyes, none of them making eye contact.

"Well then fuck all of you." I pouted.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm the only one to get that privilege!" Levi smirked.

"Damn straight." Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, keep teasing." I sighed. Did they need to walk in on us or something? Seriously?

After dinner Levi and I headed to our room, because I was tired, and he had some work to do that he brought with him. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It was white and boring and I wanted to color it with something, but I wasn't quite sure what. I sighed as I looked over to Levi, who was sitting in a chair he made Eren bring in from a spare room. I sat up and went over to my bag, pulling a few items out before returning to the bed. Levi watched me as I did so. I was holding Floppsy.

"Did you seriously bring that stupid rabbit." I turned to him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"He's not stupid. And you have no right to call him stupid anymore. He is mine, and since I am your girlfriend, you have to accept him." I stood back up and walked over to Levi, holding Floppsy out. "Hold him."

"No. I'm not holding the stupid rabbit." I growled.

"Hold him. It's not a request." Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing it Akako." My eyes narrowed.

"It's not a request, Levi. Think of it as an order." Levi's eyes then narrowed.

"I'm not talking fucking orders from my girlfriend." I huffed.

"Damn it Levi. It will not kill you to hold my stuffed bunny. He's fucking clean, I clean him with my laundry, even if I haven't touched him in a month. Just amuse me and hold Floppsy." Levi rolled his eyes again, putting his papers down in his lap and took the rabbit.

"Fucking happy?" I shook my head.

"Hug him."

"Fuck no." Levi was about to drop him when I growled low.

"Drop him and I won't do cleaning duties for a week." Levi stopped. "That includes bathing." Levi shuddered at the thought, so he just hugged the stuffed bunny.

"Are you fucking happy now?" I shook my head again, but had a soft smile on my face. "What else do you fucking want? I'm hugging your fucking rabbit!" I leaned forward and caught his lips in a sweet kiss. When I pulled back, a light blush graced my cheeks.

"Now I'm fucking happy." And I took Floppsy back and headed back to the bed. "I love you Levi." Levi just nodded.

"Same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, not even during their nighttime intimacy has Levi ever said he loved Akako back. Levi has never said the phrase 'I love you' because I don't know about you, but he doesn't seem like the type to openly express it, even if it's just him and Akako. Just thought that was an important bit of information. =)


	45. Chapter 45

Akako's POV

I woke up to the sweet smell of pie. Levi wasn't next to me in the bed, so I hopped out and got ready as fast as I could. I was downstairs in minutes, nearly tripping down them only to collide into Eren and fall down the rest of them, landing on the ground, and within seconds there was a very worried Mikasa.

"Are you two alright?" She asked. I nodded as I got off my brother and a very tired Armin walked down the stairs.

"What are you two doing this early to make this much noise?" He asked, yawning a little. Hanji then poked her head out from the dining room.

"Someone hurt? Turning into a Titan?" I shook my head as Eren sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hurt, not changing." I didn't even bother helping him up as I jumped over him and headed to the dining room.

"I smelled pie. Where is it?" I shoved past Hanji and looked around. I sniffed a bit before walking to the kitchen. I opened the door and what I saw almost killed me.

Erwin was in a white apron, which was normal when he cooked at home, but Levi's apron is what killed me. The only apron available for him was a pink one that had frills, and he also had a handkerchief holding his hair back. I bit my tongue a little, not enough to draw blood, just enough to try and keep the laughing back, but it didn't work as I burst out laughing. The two men turned.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Out." And Levi pointed to the door with a wooden spoon. I laughed some more, saluting.

"Yes ma'am!" And I was out as I saw Levi's face flush slightly and heard a 'Shut the fuck up Eyebrows or I'll carve you instead of the turkey.' As I walked into the dining room, I was still laughing as I took my normal spot. The others looked at me as I waved my hand a little.

"What? Is it Levi's apron?" Hanji asked. I giggled and hit the table a few times.

"Oh my Maria. That man shouldn't be in pink." The other three cocked their eyebrows.

"Pink?" I nodded a little and the door opened, and there was Levi, still in his pink apron and handkerchief in his hair, with two cloths and holding some food that was for lunch.

"What the fuck was with the 'Yes ma'am' Akako?" I giggled more as the other three tried not to and Hanji just flat out laughed.

"Well Levi, have you looked at yourself? That's a girl's apron." Levi growled.

"It's the only one that fit damn it." Causing another fit of giggles from Hanji and myself. "Fine, be that way. No dessert for you bitch." My eyes widened.

"What? You can't do that to me! That's the only reason I got out of bed." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll get out of bed for pie, but not for me?" I just nodded my head.

"Damn straight. Ooo but if you HAD the pie..." I felt myself drool a little. Levi scoffed in disgust.

"Wipe the drool from your chin. You look like fucking Blouse." I pouted a bit.

"I take offense to that."

"And I take offense to the fact that you like pie more than me." I pouted more.

"Hey! Pie is pie. It's rare that we get pie. I can have you everyday. And no, pie wasn't the only reason I got up. I woke up because of pie, but almost killed myself and Eren getting down here because I knew you were most likely making said pie." I batted my eyes a bit. "I love your pies!" Levi put the food down, a little pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah yeah what the fuck ever. Eyebrows has the rest of the food and will be bring it in a second." Levi said, sitting down in his usual spot across from me and next to Hanji. Erwin walked in shortly after with the rest of the food and we started to eat. I had a huge smile on my face.

"What's with that smile Akako?" Hanji asked before shoveling more food into her mouth. I swallowed what was in my mouth, knowing Levi would kill me if I got food on him while I spoke... again.

"Today's just a good day. I'm having Thanksgiving with the most important people in my life. My best friend, my father figure, my family, and my boyfriend. I'm just so happy." I felt myself tear up a bit, quickly wiping my eyes. "It almost feels like everything bad has never happened." I smiled a little. I heard a chair move a little closer and an arm around me.

"I know the feeling sis." Eren said, patting my head a little as he pulled me closer. "We haven't had something like this in a long time." I nodded and smiled, leaning into him.

"Thanks Eren." I heard someone clear their throat and looked towards Levi.

"If your done hanging off my girlfriend, can we finish fucking eating?" I smiled more and nodded, but Mikasa growled a little.

"Well aren't you nice." She said, taking a sip of her tea. "Just can't let your girlfriend have a moment to enjoy herself." I sighed as Levi's eye twitched.

"Mikasa, it's his way of showing his affection."

"Well then his affection sucks." Levi's eye twitched again.

"Mikasa, leave it be." Armin said. "Levi makes Akako happy, and after all the stuff she's gone through, she deserves it. And let's not start arguments today." I flashed one of my brightest smiles.

"Thanks Armin." I saw Levi's eye twitch again and I giggled, flashing an even brighter one at him, making Levi content. He really was easy to make jealous. I couldn't help the small giggle as I went back to eating. That night we put on our military uniforms and headed to the main military headquarters for the feast.


	46. Chapter 46

**Akako's POV**

We made it into the giant mess hall. Everyone that was there turned and everyone in the Military Police sent Eren and I dirty looks. I saw my friends in the Garrison and waved, and they all waved back with wide smiles. I ran up to them and hugged them.

"Hey Jenna! Mickey! Rai! Tom!" They all hugged me back.

"Hey Akako." Jenna said.

"So you can... you know..." Mickey said, leaning closer. "Turn into a Titan?" I nodded.

"That's so cool!" Rai said bouncing a bit where he stood. Tom leaned over and put his arm around me.

"So, about that offer I brought up last year." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Tom, someone else claimed me." Tom cocked an eyebrow.

"So that rumor was true. Damn, wish it was me. Have fun with the Corporal Levi." I nodded and saw Pixis walking down between the tables with his flask and I smiled.

"Uncle Pixis!" I screamed and hugged him, spinning him around. He smiled and patted my head.

"Hello Akako my dear. How have you been?" I looked up at him.

"I've been great. Oh, thank you for taking care of my brother during the Trost incident." Pixis laughed.

"No problem, hey, you wanna swig?" He asked shaking his mostly empty flask. I nodded.

"Sure." I took a sip and swallowed. "Still the nastiest shit I've ever tasted." He laughed again.

"Still don't have a taste for alcohol. You will someday. Now excuse me, I need to get a refill." He said walking off and tipping his head back to finish off the flask. I smiled as the 104th and 105th squads stared at me.

"Commander Pixis is your uncle?" Connie asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. Since Erwin is like my dad and he's the commander of the entire Survey Corps, and Pixis is the commander of the entire Garrison, it's like they're brothers in rank, and the brother of my father is my uncle." They all nodded, even if some of them didn't get it.

"What about the commander of the Military Police?"

"Those swine can die." Levi said walking up. "Now sit the fuck down so we can get out of here." They all nodded and we did so. Each commander stood, saying some form of a thanks, and we began eating. I was next to Levi, and Eren was on the other side, and we continued to get dirty looks from people. I didn't like it. I felt something brush my hand and noticed it was Levi. He was telling me to calm down and ignore them. I smiled and brushed his hand back, letting him know I understood.

After eating we headed to a ballroom that had more food on tables, because they needed to feed Sasha and her never ending appetite and bottomless pit of a stomach. I saw Hannes and grabbed Eren, Mikasa, and Armin and ran up to him.

"Hannes!" He turned and smiled.

"Akako, Eren, Mikasa, Armin. How have you all been?" We talked to Hannes for a while before I introduced my Garrison friends to all my newer friends in the 104th Trainee squad.

"Wow, you seem to have made some real good friends Akako." Jenna said as Eren and Jean began arguing. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It helps keep the nightmares at bay." My friends looked at me with knowing eyes. I smiled and soon the social time was done as Pixis said it was time for the dancing to begin, as he walked over and asked me to dance first. I obviously accepted and then danced with all of my friends, male and female alike. I was having a blast, and when I had finished dancing with Armin, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned, I saw Levi.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, causing everyone to turn and stare. Why? Well, Levi NEVER danced at these things. Never asked anyone, and flat out refused when others tried to ask him. He even managed to avoid Hanji and her persistance. I blushed a little and nodded.

"Of course." But we didn't get into a waltz position, but another, as Hanji got the band to play something a little more... sensual? And Levi and I started to Tango. Hanji had taught me last year, but we never got the chance to show it off. But here I was, a year later, tangoing with Levi. And the dance floor was cleared as we did so. And I was by far the happiest girl in that room damn it! After we finished, Levi kissed me, causing a few gasps. He pulled me back up from the leaned back position I was in.

"Since when were they together?" I heard one of the Military Swine say. I turned and hugged Levi, and he hugged me back, making me even happier.

"Long enough that he'll publicly show his affection for me." And we walked off the floor while other dancing continued. My friends from the Garrison ran up to me.

"Holy Maria Akako! You lucky bitch!" Mickey said with a wide smile. "That was some nice tangoing. Never knew you could." I blushed a little.

"Hanji taught me a while ago." I smiled at little.

"So you can dance, learned how to play the flute when you where younger, though you haven't played it since, taught yourself to play the piano, can you cook and clean yet?" Rai asked. I sighed.

"No... I can't..." Jenna put a hand on my shoulder.

"But if she sticks with Levi she won't need too!" We turned to Hanji who was running up to us. "He cleans and is a great cook." Tom smirked.

"Already see who wears the pants in that relationship." He couldn't help the chuckle. Jenna sighed and then slowly pulled at my shoulder.

"Hey, Akako, is it really true?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What you said in your letters to me? About being a... you know... masochist?" I sighed.

"I forgot I told you that." Mickey, Rai, and Tom stared at me.

"You're one too!" Rai said with a wide smile. "How much? I don't do well when my skin breaks." My eyes lit up, as did Hanji's.

"I love most pain. Broken bones, dislocations, all that stuff!"

"She even gets some pleasure with amputations!" Hanji chimed in.

"Really? Damn that's hard core!" Rai said. "Have you tried whips yet?" He turned to Levi when he asked this, instant causing me to flush. Hanji giggled.

"They aren't having sex yet."

"How do you know?" Mickey asked.

"Because I know Akako. When her cherry popped, the entire Corps would've known. I'm pretty sure she's gonna be a screamer." I flushed more and looked away. "Though, they have done other stuff."

"Gave him head already?" Tom said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"In a maids costume and cat ears on!"

"I told you they were dog ears that time!" Levi snapped. "Now are you all done discussing Akako's and my sex life? It's none of your fucking business." My friends turned to him.

"Akako's fucking business is all of our business." Mickey stated boldly. "She's one of our friends, though we are in different factions. I'm sure you've already gotten this talk, but it's our turn." My Garrison friends stood between Levi and I, and Jenna, sweet sweet Jenna, looked like she was going to KILL HIM.

"If you break Akako's heart, we will hunt you down and I will take it upon myself to personally castrate you in front of your entire faction, and then make you eat horse shit!" Levi physically shudder at that last statment. My mouth dropped.

"He hasn't gotten that talk yet guys..." I said as Hanji held back laughter. They turned.

"He didn't?" Jenna asked in her sweet tone. "Well then your family mustn't be as protective as you made them out to be." I shook my head.

"Trust me, they're protective, Eren wouldn't approve of the relationship till I told him I hated him and wanted him to be Titan food." They nodded. I then wiggled past them and pretty much threw myself on Levi.

"What the fu-" I pressed my lips into his, pulling away shortly after.

"I'm bored!"

"What do you want me to do?" Levi asked, his usual expression on his face. I smirked and pressed my breasts into him.

"I wanna do something fun." And I nipped at his ear. He smirked back.

"In front of all these people? Are you turning into a whore?" I wiggled my hips a little.

"But I'm only YOUR whore." Levi smirk widened.

"Can you wait?" Tom asked. "As much as it would be amazing to see them all get flustered, I'm sure the Military Police would HATE to see Akako on the floor panting like a bitch in heat."

"She's always a bitch in heat." Levi said. I growled. "See, she even growls." I sighed.

"Well, I'm still bored." I looked around and saw one of the tables had drinks on it. "I'mma get a drink. You guys do whatever till I come back." They nodded and I walked away. While walking I saw the swine that had been guarding my cell before my Titan Trial.

They looked at me and I saw one of them smirk. As I walked by them, one of them grabbed my chest. I growled lowly and swung my leg and nailed him right in the balls, a loud crack being heard as he then screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Touch my tits again you pig and I will make sure that your pelvis broke!" I looked around. Everyone was looking. I stretched my arms out. "Anyone else wanna try to cop a feel? I will kick your ass!" No one moved, accept one person. That person was Levi. He just walked over, stopped in front of me, gave my chest a quick squeeze, and then continued on his way, smirking. I smirked back, reaching my foot out and tapping his ass with it. He turned.

"What the-" I smiled sweetly.

"I said I'd kick your ass." The room stayed silent for another second before quietly returning to what they had been doing before.


	47. Chapter 47

**Akako's POV**

The feast ended, and the Garrison's that were stationed at Wall Rose and the Survey Corps stayed in some of the barracks that the Military Police didn't use. My usual gang went back to Erwin's house to sleep.

"Well, tonight was eventful." Hanji said with a smile. "Especially for you Akako." I sighed tiredly.

"Yeah yeah. Fucking Nile's nearly had my head for kicking one of his 'most respectful men' in the dick. Man pisses me off. And then has the audacity to sass Levi for copping a feel in public, calling the Survey Corps a bunch of animals. He's lucky Tom, Jean, and Rai held me back and that Eren shoved a loaf of bread in my mouth to keep me from speaking or we'd have a repeat of my trial." I yawned. "Damn I'm tired."

"At least you don't need to carry anyone." Armin said, dragging Eren with him and Mikasa. "He's so damn heavy." I smiled a little.

"He's grown up too much." I giggled a little, walking over and kissing Eren's forehead. He hummed a little in his sleep. "Damn he's cute." I giggled. I felt someone glaring at me and rolled my eyes a little. "Calm down Levi." I turned and walked back between him and Hanji.

"You baby him too much." I giggled a little more.

"Do not. Mikasa does." I yawned again as we entered the house. "I'm hitting the sack." I stretched. "Up at dawn, right Erwin?" He nodded. "Got it. Armin, make sure Eren is up and ready to go." The blond boy nodded, dragging Eren up the stairs, complaining about how Eren needed to stop being heavy.

"Well, I've got some work to do, I hope you don't mind Mikasa." Hanji said, Mikasa just shrugged and headed up the stairs with Hanji. I walked over to Erwin, pecking his check.

"Night Dad." He smiled lightly, kissing the top of my head.

"Good night Akako." I smiled and headed up with Levi. He yawned a bit and I giggled.

"What?"

"It's just interesting to watch you yawn. You usually cover it up so well." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." We made it to my room and went to bed, cuddling closely.

Next morning we headed back, and my Garrison friends were actually repositioned to one of the towns closer to HQ, which meant we were all heading back together. I smiled.

"Maybe we'll be able to do group training? We're the only factions that do anything anyways." I said, riding between Jenna and Jean. Jenna nodded.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Jenna said. Jean scoffed.

"You've never trained with Corporal Levi have you?" Jenna shook her head. "It's anything but fun." I pouted.

"I don't know. I always have fun training with Levi." Jean rolled his eyes.

"No one but Hanji wants to know how he trains you in the bedroom." I flushed.

"I care!" Rai called from a little back, riding up to join us. "Maybe I could get some ideas!" He smiled as he looked at me. "Do you have any suggestions right now?" I giggled a little.

"Jean knows a shop for our needs. Maybe we can have a group shopping experience if our days off line up and we can show you. I need to get some more things anyways."

"Like what?" Hanji said, slowing her horse down to be slightly ahead of us. "I thought you got everything the first time?"

"I'm looking for lingerie for Christmas." I said, a slight blush coming to my cheeks. "Would you help me with that Hanji?" Her eyes lit right up.

"Of course! Anything for you! As long as I get to observe a session once you two start." I blushed more.

"Levi!" I called. He shifted on his horse to show he heard me. "She asked to observe again!"

"Shitty Glasses, you aren't watching us fuck! Stop asking!" Hanji whined and got her horse back up to Levi to complain about it. I sighed.

"That's your best friend?" Tom asked, riding up with Mickey in toe. I nodded.

"Yup. She was the first one I told about being a masochist, and you wanna know what she said? That it was awesome because that means that if she decided to experiment on me she wouldn't have to hold back because she would hurt me. Once we found out I could shift into a Titan, she nearly pissed herself because she was so excited about all of these experiments she got to try on me without fearing me dying on her." I giggled a little.

"You have weird friends." Mickey replied.

"Aren't you one of them?" I replied. Mickey nodded.

"But I mean your friends from the Survey Corps. They're weird."

"Hey." Jean said. "I happen to be one of those friends." Mickey shrugged a little.

"Point proven." I sighed a little.

"Now now. Be nice. Eren teases him enough."

"That's your little brother right?" Jenna asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled happily.

"He's cute." Mickey said, shrugging her shoulders. Jean looked at her slightly disgusted. I giggled.

"Oh, he was cuter when he was little. Especially when he was scared. Right Armin!" I called up ahead, since he was riding next to Eren, who was up by Levi.

"Right what?" He called back.

"Eren was the cutest when he was scared?"

"Hey!" Eren called back.

"Right Akako!" Mikasa called back with Armin.

"HEY!" Eren said again. I giggled.

"Don't be embarrassed baby bro! I won't tell them anything too embarrassing!"

"Like that time you almost pissed yourself when the wind blew the candles out in the middle of the night?" Eren called back. I pouted.

"Hey!" I hollered back. "You promised not to bring that up! Fine! What about your fear of thunderstorms? Has that broken yet!"

"Akako!" He hollered again.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?! No one cares!" Levi demanded from the front.

"Maybe you should care if your girlfriend's afraid of the dark?!" Tom yelled back, not at all afraid of Levi's death glare. I blushed a dark crimson.

"Guys! Come on! I'm nineteen. I'm not afraid of the dark anymore." I lied. Truth be told, I was terrified of it. Always have been, but being in the military, Titans are scarier and night time was the only time they DIDN'T randomly attack. Hell, they didn't even move.

"Hey, do you think you'd shift into a Titan if you were scared enough?" Hanji asked. I glared.

"Bitch don't you dare try!" I said back as we continued on. The Garrison eventually stopping where they were posted, leaving me to say bye to my friends and continuing on.


	48. Chapter 48

**Akako's POV**

We continued on to HQ, and I rode next to Levi the rest of the way.

"So did you enjoy talking to your bratty friends?" I puffed one of my cheeks out.

"Hey! My friends from the Garrison are not brats... okay... Tom is... and Rai... but that's not the point." Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"Well?" I smiled a little.

"I had a great time talking to them. I had missed them, and during that fucking James thing..." I trailed off, a small frown coming to my face. "He's lucky Jenna never heard about it. She would've killed him on sight." Levi hummed in response. "You aren't telling her. He had to deal with you." Levi sighed.

"Whatever. But if that little fuck starts again, I am." I smiled a little.

"Right."

"Hey Akako?" Hanji was smiling wide. "Are you looking forward to the next set of experiments I'll be preforming on you and Eren?" I sighed a little.

"You just asked if I was looking forward to you cutting off my fucking arm. No, I'm not. I'm not happy with the fact you plan on cutting off one of Eren's fingers to see if gender has anything to do with the regenerative powers. Wouldn't it be better to cut off both our fingers and time it?" Hanji nodded.

"You're right... after that I'll cut your arm off." I sighed, as did Levi.

"I don't like you carving up my girlfriend, four eyes." Hanji just smiled wide.

"Well you have to just get over it don't you?" I shook my head. "Oh hey, Akako, that Tom guy. He seemed to have an eye for you. What's the story there?" I turned to her, and I felt some cold waves coming from Levi already.

"Tom had a crush on me. He had been asking to date me since we were trainees. I've always said no, because I was never interested in him. He can be sweet, yeah, but he never seemed to be... my type?" I cocked my head. What was my type? Well obviously, it was whatever Levi was... but what would that be?

"What is your type? Short guys with tempers?" Mikasa asked, not caring about Levi's quick glare.

"No. Akako's type is definately kind hearted people. Maybe a little mystery in them. Something about them needs to give her a thrill. Something that was rare to find, but has her captivated. A sort of puzzle that she wants to solve, but at the same time wants to be a challange. Someone who can protect her if need be, even if she can care for herself. Someone who completes her in ways no one would expect. Someone who can be kind and caring, but at the same time harsh and can be a bit controlling or possessive. She doesn't want to be treated like a princess or as something fragile, but a bit of spoiling doesn't hurt." We all turned to look at Eren. Including Erwin.

"I'd have to agree with that." The blond man at the front said. "But you forgot some. Akako's attracted to strong personalities, and people who don't hide who they are from others." We all turned to him.

"And we can't forget that she's attracted to sadists." Hanji happily chirped, causing me to blush.

"Can we just say my type is Levi? It makes life so much easier." I said, Levi seemed happy with that.

"So then what would Levi's type be?" Sasha asked from closer to the back. The entire faction grew quiet.

"Determined masochists with huge tits, a caring disposition, and a loud fucking mouth." Levi said. My face burned, and I felt a little dizzy. Hanji noticed and rode closer, letting me lean against her slightly.

"Wow, you are quite the talker Levi. Made her almost faint with your smooth words. Anything else you want to say to serenade your lady?" Hanji smiled.

"Yeah, you're sleeping in my room tonight love." I sat up quickly.

"W-What?!" I couldn't blush more if I tried. I felt the heat in my ears and my neck.

"Are you finally going to fu-"

"It's none of your business." Eren said. "If they are, leave them be. They aren't doing it anywheres near me, so I don't care." I stared at Eren for a bit, blinking a few times before looking at Levi. He nodded.

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight." He said. I nodded.

"definitely. I'll move my bed so that it hits against his wall." Eren whined in protest.

"No, oh for the love of Maria, don't." Levi and I looked at him, then each other again.

"Sounds good." Levi said as we finally made it to HQ. Eren had blanched completely. I turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry Eren. I won't do that to you yet." I said with a slightly warm smile. "Give it a month, then I'll be that evil bitch of a sister." I smiled more as I went in and headed to Levi's room. We didn't have sex, but we did talk a bit about it.

"There's no way that wack job can't tell we've been doing it." I nodded.

"There can't be. And I'm sure Mike can smell it on us, and has probably informed Erwin. So really, I'm wondering what's with her. Hanji keeps saying we're teasing her with our 'sexual frustration'. I mean, do I want to flaunt that fact we're having sex? No, not really. But seriously, how can she not tell?"

"Has she given you a physical recently?" I shook my head.

"Not do for one till after Christmas." Levi's face paled slightly. "Levi? You're paler than usual, you okay?" He nodded a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get some fucking sleep. We have an expedition in two weeks and we need to work with that brat of a brother of your's to see if he can control that stupid flaming Titan he's got." I nodded and we went to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Akako's POV**

The next week was spent with the usual training, experiments, and a few pranks pulled on the 105th Trainee Squad. They had gone free without it being a 'regular' thing, so I felt that taking all of their underwear and hanging them from a pole was a great payback for how they treated me, but I also took the underwear of the people who had stolen my clothes a month ago. I smiled wide as Hanji pouted as she stood at the base of the pole.

"Really Akako?" She asked as I walked by. "You stole my underwear?" I nodded.

"You made me run around HQ half-naked. Be happy it's too cold for me to do that to you, or else I would have done the same." She sighed as Erwin walked out, irritation all over his face.

"Akako! Why are my undergarments hanging from this pole?" I smiled wickedly.

"Well, Daddy, it's payback for helping Hanji with her little prank. Now, I have some pressing matters to attend too. It's going to start snowing soon and we need to make sure we're set for the winter. I'm going to go check blankets and make sure everyone has two."

"Not until you return those undergarments to those you took them from." I looked at him for a second.

"No." And I used the 3DMG to get away before he could say anything else. I was going to be in tons of trouble, but for some reason I didn't care. I was having a good day so far. James was uncomfortable, and Erwin was irritated. The only thing that could make today better is if Levi was horny as fuck!

I went and checked our winter supplies. We wanted to get another expedition in before the snow fell, because Titans may move during the day, but are a little more sluggish during the winter than in the warmer seasons. We think it has something to do with the fact that in the winter, the sun is not out as much, so the Titans obviously don't move as much. After I finished checking the winter supplies out, I headed to Levi's office.

When I walked in I was shocked at what I saw. All of the papers that were on Levi's desk were set on the floor along the wall on the right side. Levi looked up at me and smirked.

"Ready to try out some kinks?" I smiled. Yup, today is a good day.

**Eren's POV**

I was walking with Mikasa down one of the corridors when I heard this sound. It sounded like a muffled scream and when I looked at Mikasa, she looked worried. We followed the sound as we heard a few more and came to a door, without even thinking we opened it and the sight inside made my blood run cold.

There was Akako, bent over a desk, blindfolded, gagged, and hands cuffed behind her back. A dog collar graced her neck and a leach was connected and held in Corporal Levi's hand. And they were having sex. And Levi didn't stop. The gag rolled out of Akako's mouth and the blindfold slipped as she screamed in ecstasy as Levi gave one last thrust. Akako saw us and blinked a few times.

"Hey. What's up?" Her face was red, but she didn't seem too embarrassed. She turned to Corporal Levi. "Could you uncuff me? My shoulders are sore." Levi nodded and did so and Akako sat up. She was completely bare and I tried to look away, but I saw marks on her pelvis where her hips were pushed into the desk.

"What the hell?" I said. The two looked at us as Levi sat down, shirt undone, cravat somewhere on the floor, jacket on, and I wasn't sure about pants. Akako grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her shoulders, covering her just a bit, and she leaned against the wall next to the window behind the desk.

"What do you mean what the hell?" Corporal Levi asked.

"What did you do to Akako?" Mikasa had venom in her voice. "If you forced her to-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't go doing that. That was all wanted on my end. And it was good." She said, a slightly dazed look on her faced.

"How long have you been doing that?" My mouth asked before my head even thought of a question.

"Having sex or enjoying our kinks?" Levi asked. Akako crossed her arms.

"Well, we've been having sex for about.... three months?" My eyes almost bugged out of my head, and Mikasa looked slightly more pissed.

"What?!" Mikasa glared at Levi, as usual. "So how long have you been doing.... that?" It sounded a little disgusted, and Akako seemed taken aback a bit by it. I crossed my arms, nodding a little.

"Today was the first time. Now." Akako let the shirt roll off her shoulders and fall to the floor. "I'm ready for round two, and I doubt you two wanna watch." She got closer to Levi and dropped to her knees and we couldn't see her, and with the look that crossed Levi's face, Mikasa and I left and slammed the door shut. I looked to my side and Mikasa's face was red, and I could feel my face burn slightly.

"So... they're having sex." Mikasa said flatly. I nodded and gulped, my anger subsiding.

"Yup... do you think Erwin would let me sleep somewhere else if they decided to do it in her room?" Mikasa shrugged. When we heard a low moan come from the other side of the door, we bolted.

**Akako's POV**

After three rounds of kinky as hell sex, Levi and I headed to dinner. Eren and Mikasa saw us and they blushed horribly. We sat down to eat when Hanji came in.

"Hey guys!" Mike was behind her and one sniff of his nose and he looked at Levi and I, eyes slightly wide. Hanji just sat down next to me like nothing and looked around the table.

"What happened to you Eren? Mikasa? Are you sick?" Armin asked innocently. Obviously, Eren and Mikasa had said nothing to him about what they saw a few hours previous. They both looked down to Levi and I, blushed more, and then quickly shook their heads. Everyone that had joined us turned to Levi and I.

"Whoa Akako, you look like you got trampled by a Titan. What happened?" I shrugged a little, soreness hitting my shoulders making me flinch a little. "You okay? You look sore?" I nodded a little.

"She looks like she got plowed into a desk." Jean said, a smug look on his face. I blushed a little. Mike nodded.

"Smells like she did." Hanji looked around and then back to Levi and I.

"Did you two have sex?" I nodded. "Why didn't you let me watch?! I wanted to be there when he popped your masochist cherry!"

"You missed that by three months." Hanji turned to Levi. "I 'popped her cherry' three months ago."

"Oh, I knew that you've been having sex for a while." We all cocked an eyebrow.

"But you've been saying-"

"I didn't consider it sex unless you two were acting out your kinky sexual fantasies. So you finally started using that stuff you bought?" I nodded a little. "Like what?" I blushed.

"We are not sharing our sex lives with you. Though if you are horribly curious, ask her siblings. They walked in on us at the end of round one."

"Round one!" Hanji stood, hands on the table. "You did it more than once!" Levi nodded.

"And I think the marks on her body are going to stay a little longer." Levi said, moving some of my hair and revealing a dark hicky on my neck.

"Oh wow! I'm going to have to do experiments with that." Hanji said as Erwin walked in.

"Levi, I've come to talk about some noise complaints. Someone said they heard yelling from your room this afternoon. I don't know who made you so angry, but yelling isn't the way to go about it." Hanji snickered.

"That wasn't Levi yelling." Erwin cocked an eyebrow when he saw me cover my neck.

"Akako. What's on your neck?" I shivered a bit when he walked over and moved my hand, seeing the bruise. "I didn't think you'd hit her this.... hard..." Erwin must've seen a few of the bite marks that hadn't healed yet and a few more hickies. I looked over to Levi and blanched slightly. I didn't even notice that I had left a hickey under his left ear, and it contrasted with his pale skin about as much as his hair did.

"Did you two have sex?" We said nothing, when Ymir spoke up.

"Apparently they've been having sex for three months, and got caught doing some S&M sex by Jaeger and Ackerman." I blushed as Erwin glared at Levi.

"Corporal Levi-"

"Daddy please." I grabbed his shoulder. "I'm an adult. I'm 19. I wanted it. If I didn't, it wouldn't have happened."

"When did this start?"

"After that mission you sent me on to the Underground City... that was the first time." Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He took your virginity in a fit of possessiveness?" My eyes widened and then automatically narrowed.

"How dare you!" I stood straight. "No, it wasn't-"

"How do you know?" Erwin countered. I felt the bile in my stomach churn. I growled, a very inhuman growl. Something that made the others flinch, including Hanji. Levi's eye had twitched, and he stood.

"With all do respect, I'm not dating Akako for the sake of fucking her. I thought we've gone through this?" Erwin turned back to Levi.

"I know my daughter loves you, but I don't know how you feel about her."

"The feelings are mutual." Eren stood then.

"Why don't you just say you love her? I haven't heard you say it once to her." My heart nearly broke.

"Didn't you already say you approved? Can't change your mind now shitty brat." Eren shook his head.

"I approve because of Akako, but I want to know if you've ever told her how you feel." I clenched my fists as I noticed Levi's face pale slightly.

"He doesn't need to say it." I said. "I can tell by his actions-"

"Fucking isn't a sign of love." I glared at Erwin.

"His words-"

"He hasn't admitted his feelings for you yet." Turned to Eren.

"And his body language-"

"He's pretty stoic all around." Hanji chimed in thoughtfully. I nearly screamed.

"Holy fuck people! Stop it! Just fucking stop it! He doesn't just fuck me, and I can see the slight differences in his stature all right! Deal with it! And yeah, Levi hasn't said 'I love you Akako' but that's fine! I know he's not that kind of person, I've known this! Alright!" I just glared at everyone. "Fuck all of you. I'm going to bed." I headed out. I stopped at the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Akako..." It was Levi. I turned to him slightly. "Can we talk?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand and began to gently pull me to the roof.

"What is it Levi?" He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to apologize." I cocked my head.

"For what?" He was silent for a second.

"For not making my feelings known to you." I smiled.

"It's okay Levi, really it is. Don't let Erwin and Eren get between us please." I walked closer and pecked his cheek. "I love you." Levi just nodded and looked up at me.

"Same." To everyone else, he didn't seem to change, but I noticed the little hints that screamed 'I love you too'. His eyes had softened almost completely, his muscles were relaxed, a small, barely noticeable smile played on his lips, his breathing was slightly off, his cheeks were lightly dusted pink, and his heartbeat had increased slightly.

"I wish others could see what I see." I said as I pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple. "You never need to voice your feelings to me Levi, I can see it. And it makes every second with you even more precious." Levi chuckled a bit.

"You've turned me into a sap." I giggled.

"Only around me. And I don't know. You weren't very sappy earlier. I mean look at me." I pouted a little and pulled my shirt to the side a little, showing some of the bruises Levi had left on my breasts during the second round. "My regenerative powers aren't even working on them." Levi smirked then.

"Are you asking for a few more?" I giggled a little more.

"Sure. In my room."

"What about Eren?" I smirked.

"I need some pay back. And what better way than making him hear me scream your name while the bed smashes into the wall between our rooms?" Levi chuckled again.

"I thought I was the sadist." I smiled.

"And? You seemed to enjoy that bite I left on your shoulder. I thought I was the masochist?" Levi's smirk darkened.

"Oh, allow me to show you how sadistic I can be." And we headed to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... this story just seems like giant filler sometimes and I hope you guys don't mind it! As usual, it's just whatever my brain decides to spew out for you to read =)


	50. Chapter 50

**Akako's POV**

We were heading out on a new expedition. Eren and Erwin had apologized for their outburst two days prior, and I accepted it, only after I made sure they apologized to Levi as well. What they had said hurt, though I do understand why they said what they did. They were worried, and just got in the face that they're favorite girl wasn't innocent. It made sense, they thought I was a virgin three months longer than I was. Though Levi did give his two cents in about them being fucking idiots, and that my parents would have been fucking thrilled, so they should just shut the fuck up about our relationship.

I sighed as we entered one of the side towns to head out to try for Shiganshina again. We needed to get there to get into the basement, and I was getting sick of not knowing what the fuck was coursing through my veins, so was Eren. Though, something else seemed to be coursing through his veins at the moment.

"Akako, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing." His cheeks flushed slightly.

"Can you NOT have sex in the basement anymore? I barely slept a wink last night." I smiled wide as a red blush dusted my cheeks.

"Nope. It's the perfect place to fuck. Right Levi?" He turned to me and nodded.

"She seems to feel more when only one other person can hear me plowing her into the mattress. You should just shut up and jerk off to the free sex show you have next door." I flushed more, as did Eren.

"I'm not doing that to the sound of my sister having sex." I nodded.

"And you shouldn't be talking! You seemed to get off more knowing that Eren could hear!" I saw the sadistic glint in Levi's eye. I sighed. "You are way too sadistic." He shrugged.

"And your one of the biggest masochists I've ever met and had the pleasure of fucking."

"Will you two stop? I don't want to hear it." Jean snapped from behind.

"No no, continue. Since you won't let me watch, this is all I get!" Hanji said, turning to Eren. "By her screams of pleasure, how much do you think was caused by pain or Levi's pen-"

"Shut up Four-eyes!" Levi snapped. I sighed a little.

"Really Hanji, my sex life really should be none of your business." Hanji shook her head.

"It's completely my business. Since you are a Titan-shifter, and I am a Titan researcher, it's all of my business. Speaking of your sex life, does Levi cum inside?" I flushed more.

"Hanji!"

"Yes, I do." Levi just said. I sighed and Hanji nodded, smiling a little.

"Great. And when was your last period Akako." It went quiet. Very quiet.

"I finished a few days before Levi and I started S&M." She nodded.

"Good. I can't experiment on you if you get pregnant." I blushed.

"Hanji! Please!"

"Shit." I looked to Levi. "I completely forgot about that." I pouted a little, then growled.

"Levi..." He didn't turn to face me. "Don't worry about it alright."

"In case you haven't noticed babe, I'm not really father material. And I'm having enough problems thinking about fucking losing you. I'm not willing to lose someone else, or leaving someone else behind if I fuck up on the field."

"Stop talking like that!" I snapped. "If you talk like that..." I trialed off and sniffled. Levi automatically slowed his horse until he was between Eren and I and cupped my cheek in one of his hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you alright. Don't cry." His voice sounded slightly harsh, but it held some warmth in it. I leaned into his hand and smiled.

"Fine. But only if you kiss me." He rolled his eyes, but leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, then returned to his position.

"You two are so lovey it makes me sick." Jean said, shuddering. I smirked.

"Oh please Jean, we all know you're jealous you can't get your dick wet." He flushed.

"At least I don't need handcuffs to get off."

"Hey, it is handcuffs and riding crops thank you."

"He used the riding crop!?" Hanji's eyes sparkled. I nodded a little.

"Yeah, Eren and Erwin had really pissed him off with what they said."

"Did he use it last night?"

"No, he tied her up last night." Eren said. "I heard you asking for him to tighten the ropes a bit because you could still move." I blushed a little.

"Well, we wanted to a least try a few kinks out before we head out. What if I lose my legs again? He won't risk making me bleed-"

"That doesn't mean he can't give you oral." Hanji chimed in. I blanched before blushing again.

"Holy shit Hanji stop! We're heading out for an expedition! I need to focus!" Hanji snickered and then we exited the walls into Titan territory. It went pretty smoothly, which made me pretty damn happy. There were actually no need to redirect, and we made it to an abandoned village that we had cleared of Titans a few expedition ago. However, since the Titans are still able to slowly trickle in from the hole in Wall Maria, there were a few that were quickly disposed of.

"Hey Corporal, where are we headed?" Armin asked. Levi stayed quiet and I sighed.

"We're slowly trying to make it to Wall Maria in order to plug the hole, hoping that Eren and I can do what Eren did in Trost. We need to clear a path there."

"But with the hole in the wall, don't more Titans come in?" I nodded.

"Yes Armin, however, this isn't just a normal expedition. We're trying to capture Titans for Hanji so that she can do experiments on something other than Eren and myself."

"But haven't we already-"

"That four eyed freak is picky as hell when picking her specimen." Levi said. "If something seems off about it, she won't hesitate to kill it." Armin cocked his head.

"Don't bother trying to understand Hanji. It's near impossible."

"Do you understand her?" I shrugged.

"A little bit. Though when it comes to Titans, I get lost." Armin nodded. Then a huge hand came out and nearly grabbed Jean from the back.

"15 meter Titan!" Levi said. "Dispose of it Akako!" I nodded and activated my gear and zipped off my horse. I hooked onto the back of it's neck and swung through, slashing its nape and watched it drop. I continued to use my 3DMG as the others continued on and Mikasa took care of my horse.

"Akako!" I turned and saw a hand coming for me. I spun up the forearm and around the neck, slicing the nape as the 10 meter Titan fell.

"Thanks Eren!" I said as I looked around. I didn't see any other Titans in the immediate area, and we were exiting the town so I returned to my horse. We entered the field past the town and I sighed. We were getting to unfamiliar territory. I saw a red flare and we slowly moved as we shot one of our own to warn others.

"If we're trying to get Titans for Hanji, why are we avoiding them?" Jean asked from the back. It was a pretty good question. I looked to Levi.

"Levi?"

"We're heading farther into this Maria forsaken land because that shitty four eyes thinks that the Titans closer to Wall Maria are better than the shits closer to Rose." I sighed.

"Why is Erwin allowing this again?"

"Hell if I know. Fucking Eyebrows has been letting her get away with a lot recently." My lips narrowed into a thin line.

"But going deeper into unexplored territory is dangerous." Armin said. I nodded.

"And if we're trying to get to Wall Maria, doesn't that make getting Hanji experiment Titans a little, I don't know, much? We have two objectives it seems, and one of them isn't even being focused on."

"It's your dad. Fucking ask him what we're doing. I'm only following what he says." Levi had a 'stop talking now' tone. I pouted a little. We were in the back and Erwin was in the front. I couldn't ask him if I wanted too.

"Does anyone know when we're going back? We don't know what the condition out here is like, so we don't know where it is safe to set up camp if we need too." Levi looked back at me with a slightly annoyed look. "What? You know it's true. No one has walked freely through the area in almost six years. And who knows how many towns have just been outright destroyed by Titans."

"Since when did you become so talkative on missions, Akako?" Levi asked, irritation obvious in his tone. I glared slightly.

"Well forgive me for usually knowing what the fuck is going on! I'm completely lost right now on what we are doing on our last expedition for a while. Erwin said we were trying to get as close to Maria as we could, I heard nothing about getting Titans for Hanji until you said something." Levi sighed.

"I'm not completely sure either. Erwin told me the Hanji thing before we left Head Quarters. I'm about as fucking lost as you are. Now can we have some quiet please? I'm trying to figure shit out." I sighed. What the hell are we doing right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I don't know what I wanted for the expedition...


	51. Chapter 51

**Akako's POV**

We continued on until we entered a small forest. We ran into a Titan, but not just any Titan. A Titan like Eren and I. A Titan-shifter. It ran towards us from the left, and I noticed blood on it's feet. It had already gotten some of the Corps.

"We need to capture that Titan!" Levi hollered and zipped off his horse. We all followed suit and the Titan seemed to backtrack in the forest. I saw dead comrades everywhere, but something caught my eye. Something that never should have been out here.

Four Garrison Uniforms.

I swung down to look at them and my heart stopped. Jenna, Nai, Mickey, and Tom. I felt rage tear through my body as I continued to follow, and Eren noticed this once I rejoined.

"Akako, what is it?" I didn't spare him a glance.

"Levi!" He didn't say anything but made a motion that he heard me. "Explain to me why we had four Garrison soldiers out here!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Garrison's never leave the wall!"

"Then explain to me why my friends are lying dead on the forest floor?" He looked back at me, slight shock bursting through his eyes.

"What?" I growled as I saw the Titan. They saw the look on my face morph and I sailed forward, ahead of Levi, and after I was sure I could get away with it, I bit my thumb and shifted. After my Titan form came out I tackled the other Titan to the ground and we slid out of the forest and into a field.

I sat up and stomped on it's back, in the middle, causing a crack to be heard, loud and clear. I bent down and grabbed it's arms, pulling them back until they were torn off. Same general process with it's legs. I then straddled the shoulders and carefully, but not so nicely, removed the person from the nap. And who I saw almost made me crush the fucker in my hand.

"Akako!" Levi had landed on my shoulder and looked down. "Is that the fucker who hazed you? From the 105th?" I nodded and handed the unconscious body to Erwin before Levi removed me from my Titan. Usually, I was a little tired once exiting my Titan body, but today was just FULL of surprises. I was wide awake, and still incredibly pissed.

"Erwin!" I screamed, running over to him and grabbing his collar, forcing him down to my level. "Why the fuck! Why the actual living fuck were there Garrison's out here? Why the fuck were my friends out here?" Erwin's eyes widened slightly. "They're dead Erwin. That fucker killed them." I pointed at James' unconscious body.

"Akako..." I growled and turned, marching back towards the forest. "Where are you going?"

"To retrieve their bodies. Their families will want them. As well as an explanation on why they were out with the Survey Corps on an expedition instead of protecting the walls." I continued on and found them, putting them into the cart of other bodies.

"Akako." I turned to see Levi.

"If you knew anything about this, I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut until we return to the castle. Because by that time, I should be in full hysterics instead of ready to open the gates of hell." Levi got this sorry look in his eyes. "Well, by the response I just got, you did know. I refuse to clean my room for a week, I won't wash my clothes for three days, will skip a bathing day, and we won't be having sex for two weeks. Oh, and I won't allow you to hit me for two weeks either." Levi's face stayed stoic, but his eyes looked slightly dead.

"I don't know if he's more terrified about you not being clean, or no sex." Hanji inquired as she stood by me.

"Oh, and no BDSM sex until a week after. So you won't be able to release your sadistic urges on me for three weeks."

"I think you killed him." Hanji said as Levi just got on his horse. I nodded.

"Good. Now then." I grabbed a cloth from my pocket and walked over to where James was beginning to come too. "Hey shit for brains." I said as I forced the cloth into his mouth to make a gag, tying it behind his head. "You should be happy." I cuffed him after wrapping his hands so that he couldn't scratch himself. "Erwin's letting you stay on your horse, only you'll be tied to his." I glared at him. "If it were up to me, you'd be dragged all the way back to the walls. By me." I helped him onto the horse and tied his reins to the horn on Erwin's saddle. "Because I want nothing more right now then to skin you alive and torture you in ways that your Titan abilities will NEVER heal." I went to my horse and got on as we headed back.

"Akako? Are you okay?" Armin asked. I turned to him and shook my head.

"No, I'm not. The asshole that called me a whore and tried to get me to sleep with him and said horrible things to Eren and I about being Titan-shifters, was a Titan-shifter and killed my best friends in the Garrison. I'm currently in murder mode, and once I'm done being pissed enough to open the gates of hell on his ass, I'm gonna be a mess." Armin nodded.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. It's theirs." I glared at Levi, Erwin, and Hanji. They all knew. And said nothing about it.


	52. Chapter 52

**Akako's POV**

We made it back in the walls. People watched us. One of the Garrison walked up to Erwin. They shared some words, and the Garrison walked off. We made it to Headquarters and James was put into the basement, and he was bound in every way so that he wouldn't be able to hurt himself.

Pixis came and there was a meeting between him and Erwin, which I sat in on.

"What were four of my soldiers doing out with you, Commander Erwin?" Erwin raised an eyebrow and pulled out an envelope.

"I got a message that said you were sending them with us." Pixis cocked an eyebrow as he sipped from his glass.

"I never sent a message." I grabbed the envelope and looked it over before opening it and looking over the paper.

"It says it's from you, and looks like your handwriting." I saw the stamp that was on the bottom, under Pixis' name. Every commander had a stamp that was the insignia of the faction they were in charge of, except for the Military police, fucking everyone there had their own, but it varied depending on rank. I looked closer at the stamp.

"Well, I didn't." I nodded.

"You didn't." Erwin cocked an eyebrow.

"It has the Garrison stamp on it." I shook my head.

"Not the real one. Look here." I pointed at the stamp. "First of all, the color is off. It's red, and everyone knows that the Garrison uses more of a maroonish tint in the wax they use. And if you look at this rose, it shows too much of the underside of the rose. At a quick glance, it looks like the seal, but it's not. Someone forged this." Erwin and Pixis looked dumbstruck.

"But who would?" I shrugged.

"Whoever gave that prick downstairs this." I held up an envelope. "It fell from his pocket when we were getting the ropes around his legs." I opened it and pulled out the paper. "And if you look here." I pointed to the seal on the bottom. "They may have not put their name, but it was one of the swine in Sina. Someone who holds a rank equivalent to Levi sent this to James. They probably also sent the fake message, and orders to the Garrison involved." I pulled out another envelope. "This was found on one of their bodies. Same stamp."

"So someone in the Military Police has a problem with the Garrison and the Survey Corps?" I shook my head.

"If you read the one that was found on James, you'll find out that it's not the factions, but a person." I pointed to the name written on the one with the green Military Police stamp. They both looked at it.

"Akako Kira..." Pixis read before both commanders looked at me. I nodded.

"Someone in the Military Police has a bone to pick with me. And by the way this all played out, they were hoping, or are hoping, that I'm going to go berserk and have a nice little killing spree. We're having a trial for James right?" They both nodded. "Good, we'll call out the pigs too." I stood.

"Akako, are you okay?" Erwin asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I've just lost eight of my best friends within a few months of each other. I'm going to my room to settle, cuddle with my bunny, and cry myself to sleep for the next few nights." I turned and left. And once I hit my room, I hit the floor crying.

My friends were dead, and someone in the inner walls was to blame. I curled up on myself. We never got to go on that shopping trip, I never got to show Rai that shop that tended to our masochistic needs. Jenna probably never got to tell Tom her feelings, and Mickey and Rai never went on a real date. I shook. It was so hard not to go next door and totally murder James. So hard not to turn into a Titan and kill the bastards responsible. But my friends wouldn't have wanted that.

What was I going to tell their families? They all loved me, but would they accept the reason? Would they be angry with me? Would they hate me? Would they blame me? I heard my door open and turned. It was Levi, and his entire face actually looked worried as he came over to me, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, and Jean right behind him.

"Akako." Levi just pulled me into his arms as I shook more. He slowly rubbed my back. "Calm down. You'll hyperventilate." I clutched his shirt in my hands as a loud sob racked through my body. Someone kneeled on the other side of him and started to pat my head.

"It'll be okay Akako." It was Hanji. Another sob came from me. She sighed a little and began to hum quietly. I recognized it. And it only made me cry a little more. Someone else kneeled on the floor, and they began to hum with Hanji. My eyes shot open and I turned slowly to see Eren. He smiled, but said nothing as he continued to hum. There was a sigh as another hum joined. My eyes widened as I realized that it was Levi. I shook a little as a small smile came to my face and I tried to hum with them.

I finished crying and just laid there in Levi's hold.

"Not to be an ass or anything, but that was weird." Jean said. I through him a look. "I meant Corporal humming. That was weird." I blinked a few times and giggled a little.

"You're right. I was shocked the first time I heard him hum too." Levi muttered something under his breath and I just smiled. "Thanks everyone. But I'm fine now." Levi nodded a little.

"You heard her. She's good. So you can all leave now." Hanji raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna stay behind?"

"I left her after an anxiety attack once. I'm not gonna risk leaving her alone for her to have another one. What kind of boyfriend would I be?" Hanji nodded and left with the others. Levi picked me up and brought me to the bed, changing me into my sleepwear as he changed into his and crawled in bed with me.

"I'm surprised you're down here."

"I'll get over the filth. I'm here for you, I would be if you were covered in Titan phlegm." I smiled and cuddled into him. Tomorrow was going to be when the funeral's would be, and I would be there to tell my friend's families what happened.


	53. Chapter 53

**Akako's POV**

We set fires and put the bodies in them, people all around to mourn. Four sets of parents walked up to me.

"You're Akako, correct?" One of the father's asked. I nodded. "My Jenna talked so much about you. May I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Why was she out with the Survey Corps?" I frowned as I turned to the fires.

"I'm not completely sure, sir. But if what we found out is correct... Jenna and the others were sent out to get at me." One of the mother's stepped forward.

"W-What do you mean? Someone used my Rai to get you?" I sighed as tears slowly formed in my eyes.

"I apparently made some enemies who have the ability to forge documents. They sent fake letters out that said that Jenna, Rai, Mickey, and Tom were to join the Survey Corps in the last expedition of the season. They also asked a Titan-shifter that was in the Corps, but had slipped under radar, to kill them. We believe it was to send me berserk."

"So my child died, because you pissed someone off? My child didn't deserve that!"

"You're right ma'am. None of them did. And I can promise that those responsible will pay dearly."

"They better. My Mickey was the best in her squad. She shouldn't have died because of a monster like you." I froze a little and clenched my fist slightly.

"Yes sir." As they left, I heard a few more of them say something along the lines of me being a monster and that my friends should've never accepted me as human. Levi walked up to me after they had left.

"Akako." I turned to him and clung to his cloak. "What did they say to you?"

"They called me a monster..." Levi sighed and patted my back.

"I don't know what to tell you Akako." I shivered a little and as the fire died, we headed back to the castle. James still had two days before he would be transported to Sina, and then the day after he'd be on trail. I sighed as I looked out. It was snowing lightly, and it was chilly. I looked around my room and saw the book I had yet to finish reading. I then saw a clean towel and smiled. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

After dinner I grabbed the book, and Floppsy, and headed for the hot spring. People had stopped coming after a month because it wasn't as exciting anymore and the initial wave of excitement had worn off. No one was there and I was happy. I stripped out of everything, tossed my clothes on the rocky edge, which I was sure would piss Levi off, put my boots next to the pile, had Floppsy lean against them, placed the book on top, and got in, making sure my arms stayed dry so that I could read as I relaxed in the warm water, making sure the lantern I brought was close enough so that I could read.

As I continued to read, I slowly got so absorbed in the book that I didn't notice someone approach the spring until they spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing out here? You're going to get sick." I jumped a bit. I saw Levi as he held his own lantern and I smiled a little, closing my book and placing it back on my clothes.

"Would you like to join me?"

"No, it's cold as hell out here. Come on. You're going to get sick." I sighed as I slowly got out of the warm water and got dressed, wrapping the green cloak around me and picking up my things.

"You just can't let me relax can you?" Levi sighed as he grabbed my hand.

"I'd rather have you relax in a way that won't have you stuck in your room for a fucking week with four eyes shoving medicine down your throat or finding experiments to do while you're sick." I smiled a little. "Did you not bring a towel with you? Are you fucking stupid?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I just wanted to soak in the hot spring naked." I saw Levi's shoulders tense slightly. "Sorry Levi, you still have a week and five days before I'll let you fuck me, and two weeks and five days till you can do anything sadistic to me." Levi groaned. "But you can still kiss me senseless." Levi's ears seemed to perk and his speed increased ever so slightly as he brought me to my room.

No sooner did the door close, Levi had me against said door and his lips were on mine. It was passionate and slightly heated, but his hands didn't leave my wrists that were pinned on either side of my head. We moved from the door to the bed, and by the time we parted we were both panting, lips bruised and bleeding slightly. Levi slowly ground his hips into mine and I pouted, lightly smacking his shoulder.

"No. Bad." The look he gave me made me giggle. His eyes were slightly narrowed, his lips held in a thin line, his eyes glistened with a childish pout.

"Fine." Levi sighed as he sat up. "Are we still able to sleep in the same room? Or is that part of my punishment too?" I shook my head.

"No no. If I have a nightmare, I want you here with me." Levi gave me one of his soft smiles before stripping to his boxers and climbing under the covers with me after I had just stripped down to my panties.

The next day was Erwin's interrogation of James, which included me for the first ten seconds before I was forced from the room and tied to my bed with a gag in my mouth to keep me from killing the bastard. Hanji, Levi, and Eren rotated throughout the day to make sure the binds held and the gag didn't slip. Levi had a sadistic look in his eyes whenever he watched me, and I growled, human enough that he didn't grab his blades, but Titan enough to kill any boner he may have begun to get.

The day after, we headed to Sina for James' trial. He was still bound and placed in a carriage with Hanji and Mikasa. And I felt no remorse on his poor soul. Every so often we could hear muffled screams as Mikasa and Hanji talked about how they wanted to kill him. Well, more like Hanji talking about all the experiments she'd want to try on him because she really didn't give a shit if he died in one of her experiments, while Mikasa was actually threatening his life for doing something like that to her older sister.

Levi, Eren, and I were not allowed to be alone with the boy. Okay, weren't allowed in the same room as him without Erwin, because he was the only one we'd listen to, and he was the only one who would even tell us not to kill the boy. Hanji, being higher rank then Levi, didn't give a shit. We found this out yesterday. Besides me being bound to my bed after I almost killed the fucker myself, Mikasa had to watch me for a second because Erwin had asked Hanji to ask a few questions, and by the time he got back, Hanji was writing stuff down and Levi and Eren had James on the ground, Levi's foot on the bastards back and Eren had a chair leg, having broken the chair on James' head.

We made it to Sina and James was put into one of the cells under the court house while everyone else went to unused Military Police Barracks. I was in a room with Hanji, as per usual when we had to stay in the barracks and not Erwin's house.

"So, I'm thinking that once he's in our custody we should see how much skin we can remove before his regenerative abilities catch up with us." I nodded.

"We should see his piercing his brain or heart would kill him." Hanji nodded quickly.

"Or if Titan-Shifters can bleed to death." I nodded. "Oh, and maybe we could give him diseases and poisons and see if his immune system takes care of them or just lets him die." I nodded as we both continued with horribly twisted, sick, and demented ways to experiment on James, they borderlined torture sometimes, and other times blew far past it. We both had extremely creepy and sadistic smirks on our faces. How bad? Well... multiple people had come in, and Levi had made a comment about us cleaning up the puddle outside our door because he could smell the piss from his and Erwin's room on the other side of the barracks and up three floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, the hate for James has skyrocketed, again. Those who hate James also, will hopefully be made happy in the next chapter with HIS trial! =)


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Torture Trigger. Mainly pain delivered to the groin region. You have been warned!

**Akako's POV**

So I was standing between Erwin and Levi, with Hanji behind me in the courtroom as James was brought in and secured to the floor by the metal pole. The judge began reading the charges, which was pretty much just James being a Titan and killing people, intentionally. Something Eren and I had never done! Almost done, but never succeeded. Pixis raised his hand.

"Your honor, we have information saying that Mr. Jackson was following orders from someone within the Military Police." There were gasps all around. "Commander Erwin got a letter, as did the Garrison involved in the attack, and Mr. Jackson had a letter on him with the Corporal seal of a Military Police officer."

"May I see these letters?" Pixis nodded.

"Miss. Kira." He said. I nodded and walked forward with the three letters.

"Why are they letting that monster handle them?" I turned to one of the civilians in the room.

"Four of my friends were killed by this fucker." I sent a quick death glare at James. "Who better to bring the letters to His Honor than me?" And I handed the letters to the judge. "If you look at the wax stamps on the two forged letters, you'll notice that the roses have a slightly altered design, and are red instead of their usual maroon. Here's a seal sample that Commander Pixis supplied for comparison. The difference is subtle enough that if someone wasn't studying it closely enough, it could be mistaken for the real seal. Who ever forged the letters and seal were very careful, but obviously didn't have the skill to make an exact copy of the seal."

"Yes, I see. And this? From the Military Police?"

"As everyone knows, the only faction that has different wax seals for every rank is the Military Police, because the Garrison and Survey Corps are busy fighting Titans, they only need the head of the faction to send letters of importance. Whereas since the Military Police..." I trailed off and turned to Nile. "What do you do again? Protect the King right?" Nile looked furious as I continued. "Since that's in their job description anyways, each member has an 'important' role, so they all have a wax seal, even new scouts. This wax seal reveals that whoever sent this message, held something equivalent to Corporal Levi's rank. So we know that a superior officer was behind this." The Judge read the forged letters, then the Military Police one, then the forged ones again.

"Someone seems to have it out for you Miss. Kira." I nodded.

"Apparently. And the only person who knows exactly who it is, besides the person themself, is James. Commander Erwin and Major Hanji could get nothing out of Jackson, may I request that I try to get it out of him? Right now in front of the court?" The judge nodded as I smiled wide. I turned to James, a sadistic glint to my eye as I cracked my knuckles. "Thank you Your Honor. Those faint of heart or weak of stomach, I suggest you leave while I get ready." I walked over to Hanji. "Boots please." Hanji smiled as she handed me three inch spike heeled, military issued boots.

"What are those for?" Jean asked. I smiled as I took off my shorter heeled boots and put on the new ones. I strutted around for a second, the heels clicking nicely on the stone floors. I smiled wide.

"My interrogation!" I sauntered over to James, sadistic glint in my eyes and a wide smile on my face. "Hello James. Long time no see. I believe the last time we had a discussion like this, you were asking me to suck your dick!" James paled. "Oh, Levi may have dealt with you for that, but I have still to get back at you for the comments to my baby brother. How could you say such cruel words to my Erer like that. And now you've added the blood of my best friends on your hands? James James James. You're just trying to piss me off aren't you? Well, I'm not here to beat the ever living shit out of you, or kill you, but to get answers. So..." I kicked his legs from under him so that he was on his ass on the floor, and moved his legs apart and turned placing the heel of my boot above his groin. I turned my head to glare at him. "Who told you to kill my friends?"

"I'm not saying." I sighed.

"Don't make this difficult James. I'm trying to be nice here. I'll ask nicely once more. Who told you too?" He clenched his teeth together. I shrugged. "I warned you." I lifted my heel and dropped it, causing him to cry out and I saw many men bend over in pain, even saw Levi flinch. "Who ordered you?" I turned on said heel to face him, causing another shout of pain.

"I.... won't..." I sighed and put all the pressure into that heel and lifted my other leg up, balancing, another cry of pain.

"You know, if you don't tell me soon, you won't be able to piss straight." He grit his teeth as I moved the heel a little. I saw a little blood and moved my heel, jumping off. "So, who ordered you?" I saw him tear up.

"I think you broke my...." Steam slowly rose from his crotch as his body began to heal itself.

"Holy shit, I almost forgot you were a Titan-Shifter! I could break you down and you'd heal!" I cracked my knuckles again and then my neck. "Time to start the real interrogation. I've always wondered what this would be like!" I pulled my leg back and kicked James across the face, an audible crack ringing through the room. I pulled my leg back in another kick, and then lifted my leg and dropped my heel on his head. I continued with this a bit, every so often stomping on his groin, until he finally spoke up.

"All right all right. I'll tell you." I smiled wide.

"Good boy. I was afraid I'd have to rip your arm off and beat you with it!" He flinched.

"I-It was Corporal Jarvis and Captain Kingston. The officers who guarded you before your trial. Corporal Jarvis was pissed that you humiliated him at the Thanksgiving Feast and wanted to get back at you. They were both also angry with how you spoke to them during your trial. They said that the dirty whore needed to be taught a lesson, and they saw how happy you were talking to those four Garrison soldiers. They had heard I was a Titan-Shifter and thought that it would be perfect, especially since I was already in the Corps. They were hoping that after I killed your Garrison friends, you'd go into a frenzy and therefore make you and Jaeger deemed uncontrollable and be forced to be put down." I growled and then saw something in James pocket. I grabbed it and the look on his face was horrified as I tore it open and read it. My fingers clenched and I quickly handed it to the judge before turning to the men James had ratted on. Both looked pissed at James, put once they saw my eyes, they looked like they were going to piss themselves.

"You cowardly, heartless, good for nothing conniving bastards! How dare you? How dare you order the death of my friends? Even worse! My family and lover?" My voice had a deadly edge to it as I stepped towards them and grabbed them by their collars, forcing them into the center of the room and forcing their heads to the ground on either side of James and I used their jackets to make make-shift cuffs. I turned to the judge, and he looked pissed.

"Corporal Jarvis, Captain Kingston. What do you have to say in your defense?" I allowed them both to at least kneel.

"Your Honor, these monsters are unstable. They could snap at anytime and bring ruin to the civilization we have worked so hard to maintain-" I dropped my foot on Jarvis' head. I pulled another envelope from my jacket.

"According to these records found in Jackson's room, you have been selling military equipment, drugs, and people. You have also been in the Underground City doing more shady business that if I read out right now, may make half the people here vomit, and make me bash your head in."

"Wait, if you didn't know it was us, how do you have those?" Kingston asked. I simply smiled.

"It has the same wax seal, same handwriting as the orders sent to him. We have other letters of the sort. Some of the letters sent were mixed with orders against me, as well as information on your less than moral activities. I have so much dirt on both of you that I could probably not only get you court martialed, but also executed. Compared to James, who was just a willing pawn, the worse he could get, is the rest of his life in the hands of the Survey Corps. We already have two Titan Shifters, and considering that he pissed off most of them, no one will hesitate to kill him if he fucking breaths wrong." James looked down right horrified.

"What?!" I turned to him, smiling wide.

"Oh James. Did you forget already? The three highest ranked officers in the Survey Corps are my father, boyfriend, and best friend. Not to mention said boyfriend IS Humanity's Strongest Soldier. My brother was second in his squad for hand to hand combat, as well as a Titan Shifter, my sister top in everything, and my other brother is the smartest strategist I've met, as well as all the 104th Trainee Squad that joined the Survey Corps. You also pissed of the entire Garrison, killing four of their own. Not to mention that I'm Commander Pixis' favorite Survey Corps member. James, you have no idea how badly you have fucked yourself."

"She's right you know." Hanji said from the side, shrugging slightly.

"Well, Miss. Kira, is there anything else you would like to add to this case to those convicted." I smiled wide.

"One thing. Forgive me for my lack of court etiquette, and this." I turned to Corporal Jarvis, the man who had groped me at the Thanksgiving Feast, and kicked him in the groin, laid him on his back, and stomped on his pelvis, successfully breaking it. He screamed in pain and I couldn't help the shiver that went up my spine. "Okay, I'm done." And I returned to the stands.

"Well... I believe we have all the evidence we need. James Jackson, you are to return to the Survey Corps under the care of Major Hanji. Corporal Jarvis, Captain Kingston, you two are under arrest for multiple accounts and are hereby relieved of you military duties and are to be executed with the week. Court adjou-"

"Fuck no! I will not accept some stupid Titan whore ruining my career! What, did she suck your dick to get this verdict?! I call a mistri-" Before Kingston could finish, Levi's boot had connected with his face, sending several teeth from his jaw.

"The only dick Akako sucks is mine, and it will only ever be mine. They only dick she has ever had is mine, so I suggest you keep your filthy swine mouth shut and stop insulting MY Akako." He turned to the rest of the courtroom. "Anyone else have something to say about my girlfriend's bedroom habits?" Hanji raised her hand.

"Can I watch next time?" Levi's eye twitched as I sighed and the entire room stared at her wide eyed.

"No four eyes you can not fucking watch." The judge cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. Court adjourned." He slammed his hand down and as Jarvis and Kingston were properly arrested, James was put back in his carriage with Mikasa and Hanji, and the screams were a clear sign that Hanji couldn't wait until we returned to HQ to start experimenting, and that Mikasa had no problem helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that to harsh? Do you think that was to harsh? I think James could've gotten hit around a little more, Jarvis and Kingston too. IDK. I just felt like bringing pain and agony to all who had wronged Akako in the past.... 30 or so chapters. =)


	55. Chapter 55

**Akako's POV**

Needless to say, that James was not happy, and neither were Eren and I. The fucker had to be kept in the basement with us. I growled as I stood in the root cellar.

"You know, at this rate, we might have to have a wing, just for Titan shifters." I said glaring daggers at James. "And that shit has to eat with us now? This is just great. Just fucking great." Eren nodded next to me.

"This sucks." I nodded in agreement. James looked pale. "And we have to spend more time with him since Hanji wants to do experiments on him too." I sighed.

"I wanted nothing to do with him, now I have to do everything with him?" Eren nodded. "If he was a Titan shifter as well, why would he talk down to us like we were nothing? He was no better?"

"Are you done talking like I'm not here?" James asked quietly. My eyes narrowed.

"What happened to mister 'I'm all that?' Get some confidence back, or you'll never survive the experiments."

"Not like you guys want me too." I sighed as I sat down across from him.

"Now you know how Eren and I feel half the time. Not everyone in the Survey Corps is very pleased with Eren's and my presence in the Corps, though you and your squad were the first to verbalize it." James sighed.

"My friends won't even look at me since I'm a freak." I shook my head.

"It's not just that. You killed people, innocent people. If it wasn't for that, they should've been able to look past the Titan you can be, and if they couldn't, then they were never your friends." James looked up at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm being nice? I thought I was telling the truth. Whatever, I'm still pissed as hell, and the urge to want to totally kill you will never fully die, however, Eren and I do need to be able to fight alongside you, so let's get some shit out of the way. Tuesdays and Fridays are the nights Levi and I fuck in my room. You still have... about two weeks of quiet because of Levi's punishment at the moment, so enjoy it while you can. Any screaming randomly in the night is from my nightmares. You are to stay in your room, and should NEVER enter my room. Or Eren's. However we can enter yours."

"That's not fair."

"It is fair. You're the newbie here, and we can't trust you. Eren, do you have anything to add?"

"Wednesdays are Aky's and my sibling bonding days after experimenting with Hanji. If you interrupt us, I will kick your ass. Mondays are the days Mikasa and Armin come to hang out in my room." I nodded, then smiled softly.

"And Thursdays will be spent from now on with the three of us getting to know each other." Eren cocked an eyebrow. "Might as well. We're gonna be stuck together for the rest of our lives, so we might as well try and get along, even with the undertone of murderous intent." Eren sighed.

"Fine." Eren turned to James. "What do you think?" James shook slightly.

"S-Sounds fine to me." I nodded.

"Good. Maybe after the initial shock, you'll get some real friends and can spend time with them. And if you get a lover, quick warning. If you fuck her on mine and Levi's nights, I will turn it into a competition. Same goes for you Eren." Eren blushed slightly.

"Why do you torture me like this?" He put his face into his hand as I smiled wide.

"Because it's punishment for the days you didn't approve and for every time you've said something hurtful about Levi's and my relationship." He sighed and shook his head.

"I thought Levi was the sadist." I smiled more.

"Oh he is! But I get the tendencies sometimes like he gets masochistic tendencies."

"I don't wanna know about you sex life." James said. I smiled wide.

"Well, on Tuesdays and Fridays, you're going to know whether you want to or not!" James let his head fall to the table. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but Erwin said something about the 106th Trainee Squad getting ready to choose their factions, and has invited me to go with him since we won't get any new recruits until spring. And we would like to avoid another hazing like with your squad James." He nodded and I left to go with Erwin.

After those who didn't want to join the Survey Corps left, we had about ten or twelve new recruits. Erwin did his quick speech for them before stepping aside for me to say something.

"Hello, My name is Akako Kira. As many of you may know by now, I am a Titan shifter, as well as Corporal Levi's lover. I am here to warn you about something. We soldiers in the Survey Corps do not tolerate hazing, at all. Any hazers will be disciplined accordingly by either Corporal Levi, or Major Hanji. We are soldiers fighting outside the wall to try and reclaim what is ours from the Titans, and bring an end to them, not the Military Police where you can slander everyone and everything and no one bats an eye." I turned, began to walk away but stopped and turned. "One more thing, if you can't clean to save your life, I suggest you learn how to, fast." And then we returned to Headquarters.

"Kira." One of the recruits said. I turned to them. "Is it true that the Survey Corps is currently in custody of three Titan Shifters?" I nodded.

"Unless we have others who haven't revealed themselves yet, that's the case." They nodded a little. Once we made it back to the castle, they were added to the cleaning schedule, and they learned fast that Levi was a strict dictator when it came to cleaning.

A few days later, aka the day I started to clean my room, Eren started to look upset. I cocked my head and when I asked him, he said it was nothing, and I knew he was lying. Something was up, and I was going to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm having them TRY to be okay with James, even though he's still going to be used for the more dangerous experiments because, let's face it, he kind of deserves it. But what's wrong with Eren? If you know anything about me and my stories, you'll know already. =)


	56. Chapter 56

**Akako's POV**

I stayed close to Eren, not as close as Mikasa usually does, but enough that I could overhear any conversation he had. If I felt it was personal, I tuned it out. He was fine for most of the day, until one of the 106th walked up to him and I saw them spit in his face and keep walking like nothing, and no one else seemed to notice, and they didn't even notice me.

"Eren." I asked as I walked over after he had whipped the saliva off his face. "You okay?" He looked at me, nodding.

"I'm fine, what would make you ask that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I saw what happened Eren. You're being hazed again." He frowned.

"I'm fine Aky, really." I sighed.

"Erer...." He had a pleading look in his eyes. "You're doing exactly what I did." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fine, but if they get more aggressive you better fucking tell me. Not Mikasa, me." He nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks Aky." I nodded and walked away. When I saw Eren later that day, I noticed he his arms steaming slightly. I walked straight up to him.

"Eren, what happened?" He looked at me quickly and looked away and I noticed a yellow bruise quickly fading around his eye. "They're actually hitting you! Eren, this has gone far enough. It's been four days and they've already gotten this bad. It never got this bad last time." Eren scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine Akako, really." I crossed my arms.

"No, it's not."

"Quit babying me Akako." He snapped quickly. "I can take care of myself. If they have something against me being a Titan shifter, let them take it out on me. It's better me then you."

"Are they attacking James too?" Eren paused and shrugged. I automatically went and found that no, it was just Eren they were going after. I went to find Eren again, and when I turned the corner to one of the more secluded areas of the courtyard, somewhere Eren went to think or relax, or hide from Levi when he knew he half-assed cleaning something, I found three 106th boys and two 106th girl standing around someone.

"What monster? Won't hit back?" I saw one of them kick and a whimper. "Whimpers like a dog. Proves he ain't human." After a few more kicks, words, and a few spitting on him, I finally had it. I stepped out from where I was hiding behind the corner.

"Excuse me." The five turned to me and froze. "Am I interrupting something?" They all looked at one another.

"N-No..." One of the boys said. I nodded and stepped forward more.

"Are you sure? It looks like you were in the middle of something that you didn't want anyone seeing. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I had already said something about hazing not being tolerated in the Survey Corps. We should all be mature enough to handle our differences without hazing in anyway, shape, or form." I stepped forward again.

"U-Um... y-y-yes?" I nodded as I took another step.

"Well..." I cracked my neck a bit. "You remember how I said that any hazers will be disciplined by either Corporal Levi or Major Hanji?" They all nodded. "Well, considering that's MY baby brother you happen to be using as a punching bag." I saw them all pale.

"W-What? B-B-Brother?" I nodded again.

"Yes. Eren Jaeger is my baby bro. Considering you were hazing him worse than those dickwads in th 105th, and it only seems to be five of you, I think I should be able to deal the punishment. What do you five think?" They all began to shake. "Question is, how to do it? I could beat the shit out of you, share my fair share of war stories that would make your skin peal off. I could go through experiments Hanji has performed on me." I put a finger to my lips.

"W-Wait... it was all Jita's idea. She said that since we couldn't touch you and Jackson was unstable, that Jaeger was the best target." I punched the wall next to me, successfully causing a crack in the brick wall and steam quickly rose from my fist.

"Levi's not gonna be happy with that." I said looking at the crack. "Well, that's not the point. How old are all of you? 15 right? You do realize this is the Survey Corps and NOT the Military Police? We don't throw our own to the Titans. You're in the wrong faction, kid. And I think I know how to discipline you effectively now." The bloodcurdling screams the girls released as I smiled was music to my ears, however, it was quickly cut off by Levi coming around the corner.

"What the fuck sounds like someone's drowning a deranged cat?" He asked, and what he saw made his eyes narrow. "What's going on here?" The new recruits looked like they were about to shit themselves. I just smiled wide.

"Hey baby what's up? Oh, what's going on? That's easy. These little shits decided to gang up on Eren, and him being the little shit he is decided that if they wanted to turn their Titan Shifting anger on anyone, it should be him, so he allowed it and he is currently lying unconscious among them, slowly healing. I finally found the perfect way to discipline them." Levi turned to the five.

"Are we going to have this issue with every new fucking set of recruits we get?" I shrugged as I cracked my knuckles.

"I don't know, but if you don't mind." I grabbed my arm and pulled. It hurt like a bitch and I almost screamed in actual pain, but once it was off I smiled at it proudly, happy shivers coursing up and down my spine from the steam that rose from my shoulder. The five trainees blanched completely, two of the boys turned and puked, unfortunately for them on Eren. My eyes narrowed as I walked over and successfully beat the five of them with my arm until it finished disintegrating.

"Was that necessary?" Levi asked, wrapping a cloth around my bleeding shoulder. I nodded as I dizzily looked to my unconscious brother.

"They hurt my baby brother. My Erer. And he felt like he deserved all of it. They're lucky it was just my arm I beat them with instead of our 3DMG. Oh, and sorry about the wall." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck do you mean the wa-" He turned and saw the crack. "Damn it Akako. The castle's old as dirt, we don't need it fucking falling on our heads." I smiled lightly.

"Yes, but some of these fucks need a good brick to the head, you know?" Levi sighed and shook his head as I slowly passed out from blood loss.

**Levi's POV**

My girlfriend is a fucking big hearted idiot. She passed out right when Hanji and Erwin came around the corner.

"What happened?" Erwin asked, looking amongst all the unconscious and bloodied scouts around me.

"It wasn't my fucking fault." I said as Hanji looked at Akako.

"What happened to Akako's arm?" She asked, eyes wide with whatever the fuck that emotion was. I never had a clue.

"She ripped it off to beat these little shits for hazing Jaeger. I think we need to sit down with the Corps and have a fucking meeting on the difference between us and the swine in the walls." Erwin nodded.

"Apparently." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hanji, get Eren and Akako to their rooms and make sure they're alright. Levi and I will bring these recruits to the infirmary-"

"Like hell. My girlfriend just beat five people to unconsciousness with her own fucking arm. I'm staying by her." Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose harder.

"Fine then, you'll take Eren and Akako to their rooms, and Hanji and I will deal with the rest of this mess." I nodded and brought the two idiotic siblings to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. more hazing... I couldn't help it okay! I thought of this with Eren during the 105th's asshole tendencies, but it didn't work, so I decided, why not have one more round of immature idiots! Any new recruits from now one won't be stupid or immature, but I couldn't help having a little more 'high school' like drama in this fanfic. =)


	57. Chapter 57

**Akako's POV**

I woke up in my bed, bandaged again. I smiled as I remembered why. I had actually beat people with my arm. Then scowled when I remembered why I had to. I couldn't help but wonder how much mental scarring I gave to those five 106th soldiers. Hopefully enough that they'd salute every time they saw Eren, and flinch and pretty damn near bow when they saw me. Was that harsh? Probably. But I didn't give a fuck.

There was a faction wide meeting being held in the mess hall and when I got there with Eren and James, Erwin motioned for the three of us to come up front with two other 105th soldiers and one of the 106th soldiers I beat... yesterday? I don't know how long I was out. Erwin sighed with Hanji on one side of him and Levi on the other.

"We seem to be having a problem in the Survey Corps with our newer recruits. Because of this, we're going to act like this is a classroom. Someone tell me what the Survey Corps purpose is?" Armin raised his hand. "Arlert?" He stood and saluted.

"We are to take back Wall Maria and put an end to the Titans, sir!" Erwin nodded.

"Exactly, and can you tell me what the Garrison's purpose is?" Armin nodded.

"They are to protect the walls when said Titans attack." Erwin nodded again.

"And the Military Police?" Armin faltered.

"To protect the King... sir?" It sounded more like a question which caused me to giggle.

"I think when the smartest soldier in the Survey Corps, possibly the entire military, can't tell what a factions purpose is, that faction has a problem." I giggled a bit more.

"Akako has a point. However yes Arlert, that is what they're supposed to be doing. We all know that the Military Police do very shady under the table business, but that's not what I'm trying to get at here. The three factions have very important jobs."

"And we're the only ones to fucking do it." I growled as I turned to Levi.

"Hey! All because 90% of the Garrisons drank and played chess most of the time, doesn't mean that all of them didn't do their jobs!" Levi sent me a look, saw the one in my eyes, and his softened slightly in apology.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Being in the military means that you have to mature faster than others. A child doesn't last long in a fight against Titans. It's seems, however, that we have been getting quite a handful of immature soldiers, with the entire 105th and at least five members of the 106th. And we've also been having problems with hazing, and not just anyone, but hazing our Titan shifters."

"Fucking shits." I heard Levi grumble. His eyes looked pissed, but his face. as always, didn't give away a thing, besides the fact that he may be actually bored shitless that we even have to have this meeting.

"So, to show why we do not tolerate hazing, I have four people who have hazed and been disciplined up here, along with the two people who had been attacked. Jefferson, you go first. Who did you haze, who disciplined you, and how?" Jefferson shivered.

"Jefferson from the 105th Trainee Squad. I hazed Kira and Jaeger. Corporal Levi disciplined me in ways of making me and the other males in my squad to train with no breaks until we dropped, then had us do hand to hand combat with him. And that is all Corporal Levi has permitted me to say." I smiled a little.

"And what did you learn?"

"Do not fuck with Akako Kira, in anyway shape or form because she's dating the devil." He flinched as Levi turned his head to look at Jefferson, who automatically paled. I smiled.

"That makes me the devil's girlfriend fuckers! And this." I pulled on Eren's arm. "Is the devil's girlfriend's brother." Erwin nodded.

"Yes, now. Lablance, tell your story." The girl from the 105th nodded.

"Lablance from the 105th Trainee squad. I hazed Kira. Major Hanji disciplined me. She did so by sitting all of the females in my squad down and told us everything she could about Titan anatomy and behaviors, as well as experiments she performed and oh Sina I think I'm gonna be sick." She put a hand to her mouth.

"And what did you learn."

"If Corporal Levi is the devil, Major Hanji is his sister." I smiled more.

"Yay! I'm friends with the devil's sister! What could be better?" I tried to clapped, failing with the lack of one limb. Erwin sighed.

"And Jackson?" James shuddered.

"Jackson from the 105th Trainee squad. I hazed Kira and Jaeger. Though it was more sexual harassment and assault on Kira. Corporal Levi disciplined me and told me never to tell how he did so, however I can say that I was unable to move for a week and all my meals had to be spoon fed to me and I had to have someone changed my bedding daily because I couldn't move to go to the bathroom."

"And what did that teach you?"

"If Corporal Levi is the devil, if you value your life, you will stay as far away from Akako in anyway other than a friend if possible. He's VERY protective of her and if he wasn't ordered not to kill me I'm sure he would've."

"Aren't you a Titan shifter? Wouldn't your wounds have healed faster than that?" James shook his head.

"No. He hit me hard enough that my regenerative abilities didn't kick in accept for at night, and then they were slow moving at best." I through my hand in the air.

"Where's the commander of the Military Swine when you need them? This proves to those shits that Levi can handle Titan shifters and can put them down if need be. He can fucking beat our regenerative abilities into submission!" My eyes widened as I turned to Levi. "Hey babe? Next time we do our kinky shit, can you do that to me? It'll make the pain last longer!" I smiled. Levi's eyes flashed with sadistic lust for a second until Erwin cleared his throat.

"We still have one more." He looked at the 106th recruit, but said nothing.

"Jita from the 106th Trainee squad. I hazed Jaeger and Kira disciplined me in ways of ripping off her own arm and beating me and four others in my squad with it until we fell unconscious."

"And what did you learn?"

"That the 105th lie. If Corporal Levi's the devil and Major Hanji is his sister, then Kira is the Goddess of Hell and if you touch anyone she loves you might as well sign a one way ticket to the deepest depths of hell where Titans eat you alive for eternity. Do not touch Eren Jaeger unless it is a friendly gesture, do not talk to him if you can't say something positive. And for the love of Rose if you do, pray that she's not the one to find you!" I smiled wide.

"Goddess of Hell? I think I like the sound of that." I smiled wider. Erwin nodded.

"As you've all heard, the Survey Corps does not tolerate hazing of any kind. The only discipline I did not give order to, was Akako's. And as you can see from Akako." He motioned to my missing arm. "She is willing to put herself in harm's way to protect what she holds dear." I nodded.

"Yup. And this is extended to James as well. Poor fuck's gonna be experimented on by Hanji daily, and spending that time with Eren and I daily, and eating meals with Levi breathing down his neck. I think that counts as punishment for existing enough. No one can beat the shit out of him except for Levi and I, understood?" Everyone just nodded and I smiled. "We done here?"

"Meeting adjourned." I smiled wider.

"Class dismissed! We're turning into Titan's today right Hanji?" She nodded. "Well let's go! Eren and I need to be conditioned NOT to kill James on the battlefield. I call first dibs on transforming! I'm kind of right handed and lacking said arm. And Levi will be pissed if it's not back in a week." And we walked off to start training with James from pretty much step one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, but the drama with the 106th won't be ending yet. The hazing, yes. No more hazing in this story. But that doesn't mean the drama is over with yet! =)


	58. Chapter 58

**Akako's POV**

I felt pretty happy with myself after the meeting yesterday. And the experiment with Hanji went pretty well, Eren, James, and I didn't try to kill each other in our Titan forms. It was awesome. And I've just been in a good mood all morning, until I overheard a conversation amongst some of the 105th and 106th girls.

"Corporal Levi is so hot!" I just stopped. No need to get jealous. They can look all they want, but they better not try to fucking touch!

"Oh I know isn't he? Do you think he has muscles?" Yes, he does. And they're mine.

"I heard he has a six pack." Eight pack bitch. That rumor's a lie.

"What do you think his lips feel like?" Little far bitch. But they're soft, if only slightly chapped.

"How big do you think he is?" I nearly choked on spit. That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out.

"Well, it can't be that big, I mean, he's shorter than us, so if we go with his height, it shouldn't be anything amazing." I almost strangled them. You shouldn't be worried about my man's dick girls. It's mine.

"Well, we'll never know. He's already with Kira." I heard a scoff.

"For now." My eye twitched.

"What do you mean?"

"You've heard the rumors right? He's a sadist and she's a masochist. That's all the relationship is. Letting their kinks run wild. It's probably all lust. And I'm sure I can get him to break up with her, if not at least get him in bed with me for a night." I almost went over and killed the bitch.

"You can't do that! From what I've seen and heard, it's a real relationship! You can't break them up! That's heartless and cold!"

"I don't care. I've ruined plenty of relationships, and both parties have told me that they were better off because of it. It'll be the same here."

"I don't agree with it." The bitch sighed.

"Weren't you all just crushing on him?"

"Yeah, but that's all it is. I know I don't actually love him. I think he's hot, and he's cool. That's where it ends for me. I wouldn't be able to handle the cleaning and his language for more than I have to right now. And I just joined less than a week ago." Most of the other girls agreed.

"Well, you can all sit back and watch as a pro hoe goes and gets him in bed." She walked away and I walked up to the girls left behind.

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice you were all talking about Levi and stood up against the hoe that said she'd try to sleep with him." They all paled. I smiled a little. "I'm not angry with you. It's fine to look. And to show it's fine, let me tell you something. It's an eight pack, not a six pack. And his muscles are divine." The girl's eyes widened.

"Really! An eight pack." I smiled and nodded. "That's hot."

"I know." I said. "Don't worry about talking about him. It's fine. As long as you don't touch. When you pass that line, hell awaits." They all nodded in understanding. "And don't tell that hoe I know what she's trying. I wanna watch. She can't take Levi, he'll deal with her on his own. And in five more days, she'll know." They cocked their heads.

"What happens in five days?" I smiled wide.

"That's when Levi's punishment is let off a little more and we can have sex again." They blushed.

"W-What did he do?" My smile saddened.

"He knew my Garrison friends went with us on our last expedition. So, first I pushed his cleaning boundaries, by not cleaning my things. In five days, we'll have sex again, and a week after that... well... his sadistic urges will be fulfilled." I shudder in anticipation. "Oh I can't wait!" I felt my face change and I'm sure I looked like Sasha when she thought about food.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Kira." They saluted and I saluted back and went on my way, before turning.

"What was that girl's name and what trainee squad is she from?"

"Kimmy Franks, 106th." I nodded.

"Thanks." I went to Hanji and told her what was happening.

"Really? Some newbie is gonna hit on Levi and try to sleep with him?" I nodded. "Poor girl. She's gonna need therapy afterwards." I nodded.

"And once Levi and I start having sex again, it should shut her down." Hanji nodded.

"That girl is so fucked." James said. "What if she, you know, manages to touch him? Like actually puts a hand on Corporal Levi? Or even worse, tries to flirt with him?" I looked to James and nodded.

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Akako." Eren said, worry in his tone. "Are you sure you okay with this girl trying?" I nodded.

"Bitch has it coming. Besides, if she tries to jump him, I'll deal with her." I smirked. "And we all know how possessive and protective I am for those that are mine!" Everyone in the room nodded and then James screamed as Hanji stabbed his hand with a knife.

"Stop being a baby. Eren didn't even scream at this part."

"James isn't a masochist and Eren at least knows what it's like to lose an arm and a leg. James has no idea what that feels like to his human body." Hanji nodded.

"Should I cut his arm off?" Hanji held up a meat cleaver. I sighed.

"Not this time. Let's go through with some of the other ones that you did on Eren and I already and see if there's something different with him. Only a finger. James, chose a finger you don't mind losing." He paled as Hanji sighed and took his pointer finger.

The next day, Kimmy started with light flirting with Levi. He didn't even seem to notice, to her at least. I saw the small disdain in his eyes. Day after, she pushed a little more. This time Levi slightly held it in his voice. Third day she dared to fucking touch him! She wrapped herself around one of his arms and Mikasa had to hold me back so that I didn't go smash her head into the wall. Levi had sighed and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Listen Franks, I'm sure you're not stupid. Your attempts at flirting, are failing. I'm already happy in a relationship with Akako. And I know you already know that. So drop the shit flirting and turn your eyes to someone first of all your age, second of all who gives a shit and has raging teenage hormones like you." I smiled a little at the look that crossed her face. She just saluted and walked away.

The next day the bitch really upped her game. Kimmy was done flirting and jumping to attempting to seduce him. And she was not shy as she tried to be all over Levi. I was pretty damn near cuffed to Mikasa or Eren to keep the bitch alive. Levi physically refused her and yelled at her every time. Everyone in the Corps was interested why this girl was trying so hard when it was so obvious that she wasn't going to get anywheres. Finally Levi snapped and had kicked her in the back of her knees, causing her to fall on the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck do you want from me?" Kimmy looked up at him.

"I want you in my bed." She said. Straight forward with a sexy tone in her voice. Levi completely paled.

"Do you have a fucking screw loose? I'm not fucking a child. And not only that, but I already told you I'm in a fucking relationship. It should be common knowledge by now that I am happy with Akako. Very happy. I don't know what I did to catch your eye, but forget about whatever it is and go find someone else to warm your bed. I don't want my dick near your filthy anything." Kimmy glared.

"What is wrong with you? No man can resist me. I've had men on their knees hoping for me to look at them. What, you into big fat sacks or something? I know mine aren't the size of a Titan's eye, but they should be big enough. What do I need to do to make you forget that freak and sleep with me?" No one was really surprised when Levi kicked her across the face. What we were shocked about where Levi's next words.

"Listen here you little bitch! Akako is the most precious person in the world to me! I'm not in a relationship with her for sex. It has nothing to do with my sadistic kink. I'm with Akako because I'm drawn to her. I'm with Akako because she never leaves my mind, her smile makes my heart stop, and her voice makes my knees weak. Her laugh sounds like angels to me and her bubbly and immature personality makes me giddy as all hell. Her caring nature makes me wish I wasn't the cold hearted bastard I am! The fact she has a body hotter than any prostitute in the Underground and is a masochist is a plus in my book. Being a Titan shifter means that I don't have to hold back. Akako is willing to be my punching bag when I'm angry. She shouldn't have to go through that, but she's willing to do it because of how much she cares for me. She's loyal to a fucking fault and though her pranks can get out of hand, she cares a shit ton about me and everyone here! Even the prick that killed her best friends! I'm going to say this to you one last time Franks. I am not going to sleep with you becuase the only person who will ever see me that vulnerable is Akako!" He turned and stormed off. I stood staring after him.

"I will never question if he loves you again." Eren said beside me. I nodded as I turned to Kimmy. The look on her face was priceless and I smiled a little as I walked over to her.

"Hey Kimmy." She turned towards me and glared. "Yeah, I should've told you a few days ago that you weren't going to get him in your bed, but I thought you needed to find out the hard way. Oh, and by the way, you caught him at a bad time. He's in the middle of punishment right now and it's been grading on his nerves lately." I smiled a little more. "Oh, and BITCH!" I grabbed her hair and looked her dead in the eyes. "If you EVER try that shit on Levi again, I will be more than happy to smash your face into the wall. Then we'll see how many guys want to be between your legs. Now, if you don't mind. I need to go get my room ready for tomorrow because it's Friday, and that's sex day in my room. So." Her eyes widened as I smirked and walked away.

"I thought you hated talking about your sex life!" Hanji called behind me. I shrugged.

"Everyone knows already. And I'm not giving details. People just now know not to come to my room at night on Fridays."

"And Tuesdays!" James called. I nodded.

"You remembered! Good boy. You've still got a week before the screams get really loud!" And I went and found Levi in his room furiously working on paper work. I knocked lightly on the doorframe when he looked up and saw me.

"Akako?" He put his pen down. "What is it?" I smiled and walked in.

"I heard what you said to Kimmy." He blushed.

"Oh." He looked away. "And what the fucks your point?" I giggled lightly.

"I never knew you felt that strongly for me." Levi blushed a little more, which was amazing because he never blushed like this before. "So, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and we'll be able to have sex again." Levi nodded. "I love you." Levi smiled softly.

"Same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO MORE NEW RECRUIT DRAMA! That's right, the rest of the little shits that join the Survey Corps are going to be properly informed about no hazing, and warned on not trying to step into Levi's and Akako's relationship. And I don't know about you guys, but that confession is just one step closer to Levi finally telling Akako he loves her, instead of just saying 'Same' or boring shit like that! =)


	59. Chapter 59

**Akako's POV**

The next day the Survey Corps had off, so most of us went to the town nearby. Hanji and I went to go find something for me to wear for Levi. What we found was amazing, and I was definitely wearing it on Christmas. We also bought a few things as gag gifts for our friends. It was going to be a good Christmas.

"You know Akako, Levi's a Christmas baby." I almost dropped the bag I was holding.

"What?!" She smiled. "Really?" Hanji nodded.

"Yup." I started to panic.

"What am I going to get him? What am I going to do? Yeah I'll have the lingerie, but I want to get him something that means something! How long have we been dating again? Holy shit I don't even remember! Um... May 24th till now... that's seven months... HOW DID I NOT KNOW HIS BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW IN THAT AMOUNT OF TIME!!!!" Hanji put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Akako. This is Levi we're talking about. And it's you. I'm sure he'd love anything you gave him." I sighed.

"But still... it's Christmas AND his birthday. Wearing lingerie and giving him sex isn't really the best. And this is our first Christmas together you know. I want it to be special." Hanji smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about it too much Akako. Just spend the day with him. I'm sure that's all he really wants anyways. Now, let's get back to the castle and finish decorating!" I nodded a little and we went back. I wrapped presents in my room before going and putting them under the Christmas tree that the others put up in the mess hall. I got gifts for Erwin, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, and Jean. Levi's present, being me in lingerie, was hidden in my desk with Floppsy. I smiled lightly and went to my room, where Levi was waiting.

"Sex tonight, right?" I nodded a little and went over to him.

"Nothing kinky." Levi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"When I finally get to, Erwin's going to have my head for making it so you can't move for a week." A shiver went down my spine.

"Can't wait." And we got to our sex. The next morning I woke up before Levi, something that always shocked me when I accomplished it. I got up and woke Levi up with a sweet kiss on the lips. "Levi, babe. Wake up." Levi rubbed his eyes and glared at me a little. "Merry Christmas." He yawned a bit.

"Merry fucking Christmas." I fidgeted a little. "What?" I looked at him and fidgeted more.

"H-Happy Birthday..." He just stared at me.

"How did you-"

"H-Hanji told me yesterday when we were out shopping." He sighed, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Thank you." I hugged him back. Then smiled. I ran my hands over his body until I pushed a spot at the back of Levi's knees, causing him to flinch.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Levi said. I poked it again and saw his eye twitch. A third time and a small giggle came out. My eyes lit up and a wide smile crossed my face. Levi saw it and shook his head. "Akako... no." I smirked and started to attack the spot until Levi was howling with laughter. We rolled off my bed and onto the floor where my onslaught on the back of Levi's knees continued. My door opened and James and Eren looked slightly confused.

"Akako... what's going on?" Eren asked, mildly concerned.

"Jaeger." Levi said between laughs. Tears actually at the corners of his eyes as he actually REACHED for him. "Get your fucking sister off me." I pushed again and he was thrown into another fit of giggles. The two boys in the doorway looked absolutely shocked. "A-A-Akako stop it! I can hardly breath." He was gasping for air as the tears fell down his face.

"Never! I finally found it! I will never stop! Never I say!" I tickled a bit more.

"Akako your gonna make me piss myself stop!" I tickled a little more before I abruptly stopped and got off him. When he sat up and glared, I pushed him onto his back and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Happy Birthday baby." The two at the door started.

"It's Corporal Levi's birthday?" They said in unison. I smiled as I got up.

"Yup, now. Go on. It's time to open presents and I still need to do something before I go up." I smacked Levi's ass as he left, getting a small glare from him. As he shut the door, I heard him threaten the other two that if they said anything to anyone about what they just saw, they would never have to worry about not training enough.

I got changed into the lingerie for Levi and headed out. I smiled wide as I headed to the mess hall where everyone was. Presents were already passed out and everyone had opened them, thanking others. Mine sat next to Levi, untouched. When I made my entrance, everyone froze at what they saw.

My lingerie was hard to describe and definitely stupid to wear in this cold. It was like our Military uniform, only with slight differences. I had on a tight, white tube top and a mid-thigh white skirt that barely went past the brown apron at the waist. I had on my summer military jacket, which was short sleeved, and my straps. I was also wearing the high heeled military boots. I was pretty much a sexy military officer, and all the men pretty much agreed.

I walked over to Levi and straddled his lap, skirt rising slightly.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday." I said as I leaned in and kissed him. "You can unwrap your present later okay?" Levi nodded slowly as I spun around in his lap and leaned against his chest and opened my present's, thanking everyone. Then Erwin walked up to me.

"Akako, what do you think you're doing wearing that?" He asked, arms crossed and eyes slightly narrowed. I looked down at my outfit, then him.

"I'm thinking about the mattress I'll be on and the bed that will be hitting the wall. Probably some screams and definitely sweat. Maybe a bit of bondage since it is Christmas and all. Oh, and definitely sex. Lots and lots of sex. If Levi's up to it that is." I turned to Levi, and he had a hungry look in his eyes. "Yup, lots of sex. Oh look at the time. We've all had breakfast and I think it's time for round one, what about you Levi?" Before I could turn back around I was picked up bridal style and being carried out. "See you all later! Merry Christmas! I don't know who to warn but avoid Levi's bedroom, office, and my bedroom!" And the doors to the mess hall closed.

"So, you're not going to make me wait another week?" I smiled a little.

"Oh no, I still am, starting tomorrow. But it's Christmas, and it's your birthday. So we get to fuck how you want, as much as you want, and as long as you want today. Alright?" Levi smiled and kissed me.

"You won't be moving for a week." I giggled.

"Make it two and you've got a deal." The sadistic glint in Levi's eye made me shiver with excitement.

"You'll be hoarse by lunch." I clapped.

"Yay!" And we barely made it out of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Oh, btw. I thought you guys would want to know how long they've been dating, so that I could try and be as realistic as possible with this, so I went back to the chapter Levi and Akako started dating to find out how long they had been dating. Let me remind you that they started dating in chapter 21, and this is chapter 59. I love you guys so much to reread almost all 38 of those chapters and did all the math to find out about the exact day they started, and if you remember, some of those chapters were LONG as hell. So yes, Akako and Levi started dating around May 24th. Seven months fly by so quickly! =)


	60. Chapter 60

**Akako's POV**

At lunch, I was hoarse as Levi and I headed to the mess hall. We were grateful for the break but both knew that we'd be back at it after we ate and some of my bruises healed.

"Hey you two!" Hanji said with a smile. "You look like you had fun."

"Yup." I said, wincing at the sound of my voice.

"Whoa! You sound hoarse. How'd he do it?" Hanji asked. I blushed slightly. "Did you scream it hoarse or was it with ora-"

"Hanji please!" I said, wincing again at the steam that left my throat. "At least it's healing."

"I'll fix that later." Levi said as he sat down with our food.

"I'm surprised you can walk." Jean said from across from me.

"I didn't." I said as Levi put my plate in front of me. "He carried me and put me in the seat." Eren and Mikasa sighed.

"Corporal Levi, could you not damage our sister that much?" Eren asked. I pouted.

"But it's no fun if I can still move afterwards."

"I don't care!" James said as he covered his ears. "I'm trying to enjoy my holiday in the comforts of my room. I don't want to be reminded of the nights I won't be sleeping." I smiled wide.

"You deserve it!" We continued to eat and I looked at the tree, something didn't shine right and when I focused, my eyes widened.

"There's still a present in the tree!" I said, voice fully healed so it echoed around the mess hall and everyone turned. "I'll get it. Jean, help me, it's up pretty high." It was a tall ass tree we chose. Jean just sighed and walked over, lacing his fingers together and getting ready. I ran towards him and he lifted me up as I pushed off his hands, grabbing the present on my way up and got caught bridle style by Jean. He put me down and I wobbled a bit.

"Who's it for?" Someone asked. I looked at the tag, a small smile on my face.

"It's mine!"

"Who's it from?" Someone else asked. I smiled more. I just opened the small box and what I saw made me drop the cover. Inside was a small silver banded ring. I picked it up and saw a small piece of paper folded in the bottom. I grabbed it and opened it, dropping the rest of the box to the ground.

_'Akako_

_No, this is not a fucking engagement ring so stop that wide, adorably stupid smile that just spread across your kissable lips this second. It's just a ring, that's it. If you want to wear it, go nuts. I don't really care if you do. And don't do that. You know what I mean. That pout is too cute and makes me want to smile. I won't have that shit. It's just a ring. And ignore the matching one I might wear sometimes. It doesn't mean anything. No, stop it. Right there. That smile, stop. I mean it. No, no don't cry. Jaeger and Ackerman will have my ass if you cry. Stop it. Right now. Anyways... Merry fucking Christmas babe._

_-Levi'_

Of course he knew everything I thought and how I was going to react. I smiled again and put the silver band on my left ring finger, just because I fucking could, then turned to Jean.

"You up for one more throw today?" Jean shrugged and I lined him up with my target. "Up and over, got it?" Jean nodded and I ran at him, getting launched and I tackled Levi out of his chair and kissed him repeatedly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you I love you I love you I LOVE YOU!" Every phrase was punctuated with a kiss on any part of Levi's face that I could get.

"Well we know who it's from now." Hanji said with a smile. I then stood.

"We're done eating right?" Levi nodded and I smiled. "Alrighty then!" And I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. "Excuse us. We've got something important to do. Hanji, come get us for dinner." And I marched right out of the room, Levi was hitting my back.

"Akako put me down! This is degrading! And embarrassing! Completely fucking embarrassing." I couldn't help the slight sadistic smirk or giggle that came from my throat.

"Oh Levi, it's going to be more embarrassing when we go to dinner and you're the one hoarse instead of me. I'm going to make you scream." I heard a gulp, which Levi never did, and the smirk on my face widened as we got to session two.

Hanji happily came and got us for dinner, though was quickly depressed to find out we had just finished a round just before she got to the door. Levi and I pretty much limped to dinner, and I had a wide smile on my face. Levi refused to speak and Hanji was nice enough to bring us our dinner as we sat in the mess hall.

"So, Akako, you were loud this afternoon." Jean said. My smile widened.

"That wasn't me! That was Levi!" Levi flushed as all eyes went to him. "Don't bother trying to get him to talk, he was barely making noise at the end of the last round. Just little whines and pants." Hanji's eyes glistened.

"How? I thought you were the squealer? What did you do to him?" I smirked.

"I took over control. My lovely sadist enjoys giving up control sometimes, apparently a big kink."

"A submissive sadist? I didn't think it was possible." I smiled a little more.

"Oh no. It's not. Levi is no where near submissive, but he loves a good fight for dominance. And the harder he has to fight, the harder he gets. Needless to say that I'm not always the obedient submissive type, as I've proven frequently. But I've never fought back before, so today." I shivered. "Oh I wish I knew he could make such cute whimpers! It's adorable!" Hanji was eating up everything, enjoying the smallest peak into my sex life.

"Akako." Levi tried his voice and regretted it. His voice was horribly hoarse and squeaked at the end. The others tried not to laugh at him as I squealed and hugged him.

"See! So cute!"

"Akako." Levi tried again, squeaking at a higher pitch. Then we heard Erwin's deep laugh as he walked over.

"Was that really you Levi?" Erwin couldn't help another chuckle as Levi through him a death glare. "You know, that's not as intimidating when you're blushing and look like that." Levi glared more. Erwin had a point. His hair was a mess, he had hickies all over his neck and shoulders, his shirt was haphazardly thrown on and opened, showing more hickies, love bites, and a good amount of scratches. He was adorable!

"Are you saying you're fine with how I look after fucking your daughter?" Erwin's face faltered slightly. I giggled at Levi's voice again.

"Should you really be laughing Akako?" Eren said. "You don't look much better." I looked down at myself. Much like at lunch, I was wearing one of Levi's shirts, left undone, my bra showing and only a few buttons fastened, showing my navel and the top of my chest where my bra didn't cover, revealing all the love bites and hickeys Levi had left on me. I also wasn't wearing pants, only panties and was walking around in bare feet, showing the lovely hand shaped bruises on my legs and waist, along with a few more hickies and love bites. And I knew my hair was a complete mess.

"I see your point. Though I'm surprised Levi let me leave the room like this." Levi glared. "You left as many bruises as I did. I mean look at this one. It's still purple." I said pointed to one of the overlapping bruises on my hips.

"I'm sure you loved everyone one of them." Hanji said. I nodded.

"Definitely. Though, I think the one on my left breast is my favorite." Hanji eyes sparkled.

"Can I see the bruise?"

"Fuck no." Levi attempted to hiss, but it still sounded too cute. "Those tits are mine and mine alone. I will not hesitate to break your hands if you try to touch them." Hanji cocked an eyebrow, trying the fight back the giggle she wanted to let out.

"I give Akako her physical you know." Levi tried a growl as he sipped his tea. "By the way, would you kill me if I gave it to you tomorrow Akako?" I shook my head.

"Sure. Why not." Hanji smiled. Then Erwin cleared his throat.

"Akako, Levi. You two are done for the day right?" I looked at Levi and cocked my head a little.

"You able to get it up for another ten rounds?" Levi shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure you've milked me fucking dry. And we need to fucking shower. We smell like sweat and sex and it's beginning to dry on my skin." Levi's face was disgusted as he looked at his skin. Hanji cocked her head a little.

"Akako, when's your next period suppose to start?" I shrugged.

"Day after tomorrow. Why?" Hanji's eyes sparkled, and I knew why, and Levi and I both paled.

"You better bleed from your crotch Akako." Levi said. I nodded quickly.

"But why? This would be a great experiment to find out if Akako can have half Titan babies!"

"I don't want to get pregnant! I'm not mature enough to first of all. Second of all, with this line of work, I don't want to raise a child in that. I was, only for six years, but it was only that long because my parents died."

"Aoi and Mina said they would've liked grandchildren. And they said they wanted Levi to be the dad so..." Erwin said. I blushed, as did Levi. Dear shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the kinky Christmas/Levi's birthday chapter! Sorry if you guys were hoping for smut, but at least you got heavy hints and small glimpses! =)


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger warning and extremely (as in more than usual) OOC Levi!

**Akako's POV**

Levi and I decided not to sleep together that night, much to both of our displeasure, though we made up for it by bathing together first. Hanji came and got me early the next morning to give me my physical. She happily went over everything, taking note of some of the marks Levi had left on me the day before. Hanji looked at me with bright eyes.

"Can I check something?" I nodded and she pulled out a syringe. "I need to knock you out first." I sighed and held out my arm and she injected me with the anesthetic. Within seconds I was out cold. When I woke up, Hanji had this look on her face.

"Hanji?" She sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"I've got something to tell you... but I think Levi needs to hear it too." My eyes widened as my heart sped up. What? What did she find out? And what did she do to me in my sleep? An hour later, Levi, Hanji, and I were sitting in Hanji's lab. She had a notebook in her hand.

"What's wrong with Akako?" Levi asked, worry clear in his tone.

"Let me ask you a few questions first." Hanji said, putting the notebook on her lap. "How far do you see this relationship going?" Levi and I looked at each other.

"Realistically?" I asked slowly.

"In a perfect world." Hanji smiled lightly.

"I want to get married." Levi said. Causing a blush on my face and a kind smile on Hanji's. "What?" We both shook our heads. He didn't even realize that his face had completely softened, and his voice was so gentle when he said that. Something he would most likely regret later.

"And... what about children?" Levi and I began to fidget a little.

"I'm not a huge fan of kids." Levi said. I shrugged.

"In a perfect world I wouldn't mind a few, but if Levi didn't want any, that'd be fine." Hanji nodded.

"And... how would you feel if you... couldn't have kids, Akako?" I froze and my eyes widened slightly, as did Levi's.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking. Hanji sighed as she picked up the notebook.

"While you were in chemically induced sleep, I cut open your womb to see the damage Levi had done to you, because certainly 12 hours of almost continuous sex would leave large amounts of semen in you. However, what I found was absolutely nothing. I acquire samples from every man in the Corps for medical purposes, and found Levi's sample and put some in you, and it evaporated." Levi's and my eyes widened more. "Akako, because of your Titan abilities... you're barren." I felt my throat dry as my eyes watered a little.

"Y-You mean... I can't... with Levi..." Hanji nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Akako..."

"Damn it!" Levi had slammed his fist down on the table next to him, causing us both to look at him slightly shocked. He was shaking slightly. He ran a hand through his hair and released a shaky breath. "I guess you never know what you really want until you can't fucking have it." His voice faltered. It was then that I started to cry. Seeing Levi upset by this broke my heart more than it originally broke mine.

"I'll leave you two alone." Hanji said, beginning to stand, but Levi stopped her.

"No. We'll go to my room. You have other duties to fulfill, and we've taken up most of your time already. Akako... can you stand?" I nodded slowly as tears continued down my face. I stood and he grabbed my hand gently. "Let's go." I nodded and he brought me to his room. The looks everyone gave us were worried, wondering what Hanji had found in my physical. Once we made it to Levi's room we both just sat on his bed.

"Akako..." Levi's voice was quiet. I continued to silently sob as he reached over and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as I began to cry into him. "I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry this had to happen." I heard his voice shake as he spoke. When I looked up, I saw his eyes were glossy. I never thought I would EVER see Levi cry. And considering what we said yesterday, I never thought that if I did, it would be over something like this.

"It's not your fault, Levi. Don't apologize." My voice was broken and sounded awful.

"That's not my point." Levi shook his head. "My point is that... I..." As he blinked a tear came down his face. I quickly whipped it away.

"Hey, Levi, baby don't cry. Humanity's Strongest shouldn't cry." He shook his head again.

"I don't care. Akako..." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he buried his face into my shoulder.

"It's alright. I love you, even if we can't have our own family. Besides... isn't it a little early to be thinking about this?" Levi sighed.

"I don't fucking care... Thinking about a future with you is all that's keeping me going in this hell hole. After all the brats I had to take under my wing, the thought of an even smaller brat running around my feet never interested me... but now... thinking of a brat with you... it doesn't seem so bad. But... knowing that can't happen...." I felt him shake as a small whimper left his throat. This was weird. Completely weird. But kind of cute.

"Levi... it's alright... we can still have a family... until the Titans are gone... there will always be children in need of parents right? We can adopt when it becomes time."

"But it won't be the same." I giggled a little.

"I never thought the rolls would have been like this. I never thought you would need me for support like this." Levi chuckled a little.

"I'll always need your support Akako." I smiled as I buried my nose into his soft hair.

"I love you." I didn't expect an answer from him.

"I love you too." My eyes widened as tears began down my face again, heart clenching as it soared higher than the Colossal Titan could ever reach. "Akako... I love you so much..." I couldn't help but push Levi flat on his back and capture his lips in a sweet, gentle, light kiss. All of my feelings were in this kiss, and I could feel all of Levi's.

The spark from our first kiss was back ten fold and made my head fuzzy, my stomach warm and tingly, and my heart flutter faster then any 3DMG could take me. My skin warmed and prickled as my lips burned with emotion. My hands gently caressed Levi's face as his laid gently on my waist. Nothing was lustful, nothing was erotic or anything of the sort. It was loving, and everything I had ever wanted. When we slowly pulled apart, we were panting lightly, a soft smile on both of our lips.

"I love you Akako." I felt my heart soar again.

"I love you too Levi." And he pulled me into another loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just make some of the most depressing shit happen. Yes, I may have made Levi a little TOO OOC this chapter, I accept that. And yes, it took me till ch, 61 to make Levi say 'I love you' and then they had the sweetest kiss that I hope gave some of you cavities, because I think it gave me one. That might just be all the soda I've had, not sure. =)


	62. Chapter 62

**Akako's POV**

After a few more sweet kisses, loving caresses, and a few more tears, Levi and I headed to lunch. Everyone in the root cellar stared at us as we sat down. Levi's face was stoic as always, and he had washed his face and everything and he looked like he hadn't been crying. I, however, still did. And Eren noticed.

"Akako? What's wrong?" I shook a little. Levi looked at me.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to, Akako." I smiled at him a little.

"My family has the right to know, right? And considering this group of misfits is like my family, they should know." I turned to Hanji. "Have you shared it with Erwin?" Hanji shook her head.

"For once, I thought maybe you should share this information." I nodded. Everyone around me looked extremely worried, including James.

"Aky," Eren began again. "What's wrong?" I sighed heavily, shaking slightly.

"Because of my Titan abilities.... I am unable to get pregnant." I heard Levi 'tch' and when everyone turned to glare at him, I turned slowly and saw him hiding his mouth behind his hand, but I could see him biting his lip and the small quiver in his jaw, as well as his other hand clenching and unclenching. I automatically stood and hugged him, pressing his face into my chest and stroked his hair.

"Akako..." He said. I just pulled him a little closer. I then felt his arms go around me and kind of fist my shirt.

"I know Levi. You don't want to seem weak, but I couldn't help it." Everyone just kind of stared in shock as Hanji smiled softly. Erwin walked in then.

"Hanji, I've had some soldiers say that something was wrong with Akako. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He was furious. Completely and utterly furious. Hanji sighed.

"Akako." I just looked at her.

"I don't think I can say it again." So Hanji told Erwin what was wrong, and Levi tensed, clutching closer to me. Erwin just looked at me for a long moment.

"Akako." I growled.

"Why does everyone say may name like I'm the only one hurting about this?" I snapped. Causing everyone to flinch a little. "Does anyone notice the man in my arms right now? Trying to hold it together in front of his squad and commanding officers? I'm not the only one who was looking forward to having a family of my own someday alright."

"But yesterday you said-" I glared at James.

"I said I was to immature to have a kid NOW. But in the future, after you, Eren, and I finish the Titans, I wouldn't have minded. But... I can't... and I'm not the only one upset by it... Levi is too..." Levi pulled back a bit and I was the only one who could see his eyes. They weren't glossy, he wasn't going to cry, but his eyes were sad, so very sad.

"Can we talk about something... I don't know... not depressing?" Jean said, making everyone look at him. "They've been dealing with this since they found out right? We don't need to make them dwell on it out and repeatedly. And I don't know about you guys, but Corporal Levi said that Akako would be the only one to see him vulnerable, and we're all seeing it right now. I'd rather be glared at by him then seeing him held into Akako's breasts like a child."

"What could we talk about right now that would be happy?" Armin asked. Hanji's face lit up.

"I saw Levi with something besides a bored or stoic expression when he said he'd like to marry Akako!" I blushed as I felt Levi tense again. "Not right now obviously. I'm sure they want to wait until we at least claim back Wall Maria, but still. When he said it he had the softest expression I've ever seen, and his voice was actually warm and very gentle. I never thought I'd see that on his face." Hanji smiled. Everyone just stared.

"So, happier topics involve embarrassing Levi?" Erwin asked slowly. Hanji nodded as a smile appeared on his face. "Well then." He sat in my chair and Levi glared at Erwin slightly. "Might as well tell you the first prank Aoi pulled on him." Erwin rolled his shoulders.

"Erwin." Levi's voice was threatening.

"It was I believe a few months after Levi had joined the Corps. Aoi was blabbering all about his little girl and Levi had made a comment about being in love and having a family in the Survey Corps is just begging for tragedy. Aoi was furious, saying how a brat like Levi was to young to understand the joy of having a family of his own, and shouldn't put down others reasons to fight harder. Levi, being eighteen and obviously a big adult." Levi growled, causing Erwin to chuckle. "Pretty much said that a shitty child shouldn't be his focus. Aoi then smirked his signature prank smirk."

"Signature prank smirk?" Jean asked. Erwin nodded, and turned to Eren.

"You know the one. Akako inherited it. That smirk that screams trouble and the glint in her eye that makes shivers run down your spine?" Eren nodded. "That's Aoi's prank smirk. Not even a day later, Levi's underwear was hanging off the flagpole, his shirts and military pants strewn all over the mess hall at our old headquarters. Boots hidden all over the place, and the amount of horse manure that Aoi had put throughout Levi's room and closet." Erwin chuckled lightly as Levi sighed and pulled me into his lap.

"Aoi did that?" Sasha asked. I puffed out my chest.

"Told you my pranks were tame. I remember being told about that prank from Mama. Papa wasn't allowed back in the house until he formally apologized and helped clean everything up." Erwin nodded.

"Levi was pissed to say the least, but as he and Aoi cleaned together, they actually bonded. Mina as well. I was happy to see Levi make friends out of the couple so quickly. Mina and Aoi loved him right to death. I remember them talking to me about it. They said that once I was Commander, because they said they just knew I would be, that they wanted their little girl in Levi's squad." I smiled.

"So my dad put horse shit throughout your room, and you became friends because of it?" I turned to Levi and smiled. "That seems like Papa."

"Oh, you want more funny stories? I got one with Mina and Levi during cleaning duties. I think that was the only time I actually saw Levi scared." Hanji began. My eyes widened, as did the rest of the recruits in the room.

"What? My mother scared Levi?" Hanji nodded.

"They were cleaning the kitchen in the old headquarters, Mina was cleaning the counter as Levi scrubbed the floor. Mina was humming and Levi had asked her, more like attempted to order her, to stop. Mina just said no and kept on humming, louder now that she knew it annoyed him. Levi finally threw his rag in the bucket and yelled at her, telling her that her constant humming was annoying the shit out of him and if she didn't, he'd leave her to clean the kitchen herself." My eyes widened.

"Oh dear...." I knew where this was going.

"Oh yes. Well, to say that Mina was irritated is an understatement. She grabbed her duster and pointed it directly in Levi's face. She said that what she hummed was a lullaby she sang to her daughter and was teaching her to play on the flute. And if he thought it was annoying, he should try being berated every other step about cleaning. I think she even hit him with it. After she was done yelling at him, she smiled and said 'You missed a spot by the way' and then continued humming and cleaning like nothing happened." Levi shivered.

"You made her sound tame." Levi said, holding me close. "She nearly beat me to death with that duster, and the spot I 'missed' was my own blood on the floor. The woman was a sadist, I swear."

"And so aren't you." I cooed. Levi just sighed and pulled me closer. I smiled wide, then something hit me. I turned to Levi as my eyes widened. "That's how you knew the melody..." Everyone cocked their heads. Levi nodded slowly.

"Yeah... Mina hummed it all the time, even when riding into battle." I smiled.

"When Titans fall and when angels sing, know to you it is peace I'll bring. And in cold nights when you're all alone, remember me, for I'm coming home. And threw the air with blades I'll fly, protecting you until I die. And once my eyes close don't you cry, remember me singing this lullaby." I sang softly. Hanji smiled.

"In the night when darkness falls, you'll be safe within these walls. But someday soon, these walls will break, and then the choice is yours to make. Will you follow me in the light, or will you give up this fight. When I've given you my heart, will you let it fall apart." She joined.

"Love is rare to find my dear, but something that should be feared. When your passion rears it's head, those opposed to you be dead. Fight for what you believe is true, and someday I'll return to you. In this darkness, black as night, I will be your guiding light." Eren whispered.

"When Titans fall and when angels sing, know to you it is peace I'll bring. And in cold nights when you're all alone, remember me, for I'm coming home. And threw the air with blades I'll fly, protecting you until I die. And once my eyes close don't you cry, remember me singing this lullaby." Levi finished with us. I was very happy. Everyone was quiet as they stared at the four of us.

"When did you learn it, brat?" Levi asked Eren, breaking the silence that had followed our singing.

"Akako sang it to me sometimes when I couldn't sleep." Hanji smiled.

"Mina and Aoi would sing it after we came back from an expedition. It was like singing to those we had lost. Petra, Akako, and I would hum it when the three of us would mourn together." I nodded. "Oh! It's the tune of that flute. Remember?" Everyone but James nodded.

"What flute?" I stood off Levi's lap and ran to my room, grabbing the flute and then hurried back.

"This one." And without thinking, I began to play it. The room was quiet as I played. And when I finished, Levi was glaring at me. "W-What?"

"I was the only one who was supposed to know you could still play the flute." He said, his possessive side showing. I smiled lightly.

"Sorry Levi, I just got the urge to play it and didn't think."

"You never think." I pouted.

"Levi! I do to think! I think all the time." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Really. And share with us what great things pass through your brain on a regular basis." I smirked slightly.

"You pounding me into the mattress." He quirked an eyebrow. "And me screaming underneath you, letting everyone know how good you are to me in the dirtiest of ways." I saw the twitch on his lips before they turned into a smirk.

"Is that an offer?" I shrugged.

"It may be. It may not be. You're back on punishment, remember. Nothing kinky." I sighed. "Dear Levi, why did you have to misbehave?" He stood.

"I misbehaved? Really?" And then he picked me up and headed for my room. "I suggest you either finish eating in the mess hall or find somewhere else to be. It's about to get loud." Levi called over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I'm just full of it today I know! BTW, in this, Levi is 33 as of ch. 59/60. Oh! And what did you think of the lullaby? I just bullshitted it. I hope it's good! =).... and it's on YouTube... my channel is MyBabyGirl888 and it's called Could You Love Me Anyways Lullaby ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrbWkBt-w1c&feature=youtu.be )


	63. Chapter 63

**Akako's POV**

A week later, Levi was off the punishment I pushed onto him, and the entire Corps knew when it happened. How did they know? Well first of all, I screamed, and woke everyone up and kept them up. Second, they didn't see me the next day, or the day after. Third, Eren and James had gone to Erwin and asked if they could sleep outside on Tuesdays and Fridays. Erwin said no, and the two boys looked like they died.

I smiled happily as I finally walked out of my room, and the looks I got from most of the Corps were definitely worth it. Hanji came up to me, wide, excited smile, examining my bruises.

"Wow, what did he do? Beat your regenerative abilities into submission?" I nodded happily.

"Yup! Report that shit to Sina. Like, now. That should keep the Military Police out of our hair." Hanji nodded as she pulled out a notebook, wrote down a few of the marks still on my skin, then walked away. Okay, she skipped away, but that's not the point. I found Erwin and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Akako. There you are. Finally able to move I see." I nodded, but he didn't look to impressed. "You aren't allowed to hold Levi back for that long ever again. Am I understood?" I crossed my arms.

"Okay, if Levi and I get married, I'm doing it before the honeymoon. You can not stop me from doing that." Erwin nodded. And then I smiled wide. "And I'll make sure the Military Police get no sleep that night." Erwin cocked an eyebrow, smiling lightly.

"Oh, you plan on honeymooning in Sina? I didn't think you'd want to." I shrugged.

"My parents honeymooned in the military suite. Why not Levi and I? And for a week? They will NEVER bother us again."

"Or they'll cut your honeymoon short and send you back early. Or I'll get a message saying how you two disturbed the peace." I cocked my head.

"True, true." But I shrugged again. "Anyways, is there anything you need?" Erwin nodded.

"Yes, Pixis managed to convince Dok and I to have a military wide New Year's party. He said it would prove that the rest of the Military Police are still loyal to their sister factions, considering two of theirs are responsible for the death of four of Pixis' and the order of death on multiple of mine." I nodded.

"Okay, so what am I doing?" Erwin sighed as he laid his face in his hand.

"I'm sure he decided this while he was at the peak of being drunk, but Pixis wants the factions women to wearing matching outfits. I'm putting the job of finding outfits, to you and Hanji. Levi and I have already discussed what the men will wear. They're in Hanji's lab. It's only for the Survey Corps alright." I nodded as I headed for Hanji's lab.

"Hey Hanji, why did Erwin put US in charge of outfits?" Hanji shrugged.

"I have no damn clue." I nodded as we looked stuff over.

"We still have five days... right?" Hanji nodded. "Let's go to town real quick. There's something I wanna get." Hanji nodded. So into town we went. I found the woman who had sold me the animal ears and tails months back. She seemed very pleased to see me. This was because every time we came into town, I went straight to her to see what she had that was new.

"Miss. Akako! It's good to see you again. And you brought Major Hanji. To what do I owe this surprise?" The woman asked. I smiled sweetly.

"Well Mrs. Pendermen, I was wondering if you could help me with something." She nodded. "I need white cat ears and tails. And a lot of them." Mrs. Pendermen cocked her head slightly.

"And how much would that be?" I leaned forward and whispered it into her ear. Her eyes widened. "That's a lot." I nodded.

"Yes, but we will pay you generously for it." I said with a smile. "You and your husband are the best there is, and this is for an important event they are needed for."

"And what would that be?" Hanji smiled.

"A New Year's party with the Garrison and the Military Police." Mrs. Pendermen made a face.

"So the Survey Corps need the ears and tail to-?" I smiled wide at the older woman.

"Show the Military Swine up. It's sort of like a costume party! Everyone's dressing up! Or something like that. Hanji and I have been put in charge of the female officers in the Survey Corps' outfits, and what better way to show off than with the best accessories this side of Wall Sina?" Mrs. Pendermen smiled.

"I see. When do you need them?"

"Four days from now." Hanji said. Mrs. Pendermen smiled wider.

"They'll be ready in two!" I hugged the older woman.

"You're the absolute BEST Mrs. Pendermen." She laughed.

"Please, call me Mimi." I smiled more.

"Thanks Mimi." She nodded and we left, going to look at the male's outfits.

"They're wearing navy blue tuxes." Hanji said, bored. I nodded. "What should we do?" A wide smile came to my face.

"Show off our legs. Most of the girls have legs that go forever right?" Hanji nodded.

"Yes, so, what are you thinking?" I sat down and started drawing out what the dresses we wanted looked like. Hanji smiled and nodded. "This will be perfect!" I smiled.

"And all the men will be drooling!" Hanji nodded again. We sent the design to the town seamstress after getting measurements from all the females. At dinner, Hanji and I chatted excitedly.

"Did you get Erwin's permission for the outfits the girls will be wearing?" Levi asked cooly. Hanji and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"He gave us free reign. It's his fault, not ours. Don't worry, we'll have clothing. And it'll keep us warm." Levi nodded.

"So anyways. What do you guys think the other's clothing will look like?" I shrugged.

"Who knows. But ours will be the best." I inspected my finger nails. "And everyone who thinks otherwise can kiss my ass."

"No." I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Levi. "No one is kissing your ass. It's mine, therefor, no one should be touching it but me." I giggled lightly.

"Yes Levi. My ass is yours." Hanji perked up.

"So he's seen the heart on your ass now right?!" I sighed and turned to Levi.

"Have you?"

"I've been to busy pulling your hair to look at your ass while fucking." I pouted.

"Hey! That's no fair! I've given you more than enough opportunities to see it! And you've ignored it? I'm hurt." I put my hands over my heart. "You don't care. And all this time I thought you were ogling my ass." I let out an over exasperated sigh. "Hanji, what do I do about him?" Hanji snickered as she then grabbed my hands.

"Make him regret not staring at your bare ass when he had the chance." I nodded, then turned to Eren.

"Brother dearest, do you have any suggestions?" Eren just stood.

"I am not being part of this!" And he left. I pouted.

"Hanji! He doesn't care either." I leaned against her. "I feel faint." Hanji giggled a little.

"No! Akako it's alright. I care about your ass."

"Oh Hanji. I knew you'd always care." I couldn't help the giggle. "But how do I get others to care? I mean, my ass is so lonely. My boobs are oogled all the time, but my poor ass." I sniffled. "No cares but you and me." Levi sighed.

"Are you shitting me right now? Akako, come over here." I shook my head.

"No. Why would I go to someone who only notices my boobs!"

"Akako." He repeated. I went over to him and he pulled me into his lap. "Are you done acting like a drama queen?" I pouted.

"Hey! That is Goddess of Hell to you." Levi rolled his eyes, and his hips a little, causing me to whimper. The entire room groaned.

"She just got the ability to walk again!" Jean said. "Give her a break Corporal." Levi just picked me up.

"Come on dear. I've got a lesson to teach you." I giggled.

"Oh do teach Corporal." And to his room we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end of that was off, but I just had too =)


	64. Chapter 64

**Akako's POV**

The outfits got to HQ two days later. I thanked the seamstress and Mimi. We stored them with the males outfits. A huge smile was on my face, and Hanji was about as excited.

"The other factions are going to be so jealous." I nodded as we got the small details ready for the trip to Sina.

"They better be." I was looking through my report on training that day. I was finally able to take some of the 104th out for another exercise instead of being watched like a hawk. I enjoyed being able to be a soldier, instead of a child or a monster.

"How did your training go?" I smiled.

"Well, I had Ymir, Christa, Reiner, and Bertholdt. It was a standard around the forest run and went better than the last one I was on with Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Armin. It was nice spending time with those from Eren's squad that I'm not very close to." Hanji nodded.

"That's good." I smiled a little. "So, who do you think will flip more, the Military Police, or the Garrison?" I smirked.

"I'm hoping to have the swine flip their shit! Considering my outfit is slightly different from the others." Hanji nodded.

"Oh, heads might roll because of that." I nodded as I started looking through my wardrobe. "What'cha looking for?"

"Bows. I want to wear them to the party. Add more to my outfit. Everyone's going to be doing something to add to their outfit."

"And the alterations to your clothing isn't enough." I turned a little.

"I enjoy making a scene. Or did you forget what I did on mine and Levi's birthday with my clothes?" Hanji snickered.

"I remember. And his eyes weren't the only one's glued on you." I smiled a bit.

"I know. Here they are!" I pulled them from the box I had pulled out. "What do you think?" Hanji smiled.

"They're adorable." I smiled again.

"What are you going to do?" Hanji pushed her glasses up.

"I'm thinking of putting some tears in the leggings." I smiled.

"That's gonna look great!" Hanji smiled.

"Thanks! I can't wait to go now!"

"Neither can I!" We both giggled more. Eren and James walked by the room, eyebrows cocked a little.

"What's with you two?" James asked, leaning against the doorframe. I turned.

"We're just excited. That's all. I'm looking forward to going to the New Years party." Hanji nodded.

"Me too! We haven't had a New Year's party in the Survey Corps since before Aoi and Mina..." Hanji trailed off and I smiled a little.

"Damn, it's been a while. What, twelve years, thirteen?" Hanji nodded. "So, how much alcohol do you think Pixis will bring?" Hanji laughed.

"Seventeen flasks."

"I meant for the rest of us?" Hanji cocked her head.

"Maybe... twenty three kegs? The Military Police is the biggest faction."

"They don't need alcohol." I said. "They drink enough of it... so don't the Garrison..." The others nodded.

"Wait... there'll be alcohol?" James asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe. This is Pixis we're talking about." Hanji said. After an hour of mindless chit chat, we went to dinner and then went to bed... Okay I went to Levi's room to remind those on either side of his room that they aren't safe from our loud sessions.

Next day we headed to Sina. Hanji and I didn't shut up, and I thought Levi and Erwin were going to kill us.

"Will you two shut up?" I pouted.

"But Levi! We're excited!"

"Why in Maria's name are you excited?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Well... I've never been to a New Year's party to be truthful..." I blushed lightly. "My New Years had always been spent alone..." And it was true, even when living with the Jaeger's. I'd stay in my room all day. The first time it happened, Carla had been worried, but after a few years, they realized it was just something I did. My parents were never home on New Years, and since the Survey Corps didn't have parties, I would lock myself up in my room for the day.

Levi sighed as he motioned me closer and kissed me. It was quick and just lifted my mood, which meant I talked to Hanji more excitedly. Which made Levi regret his action quickly.

Once we made it to where the party would be held, everyone went and changed into their outfits. The girls all changed together and Hanji and I helped them get everything on and even helped people make their outfits more their own.

The Military Police and Garrison were all already in the ballroom we would be using. The Military Police men were wearing green tuxes and the girls wore matching green dresses. They were simple, but practical. The Garrison men wore slightly maroon tuxes and the girls wore matching maroon dress, but they weren't as 'pretty' as the unicorn females. The Survey Corps' were last to enter. The men wearing their navy blue tuxes, and the females walked in with our winter cloaks on.

"Look at that. They're so ashamed of the low quality of their outfits that they're covering it up." I glared at the unicorn female.

"Alright girls." Hanji called and we took off out cloaks and the room quieted as all eyes were on us. We were in navy blue, knee length, long sleeved, body fitting dresses as well as black leggings and our brown military dress boots, also brown belts around our waists. And we can't forget the white cat ears and tails. The tails hooked to the leggings under the dresses and the ears stood proud.

"I think we got the response we wanted." I told Hanji, popping my hip and putting a hand on it. She nodded.

"I think so." I just walked over to Levi, Erwin, Eren, Armin, and James. All eyes on me.

"What...." Eren just trailed off as Mikasa and Hanji followed me.

"It's our outfits!" I said, wide smile on my face.

"What's with the ears?" I smiled more.

"Well you know how people say cats have nine lives?" They all nodded. "Well, those of us who have come back from expedition after expedition are just proof of that."

"Why are they white?" James asked this time.

"Well, our emblem is the Wings of Freedom. A blue wing and a white wing. Our dresses our blue, so I thought what could represent what we stand for, then white." Hanji nodded.

"Mimi was very happy to make them for us." She chirped.

"Mimi?" Levi asked, cocking an eyebrow. I pouted.

"Hanji, she said I could call her Mimi, not you. Anyways. The woman who I bought all those animal ears and tails from? Mrs. Pendermen. She said I could call her Mimi." Levi nodded slowly. Someone cleared their throat and the room quieted again as Pixis stood in a maroon tux with a flask in his hand, most likely his third and it was probably half empty.

"Well, I do say that this really looks like a party. And the Survey Corps females outfits look the best. And I'm not saying that because I've downed four flasks since I got here." He took a sip from his flask. "Make that five." And he tossed it to the side and pulled another from his jacket and took a sip from it. "Well, Nile wants to say something." Nile stepped up.

"I wanted to formally apologize to the Garrison for the actions of two former Military Police officers. Because of their actions, you lost four of your own." That was all he said.

"What about the Survey Corps members targeted?" Eren yelled. I sighed as Nile cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, sorry to you too." We both growled.

"I'm gonna go drown him in the punch bowl." I bit out. Eren nodded.

"I'll help." We were about to beeline for the dick, but Erwin held us back.

"No. We're here to make peace and enjoy ourselves."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and pouted. Levi put an arm around my waist.

"Walk with me?" I nodded and we began to walk around the room. "So, want to explain to me why you're outfit is different from the other girls in the Corps?" I smiled a little.

While the other dresses had collars around the necks, some were turtlenecked for the few who asked, mine was boat necked, going down to show a nice amount of cleavage. My dress was also slightly tighter in the bust, making them look bigger. And the belt just added to the effect. My dress was also a few inches shorter than the girls, ending mid-thigh.

"Well, Erwin said that we could customize them as long as the general look was the same. And it is." Levi nodded and ran his fingers through my hair.

"The bows are cute." He admitted. I blushed a little. The bows in my har were on either side of the cat ears. "Actually, you just look cute all together." I pouted.

"I was going for sexy." Levi chuckled.

"I think I'll settle with beautiful." I flushed more.

"Really..." Levi turned to me.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I think you're beautiful? I mean look at you." I couldn't help the little giggle.

"I never thought I'd ever be called beautiful. Hot and sexy, yes, cute, totally. But beautiful?" I giggled again.

"Do I not praise your looks enough?" I giggled again.

"You don't need too. Your eyes say enough." Levi's eyes smiled as his face stayed emotionless. "By the way." I leaned forward and kissed his nose. "You look very handsome in that tuxedo." Levi blushed lightly.

"Thank you." I giggled a little and we continued to walk around, talking to members in the Corps. Some Garrison members walked up to us to talked to me about my friends. But the Military Police stayed away, and Levi and I had no problem with that.


	65. Chapter 65

**Akako's POV**

After an hour, the band actually began to play and Hanji forced me away from Levi. The music was upbeat for once, and reminded me slightly of the music down in the Underground City strip club. People weren't sure what to do. I smiled as I slowly began to sway my hips with the music. Hanji smirked slightly and began to mimic my motions, with her own little flare.

As we moved, people stared. We twisted and turned, hips rolling, arms moving in sensual manners, but still innocent. We continued dancing like this, and there was a catcall which caused us to stall before we turned and saw Jean with a wide smirk and James with a matching one. Hanji and I looked at each other, went back to back, and rolled our hips side to side as we slowly went down and back up in time with the music.

I caught Levi's face in the crowd and Hanji saw the glint in my eye. She snickered as she used her hip to nudge me in his direction. I looked at her briefly, saw the smirk, and smirked back. I danced my way over to Levi, and he looked slightly amused, until I was back to him and dancing like he was a pole for me to use. The looks of those around us got worse. Levi hissed into my ear.

"What are you doing?" I giggled as I turned and continued to sway my hips side to side.

"Dancing." I went down, hands trailing till they were on his hips, and then I got back up. "I told you I had wanted to dance like this for you, didn't I?" His eyes flashed with want, but went back to being irritated.

"You're giving those swine reasons to think you're a whore."

"I thought it was already established that I'm your whore." I wrapped both legs around him before bending back, making my back arch. Once my hands touched the floor, I flipped over them and onto my feet, landing back next to Hanji, and I dropped to my knees as the song the band was playing ended. There were a few more catcalls and I saw Levi's eye twitch with annoyance.

"What is that disgraceful dancing?" One of the swine said. Hanji and I looked at each other.

"I learned to do that at one of the parties I was asked to go to in place of Erwin." Hanji answered. "It looked like fun." I shrugged.

"I learned watching a bunch of whores in a strip club."

"You weren't working there?" On of the girl swine said. I shrugged.

"For a few minutes until Levi almost broke half the men in there's necks for asking me to strip." The room went quiet. I just crossed my arms and sighed. "You guys are so up tight and boring. Let loose a bit." The next upbeat song started and I just swayed my hips as I walked over to my next victim, Eren.

"Um.. Akako.. what are you-" I pulled him over to Hanji and I and we danced around him.

"Come on Eren." I leaned against his back. "Dance with us. We're all freaks here anyways." He shrugged and after tapping his foot a bit, began to move. And damn could he. I actually stopped and stared for a minute before joining with his moves. It was too much fun, and we managed to get a few more Survey Corps members to join us. Even a few Garrison. But the Military Police all looked at us like we were filth or something.

"Akako." It was Jean. He smirked as did I. "May I?" I nodded.

"You may." He cracked his neck and shoulders, before pushing Levi into me and bolting. Levi couldn't say anything as I put his hands on my hips and let my arms rest on his shoulders as I swayed my hips. "Dance with me Corporal." The flash in his eyes returned, and he sighed and gave in. And I may have thought Eren could dance, but holy shit Levi really could move. I was having a great time. Then the music returned to the slower stuff and Levi just shrugged, changed out postures, and waltzed with me for a few songs before we both left the floor.

"I can't believe you made me dance like that." He said, sipping some wine. I shrugged as I sipped some as well, grimacing slightly.

"Hey, think of it this way. I danced with you dirtiest. So people may still say I'm a whore, but they know that I'm your whore." Levi sighed as he took another sip. "How do you drink this shit?" I asked. Levi shrugged.

"I've been doing this shit longer than you have. You get used to needing to have at least one glass to hold you through the night. More if needed." I nodded and took another sip.

"It still tastes nasty."

"Imagine something better." I smirked.

"You?"

"Something that tastes better." I smirked wider.

"As I said. You." Levi rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm not sure if you mean my lips or my dick." I giggled a little.

"Use your imagination Corporal." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you asking for something love?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But there are so many people here. Are we sure we want to make them all know how kinky you can be?"

"I can be?" Levi cocked an eyebrow before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Who bought all the toys we get to play with?" I blushed lightly, taking another sip of the wine in my glass.

"Hey now." Levi stood a little closer to me, allowing his hand to rest on my ass.

"Do you know how tempting you look in this dress? And with those cat ears. It's like you want me to bend you over the fountain outside." I flushed more. He gave my ass a light squeeze before his hand dropped.

"Tease." I hissed. Levi took another sip, but I saw the smirk. "Just you wait till we get home." Levi shrugged.

"For what?" I finished my glass and put it down, walking behind Levi and draping my arms around his shoulders, allowing my throat to rest against the part of his shoulder closest to his neck.

"Let your imagination run wild, Master." I purred into his ear, then hummed contently, allowing my throat to vibrate slightly against his shoulder. I saw his poker face slip slightly. "I know what gets you going remember." I kissed behind his ear and then sauntered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened with this chapter.... but it makes me happy =)


	66. Chapter 66

**Akako's POV**

The party continued on, and I was finally bored with it. I sighed as I walked out of the building. It was snowing lightly and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I looked behind me and around the courtyard and saw no one else. I smiled wider as I ran out into the snow with childish laughter.

I stuck my tongue out to catch a snowflake and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my throat as another landed on my nose. I sat on the ground and looked up, watching the snow fall. I felt a tear fall down my face as I remembered sitting with my father out in the snow when him and my mother were home during the winter months.

"Papa, Mama. Do you remember what you used to tell me?" I whispered to myself. "About snowflakes? How when it snowed, you could feel how much those you've lost loved you? Yeah, I remember..." I quieted my voice more as I continued. "I've been told so much about you. And I can say that I am proud to be your daughter. But... are you proud of me? If you were still alive, how would you see me? Would you be proud? Would you be proud that I've inherited your love of pranks Papa? Would you be proud of my caring and protective nature Mama? Would you be proud that I fell in love with the man you always wanted me to have? Or would you be disappointed... because of my immature tendencies... of the fact that I'm..." I felt the tears continue. "That I'm a monster." I whispered, so quiet that I could barely hear it myself. I curled up.

"Jenna, remember the times we stayed up late talking during training camp? Rai, do you remember lending a hand in the pranks I pulled on Shadis? Mickey, do you remember sassing me when I got in trouble? Tom, do you remember hitting on me every chance you got? Gunther, do you remember sitting down discussing formations late at night when I had trouble remembering? Eld, do you remember helping me get used to Levi's training? Auruo, do you remember that one time we actually agreed on something, and it was that Hanji was fucked up as hell that one time she tried to give us some weird medicine she made herself? Petra, do you remember spending time together talking?" I choked back a sob.

"Carla, do you remember that time I came home after school, covered in bruises and dirt because some kid said something about my parents? Grisha... if you are dead, do you remember that time I broke my arm jumping off the roof to try and save Armin from bullies?" I choked back another sob. "I remember... I remember everything and every second with you was precious to me. I love all of you, and I wish I had told you that." The snow that fell on my face felt warmer. It was like they were forgiving me.

"I will never be able to replace any of you... but I have friends to help me through the pain." I wiped my eyes, looking straight up. "I think that's enough mourning for tonight. You'll forgive me for that, right?" And I stood. I stretched a bit. "I'm gonna dip back into immaturity now. Watch over me." In which I ran back into the ballroom. As I entered someone waved me down.

"Akako! There you are!" Eren said. "Corporal Levi was looking for you." I smiled.

"Yes, well I was looking for you. Levi can wait another minute or so, right?" Eren cocked his head as I grabbed his hand and brought him outside. When he saw that it was snowing lightly, his eyes sparkled with childish amusement.

"Wow. I forgot how pretty snow looked." I nodded.

"It's been a while." I said as we walked out into the courtyard. Eren nodded slowly.

"It reminds me of that time we tried to make a snowman." I giggled remembering the udder fail from our childhood. The snow wasn't sticky, it was all fluff, but we had tried anyways.

"Want to no what it reminds me of?"

"Wha-" He was cut off by a snowball in the face. I giggled a little.

"That I still have better aim then you!" He glared at me playfully as he bent down and made a snowball of his own.

"My aims gotten better!" And he threw it, but missed.

"Not by much!" I giggled as he chased after me. We continued running around, throwing snow at each other and laughing until we hit a patch of ice and slipped, falling on our asses. We looked at each other and burst out laughing more.

"They're a bunch of children." We heard someone say. We turned and saw Jean and James leaning against two nearby pillars. Eren and I looked at each other and the mischievous smirks on our faces matched the devilish glints in our eyes.

"Really now?" We said in unison, smoothly and dripping with mischief. We both had snowballs and threw them, hitting James and Jean directly in the face. The two stood there dazed for a second.

"What the fuck?" James said as Eren and I laughed.

"I take back what I said. Your aim has improved Eren."

"Thanks. About time you noticed." We chuckled a bit more until snowballs hit the sides of our faces. We blinked a few times and turned to see James and Jean smirking. We turned to each other, smirking as another devilish glint came to our eyes. I picked up some snow and packed it tightly, as did Eren. We turned and threw. Eren's hit James in the stomach, but Jean moved and the ball hit the person behind him, that none of us knew was there.

"What the fuck!" They snapped. We realized who it was then. It was Levi. The boys looked at him in horror as he wiped the snow from his face and glared at me. "This is what you've been doing?" I stared a bit longer and then put a finger to my lips and batted my eyes as cutely as I could.

"Maybe." I saw his posture falter, and I took that instant to throw the backup snowball I had made and hit him in the face again. "RETREAT!" I called to the others and we all bolted in different directions. Levi blinked a few times, wiping the snow off his face again.

"So that's how you're gonna play huh?" He said. "Two can play this game." I giggled as I got another snowball ready.

"Eren! Strategy 4!" I called. I heard him call in response. James and Jean were completely lost. I giggled as a snow ball came from behind a far off pillar and clipped Levi in the back of the head. He growled as he turned.

"What the fu-" I threw another and got him in the lower back. "Are you two serious? You have attack strategies fo-" Another came and hit his right shoulder.

"Position 2!" Eren called and I nodded, going from behind one pillar to the steps in front of the door to the building. Levi turned to me and was about to come at me.

"Target in position!" I said and two snowballs came from directly behind Levi where Eren was before he hid behind his pillar again.

"Seriously?"

"Ammo form 1 Eren!"

"Strategy 2?"

"Strategy 2!" I ran towards Levi, but a foot away from him, I ducked and rolled to the left, causing him to turn to watch me as I made a snowball and threw it at his face when Eren's came and they both hit at the same time.

"Quick Eren! Position 5, Ammo 3, and Strategy 1." Eren called back in understanding. I continued to behind a pillar and packed a snowball, tight enough to stay together and not fall apart when it left my hand, but soft enough to break if hit with just a bit of force. Levi was completely confused and disoriented at this time.

"Ready?" I heard Eren say from across the courtyard.

"Aim?" I said and we both came out and aimed.

"FIRE!" We both yelled and threw the snowballs so that they collided over Levi's head and landed on top of it.

"Retreat Maneuver 7 Eren!" Eren looked at me for a second. "GO!" Eren nodded.

"James, Jean, follow me!" And the three disappeared inside the hall again. Levi just stared at me.

"What the fuck just happened?" I giggled as I walked down the steps. "What's Retreat Maneuver 7?" I giggled.

"It's where I stay behind and distract you." I wrapped my arms around Levi and helped get the snow off him before it made his tux too wet.

"If I get a cold..." Levi trailed off while I giggled.

"I'll take care of you. My Titan abilities make me a walking furnace remember?" Levi nodded.

"So you two made snowball fight tactics?" I nodded.

"Yup, before Mikasa came to live with us, Eren and I were the only ones to stand up for Armin. In the winter we got into a lot of snowball fights with the bullies. We found a way to stop it in the winter with these tactics. The bullies never knew what hit them. We were so efficient that when the village children decided to have a snowball fight, they wanted Eren and I on their team because they knew they'd win if we were." I giggled a little.

"What would happen if you put that much effort in your military training?" I giggled again.

"We could always have that as winter training."

"Snow ball fights?" I nodded.

"If we executed them right, we could be a force to be reckoned with." Levi chuckled.

"I guess." He kissed my cheek. "Let's go back inside. I'm freezing my balls off." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really now? I could warm them up for you later, if you'd like?" Levi smirked lightly.

"I think I would." I smirked as we went back into the ballroom to finish with the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I threw in some depressing shit. And I hadn't done anything with the snow yet, which actually shocks me. I randomly thought about it and am happy to deliver it! I hope you guys enjoy reading the snowball fight as much I enjoyed making Levi get hit with snowballs =)


	67. Chapter 67

**Akako's POV**

Nothing made me happier than the end of the party. It was boring and the Military Police were complete snobs the entire time. Though I did get permission from Pixis to brighten everyone's moods. And I did so gladly. What I did, was throw a few dozen snowballs at Nile and then hide before he noticed, and the only people who knew it was me, was Eren, Armin, Jean, James, Mikasa and Levi. And obviously Pixis because he had to approve of it first and since he had finished his... Sina knows which number flask, I got away with it.

"I wonder who was throwing those snowballs?" Sasha asked on the way back to HQ. Connie and a few others wondered as well.

"Who ever they where, they had amazing aim and stealth skills." I smiled wide with pride as people continued to compliment and praise the skill of the person who got away with throwing snowballs at Nile. Levi huffed.

"They were most likely some immature brat." Levi said from the front. That almost murdered my ego. I puffed a cheek as I passed a low tree branch, and grabbed the snow off it, forming a nice little, tightly packed snowball. I threw it, shocking everyone around me, and it hit Levi in between his shoulder blades.

"Fuck!" He yelled. "Who the fuck threw that?" He glared at us all before his eyes narrowed in on me. I smiled wide. "Akako!" I could feel the smile turn into a shit-eating grin. Instead of responding, I started throwing another snowball up in my hand and then catching it, when his mouth opened I threw it and clipped his shoulder. "Bitch!" I clapped a few times.

"Yay!" I grabbed more snow, made it fluffy, and threw it, making a beautiful arch and landing directly on Erwin's head. He just took it and sighed.

"Akako! Behave yourself!" He called from the front. I pouted as I got more snow. I formed a snowball, but didn't throw it. Instead, I keep playing with it until it became more like an ice ball, then kept grabbing snow off branches and compacting it until I put a soft layer around it and looked at my masterpiece. I only made this fucker one time before now, because the kid that got hit by it... may have had to go to Grisha for a broken arm... I tossed it a few times in my hand. It was pretty heavy, and definitely solid.

"Aky." Eren said, when he saw the ball in my hand, his eyes widened. "Akako! What are you doing? Dad said-" And he was cut off by me chucking it, and it hit a tree branch, and broke it. Everyone froze and their heads snapped to where the noise came from.

"What the fuck was that?" Levi asked, climbing off his horse to go investigate. Erwin and Hanji went with him as the rest of us stayed behind. Eren just stared at me with a slight glare.

"Akako." He growled. I turned to him with a small smile.

"I wasn't going to throw it at anyone. I can't get a good shot at people's legs, and don't want to hit the horses. Those fuckers could kill people... HANJI!" I called. Nothing. "I THOUGHT OF A NEW EXPERIMENT!" And my friend was their it two seconds flat.

"What? Experiment? What?" I smiled.

"Give it a minute." And after thirty seconds, we heard it.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Levi and Erwin came back, holding the weapon, my ice ball. "Akako, what the fuck." Levi walked up to me with the ball in his hand. "It broke a fucking tree branch? How the fuck did you manage that bullshit with this? And why is it still intact?" I smiled as I picked it up.

"Hey! It's harder than before." I turned to Eren and smiled. "Last time it broke."

"Yeah, so didn't the kids arm." He snapped back. I pouted.

"Hey! He was about to ram Armin's face into the wall. It was the kid's arm or Armin's face. I mean, look at it. It's so innocent and sweet. Like a babe."

"Akako!" Armin's face flushed and I giggled.

"Don't worry, it's not as much since you lost the baby fat." He blushed more as I giggled again.

"Akako!" It was Erwin. He looked irritated. "Why did you make that thing?" I smiled wide.

"Well, I was going to throw at James, but decided that I didn't want to get in trouble for possibly breaking his face or skull, and Eren started to sass me, so I threw it into the woods at a branch I saw."

"You broke the fucking branch!" Levi said. "And you can make ones that can break arms?" I nodded.

"Yup. Hanji, do you understand the experiment?" Her eyes sparkled.

"You're gonna pelt James with those snow balls and see how many bones we can break, and how long it takes for them to heal!"

"No, not just James, it has to be Eren and I too! And I won't throw them." I turned to Levi and my eyes sparkled. "Levi will! I'm sure he has great aim and I KNOW he has a great arm. And that way it's more consistent. What do you think?" Hanji nodded quickly, pretty much jumping onto her horse.

"Well come on guys! There are people to experiment things on and things to learn!" And we continued, Hanji riding next to me while we discussed the experiment more, and I showed her how to make the snowballs from hell.

By the time we returned to HQ, Hanji and I had successfully made about 30 snowballs, finished discussing and planning the experiment, and thrown one at a heavily covered branch, knocking all the snow onto Eren's head.

"You two are crazy." James said as Hanji had Eren, James, and I line up in the field. She had lines that out toes had to sit on, and one that Levi couldn't cross.

"No no. We aren't crazy. We are curiously insane. There is a huge difference." Hanji said as she laid the snowballs on a table next to Levi. "Now Levi, I want you to start at their shins and work up, one at a time. Start with whoever you want." Levi nodded as he picked one up.

"This is ridiculous." He tossed the snow ball up, caught it, then beamed it at James' left shin, and a small crack was heard as James stumbled and screamed in pain. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I imagined the pain myself.

When the experiment was over, James, Eren, and I had broken shins, knees, femurs, hips, ribs, arms, and that was as far up that Hanji would allow. She happily recorded the healing times as we slowly healed and I laid on the ground panting like a bitch in heat. I was Levi's last target, and almost every crack was followed by a breathy moan from me.

"Levi." I moaned out, turning my head to look at him, my eyes lidded. The glint in his eyes made me shiver, causing pain to shoot through my body and a moan to escape my lips.

"Just shut up Akako, please. It's not Tuesday OR Friday, so I don't want to hear it." Eren said, laying down as he slowly steam healed. James was at least able to sit because, since he was first, he was healing first.

"Don't worry, today's a break day." I panted a little harder.

"What happened to warming my balls up?" Levi asked while he stood over me. I smirked.

"My mouth should be enough, right?" Levi shrugged. James and Eren moaned in pain.

"They're going to be the death of us." James said. Eren nodded.

"You're first." Eren said as he closed his eyes.


	68. Chapter 68

**Akako's POV**

The next week, Levi talked to Erwin about Eren's and my snowball fight tactics, and that the next chance we get to train, that maybe we could include it, or something, and explained all the possible ways it could improve Titan killing.

"I never knew your boyfriend could pull that kind of bullshit out his ass." James said after Levi and Erwin shared that they would start using the Jaeger/Kira stealth tactics in the winter months for training. I nodded. So the training started, and everyone was pretty impressive in learning the different maneuvers, positions, and other tactics. Though no one could get to Eren's and my level. We had been working on them together for forever it felt like.

A month later and it was February 10th, which meant a tackle hug for Mikasa and a kiss on the cheek, and of course tickles, but she never laughed, but made small, quiet whimper sounds that held the same meaning.

"Eren." I sang as I turned to him, an evil smirk on my face. "Just you wait. I haven't been able to give you YOUR birthday tickles in almost six years." Eren's eyes grew and he almost began to whimper.

"Oh please Maria no. I beg of you! Please! It took three weeks to recover when I turned ten." My smirk grew.

"Yes, but you're turning sixteen now Eren." I stood from the floor, finally letting Mikasa stand. "And I have all those years to catch up on. I didn't with Mikasa and Armin because it's not as fun teasing them. Armin's too easy to get reactions from, and Mikasa gives little to none, but YOU dear brother." I cocked my head slightly. "You try to fight them, and I've known you for your entire life." I cracked my knuckles. "I need to play catch up." Eren yipped and actually hid behind Hanji.

"Oh dear Maria, Hanji do NOT let her touch me." I clapped my hands together a little bit.

"Yay! I can't wait to see her try." I put my hands on my hips, a wide smile on my face. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go misuse some military equipment. Hanji, join me?" Hanji nodded and we hurried out of the room before Levi could say anything.

"So, what are we doing today?" I started to strap my 3DMG on, as did she.

"Well, I had this idea, and wanted to try it out." I pulled on my winter cloak and we headed out into the forest. I attached to a lowish hanging branch, but only hovered so that my feet could barely touch the ground when stretched out.

"Akako?" I smiled as I slowly started kicking my feet together, moving back and forth until I started a steady swinging motion. Her eyes widened and she copied it on another branch. We just kept swinging until we heard someone come on their 3DMG.

"Akako? Hanji? Where the fuck.... What the fuck are you two doing?" Levi landed on the ground, watching Hanji and I swing with our gear.

"Makeshift swings." I answered happily. "Wanna join? It's a lot of fun." Levi just stared at me for a minute before shaking his head.

"Will you stop misusing the gear? What if you fuck up the cables or the recoiling mechanism?" Hanji and I turned to each other and shrugged.

"Well, then I'd be Titan food, and your girlfriend would need to turn into a Titan." Levi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on you two idiots. Eyebrows will flip his shit if he finds out what you two are doing." I pouted.

"But Levi." I whined. He shook his head.

"No, come on." I sighed and kicked my feet a little harder till I was high in the air before disconnecting the hooks from the tree and flipping, landing on my feet a few feet from Levi. Hanji just disconnected her hooks and ended up landing on her ass.

"Happy now?" I asked. Levi kissed me before nodding and making Hanji and I return to the castle.

The next day was a day off and Levi and I decided to spend the day just kind of laying in bed doing nothing, just sort of relaxing and enjoying the others company. Okay, we were reading. I had this book for about a year, and still haven't finished it! And Levi was on his seventh go through since I found out he read the book too.

"Hey Levi?"

"Yes Akako?"

"Why is the sister suddenly an unMarialy bitch?" Levi shrugged.

"Her brother is fucking her maid servant. By what I've gather with my rereading of this story, it wasn't legal for a noble and peasant to get married." I sighed as I read further and a wide smile came across my face.

"Hey Levi." He hummed in response. I put my book down and straddled his lap. "I wanna make out." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Horny?" I shook my head.

"No, I just wanna make out. When was the last time we did that and didn't end it with me screaming your name as I was plowed into the mattress?" Levi sighed and put his book down.

"How do you wanna do it then?"

"Well obviously I wanna be stradling you. But I want to start slow. It would be nice to change gears every so often, and our sex drive has a limit-" Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure our sex drive is fine, but I have to agree that fucking every other night does get tiring, and all because I bathe everyday doesn't mean I want to always be washing sex and sweat off my body along with the usual dirt." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we please just make out now?" Levi smirked as he leaned in and gently caught my lips, slowly tilting his head and moving his mouth against mine. It was nice. I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist, pulling each other closer. My stomach began to feel funny and my heart picked up in pace slightly. My mouth moved with Levi's. This felt amazing. I wouldn't mind if this was all we did for the next few DAYS. However, the Walls hate us and my door had to open.

"Sorry Akako, but I need Levi to-" We parted and it was Erwin. "Are you two really having sex right now?" I puffed my cheek. All because Levi was shirtless and I was in just a shirt and my panites didn't mean anything.

"No." I said. But I got off Levi's lap, crossing my arms and legs as I had my back to Erwin. "Go ahead and take him." Levi sighed as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, causing my face to flush. I still wasn't used to him saying it. I kissed his cheek back.

"I love you too." I whispered. He sent me a small smile before putting his emotionless mask back on.

"Alright Eyebrows. What am I doing?" And he left with Erwin, closing my door. I sighed as I laid on my back. I lifted my legs and started to swing them back and forth, sometimes stretching one to touch the wall above my head. I didn't notice when my door opened again.

"Akako?" It was Eren. I looked around my legs to see him. "What are you doing? And where did the Corporal go?" I huffed.

"Erwin's borrowing him for a bit. And I'm bored." I sat up, legs spread apart. I leaned forward and laid my head on the bed. "I need something to do! I cleaned my room, did my laundry, and bathed before Levi got here this morning. I won't read my book without Levi around. I'm not in the mood to play my flute. I have almost nothing to do." My head shot up as my eyes sparkled. "Unless you wanna talk to me!" Eren smiled softly.

"Sure." And he came in, about to sit on the bed before stalling.

"The sheets are clean and Levi and I haven't been fucking on it this week." Eren nodded, sitting down at the foot of the bed while I shifted to the top and we faced each other.

"So how have you been Akako?" I smiled.

"Great!" Eren looked at me worried. "What?" He sighed.

"Well, tomorrow..." He didn't need to finish before my face fell. I curled up a little.

"You know, I had almost forgotten."

"Sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't be. I would've realized it tomorrow anyways, you know how it is." Eren nodded. We were talking about the anniversary of my parent's deaths.

Even if I was having the best day of my life the day before, as soon as it hit midnight, I was smacked in the face with depression, even if I was asleep. For the entire day, I would be slightly moody, and when alone in my room, I'd cry a little, and sing the lullaby until my throat was sore. Eren used to sit in my room with me and sing with me until he fell asleep holding my hand. Once I went to boot camp and joined the Survey Corps, I just cried until midnight, and then I pretty much fell unconscious and everything was pretty much back to normal the next day.

Eren and I continued to talk until my door opened to reveal Levi.

"Well, since Corporal's back, I'll leave you two alone. See ya later Akako." Eren kissed the top of my head and left, closing the door behind him after Levi had walked into the room.

"You okay?" Levi asked as he sat down where Eren was a moment before. I threw up a small smile. I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me. "Jaeger was in here, you two only talk in here when it's about something that upsets you. And your 'sibling bonding day' is two days from now, and that's in his room. Something's wrong." I sighed as I curled up a little.

"It's nothing for you to wor-" Levi's eyes went cold.

"Are you being fucking hazed again?" His tone was deadly, extremely deadly. Like I was fucking happy as hell that I wasn't the potential target of his rage. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. I'm not getting hazed I swear!" Levi stared at me.

"So if I asked your brat friends and Jaeger, they would tell me that no one is harassing you?" I nod. "I don't believe you." My jaw dropped.

"What?!" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Remember the last time we went through this? You were being horribly hazed?" I sighed and nodded. "If you aren't, what's wrong?" I dropped my shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"Levi, please believe me when I say that it's nothing. I was bored because Dad borrowed you, and Eren came in to keep me entertained. I'm not lying." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"You're lying." I threw my hands up.

"Oh my Maria Levi! I am not lying! That is the only reason Levi!"

"Then why are you crying?" I stopped and automatically felt my face. Alas, it was in fact damp. When did I start crying? "What's wrong?" I just stared at my bed.

"I-I don't know..." I looked around. "W-What time is it?"

"Four? Why?"

"That's weird... this shouldn't be happening yet..."

"Wait, what?" I turned to look at Levi.

"It must of been because of Eren. Damn it he shouldn't have said anything." Levi's eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck did Jaeger say too you Akako?" I didn't say anything and he stood and was about to head to the door when I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"W-Wait! No. That's not it! Leave him alone damn it." Levi turned to me and cupped my face.

"He said something and it's making you cry. I want to fucking know what, and since you won't tell me-"

"Tomorrow." Levi just stared at me for a minute. "He mentioned tomorrow." Levi shook his head for a second.

"Wait, what about tomo...rrow..." His eyes widened a fraction. "Aoi and Mina..." I nodded a little and he automatically hugged me. "What did you mean when-?"

"It's the same every year. On the anniversary... I end up depressed. You've noticed haven't you? That one day a year that I'm off with everything? I know Petra talked to you about the soft crying she'd hear from my room." At the mention of our fallen friend we both sat on my bed and cuddled.

"No, I never noticed." Levi said, holding me tight. I snuggled into his arms more.

"It's alright."

"No it's not. I should've known."

"Levi, it's okay, that was then, and this is now."

"How is it okay that I ignored the one day my girlfriend is the most upset in the year?"

"We haven't been dating a year yet. At this time last year, I'm sure we hated each other's guts." Levi shook his head.

"No... I didn't at least." I froze.

"Wait... what?" Levi blushed a little.

"I've loved you for at least two years..." My jaw dropped.

"Wait. What? Then why did you.... but then you... and then... but you... what?" Levi looked away.

"You heard me. I just didn't want to express it since you obviously didn't feel the same way... until recently." I stared at him, thinking back over everything he's ever done for me since I joined the Corps. He had always helped me a little more than others, was harder on me then the others as well. As I continued to think, I began to remember little details that really showed that yes, Levi had loved me for longer than I loved him.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" I said and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner!" Levi shook his head.

"If you couldn't tell your own feelings and needed help with it, how would you be able to tell I had feelings for you. In case you forgot, I'm an emotionless bastard most of the time. Any hints would be subtle as hell. No one would ever notice the small things." I smiled.

"Small? Me sneaking glances at you is small. The stuff you did was microscopic and easily mistaken." Levi rolled his eyes, but after a kiss to the lips, he just settled for going back to our previous make out, going far enough to pull me on his lap so that I had to straddle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture where Levi and Hanji had used the 3MDG to make a makeshift swing and Hanji was pushing Levi and Erwin had just walked in. It was funny as fuck! To me at least... This story is LOOOOOOOOOONG! =)


	69. Chapter 69

**Akako's POV**

March rolled around with another expedition, which ended HORRIBLY! We lost tons of soldiers, and it hit us hard. We had almost made it to wall Maria, as in we could see it in the distance, but then were attacked by ten abnormals. It was awful. No one extremely close to me was hurt, but one of James' old friends had died, and the look on his face nearly killed me, and he's a fucking douche.

"Hey, James." He turned to face me as we entered Wall Rose and had our normal 'You're all stupid fucking idiots' parade. His eyes were red as silent tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry." He sniffled and a few more tears went down his face. I gave him a soft smile. We returned to the castle and the usual crew was in the mess hall, because we lost enough people for us to be able to sit up with the others without problems.

"A-Akako..." It was James. I turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes?" His eyes were still red, now puffy, and his face was wet.

"H-How do you handle it?" I stood and walked around the table to where he was sitting.

"You try to move on, do what they weren't able. Keep them in your memory. Find people to mourn with." I bent down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "And a good hug and cry help a lot too." I heard Levi growl. "I don't care how much pain this prick has caused me, everyone needs a shoulder." And so James cried into my shoulder. When he finished I stood.

"Th-Thank you... really... and I'm sorry for ever putting you through this." I nodded.

"Come with me James." He did so and I walked over to the 105th, most of his old friends anyways. They turned to look at me. Some of them had been crying, others fighting not to, some were even angry.

"James you fucker! This is all your fault!" One of the boys said, standing and grabbing James' collar. "If it wasn't for you, Kyle wouldn't be dead! He'd still be alive!" James' eyes widened and his skin paled. I growled lowly.

"It wasn't James fault so sit the fuck down. You were all close friends with Kyle, right? So you all need to sit down and just mourn together." I sat James down where he had sat months ago. "He's hurting as much as all of you are, and unlike the rest of you, has been unable to spend time with him, because you all turned your back on him. James hasn't changed much since his abilities have been revealed. He's still the same guy, if anything more humble. So stop shunning him. James needs you right now, about as much as you need him." And I left. After a few minutes, one of the girls wrapped their arms around James and started to cry into his shoulder.

"You're too nice." Jean said. "He killed your four best friends from your trainee squad, but you're still so nice to him."

"Mama taught me better. Someone can do wrong to you, and it's okay to be angry with them, even hate them, but after a while, you're going to have to forgive them, even if they did the unforgivable." I smiled lightly as I sat on Levi's lap. "I'm tired. Carry me to bed?" Levi nodded and picked me up, carrying me to my room.

Eren's birthday, March 30th came, and he avoided me most of the day.

"So, Jaeger's been avoiding you today." Levi said as we walked from the mess hall to the root cellar for dinner. I nodded and smirked.

"But he can't hide now." We walked in and as soon as I put my food down, Eren stood and headed to the hallway to go to his room. "Erer." I cooed, following behind him. He froze for a second and turned. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He swallowed.

"W-Well..." He looked around and chuckled nervously before beginning to turn.

"Not so fast!" And I tackled him to the ground, tickling him. "I have so many birthdays to catch up on!" I said as I tickled all of his most ticklish spots and then lifted his shirt. "Look at that. No more baby fat. And you're getting a six pack, but still." And I blew on his stomach, causing him to screech with laughter.

"A-A-Aky!" I continued to attack him with tickles and blowing on his stomach. I stopped and smiled, Eren panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Happy Birthday Eren!" And I planted a birthday kiss on his lips. The room was quiet.

"Akako..." It was Levi. I turned to him with a smile.

"He's my brother! I'll be saying happy birthday to him like this until he's 20!" I stood and walked over to Levi. "Besides, can you really complain? You got to fuck me all day on your birthday." Levi smirked a little.

"So how long will I be getting that for a present?" I smirked back.

"Until you can't get it up anymore."

"No! Akako, as my birthday present I don't want you to have sex with Corporal Levi tonight!" We both turned to Eren, who had finally stood, a determined look on his face. I looked to Levi and shrugged.

"Fine. No sex." Eren smiled as he sat back down. "I'm still making out with him though." Eren groaned. "I'll even try and keep myself quiet alright?" Eren nodded.

"Thanks Akako." Levi just stared at me with his usual stoic mask.

"What?" He just shook his head and went back to sipping his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... I have a few more chapters in mind, and then this lovely clusterfuck will be done! =)


	70. Chapter 70

**Akako's POV**

Our next expedition was in April. Since we had SEEN Maria in the last expedition, Erwin was hoping that we'd make it all the way this time. Eren, James, and I were in the front this time, with Erwin. As soon as we saw the wall, he fired a blue flare. Eren, James, and I flew off our horses and shifted. I stayed near the middle while Eren and James fanned out slightly. As a flare went off, one of us went and dealt with the Titans. It was hectic as FUCK.

We made it to the hole in the wall, the one between Shiganshina and the inside of humanity's old home, not the outermost wall.

"Akako, Jaeger, Fuckface, grab the debris and plug the hole!" Levi said as he killed a Titan that began to come in. The Titans weren't just flooding in, it was a steady stream, which made everyone work hard as Eren, James and I each grabbed debris and started to deal with the wall. I had just put a rock down when I looked up and saw something I never thought I'd see. It was the Titan that had killed Carla.

It was just standing on the other side, in Shiganshina, staring at me with the creepiest smile ever. Eren came and stood next to me, then followed my eyes and when he saw the Titan, he growled.

"What's wrong you two?" Hanji asked from the wall. She looked at the other side. "Oh look at him! He's so cute!" Eren and I growled again. "Akako? Eren?" We roared and Eren went through the hole and ran at the Titan. I followed close behind. Eren went to punch it, but the fucker dodged. Of fucking course he was an abnormal. Eren was beginning to slip into his Flame Titan state. I roared a warning, because after he went Flame, he had to be cut out and allowed to rest for a day, and we needed him.

"Levi! Deal with the Titan please!" Hanji asked. I heard a growl from behind me. It was James. He motioned to the boulder in his hand and then placed it in front of the hole. When I heard a scream, I turned, and Levi was in the Titan's grasp. I felt my heart stop. Levi seemed to be unconscious, and I fucking snapped.

**Eren's POV**

Corporal Levi had swung down from the wall to deal with the Titan that had killed my mother. I was slightly weak from the slight slip into Flame Titan, and began to head back to fix the wall. Corporal Levi was Humanity's Strongest, and I had a job, and as much as I wanted to kill the beast, I had something more important to do. I heard a scream and when I turned, the Corporal was in the Titan's grasp, limp. I felt rage, but before I could slip into Flame Titan, there was a roar.

I turned to see Akako's Titan Form shift from it's usual pale skin to something a little more grey, silver even, and her brown eyes turned red as static began to go around her.

"Akako has an Elemental Titan Form too!?" Hanji screamed from on the wall. I just watched as Akako ran at the Titan and punch it in the face, knocking its head completely off. She grabbed it's arm and ripped it off and then grabbed Corporal Levi gently, the static around her didn't seem to affect him. She swung her arm towards another Titan, and though she missed, the static didn't and the Titan fell as it's nape seemed to explode.

After a few more hours, James had joined me in Shiganshina and while Akako finished her rampage, Corporal close to her chest, we filled in the last hole. It was a huge accomplishment. But someone had to stop Akako. James and I turned to find out how to stop her when we saw her Titan standing still in the middle of the town, arms cradling her lover.

She kneeled and laid down, leaving her hand open as she actually pulled herself from her Titan. Akako ran to her disintegrating hand and grabbed Levi, pulling him into her arms as she leaned against a wall.

"Eren! James! This is no time for a break! Eren, find your house and remove any debris on it! We need to get into your basement!" Commander Erwin had yelled to us. I tried to protest, but did as I was told, while someone else cut James from his Titan. I removed the debris and then was removed from my Titan.

I went straight to where I saw Akako and she was out cold while Hanji was checking her and the Corporal.

"How are they?" I asked. Mikasa and Armin were next to them, Armin was holding back tears and Mikasa looked worried. Hanji exhaled as she finished her brief check.

"They're both alright. The Titan had knocked Levi unconscious by squeezing him, but didn't seem to do any internal damage, and Akako's fine, but she's tired. I'll have them brought to the cart. We'll be staying in this town since you and James plugged both holes and Akako effectively rid the entire town of Titans." I nodded and sat down.

"So, when are we going into my basement?" Hanji sighed.

"We will tomorrow. We have many things to do, and it's getting dark." I nodded again and leaned against the wall next to Akako and ran my hand through her hair, receiving a slight shock.

"You did good Akako. You deserve your sleep. You not only got us a safe place to stay, but you protected the Corporal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! That sucked!!! Sorry about that guys, but I'm sure you've all noticed that my creative juices have been... lacking... Like I know what I want to happen. I have the end of this all planned out! But I can't get it out correctly. Sad face... Anyways.... So Akako has an Electric Titan Form while Eren has a Flame Titan Form. I think it sounds cool... I'm rambling... =)


	71. Chapter 71

**Akako's POV**

I woke up to the night sky above me. My head was still a little fuzzy, but I sat up, my cloak falling off my body. I rubbed my head, trying to remember what happened. When I did I started to look around franticly.

"Levi?! Levi!" I heard a groan next to me and turned to see Levi sitting up, rubbing his head and coughing.

"What the fuck?" He looked around for a second before his eyes landed on me. "What the fuck's going on?" I just smiled and latched onto him.

"Thank Maria you're alive!" I pulled away as happy tears fell down my face and I just cupped his face. "I was so scared that fucker would've taken you too." And I kissed him. He pulled away first.

"Holy fuck Akako calm down. I'm not dead." I growled and slapped his arm.

"But you could've been killed damn it! What would've happened if... what even happened actually?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I remember seeing you unconscious in the Titan that had killed Carla's hand... and then it all went black."

"You flipped your shit and revealed your Electric Titan Form." Hanji said happily from beside the cart.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"To put it simply, when the Titan got their hands on Corporal Levi, you lost control in order to protect him and therefore killed the Titan by punching it's head off." Eren said, standing next to Hanji. "And then proceeded to kill every Titan within Shiganshina’s wall. When you killed them all, besides James and I, you pulled yourself from the Titan and automatically pulled Levi into your arms and passed out." Hanji nodded. Levi and I just stared at them both, then each other.

"You flipped your shit that hard... for me?" Levi asked, actually looking slightly shocked. I blushed a little.

"Yeah... I love you."

"I fucking love you too." And Levi pulled me into a rough and hungry kiss. Eren and Hanji just stared.

"Did he just say he loved Akako...?" Eren said, sounding shocked, but slightly happy. Hanji nodded. When Levi pulled away I whimpered.

"When we get back to HQ, I promise that you'll be more than whimpering." He said. At that moment Erwin walked over.

"We're heading into Jaeger's basement. Let's go." Levi and I headed with them to the basement door I remember never being allowed near, same with Eren. "Eren. The key." Erwin held his hand out, but I slapped his hand.

"No, Eren should be the one to open it. This was our house, and pops gave Eren the key, so he's going to open the door." Eren nodded as he took the key off and walked over to the door, a determined look in his eyes, as well as wonder, and fear. I grabbed his free hand. "He said he'd show you the basement remember? When he came back from the house call? Well, it's time to see what he was going to show you." Eren nodded and unlocked the door. We walked in and looked around.

It was filled with vials, notes, and other things. Hanji went straight to the notes and began skimming through them.

"Erwin! It's here! How to defeat the Titans!" Erwin was at her side as Eren and I continued around the room, memories slowly flashing behind our eyes. Standing in the woods with Grisha, a syringe filled with some strange liquid in his hand, injecting Eren, then me with the substance.

"What does this say?" Erwin asked pointing at something. Hanji looked it over before gasping.

"He made a substance that could create Titan shifters!" She pulled the paper from Erwin's hands as she read through it more, muttering as she went, before she stopped cold. Eren and I turned to Hanji.

"Hanji?" I whispered, voice cracking from the sudden fear of what she was going to say. The papers slipped from her hand and she looked to Eren and I.

"Not even I would experiment on my own child." Eren's eyes widened.

"What do you mean four eyes?" Levi asked, standing in the doorway.

"Grisha injected Eren with the serum he made. That's how Eren can shift." She picked up the papers again and read more. "And that's how Akako can shift too. He injected her as well." Eren and I turned to each other.

"Dad..." Eren said. "He..." I grabbed Eren's arm, shaking slightly.

"We were his guinea pigs." I said, tears beginning down my face. "But why?" Hanji kept reading, telling us what the notes said, making Eren's and my hearts drop more and more. When she finished, we knew how to beat the Titans once and for all. As we filed out of the basement, Eren and I were slightly shaken up, knowing that the man that was supposed to care for us, used us.

"Akako, Jaeger." It was Levi. He put a hand on our shoulders. "Come on. We've reclaimed Maria, and within the expeditions to come, we'll be able to rid this world of the fucking Titans." We both nodded and climbed onto our horses. As we went back to Wall Rose, we ran into a few other Titans, but made it back. This expedition had given us significant losses, but we still succeeded in our mission.

As we were going through, being glared at because no one knew of our success, I heard something. I looked to see a little girl pushing through the crowd, looking up and down the parade. She saw me looking and automatically ran towards me. I stopped and looked down at her as she reached up and grabbed my pant leg.

"Excuse me miss." She said. I got down off my horse, kneeling and smiling lightly.

"What is it little one?" I asked. She started to fidget.

"Um... I was wondering wh-where my daddy was? I don't see him and the gate closed." I froze. It wasn't uncommon for family to approached the Survey Corps when they came back from an expedition when they didn't see their loved ones, but we never had children actually do it.

"May I asked your name?"

"Lisa Brooker." I felt my heart clench. Brooker was killed on our way back. We couldn't even retrieve his body. How was I going to tell a little girl her father was dead. A thought hit me.

"Lisa, do you see that man right there?" I asked, pointing to Levi, who had also stopped, as did the rest of us. She nodded. "Do you see the Wings of Freedom on his back?" She nodded again. "Don't they kind of look like angel wings?" Lisa stared at Levi's back for a few minutes before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, they do!" I smiled gently. "Does that mean the Survey Corps are angels?"

"Sort of. We are like grounded angels." Lisa was silent for a minute.

"Does that mean... are you saying Daddy's a real angel now?" I nodded slowly. Lisa's eyes filled with tears as she just threw herself into my arms and cried.

"I'm sorry Lisa." I hugged her back. "Come on, let's bring you to your mother." Lisa shook her head.

"My mommy's an angel too. I don't have anyone." My heart broke. She's an orphan. "M-Miss... can I come with you?" My heart clenched. I picked her up and put her on my horse as we began moving again.

"Akako." Erwin said once we were out of the town. "You shouldn't have picked her up." I glared at him.

"Well it's too late now. Besides, until we find out what he wanted, Lisa is going to need someone to watch over her. She's too young to fend for herself." Lisa pouted.

"Hey! I'm five thank you." I ruffled her hair a little.

"Exactly. Not old enough to fend for yourself."

"I fended for myself at her age." Levi said. I sent him a glance.

"Yes, but you're a big strong man, remember?"

"He's a little man." Lisa said. The Corps tried not to laugh as Levi turned and glared. I giggled a little.

"Now now Lisa. That's not how to talk to Humanity's Strongest." Lisa blinked a few times.

"That's Corporal Levi?" She asked. I nodded. She stared. "He's still little." I giggled again. Lisa then turned to me. "Miss, what's your name?" I smiled a little.

"My name is Akako Kira." Lisa nodded.

"Akako, are you going to be my new Mommy?" My eyes widened slightly, shock in my features. "Akako?" I just hugged her.

"If you want me to be, I will be until we find a permanent place for you." Lisa clung to me and smiled a little.

"Mommy." I teared up, a smile plastered on my face.

"Akako!" It was Levi. "Don't get attached!" Lisa turned to him.

"He's a meanie." I giggled a little.

"Well Lisa, if I'm your new mommy, that's your new daddy." I said, pointing to Levi. I saw Levi snap his head towards us, a glare on his face.

"Daddy's scary!" Lisa said, hiding in my chest. I saw something flash through Levi's eyes and he turned away, grumbling. I just smiled and giggled.

"Oh Lisa!" Hanji sang as she brought her horse to me. "You are the cutest!" I smiled as Lisa just looked at Hanji.

"Lisa, Aunt Hanji." Hanji looked at me and I saw her eyes tear up a bit.

"Oh, Akako!" She hugged Lisa and I. "You're the best!" I smiled. Lisa just continued to sit on my horse.

"Mommy, who else is family?" I smiled.

"Well, you have Uncle Eren, Uncle Armin, Aunt Mikasa, and Grandpa Erwin."

"Akako!"

"Yes Daddy?" Erwin turned to me, but whatever look he had died and he just shook his head and turned forward.

"Don't get attached." I pouted.

"You did with me!" And that effectively shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I feel accomplished! Yes, I had Akako adopt a war orphan. It was her and Levi's plan (see ch. 61) for when they wanted to start a family. Anyways... =)


	72. Chapter 72

**Akako's POV**

Erwin went to Wall Sina to give his report on our latest expedition. A week later we got a letter saying that the next few expeditions would be focused on getting rid of the Titans left between Wall Maria and Wall Rose, and then to put an end to them for good. Then humanity will have won, finally.

"Mommy!" Lisa yelled as she ran around a corner. I turned and saw that Jean was hot on her trail.

"Get back here you pint sized pest!" I saw that Lisa had something in her hands. She ran behind my legs and hid. Jean standing in front of me with a scowl on his face. I sighed as I kneeled down in front of Lisa.

"Lisa, what's that you got there?" She looked down at her hands. She was holding a harness, well, part of one. "Is that part of Uncle Jean's harness?" Yes, Lisa has many aunts and uncles. Everyone in the 104th may as well be family to me anyways, so why the fuck not have them all be involved in her life.

 

"Yes." Lisa said, looking up at me. "I wanted to see if I could wear it." I sighed.

"Lisa, did you ask first?" She shook her head. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Lisa, you have to ask before you take things. And I mean ask and wait for them to give permission for you to take it, alright. You wouldn't like it if Jean just came and took one of your dolls without asking right?" Lisa nodded.

Before Erwin left, we had looked over Brooker's will and it said that Lisa would go to someone in the Survey Corps, so to say I got to keep Lisa was a no brainer. We went back and got all of her things from her old house and set her up in my room, which had the bed upgrade to accommodate for when Levi came and slept in my room.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jean. Here's your harness back." Jean sighed as he took the harness. No one could stay mad at Lisa, not even Levi, though he was hellbent on trying.

"It's alright Lisa, just don't do it again." Lisa nodded and bowed slightly. She may have seen me apologize after one of my pranks and began to pick it up a little. I then stood and Lisa followed me to do my chores. She helped with chores, holding dustpans, opening doors, getting small stuff from the cleaning closets. It was nice having her around, and she was very well behaved for a five year old.

"Hey Mommy, when's Grandpa coming back?" I shrugged as I washed a window as she tried to clean the floor, and failed miserably.

"He should be back within the week, now stop that. You're getting water everywhere and it could make someone trip. Do it like this." And so I showed Lisa the proper way to clean the floor. "See, and it's not as slippery." Lisa nodded.

"Do you think Daddy would be happy?" I smiled.

"Yes, he'd be very happy." And son of a bitch the door opened and there stood Levi.

"Daddy!" Lisa smiled as she clung to his legs. "Mommy showed me how to clean the floor." Levi looked up at me.

"Did she now?" He looked around the floor and made a sound of approval. "Good work Lisa." He patted her head and the girl fucking beamed. "At this rate you'll be able to clean the entire castle on your own." Lisa pouted.

"Daddy! That'll take forever!" I giggled as Levi just shook his head. He looked to me.

"Four eyes wants you, it's time for experiments." I nodded as I began to head out. Lisa grabbed my leg before I went to far.

"Is Aunt Hanji going to hurt you?" I shook my head. "Are you going to turn into a Titan?" I shook my head again. Lisa had accepted the fact I was a Titan shifter, though it had obviously freaked her out at first.

"Why don't you spend time with Daddy?" I said and Levi sent me a quick glare as Lisa smiled and grabbed Levi's legs again.

"Will you play with me Daddy?" Levi sighed as he picked Lisa up.

"What do you wanna play brat?" Lisa giggled.

"Dress up! Mommy said I could play with the ears and tails in her room!" I started laughing as Levi glared at me.

"Have fun you two!" And I continued to Hanji's lab. As I walked in, Hanji was sitting with a letter and James and Eren were sitting in front of her. "What's up?" I asked as I sat on the floor.

"Message from Erwin. He'll be back next week, and the day after we are to head out for our first extermination expedition since the recapture of Wall Maria." I nodded as Hanji read the letter to us in more detail.

"So we're going on an expedition that could take about a week out of Wall Rose to kill as many Titans as we can?" James asked. I started to fidget.

"That's about 67,545 square kilometers to go through. Since there have only been two holes in Wall Maria, and both have been sealed, it means that we won't have more Titans coming in. It will take time, but we'll be able to exterminate the Titans in Maria, and then deal with the ones still outside." We all nodded. It's hard to believe how close we are to winning, to finally being free, to finally not NEED the walls. It's almost surreal.

"So, experiments?" I asked. Hanji's eyes twinkled as she pulled out a syringe.

"I need some blood from each of you. It will help in taking down the Titans." The three of us nodded and as soon as she finished taking our blood, the door flew open to reveal a horribly pissed off Levi and an overly happy Lisa. The four of us stared at Levi, who was currently sporting pink rabbit ears, matching tail, and feathery scarf around his neck. Lisa was wearing brown cat ears and tail, was wearing a skirt and was holding Floppsy.

"Look Mommy! Daddy's a bunny like Floppsy!" Eren's and James' lips twitched as they fought their smiles as Hanji and I stared for a few more seconds before dying in fits of laughter.

"Oh my Rose I never thought Levi could look so cute!" Hanji said as she held her stomach. I nodded and fell onto my knees.

"Oh my, babe. You can really rock the pink rabbit ears." Levi growled.

"Akako take your damn kid!" I stopped laughing and glared.

"Language around Lisa!" I stood and walked over. "We don't need her picking up your foul mouth." Levi growled.

"Then take her! I'm never doing this again." He took the ears off and almost threw them before I grabbed them.

"You don't throw my stuff Levi. Mimi would be heartbroken." I put the eas on as well as the tail and scarf. "Come Lisa. Let's go. Daddy's being a stick in the mud." And we left the room.

"Hey Mommy, can we play outside?" I smiled.

"Let's put our costumes away. We don't want them to get dirty." Lisa nodded as we changed and then headed outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My math may be off for the square kilometers, but I haven't done 'advanced' math in like, three years. (advanced being anything past addition and subtraction)... =)


	73. Chapter 73

**Akako's POV**

We returned from our fifth extermination expedition between Maria and Rose, and have pretty much made it safe for people to move back out. Each time we went out I left Lise with Mimi, and the older woman could not have been happier.

However, as we made it back to headquarters, the Military Police were waiting. Erwin paused as he dismounted his horse and walked up to Nile.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. Nile nodded.

"Since Maria has been secured and a way to defeat the Titans once and for all has been found, it won't be long until humanity will have won, however." Nile pulled out a scroll. "I have orders to take Jaeger, Jackson, and Kira into custody to find out what we will be doing with the Titan shifters." The three of us glared and I even growled. What the fuck! Can't people leave us be? We're fucking harmless to humans! Erwin took the scroll and looked it over, closely examining the seal, and sighed.

"Alright. But should any harm come to them-"

"We wouldn't dream of it. Don't want to risk them shifting." Nile said, sending Eren, James, and I dirty looks.

"Or getting off." Another one said, sneering at me. I growled again. Levi seemed about as impressed.

"We need them restrained. We will be heading to the capital tonight." My jaw dropped.

"B-But I-" Nile glared at me. I sighed as I turned to Levi.

"You have to get Lisa from Mimi before dinner Levi." He nodded as I got off my horse with Eren and James and some of the Survey Corps put shackles on us, since the Military Swine couldn't be bothered with it. We were roughly shoved into a carriage and headed out to the capital. I was worried about Lisa. She didn't like to be separated from me for extended periods of time since she's grown so attached to me.

"So, another trial to find out if we die or not huh?" James said. "Why do I have the feeling that if anyone dies it's going to be me?" I shook my head.

"If one of us dies, we'll all die. You may have higher charges on you, but that doesn't change the fact that Eren had almost killed people when he lost control in Trost." Eren made a face. "Relax Eren. I've made the Military Swine loose two soldiers AND dirtied their name more than they already have. They're going to use everything they have to get us to be put down. But I know that Daddy and the others won't let us go that easily." They both nodded. When we made it to the capital, we were shocked to be put in the same cell.

"We shouldn't need to waste all that space for three monsters." One of the guards said. I growled.

"Watch it. If we piss them off they might shift."

"Hey shit for brains! Just cause I'm pissed won't make me shift! But I will tell you that if you are ANYTHING like the last pricks to guard me, there WILL be hell to pay." I didn't feel as worried as I was the last time I was in this position. I was pissed beyond belief. I haven't seen Lisa since we left for the expedition two weeks ago. I missed her, and I know she missed me.

"We are nothing like those scum that dirtied the Military Police name!" One of them snapped. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You keep telling yourself that." I settled against the bed, since Eren let me have it and James didn't actually mind the floor. A few days later was the trial. We were cuffed, oddly. James and Eren were cuffed with my arms cuffed through them to make us all sort of connected. We got to the courtroom and the metal pole was put through my cuffs, locking the three of us in place. The courtroom was filled with the usual crowd, give or take a few people being killed by Titans over the last few months.

"You three again?" The judge said. He sighed and shook his head. "I thought it was established that these three were in the hands of the Survey Corps, two in the hands of Corporal Levi and one in the hands of Major Hanji." Nile cleared his throat as he started his bullshit.

"Yes, however, with the end of the Titans coming close, we need to decide what to do with them. They're use is coming to an end. What is the use of having Titan shifters? We kept them to defeat the Titans, but with no Titans, they're useless, and dangerous. It is possible for them to lose control and wreak havoc on what's left of humanity. We aren't even sure how humane they themselves are. Jackson had proved already that he will kill other humans if ordered, and Kira has proven her ruthlessness to another human during Jackson's trial." I glared at him.

"Alright. So what do you propose we do with the three of them?"

"Put them down. They have served their purpose. There's no reason to keep something that is no longer needed."

"Why are the Military Police around then?" I asked, not meaning to be heard by everyone, but whatever. The judge looked at me with harsh eyes. "Forgive me Your Honor, that was inappropriate." He sighed as he turned to Erwin.

"And you're proposition?"

"Considering Jaeger, Kira, and Jackson all have control of their Titan forms, we could use them for other purposes then killing. They could help repair buildings, or the walls. They could potentially help hunt since game animal don't see them as threats. There are many uses for them still. And not only that, but they are not animals, nor tools. They are people."

"They've lost their humanity. What person can break a man's pelvis with no remorse?" I glared. This is when Levi stepped in.

"In Kira's defense, the man had sexually harassed her and ordered the death of many of her loved ones. That would cause most people to become hostile."

"Says her boyfriend." I sighed. The ups and downs of having close relations to the higher ups of the faction trying to save your ass. Eren and James sighed as well. This kneeling position the three of us were in was very uncomfortable. Nile opened his mouth to say something else when the courtroom doors opened.

"You can't go in there!" I turned my head, but was stopped when something clung to me.

"Mommy!" It was Lisa. I looked at her in shock, as did most of the courtroom. "I missed you Mommy! Why didn't you come and get me after you got back? Daddy didn't tell me anything." I sighed as I nuzzled her.

"Hey Lisa, sorry about that. But you shouldn't be here. This isn't a place for children, alright." She frowned at me.

"But Mommy-"

"The hell is that?" One of the Military Swine asked. I glared at him.

"Language around her please. And who she is is none of your business." I snapped. Then turned to Lisa. "Go stand with Aunt Hanji and Mikasa alright?" Lisa nodded and after a quick kiss to my cheek, went and stood with the Survey Corps.

"Kira, who is that child?" The judge asked. I sighed. Couldn't lie to him.

"She's the daughter of the late Private Brooker. His request upon his death was that his daughter would be raised by one of the members of the Survey Corps, and I took her in."

"That's disgusting. How can you take an orphan in so easily?" One of the Unicorns asked. I glared and growled.

"Watch it. I happen to be one as are most of my loved ones." Nile scoffed.

"Your honor, it's not safe for a child to be in the custody of a monster that could potentially harm her." My jaw dropped.

"Are you implying that I would hurt her?" I asked.

"You've shown no problem hurting others."

"Okay, listen here! My sister would NEVER hurt Lisa! She might as well be her actual daughter!" Eren spat, obviously pissed.

"Jaeger has a point. Akako has taken to her quickly and it seems natural for her to raise Lisa." James added.

"Why should we believe you two?" Nile asked. I growled. There was a clink and I stood, shackles falling to the ground, effectively terrifying most of the room.

"How did you get those off?" I smirked.

"Practice. Now listen here you piece of shit! I would NEVER hurt Lisa! People aren't perfect, and when our loved ones are threatened, we lash out at whoever the fuck hurt them! It's normal! Once the Titans are gone, my brother, James, and I will continue to train our Titans, until using them is second nature! I will fucking prove to you that we aren't ticking time bombs ready to eat any human within a ten meter radius of us! It's been a year since Eren's trial, and you STILL think he's a killing machine? You have no FUCKING idea what he's been through to prove you wrong, what James and I have been through. Yeah, James is a prick, but he's humbled out these past few months. And I refuse to sit here and listen to you decide what to do with our lives when it's obvious you're just pulling shit out of your ass to try and get your way because you won't take the time to understand us! None of you have tried to accept us! And frankly, treating us like animals is showing YOUR lack of humanity! Now if you don't mind, I would like to spend sometime with MY daughter before the next expedition to kill more Titans because I already know the out come of this bull shit!" And I walked over to Lisa.

"Mommy. You used a lot of bad words." She scolded. I picked her up and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Mommy was a little upset."

"No excuse Mommy. Bad." And she flicked my nose. I giggled a little.

"Yes Lisa. No cuddle time for me." And I turned to the judge. "I technically can't legally leave until you reach a verdict." And I just walked back over to the pole and sat back down, James and Eren sitting down, happy to not need to kneel.

"Well... Jackson, Jaeger, and Kira are hereby freed of all previous accounts to keep them in the hands of the Survey Corps and are deemed as no threat to humanity. If I see you three here again, I'll go insane." I turned to Nile with a shit eating grin.

"Hear that dickless? Stop trying to get us killed!" Lisa made a small unapproving sound. "Sorry Lisa."

"Mommy." I giggled a little as Levi came over.

"Come on Akako, we have a few things to do. Lisa, you're going with four eyes for a few hours." I cocked my head as Lisa puffed her cheek and Hanji came and got her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, do I have to explain how Akako could take the shackles off? I do? Okay, so you know how Akako and Levi use handcuffs and stuff during sex? Well, Akako had to learn how to take them off herself sometimes... so yeah... =)


	74. Chapter 74

**Akako's POV**

Levi took me out of the city.

"Where are we going that Lisa can't follow us Levi?" Levi stopped walking as we stood on a small hill, Wall Sina clearly around us. Levi sighed as turned to me, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"I told you I was going to thank you for what you did in Shiganshina once we returned, but with that brat around, I've been fucking unable to." I looked around.

"So... you're going to fuck me on the grass?" Levi rolled his eyes as he stepped forward.

"No, I'm not going to fuck you on the grass." He kissed me sweetly. "I want to make love to you." I smiled.

"But it's still going to be on the dirty ground." Levi rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Ruin the fucking mood." I giggled lightly and kissed his cheek. Levi turned his head and caught my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist while putting one of his hands on my cheek. We both sighed happily through our noses before things slowly began to heat up. And we made love on the top of that small hill.

Afterwords, Levi covered us with his cloak while mine layed beneath us. I cuddle into him and sighed happily.

"How long has it been since we did that?" Levi asked, kissing my forehead. I smiled.

"I think the last time was the first time. After that, it wasn't really love making, but sex." Levi nodded.

"We should do it more often." He said, nuzzling my hair as a light breeze passed through the trees. I hummed in approval.

"We should. Oh, Happy Anniversary." I smiled as Levi allowed one to cross his features completely.

"Happy Anniversary." A few minutes later, we got up and dressed, holding hands as we headed back to the unused Military Police barracks to get ready to head back to headquarters. Hanji and Lisa met us at the door, a smirk gracing my friends face.

"So what did you two do?" She asked. I sent her a glance.

"You know exactly what we did."

"And you can still walk?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Hanji, I can still walk." Lisa came up and grabbed my legs.

"Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa says we're going home!" I smiled as I pat Lisa's head.

"That's great. Now Lisa, would you mind staying with Aunt Hanji for a little longer? Mommy and Daddy are dirty and need to wash up." Lisa nodded.

"Alright Mommy. Aunt Hanji, can we go find Uncle Eren? He said he'd play with me once he got back from outside the Wall." Hanji nodded and as they went to find Eren, Levi and I went and bathed. We sat in the tub, me leaning against Levi's chest, just sitting there.

"Akako." I hummed in response. When he didn't continue, I turned a little.

"Yes Levi?" He leaned forward and kissed me lightly.

"I love you." I smiled as I felt a content blush come to my face.

"I love you too Levi." We sat there for another minute or two before getting out. Everyone was waiting and Lisa was standing next to Levi and my horses.

"Hurry up Mommy! Daddy! We have to go before the Unipigs try to get you in trouble." Levi and I just stopped walking to stare at Lisa.

"Unipigs?" We both said, looking at each other, then back to her.

"I claim her as my own!" I said as I picked her up and hugged her. "She's mine! And no one else can have her!" Lisa giggled as she hugged me.

"I thought she was ours?" Levi said, climbing onto his horse. I smiled lightly.

"Yes yes, but she acts more like me!" Levi shook his head a little.

"Maria help us." And we headed back to the castle. Four expeditions later, also known as three months later, and all the Titans between Wall Rose and Wall Maria were exterminated, and the people began to return. The Garrison and Survey Corps began to rebuild Shiganshina, and slowly people began to move back in.

A lot of the old inhabitants of Shiganshina refused to return, and it ended up turning into more of a military town, Survey Corps members putting their houses there. We pretty much moved out of HQ and just had everyone live in Shiganshina instead. It was nice to be home.

"So Akako, what now?" Eren asked as James, him and I were sitting on top of a boulder that was moved so that the Garrison could start fixing the wall between Shiganshina and the inside of Wall Maria.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we going to do after the Titans are finally gone?" I looked up to the sky, watching a few birds fly out of the wall.

"We live life. We explore the world outside. Move forward." I smiled a little. "Settle down maybe..." Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm only sixteen. I don't want to settle down yet." I giggled lightly.

"Get a real fucking education then. Maria knows we all need it. You." I poked Eren. "Can finally stop thinking of joining the Survey Corps and killing Titans and try to find a girlfriend." Eren blushed. "And you." I said while poking James. "Can grow some balls and ask that Jasmine girl out. She likes you, you like her, it's painful to watch." The younger boy blushed.

"And what about you almighty Goddess of Hell? What are you going to do?" I smiled.

"I'm gonna get a house, adopt two or three more kids, and provided for my family while my lovely stay at home lover cleans and cooks!" The two started to snicker before both falling into fits of laughter.

"What would the Corporal say if he heard you say that?"

"Remind her that I'm the fucking man of the house." We turned to see Levi, arms crossed and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. I smiled.

"We never fully established that love. We still need to find out who the better hunter is. It's been almost a year since we made that bet, and have yet to fulfil it." Levi nodded.

"Then let's go. We aren't needed, and shitty glasses has that thing to get rid of the Titans ready if we need it." I smiled as I stood.

"Alright. Let's see who really wears the pants in this relationship." And so we headed out. Levi had a rifle and I just smiled as I had my own on my back. Levi went one way and I went into a small clearing. "Time to do what I do best!" I bit into my thumb and shifted. I sat still, as still as could be, and saw a few deer walk by me. I smiled as I just reached down and killed them as quickly and painless as I could. I roared in victory and not even a minute later, Levi was in the clearing, glaring at me.

"You used your fucking Titan!" He yelled up to me. I just pointed at the four deer I had got, and then picked them, and him, up and headed back to the Wall. After some of the Garrison brought the deer in to gut them, I pulled myself from my Titan as Levi and I headed inside.

"So, I believe I just proved who wore the pants in our relationship." Levi's face slipped into slight annoyance.

"No, it fucking doesn't. You didn't fucking prove a damn thing!" I sighed.

"Levi, love, sweety. I just got four deer, to your absolutely nothing. I say that proves a lot."

"You used your fucking Titan!"

"And we never said I couldn't!" I smirked. "So stop being ass hurt about it." Levi just sighed as we met up with the Corps.

"So, who won?" Sasha asked. I smiled and pointed to myself.

"Got four deer in my Titan form." Sasha began to drool. "The Garrison should be preparing it now, so calm down." Hanji snickered.

"So, Levi's the woman of the house huh?" Levi growled a little.

"Well, Akako did say that she'd provide for the family while her lover stayed home and took care of the house." Eren said. Levi crossed his arms as he sat down.

"Fuckng humiliating." He said. I sat in his lap.

"So where's Lisa?" I asked. Erwin smiled softly.

"She's with her Uncle Pixis, surveying the work on the wall." I nodded. "So Akako, are you going to live here, or are you going to live with me in Sina?" I giggled a little.

"Oh Daddy. I'm gonna stay here. It's where I was born, and where I grew up. I don't really want to leave it behind now that I've got it back. I hope you understand." Erwin nodded.

"Don't I get a say?" Levi asked. I turned to him and smiled lightly.

"You don't get the say, wife." His eyebrow twitched. "I'm kidding I'm kidding. We need to agree." Levi wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess this place isn't so bad. Better then the shit hole I grew up in."

"And it's far away from the swine!" Levi nodded.

"I like that."

"Holy shit! Levi likes something!" Hanji joked, a wide smile on her face.

"You didn't flip your shit when I said I loved Akako." The room we were in was quiet. I blushed lightly as I leaned against him more.

"Levi, you do realize you finally admitted that in front of the entire Corps, right?" Levi blushed lightly.

"Whatever." I giggled as I cuddled into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my darlings/loves/readers/sweets! One more chapter and this crazy thing will be done! I'm kind of sad it's coming to an end. I had a lot of fun writing this, but if I don't end it soon, it will NEVER END! =)


	75. Chapter 75

**Akako's POV**

Levi and I moved into one of the houses in Shiganshina. Lisa happily took a room for herself. Things had calmed down a lot, and the Titans were defeated once and for all as of last week.

Autumn was beginning and the cold wind blew through the house as Levi was cleaning up from lunch. I was playing with Lisa. We had a decent sized house, bigger than what I had lived in in my childhood, considering it actually has two floors without including the basement, which just was used for storage or an office when Levi had paperwork.

"Hey Mommy, can I go play at Uncle Eren's today?" Lisa asked randomly. I cocked my head slightly.

"I don't see why not. We have to ask though. He might be busy with Aunt Mikasa and Uncle Armin." Lisa nodded as we got ready to head out. "Levi, I'm bringing Lisa to Eren's, I'll be back soon." He made a noise that he had heard me and Lisa and I headed out. Eren didn't live to far away, he actually lived where our house used to be. Well, him, Mikasa, and Armin. The three didn't want to be separated, and that spot held many memories for the four of us.

The door opened after one knock. Armin saw us and smiled.

"Akako! Lisa! Hello!"

"Hello Uncle Armin." Lisa walked in and hugged his legs. "Okay Mommy, you can go now!" I looked at her for a second. She started to push on my legs.

"You don't want me to stay?" I asked. Lisa shook her head.

"I wanna spend time with Uncle Eren, and Daddy's waiting for you at home." I smiled a little as I kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I'll be back to get you later. Behave." She nodded and ran in. I smiled to Armin. "Tell Eren and Mikasa I say hi." He smiled and hugged me. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now hurry up. Don't want to keep the Corporal waiting." I nodded and headed back home. When I got there, Levi was putting his coat on.

"Levi?" He turned to me.

"We're going out." I just nodded as he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him after locking up the house. We went out of the walls. I inhaled the air deeply, a large smile on my face. The air seemed sweeter out of the walls, and it made me happy.

"How far out are we going?" I asked as Levi brought me to a small clearing. It was beautiful, and I loved it.

"Right here." I smiled. "Akako?" I hummed as I turned to him. "Marry me?" I froze, blinking a few times. It took me a minute to realize what he said, and I smirked. I was gonna tease this man.

"Is that you proposing?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Oh darling. You're going to have to be more romantic then that if you want me to say yes." Levi turned to me.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"You heard me. Come on, I want you down on one knee, ring in hand, saying 'Akako, will you marry me?' I want to actually see your face change from that stoic mask to vulnerable." Levi just stared at me.

"No. I am not fucking doing that." I shrugged.

"Then I'm not saying yes." His jaw dropped.

"You're being serious right now, aren't you?" I nodded.

"I want emotion in it Levi. You know I love you. I love you more than anything. And if you won't do it." I shrugged. Levi sighed.

"I'm not doing it." I sighed.

"Fine then. I will." I got down on my knee and grabbed Levi's hand. "Levi, will you mary me?" Levi just stared at me.

"Get up off the fucking ground! You're not the one supposed to propose!" I giggled as I stood.

"Yeah, but if you won't do it right, I have to." He growled.

"You're really going to make me do this?" I smiled wide.

"Fuck yes!" Levi sighed, getting down on one knee. He pulled a ring from the pocket of his coat and grabbed my left hand.

"Akako Kira. Will you marry me?" I smiled as tears bit the corners of my eyes.

"Yes. I will!" He put the ring on my finger and before he could get up, I tackled him to the ground and kissed him. "Oh my Maria! I don't even know what my surname's gonna be!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Ackerman." I just stared at him.

"You share a surname with Mikasa?" Levi nodded.

"There's no fucking connection, so don't ask." I smiled.

"Alright. So, Akako Ackerman huh? Has a nice ring to it." Levi smiled a little.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it." He kissed me lightly. "I love you." I giggled a little as I looked at the ring on my finger.

"I love you too." And we kissed again.

Five months later

I woke up to strong arms around me and a firm chest against my bare back. I rolled over and kissed the man on the nose.

"Good morning love." The man opened his eyes lightly.

"Good morning dear." He kissed my lips lightly. "So, Mrs. Ackerman, how do you feel?" I smiled a little.

"Well Mr. Ackerman, I feel great! I could go for some morning sex, if you're interested." Levi smirked a little.

"Don't think we kept the swine up all night?" I smirked.

"Oh, we have many things to get them back for." I said, kissing Levi with hunger. "And you can't think that last night was enough. I can feel my legs already."

"I'll have to fix that." After an amazing round of sex, Levi and I headed to the bathroom. We had gotten married yesterday and were currently on our honeymoon. Lisa and our other adopted child, a nine year old named Landon, where visiting Mimi.

"So, what do we do now? We surely aren't going to have sex for a month." I said, laying back on the bed. Levi shook his head as he laid next to me.

"I'm thinking cuddling and reading will do for now." He pulled his book from the stand beside the bed and cracked it open to start reading. I smiled as I recognized the book. I snuggled closer as I read the title.

_Could You Love Me Anyways?_

_**The End** _


End file.
